Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear
by StupidEyed
Summary: Dean has found a life he loves & married the woman of his dreams. Sam is trying to move on with his life and make it as normal as it can be. Hunting is still a part of their lives and Alex is used to it. After a horrific accident that changed Dean and Alex's lives for good they're trying to move on as quickly as they can. Sam's life ends up changing as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 01**

Dean sat in the old wooden chair smiling as he watched a woman strolling towards him on the front porch of his cabin. She was about five foot, with brown hair that stopped a couple inches below her shoulders. He never thought for a second that he'd be in the place he is now. Married. Not Dean Winchester , the womanizer. The guy who could have a different woman every night and sometimes even more than one during that night. Things turned around and changed for him when he met Alex, the small-framed bakery owner with the most beautiful baby blue eyes he thought he had ever seen. She was all Dean wanted since the first time they met.

"Hi honey." Alex bent down and gave Dean a kiss. "Hi Sam." Alex said as she gave Sam a hug. He tried to see his brother and sister-in-law at least once a day. Most of the time during his visits, Dean and himself ended up sitting on the porch drinking a few beers. "Where's Violet at?" Alex asked as she sat down in a chair beside Dean.

"She had to work tonight." Sam looked down at his old scuffed boots. Being home alone was something that he hated more than anything else in the world. It brought back too many bad memories. He wanted Violet to stop volunteering for late shifts, but she loved working at the hospital.

Alex smiled at Sam, she already knew the answer to her question before she asked. "You're going to be here for dinner?"

"Yes he is." Dean sat in the chair watching Alex. He would much rather be in the house alone with her, but spending time with his brother wasn't so bad sometimes. "I told Sam a while ago that if Violet has to work and he doesn't want to eat dinner alone that he can always come over here."

Sam looked up at Alex with a half smile. "If that's okay with you too." Eating dinner alone just made him feel like he was totally alone in the world, it wasn't a nice feeling.

Alex smiled as she watched Sam sitting on the banister of the porch. That seemed to be his favorite place to sit, even if there was a chair open. He had already fallen off his spot once because him and his brother thought it would be a great idea for him to sit there when he had a little too much to drink. The only good thing about that was the fact that the bush along the side of the porch broke his fall. He was a little scraped up but he didn't break anything.

"Sam you can come over whenever you want to, you're family. Plus it's Dean's turn to cook dinner tonight." Alex glanced at Dean and laughed. Dean wasn't the best cook in the world but he at least tried. Years of getting fast food had finally caught up to him when him and Alex got married. Sam had joked about getting him cooking lessons for a wedding gift, and Alex wished he did.

"I'd rather eat here when you're cooking Alex, Dean isn't too good in the kitchen." Sam laughed at Dean.

"Well Sam, since you're eating here I'll cut Dean a break and I'll cook." Alex said as she got up from her seat. She didn't really want to cook, but since Sam was going to be there she'd do it. Dean would just owe her one. "I'll get to work on dinner."

Dean gave Alex a tap on her ass as she walked into the house. He wanted it to be time to go to bed already. Since he was old enough to figured out what sex was, he couldn't help the fact that he liked it…he liked it a lot. At least now he had one woman and wasn't picking people up he didn't know.

"Sammy, why are you here all day again?" Dean looked at his brother knowing what he had been saying wasn't the truth, it was part of the truth but not all of it. He could still read Sam like no one else could. Alex was getting pretty good at being able to read Sam too though.

Sam sat down in the chair that Alex had sat in just moments before. "I just don't understand."

"Understand what?" Heart to heart conversations is something Dean had never been too good at, even Sam knew it. Dean was sure that other than Alex he was the only person Sam had to talk to.

"How is it that the guy who said he would never get married, ended up doing that. The woman I'm with, I can't even get her to talk about getting married or kids." Sam thought that Violet was the one, but he was starting to realize that she wasn't the one.

"If she isn't turning out to be on the same page you are then you're just going to have to leave her Sammy. You need to do that before you give way too much."

"I can't believe I'm about to take advice from you…and it's advice on relationships." Sam looked at Dean.

"Sammy boy, I think it's your turn to be wild and crazy like I was. Go out there and find some nice ones." Dean gave Sam a smile he knew all too well. It was the smile that usually meant "Sam, leave."

"Here boys, I brought you a couple drinks." Alex smiled as she handed Dean and Sam each a tall brown glass bottle.

"Thanks Alex." Sam said, looking down at the wood of the porch, not sure if he should do what his brother was telling him to. Maybe it was time for Sam to start trusting Dean when it came to advice, he was married and in such a great spot in his life.

"Thank you baby." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "You'll get a longer thank you later tonight." Dean smiled at Alex as she walked back into the house.

Sam looked up at Dean. "The only problem with leaving her though, where am I going to live Dean? It's not my house and I can't stay there if I leave her."

Dean leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "Sammy, we have a guest room. You can stay there however long you need to." Dean leaned back in his chair, taking a drink from his glass bottle. "Plus it'll be like old times." Dean smiled.

Sam looked at Dean. "Dean, it won't be like old times. You're married."

"Well it'll be like old times if I were you. I'll be the one staying home all the time. You'll be the one out, doing what I used to do best." Dean had fond memories of his partying ways, but he won't change his life now for anything in the world.

Sam looked at Dean with unsure eyes. "Do you really think it's what I should do?"

"Sam if you're not happy, get out now." Dean gave Sam a quick smile.

"Well I'm not. Do you think Violet talks to Alex?"

"I really don't know Sam, you'd have to ask her."

"Ask her what?" Alex said as she stood in the doorway smiling at them both.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean motioned him to ask. "Does Violet talk to you?"

Alex sat down on Dean's lap. "She called a couple days ago. She was just saying that her schedule was being screwed with again. Why Sam?"

"He's thinking about leaving her." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam gave Dean an unhappy look. "Yes, I'm thinking about leaving her. We're just not on the same page with things. We can't work it out, I've tried." Sam put his head in his hands. "I thought she was the one and now it's all turning to hell."

"Sam, if that's what your heart is telling you to do, then do it." Alex hated seeing Sam like this. It wasn't the first time either. He had a bad habit lately of jumping into a relationship without thinking. Violet was the longest relationship he had for months.

"And like I told you Sammy, come move in here until you get back on your feet and everything." Dean added.

"He's right Sam, you can come stay here. It'll be fine." Alex gave Sam a warm smile.

Sam looked at Alex and Dean and smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll help you guys out with whatever in return for helping me out."

"Sammy, you don't have to do that. Family is supposed to help family." Dean knew that during all the years of them hunting that Sam helped him out and it was time for him to act more like a big brother.

Sam rubbed his hands over his face. "Hey, can I stay here tonight?" Staying in a house that he'd be leaving tomorrow just didn't sound like a great idea for him. He just wanted to get as far away as fast as he can.

"Sure, it's no problem." Alex knew that Sam really wasn't happy. It makes since as to why he was hanging out there as much as he had been. Violet had called more than once hunting him during the last two weeks.

"Okay, I'll be back. I'm going to go get a few things." Sam said as he stood up from his seat.

"And don't forget, I made enough food for both of you so you better come back. When I'm feeding both of you, it's like I'm making enough for a school or something." Alex laughed.

Sam smiled at Alex. "I will be back."

As Sam drove away Alex looked at Dean. "He isn't happy at all."

"I know he's not." Dean gave Alex a kiss on her soft red lips. "But I am."

"And you're still a horn dog." Alex leaned her forehead against Dean's, looking into his eyes. So many times she'd lay in bed just staring into his eyes. That was the only time Dean would be quiet too, even when he's sleeping his mouth is still moving.

"How can I not be?" Dean gave Alex a smirk.

Alex laughed. "When we have kids and your son turns out to be anything like you, you'll have your hands full buddy. I'm kinda hoping when we have kids and we have a son, there's a little of Sam hidden in him and he acts more like his uncle."

"That's not nice." Dean kissed Alex, biting her bottom lip as he pulled away.

"No Dean. Your brother is coming back.." Alex knew which direction Dean was heading in and it wasn't the time or the place for that.

"I've been good." Dean smiled, trying to talk Alex into doing whatever he wanted. Most of the time Dean was good with talking Alex into doing what he wanted.

"Compared to what?" Alex gave Dean a smirk.

"Bitch."

"Asshole." Alex gave Dean a smile back.

"Ha ha, very funny." Dean placed his right hand under the back of Alex's t-shirt and began to gently rub her back.

"That feels good though." Alex leaned down and kissed Dean.

"I know it does. You know what would feel better than that?" Dean smiled and licked his lips.

Suddenly they heard the high pitch beeping of a timer.

"Ugh." Dean said and laid his head back.

Alex stood up from where she had been sitting and smiled at Dean. "Sorry." Alex said as she walked into the house.

While she was tending to dinner, Sam made his way back to the house. The house Violet had wasn't too far from Dean's if you knew the right roads to take. Dean always had wanted a family and a house, but when Alex and him found this cabin he knew it had to be his. They had no neighbors and a pond, what more could he want in a house.

"Bring everything you own?" Dean asked as he watched Sam take a bag from the backseat and two from the trunk.

"No Dean." Sam said as he placed the bags on the porch. Sam sat down in the chair he was in before he left. "Look what I found though while I was throwing stuff in the bags." Sam said as he pulled out an old brown notebook.

"Ah, burn this." Dean grabbed the book from Sam and flipped though a couple pages. "A lot of memories right here, but the wrong ones. You better hope you get rid of it before Alex sees it." Dean said as he handed it back to Sam. "You should dial some of those numbers though, I'm sure a few of them wouldn't mind getting to know you."

"I'll pass on your sloppy seconds Dean. One of these bags is all my hunting stuff, I figured it needed to be here more than anything else I own."

"Well there's room in the closet in the room for you to keep that bag."

"Okay. Where's Alex?"

"A timer went off and she went in the house to do whatever she needed to do for dinner." Dean said as he stood up, grabbing a couple bags Sam had set down.

Sam followed Dean up the stairs to the guestroom. Dean laid the bags down on the bed.

"There's the bathroom, if you need towels, soap or anything let us know." Dean said as he pointed through an open door.

"Thanks Dean." Sam grabbed Dean in a hug. "It means a lot."

"Hey, it's nothing. You're my little brother. Through everything I've watched out for you and taken care of you. I'm not going to stop doing it now."

"You boys ready to eat?" Alex asked as she stood in the doorway of the room rubbing lotion on her long legs while she stood there in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yeah." Sam said as he looked at Alex and started to blush.

Alex laughed at Sam, for her he was always easy to embarrass for some reason. "Sammy, I'm just putting some lotion on."

"I'm jealous." Dean gave Alex a large grin.

"Dean!" Alex walked out of the room.

"It's the truth." Dean said as he looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

"You're horrible."

After spending time together eating, Dean helped Alex clean up the kitchen. Sam went into the living room to watch TV. Once the kitchen was cleaned up Dean joined Sam in the living room. Alex had gone upstairs to get a shower.

"You realize that Violet is going to show up at some point and ask you what's going on, right?" Dean looked at Sam.

"I know. I'm just going to tell her that I don't think it's working out." Sam looked up at his older brother.

"She not good all the way around?" Dean had a smile come across his face.

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"She not good in bed either?"

"Just say I've had better."

"Wow, and you've slept with like what three people?" Dean laughed.

"Yes Dean."

"Well boys, I'm going to bed. I want both of you to be good." Alex bent down and gave Sam a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "If you need anything else let us know."

"Thanks Alex."

Alex had done more than any sister-in-law should. That's what Sam thought. She was starting to be that mother figure in his life, but he knew that wasn't her job.

"Hey, what about me?" Dean asked as he smiled at Alex.

"What about you?" Alex turned around looking at Dean.

"I don't even get a kiss?"

"I guess so." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss.

Sam knew what he was doing was the right thing but he didn't want to think about having to talk to Violet about it. He knew it was going to hurt him to break her heart, but he was at the point in his life where he wants to find someone who wants the same things out of life that he wants. Ever since Dean became a husband he was jealous of him, he wanted to be a husband too.

"Alex hasn't been getting a lot of sleep so I've been trying to let her sleep in and everything. She's been having a few nightmares lately."

"If she isn't sleeping well then that's what you need to do for her."

"Oh and if you want us here tomorrow night, we won't go on our date. We can stay home with you and play cards or something."

"You two both need your date night still. What are you two going to be doing tomorrow night?" Sam asked Dean

Since Dean and Alex got married they always went out one night a week for their date night. Just a night to spend with each other and no one else. Surprisingly it was Dean's idea to start the ritual and Alex was fine with it. When they were dating they never really had a date and Dean felt bad for it, so it was his way to make up for it.

"Well we were going to go out to dinner, then to a movie. I was going to talk her into going to a motel afterwards."

"So it'll be like old times?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah. I have to do something to get her really back into sex. I guess she thinks she's fat now, I've been telling her she's not. If anything else she's hotter now."

"Well I can't help you with that. That's something you have to talk to her about not me." Sam rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. "I think I'm going to go get a shower and go to bed."

"Okay. I might be able to talk her into doing something of some kind."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. Even thought he was married he was still the same guy. The only difference is he has the same woman every night.

Dean smiled as he crawled onto the bed where Alex was laying reading a book. "Sam is getting a shower and going to bed." He gently placed his soft lips on her neck and began kissing.

Alex laughed at how hard he was trying. "What do you want?" Alex placed her bookmark in her book and laid it on her nightstand. She turned onto her back and looked at Dean.

"Please?" Dean placed his hands on her small waist as she lay under the blanket and he gave her a smile.

"You're still the same guy I'd have to meet in motels." Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. Alex always thought Dean had the perfect lips and she knew he could use them in the right ways.

"Would you want it any other way?" Dean moved his right hand to the strap of her nightgown. He slowly slid it from her shoulder and placed kisses along the area it had been.

"Nope. But do you really want to see all my fat?"

Dean looked up at Alex with a disappointed look on his face. "You're not fat. You're hot." Dean smiled. "I think when you gained that little bit of weight it made you hotter."

Alex laughed at Dean. "You're just weird."

Dean heard something hit the floor in the hallway and got up from where he was on the bed. "Don't move, please don't move." Dean said as he left the room, feeling his erection rub against his pants.

He walked into the hallway, figure of someone picking things up from the floor. The person turned to look at Dean.

"Hey, sorry. I just went down to get something to drink and forgot about the stand you have here." Sam said as he stood holding a can of soda in one hand and one of the small figures that sat on the stand.

"I just wanted to check and make sure it was you there."

"Yes it's me. You can go back to whatever you were doing Dean, I'm going to bed."

"If you say so Sam."

"Go, have fun." Sam smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled at Sam and went back to the master bedroom.

"That was fast." Alex said as she lay on the bed covered up by a thin blanket.

"Sam tripped over that stand in the hall." Dean explained as he stripped his clothes off. "Can we continue?" Dean asked as he slid onto the bed under the blanket with Alex. He placed his hands on her stomach and felt hot flesh. "Oh, so then it's a yes." Dean smiled as he kissed his wife.

Alex shook her head yes as she looked up into her husband's eyes. His hands moving to her breasts, massaging her nipples as his lips were planted on her neck, moving between biting and sucking. She smiled to herself as he hands wondered down his nude scarred back, gently dragging her fingernails as she moved her hands to his ass.

Dean could hear small whimpers and moans coming from Alex's mouth as he moved his hands down to her crotch. He laughed to himself as he gave her a hard kiss on the lips and entered her.

When Dean asked Alex to marry him she wondered if his craving for sex would slow down and it didn't. Getting married just made his craving worse. And since they had started trying to get pregnant again that was the main reason he was wanting it as much as he was these past few weeks.

"You're too much." Alex said as she went into the bathroom wrapped in a robe.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dean asked as he laid back on the bed.

Alex laughed as she got back into bed. "No." She placed a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Good."

"Do you think Sam is feeling a little better about things?"

"I think he's just really thinking about what all happened. He knows what he's doing right now is the right thing to do but he doesn't like the fact that we all know she's going to call him and he'll have to explain. He's never been good with breaking up with girls." Dean placed an arm around Alex.

"I could have told you it wasn't going to work out." Alex looked at Dean.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she was never home because she worked so much. And when she was home Sam was doing a job. They could never meet in the middle."

"Oh, like us?" Dean smiled. "You going to whatever motel I was in, no matter where it was. Having some of the best sex ever, then you leaving."

"Dean that's not what I meant. Plus I never wanted to leave. You're the one that told me it wasn't safe for me to just stay with you."

"It's the truth." Dean placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"No, I need sleep." Alex smiled back.

"Alright." Dean kissed Alex's soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 02**

"Finally awake Sam?" Alex asked as Sam walked out onto the porch where she sat reading. She had started reading this book about a year ago but had yet to finish it. She knew she was going to finish it though before Dean and her shared another anniversary together. The main problem with finishing the book is Dean always interrupted her.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam sat down beside Alex. Realizing Dean wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's Dean?"

"He had something to do then he's going to the store. He shouldn't be too much longer." Alex looked up at Sam. "Heard from Violet?"

"Not yet. I left her a note but it just said that I was going to stay here the night."

"Well Sam, it's something you're going to have to do." Alex looked back down at her book.

"I know, I just don't want to." Sam knew what she was saying was the truth, but he just didn't want to face the failure of the relationship.

"It'll be fine."

Dean walked onto the porch, with the bag from the store and something extra in his hands.

"This is for you." Dean said as he handed Alex a bouquet of yellow daises.

"Thank you." Alex gave Dean a kiss. "Give me the bag and I'll take that in while I put these in water."

Dean handed Alex the bag and smiled at her as she went into the house. He sat down where she had been sitting.

"What's on your agenda for today Sammy?" Dean asked.

"You're looking at it. Then when you two leave I'll find something to do around here."

"Like I said last night Sammy, we can stay home and we all can do something together."

"You two need to get out of the house for a night without having to worry."

Dean stood up as he heard a car stop in front of the house. "Sammy, that would be for you." Dean said as recognized Violet's car. "I'll go inside." Dean said and walked into the house.

Alex walked out of the kitchen with the flowers in a vase to set them in the living room. She had seen Dean going in the same direction. "What are you doing?"

"Heading away from the war zone." Dean said as he sat down on the couch.

Alex peeked out the window. "Oh, I see." Alex walked over to Dean and sat beside him. "I wonder how it's going."

Alex and Dean sat in the living room for what seemed like hours waiting for Sam to come in to find out what happened outside. They both just wanted to make sure Sam was okay with everything that was going on between them.

Finally, Sam walked into the living room, looking at both Dean and Alex. He walked over to a chair and sat down. "She knows now for sure." Sam said.

"How did it go?" Alex asked as she sat on the couch.

"She'll bring what few things I have left at her place tomorrow."

"So then it went okay since she's at least doing that for you?" Alex said.

"She said she thought it was headed that way anyways." Sam said.

"Then Sammy you need to go out." Dean said.

Alex got up from her seat. "You two be good so I can go get a shower."

"Okay." Dean sat back and looked at Sam. "You're sure about tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean. And from what I've seen, I think she's wanting to go out."

"Sometimes it's the only time she gets to leave the house lately. And while I was out today I went by the motel and they let me get a room for tonight." Dean smiled.

"Whore." Sam laughed. "Where are you taking her to eat?"

"Well I was thinking about somewhere nice, but I don't know what she feels like doing tonight. We're not going to a movie like I thought we were going to because I asked her about it this morning and she said there isn't a movie out that she wants to see."

"Then you should take her out somewhere nice for dinner, before you take her to the motel."

"Maybe I should, she'll have to dress up." Dean smiled as he got up. "I'm finding a phonebook and making a phone call."

Sam sat in the living room while Dean went to make the phone call. He wished he had someone to go out with and do the things Dean is getting to do right now. But, he knew that breaking up with Violet was the best thing for him to do right now.

"We're going to that French place in town." Dean said as he walked back into the living room. "This all just means I have to get dressed up too."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready too?"

"I guess," Dean said as he sat down in a chair. "But I really don't want to yet. Especially since I have to get dressed up."

Sam looked at Dean. "Isn't she getting ready? She needs to know about having to dress up."

Dean looked at Sam. "Oh, good point!" Dean realized sometimes it's a good thing to have Sam around, he remembers the little details. Sam's a detail person and Dean obviously isn't.

"I thought you were taking a shower." Dean said as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Alex as she stood up out of the bathtub, water still draining from the tub.

"I was going to, but then I thought a bath sounded a lot better since I knew I could relax without you bothering me." Alex smiled as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"I don't bother you." Dean said as he walked up to Alex, putting his arms around her waist.

"Sometimes you do." Alex smiled and looked up at Dean.

"Well aside from that, you need to dress nice for tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you out." Dean said with a smile.

"Oh okay." Alex said as she left the bathroom. She never really knew what Dean meant by the things he said, especially on their date night.

Dean turned and went into the bedroom. He opened his closet and pulled out a blue suit. As he held it, he looked it over. He could remember all the times he put that suit on with Sam standing beside him and said he was with many different government offices. Lately the hunts he went on really didn't need him to do much in that department. He always hoped that a hunt would need him to do it once more before he quit for good.

"And you have to wear that?" Alex asked as she stood looking at Dean.

"Yes." Dean smiled and looked at Alex.

"Good. You look hot in that."

"At least you're happy about having to dress up." Dean laid the suit on the bed and took his shirt off.

Alex walked up to Dean and brushed her hand over an old scar just below his collar bone. "I can't help it. Plus thinking about you wearing that suit makes me wish we didn't have to go anywhere."

Dean felt his penis twitch as Alex placed kisses on his chest. "I'm taking you out for a nice dinner."

"Good." Alex smiled at Dean then went into the bathroom with a handful of clothes and shut the door behind her.

Dean finished getting dressed then went back downstairs with Sam.

"Fancy bro." Sam laughed as he watched Dean walk into the living room holding a jacket that matched his pants. "I still have mine too, I only use it during hunts though."

"You never know when they're going to come into use during a somewhat normal life." Dean said.

"I hope I'll come up with a reason to use mine sometime soon." Sam said as he watched Dean.

"You will." Dean smiled at Sam.

"What time are you two going to be back?" Sam asked

"Late." Dean gave Sam a smirk.

"Okay. I was just wondering. Do you need anything around here done while you're gone?"

"Not as far as I know. Just relax tonight Sammy."

"I'm going to try to."

"Well, it's what you need to do."

"I know."

"Looks good?" Dean asked as he smoothed the white button up shirt out that he had on. "Look like I'm going to get some?" Dean smiled.

"Sure Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Is this good? It's the only dress that doesn't make me look totally fat." Alex said as she stood in the doorway of the living room. Her hair was half up, the dress was strapless, black and tight. It stopped just above her knees. Dean had always told her she had beautiful legs so he bought her that dress. It was the only clothing that he bought her as gift which she could wear in public. Alex was just happy he went to a women's clothing store alone.

Dean slipped his jacket on and smiled at Alex. "You look great."

"You know where everything is, right?" Alex asked Sam.

"Yes I do." Sam said as he looked at Alex.

Dean stood by the open front door. "Come on." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Have fun Sammy." Alex said she left the house.

"You look so good." Dean said as he leaned over in the car, kissing Alex.

"You do too." Alex smiled.

"Well I wanted to take you out so we're going someplace really nice." Dean smiled. "And since we're not going to a movie I thought we could both use something that involves dressing up, I mean dressing up that we can do in public." Dean gave Alex a devilish smile.

"You're bad." Alex giggled as she pushed Dean away from her.

"Just wait until we're done at this restaurant."

"Oh, you have something for me?" Alex asked as she gently squeezed Dean's upper thigh. She always loved the look of his thighs, especially in those blue dress pants.

"Hey, I'm driving!" Dean smiled at the feeling of her small hand on his thigh. Honestly he didn't care if he was driving or not. He just knew he was going to take full advantage of what she was thinking about. They could go to the motel and eat the food later.

"Let's be crazy teenagers." Dean said as he leaned his body across his seat and began kissing Alex, resting one hand on her thigh under her dress and the other on the back of her head.

"No Dean." Alex laughed. "I want something to eat."

"Me too." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Let's go in the restaurant and eat."

Dean was in a hurry to leave for the motel, Alex could tell he was in a hurry but she was going to take her time and enjoy the one night a week they're able to go out.

"Nice Dean." Alex said as she walked toward the motel room door that Dean unlocked. It was like any other old motel room. The carpet was ugly and stained. The furniture was half falling apart and older than most people who stayed there.

"It'll be like old times." Dean smiled and opened the door, letting Alex walk in the room first.

Dean walked in the room behind Alex and shut the door. He threw the key onto a stand that was right inside the room before taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. "You need to get comfortable." Dean said as he walked up behind Alex.

"I'll get there," Alex said as she turned around, smiling at Dean. "You in a hurry now too?" Alex laughed.

"Not this time." Dean said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Alex watched his movements as his large rough hands moved from button to button. "Want some help?" Alex asked as she slipped her shoes off and walked toward Dean. She removed his hands from the last button and popped it open. Slowly she slid the crisp white shirt from his body and smiled at him as her eyes were greeted with his naked flesh. While she placed kisses on his body she undid his belt with her hands, then began to unbutton his pants.

"This is great." Dean said as he stood, letting Alex do what she desired. He couldn't wait to get his chance to do what she wanted to her.

Alex said nothing as she unzipped his pants and pushed them to the floor. She gave a grin as she unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor.

Dean felt himself grow harder as he watched his wife, naked, in front of him. She let her hair down and shook her head, letting her hair fall freely.

"Is this what you wanted?" Alex asked as she stepped closer to Dean, kissing his lips.

"Yes." Dean said as he suddenly felt a small warm hand slide down the front of his boxers. He let out a moan as he felt the hand gently begin to pump his penis. "Baby." Dean felt a word slip from his mouth but didn't know what he said as he was focusing on her moments.

Alex smiled as Dean stood with his eyes closed, licking his lips. "What do I get in return?" Alex whispered in Dean's ear, gently licking his earlobe before she pulled away.

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Alex. He picked her up in his arms and tossed her to the bed with a smile spread across his face.

"Not so rough." Alex said as she lay on the bed with Dean straddling her body.

"Sorry." Dean said as he placed kisses around each nipple and listening to Alex's breathing growing harder and deeper as he slid his erection into her.

Sometimes Dean got a little carried away. It wasn't really a surprise because of the type of guy he was. But there were many times there would be handprint bruises across Alex's thighs and a few other body parts. For the most part though while they were making love, Dean was soft and gentle.

Dean gave Alex a pat on the ass as she entered the dark house. She turned around and gave Dean a quick kiss before walking upstairs with her shoes in her hands. She laid them in the doorway of the master bedroom

"Is it just me or is Sam acting weird?" Alex asked as she watched Dean walk into the room.

"Sam is always weird." Dean smiled as he began to get undressed.

"No."

"No what?"

"I can read it in your eyes." Alex pointed her index finger at Dean.

"I can't get into bed like this?" Dean asked as he stood in boxers.

"You can but the answer to still no." Alex said as she slid down into the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean said as he got into bed, pulling Alex close to his body.

"You thought you'd come in here and I'd give you more. No. I just want to go to sleep." Alex said as she laid her head on Dean's bare chest and closed her eyes.

Dean laughed as he kissed the top of Alex's head. "Good night." Dean said as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 03**

Alex felt the bed move and turned onto her side to see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her. She reached her arm across the bed and rubbed her hand down his back.

Dean turned to her and smiled. "I've been up for hours," Dean said.

"Sorry for sleeping so long."

"It's alright. I wanted you to sleep in since you've had a hard time sleeping."

"You didn't have to. Were you lonely?" Alex asked as she crawled across the bed to where Dean was sitting.

Dean smiled as he kissed her. "Yes."

"Sam's not up yet?"

"Yes. He was up before I was this morning." Dean said as he got up from the bed to go downstairs.

"Where you going?" Alex asked as she sat on the bed, giving Dean a sad look, one of the many looks she'd give him to get her way. He was always a sucker for her.

Leaning down he gave her a kiss and smiled at her. "I'm just going to see what Sam is doing."

Alex placed her hand on the back of Dean's head, pulling him back down for another kiss. As she pulled away, she smiled at him.

"Really?" Dean asked with a smile as he watched Alex take off the shirt off that she had thrown on last night before falling asleep.

"Dean," Sam said as he stood in the hallway, not looking into the bedroom. He had learned never to look into their bedroom when they're both in there. A couple of times when he had looked, he seen more then he wanted to. "There's someone at the door for you."

"Seriously?" Dean's voice sounded disappointed.

"Yes Dean."

Alex made eye contact with Dean as she moved her hands to her breasts and began to massage her nipples. She smiled at Dean.

"Is it important?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking at Sam with an unhappy look on his face.

"I didn't ask Dean." Sam said as he looked at Dean. By the look on Dean's face, Sam was happy he didn't look into the bedroom.

Dean heard Alex let out a soft moan. He turned back to Alex and looked at her. "Hold it right there, I'll be back." Dean said as he ran downstairs.

Alex lay back on the bed and sighed. She slipped her shirt back on and went to the doorway to see Sam going downstairs. "Did you sleep good last night?" Alex asked.

Sam turned around and looked at Alex. "Yeah. I slept okay last night."

"Sammy, you should go out tonight. Even if you're just going out to get a drink or something. I think it'd be good for you to do right now."

"I was thinking about it as I was sitting on the porch relaxing. I just wasn't sure if that's what I wanted to do or not.

Dean walked back upstairs, past Sam, and into the master bedroom, standing behind Alex. He placed his hands around her waist and she stood talking to Sam.

"I just want you to not be afraid of going out." Alex smiled.

"I'm not, I was just wondering if it was the right time or not."

"Whenever you feel like it, it's the right time for you Sammy."

Dean gently began to pull her into the room. "She'll talk to you later Sammy," Dean said as he gave Sam a wink and closed the door. He picked Alex up and placed her onto the bed.

"Dean, I was talking to your brother!" Alex said as she lay on the bed, watching Dean's movements.

"Sorry. You started it." Dean said as he took his shirt off over his head. "Maybe I'll let you sleep in every day if it's like this." Dean smiled slipping his pants down his legs.

Alex smiled at him as she took her shirt off, then wiggled out of her shorts. She tossed them to Dean. As she lay back on the bed and began to massage her breasts again as Dean stood and watched. "Where are you?" Alex asked as she slipped her right hand down her body and let it rest between her legs.

"You're not the same woman I married." Dean said as he knelt on the bed, replacing Alex's hand that was between her legs with his hand.

"Yes I am, I just want some." Alex said before letting out a loud moan as she felt Dean's thick fingers moving between her legs.

Dean's cell phone that laid on his nightstand began to ring. Dean ignored it. Talking on a phone was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Alex finally reached for the cell phone and handed it to Dean.

Dean sighed as he took the cell phone after he stopped what he was doing. He took the phone into the bathroom and left Alex laying on the bed.

Alex got up and got dressed, she knew what they were doing was over with for now. She went downstairs to find Sam in the kitchen cooking.

"What are you cooking?" Alex asked as she leaned on the counter of the island in the middle of the room.

"Nothing." Sam looked at Alex as she stood there. "Where's Dean?"

"On the phone. His little business phone rang. Maybe he'll take you on a job with him. It could be like when you guys were on the road all the time. The only difference is after you're done, you'll be coming home to a home cooked meal and a clean bed."

"Depends on his mood." Sam said.

"He's in a good mood, trust me." Alex smiled.

"Okay, I don't want to know."

Dean walked into the kitchen with an old dirty green bag. He set it on the floor and put his jacket on.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she watched Dean.

"I have a job." Dean said as he put his arms around her waist.

"Take Sam," Alex whispered in Dean's ear. "I'll make a nice dinner and pick out an outfit for tonight."

Dean looked at Sam. "Want to help me?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean as he stood eating a grilled cheese sandwich. "Sure," Sam said. "Let me go get my jacket." Sam left the room, finishing off his sandwich as he went.

"I might need a nurse after doing this." Dean smiled.

"I'll keep it in mind." Alex gave Dean a kiss. "Be safe tonight." Alex gave Dean a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss.

"I'm ready." Sam said as he picked up Dean's bag from the floor.

"Keep yourself and your brother safe." Alex told Sam.

"I will." Sam smirked.

Alex sat on the porch after she had dinner ready and was keeping it warm in the oven. When she saw Dean's car pull into the driveway she stood up, holding two cold glass bottles.

"You two made it back safe." Alex smiled as they walked up onto the porch.

"Yes we did." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss.

"Here boys, it looks like you both need a drink." Alex said as she handed them each a bottle.

Sam sat down on the bench that sat on the porch. "That was rough." Sam said.

"Yeah it was. I think you're out of shape too."

They were both covered in dirt and sweat.

"You both could use a shower." Alex said.

"We could use something to eat first." Dean smiled.

"Well go on in, it's done. I've just kept it in the oven to keep it warm." Alex said as she walked into the house.

Alex came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face as Dean sat on the foot of the bed.

"You feeling better?" Alex asked as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a tight white vinyl nurse outfit.

"Maybe." Dean smiled.

"I'll help you feel a lot better." Alex walked over to Dean, placing her hands on his knees, pushing his legs open. She took his shirt off over his head, then began to do a lap dance for him.

He smiled as she did her dance on him, gently grinding her body into his. She slowly unzipped her outfit, showing Dean she had nothing on under it. Dean smile at the sight, resting his hands on her hips. He placed kisses on her stomach. He smiled up at her.

As he slid back onto the bed he brought her with him, pulling her down on top of him. His hands worked over her body. He felt her hands in his hair, pulling hard. Letting out a grunt with a slight smile Dean made eye contact with Alex.

"Harder." Dean told Alex as they made motions together. She grabbed at his hair again, pulling harder as Dean told her to.

"I'm glad Sam took a shower and went out tonight." Dean said as he relaxed under the blanket with Alex beside him.

"Me too." Alex smiled. "Tomorrow I'll wash clothes and clean around here."

"Tomorrow is the day you do your wifey things?" Dean laughed.

"You're stupid." Alex looked at Dean.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

"I think you did." Alex smiled at Dean.

"What do I need to do to show you I didn't?"

"You could go get me something to drink." Alex smiled

Dean got out of bed and put a pair of shorts on then went downstairs to the kitchen. When he was looking in the fridge for Alex something to drink he heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said as he seen Sam walking up the steps in front of him.

"Hi Dean."

"Have fun?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the master bedroom with a glass in his hand.

"Not really." Sam said then shut the guest room door behind him.

"Sammy didn't have fun tonight." Dean said as he handed Alex the glass.

"Really?" Alex asked as she took a drink.

"That's what he said."

"I thought it'd be good for him to go out for the night, ya know."

"I thought so too," Dean rubbed his hand over Alex's bare leg. "It was good for one reason." Dean smiled.

"Yes it was." Alex gave Dean a deep kiss. "Did that help you feel better after a rough night of helping someone out?"

"Yes. I needed that nurse." Dean smirked.

"You're bad."

"Isn't that why you married me?"

"No. I married you because you're so caring and strong," Alex trailed a finger down Dean's chest. "And hot." Alex placed kisses on Dean's chest.

"You're…what's gotten into you tonight?" Dean asked as he stopped Alex.

"Nothing other than you."

Dean laughed. "Go to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 4**

"That was a good breakfast." Dean said as he sat at the kitchen table watching Alex as she finished washing dishes.

"I'm glad you and Sam liked it." Alex took a wet towel and wiped the table off.

"I wonder where he had to go." Dean said and gave Alex a pinch on the ass. Alex swatted his hand away with a smile on her face.

"I don't know. Isn't there something you could be doing?" Alex asked and left the room.

Dean didn't want to do anything other than find out what Sam was doing right now. She was right though, the grass could use a cut.

Alex walked back into the kitchen. Her blue jeans where tight but comfortable, they were stained and old. Her t-shirt was a light gray and tight enough to see she didn't have a bra on. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail. Dean was enjoying watching her. He loved it when she was dressed up, but loved it better when she was doing housework.

"I guess I'll go do the grass." Dean said and gave Alex a kiss.

"Okay, go do that and by the time you're done I'll have everything done in here."

Alex walked onto the porch after she was finished inside. Dean saw her sit down as he was finishing up. She sat watching Dean. It was funny that Dean loved doing things around the house. Well it was funny to Alex, but she knew that before now he never had a house to himself where he had to take care of things. It was far different from motels every night.

Dean walked up on the porch. "That was fun." Dean said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's done now though." Dean sat down on the bench beside Alex. Alex rested her bare feet on Dean's lap. "I wonder when Sam's going to be back."

"Dean you're really worried about him." Alex laughed.

"I can't help it, he's been gone all day."

Alex shook her head. "You're worried about Sam and I'm worried about if I'll get pregnant again." Alex looked at Dean, she fought tears from forming in her eyes.

Dean could see the hurt in her eyes. It upset him every time she'd talk about it, but not as much as it upset her. He began to rub her bare feet. "It wasn't the right time for us, even if we thought we were ready. You'll get pregnant again, trust me." Dean smiled. He knew in his heart that was the truth but sometimes it was just hard for both of them to see it.

"You ready for a baby now?" Alex looked down at the wooden floor of the porch.

"Yes." Dean leaned over and gave Alex a kiss. "That's the next step."

"I just wish I could go back in time and we would have stayed home that night. Then that asshole wouldn't have caused the car accident, I wouldn't have lost the baby and I wouldn't have had a broken leg. Putting weight on when you're pregnant is different from putting weight on because you have a broken leg and can't get out of bed."

"Well you're all fixed up now. We're trying for another baby and you look hot." Dean smiled.

Alex looked at Dean with a smirk. She knew he was right but it still bothered her because of everything they had been through because of that one night.

"You two are taking a break from sex?" Sam asked as he sat down in a chair.

"For now." Dean smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Since Violet didn't bring my stuff over yesterday I went over and got it today."

"Dean has been so worried about you." Alex laughed.

"I thought you might have found a woman or something."

"You just think that because all you two have been doing is having sex." Sam said.

"Sammy, that's how you make a baby." Dean said.

"You two are trying again?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "I think we're going to be having a baby before too much longer."

"If you don't, there's a problem." Sam laughed.

"It took a while the first time." Alex said. "And we won't really have to buy anything other then a car seat and highchair. The crib and everything is already set up. We never put it in storage because we knew we wanted to try again."

"That's all you've been doing." Sam smiled at Alex. He knew how badly she wanted to have a baby and it broke his heart as much as it did theirs when they lost the baby.

"Hopefully we have to keep doing it like this for a while." Dean smiled.

"You're still the same guy." Sam laughed.

"You and her say that like it's a bad thing." Dean said.

"Sometimes it is." Alex laughed.

"You're funny." Dean said. "Shouldn't you be cooking or something?"

"Nope. Today is fend for yourself day." Alex smiled. "That means when you're hungry you find something yourself."

"Shouldn't you two get back to your sex?" Sam laughed.

"Not yet, it's not dark enough out here." Dean gave Alex a grin, the one that always ended with both of them naked somewhere.

"No Dean." Alex told Dean.

"We live basically in the woods, Sammy is the only one that uses this road." Dean begged.

"Still no."

"Uh, I'm going to go upstairs and lie down. Watch a little TV or something." Sam said as he got up from his seat.

"Need anything?" Alex asked Sam.

"No." Sam smiled as he walked into the house.

Dean rested a hand on Alex's thigh as she still sat with her feet on his lap. "Please." Dean said as he began to gently massage her thigh. "Sammy is basically going to bed." Dean leaned over, kissing Alex on the neck.

"You never know if someone could show up."

"Please somewhere other then the bed. Remember all the other places we went?" Dean looked at Alex.

"That was before we had a house guest." Alex told Dean as she stood up from her seat getting ready to head inside.

Dean reached out and pulled her down onto his lap with a smile. "Sammy's a big boy. He knows what we do." Dean began kissing Alex before she had enough time to say anything to him. Dean held her onto his lap with his hands around her waist. When he felt her body relax he started to move one hand up the back of her shirt. "Told you it wouldn't be so bad." Dean smiled as he pulled away from her.

"But Dean…" Before she could finished her sentence Dean began kissing and groping her again. With his hands he slipped her shirt off over her head. He smirked as he viewed her naked breasts in front of him.

Alex looked at Dean with a devilish look in her eyes and took his shirt off. She moved her body so she was kneeling on the bench with his body between her. With a smile Dean put one hand on her breast and kept one hand on her back to keep her from sliding off.

"Where's the batteries?" Sam asked as he stood in the doorway of the house, shielding his eyes from what was going on in front of him.

Dean shot Sam an angry glare. "Oh, hey!" Dean said and removed Alex's hand from his crotch. "In the kitchen, somewhere. Shouldn't be hard to find them."

Dean wasn't sure if he sent Sam into the right direction for whatever he was asking for.

"What were you getting ready to do?" Dean asked as he felt her lips on his chest.

Alex looked up at Dean. "Nothing." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled at his wife then unsnapped her jeans.

A loud clap of thunder made Alex stand up from where she had been.

"Come back here." Dean said as she opened his arms toward Alex.

"No. I'm going in the house, it's going to storm." Alex said as she covered her breasts with her shirt. She knew there were far worse things hiding in the dark, but thunderstorms was the one thing that completely scared her. When it's storming she just wants to be in the house, with the lights out and away from any windows.

Dean sighed as he picked his shirt up from the floor and followed Alex in the house.

Alex went upstairs into the master bedroom and got into her fluffy blue robe. She loved the robe but knew Dean hated it. He's much rather see her in the red silk one he bought her. To him, comfort isn't the key.

"We're not going to finish?" Dean tossed his shirt to the floor.

Alex looked at Dean. "No." Alex sat down on the foot of the bed and put lotion on her bare legs.

Dean sighed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Alex laughed and went to check on Sam. She knocked on the open door.

Sam sat up on the bed and smiled. "You two are finished already?"

"We didn't finish." Alex said and walked into the room. "Did you find the batteries?"

"Yeah. The remote was acting funny."

"That one does when the batteries are going dead." Alex smiled at Sam. "I just wanted to see if you found them. Now I have to go see what the big baby is doing." Alex said as she left the room.

Alex stepped into the master bathroom and saw Dean standing in the shower. She slipped her robe off and stepped in behind Dean. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, lightly rubbing.

Dean turned around and looked at her as the water fell from the shower head hitting them both.

"I thought you were done." Dean said as he looked over her body.

"I changed my mind." Alex said with a smile as she wrapped her hands around his penis.

Dean leaned his head back as he felt her hands moving. He held his head up and kissed Alex as he backed her against the white wall of the shower.

He removed her hands from his penis. She placed her arms around Dean's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean let out a moan when as he felt her body. "Oh yes." Dean felt her finger nails digging into his neck.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said as he sat on the couch with Alex watching TV.

"I guess I fell asleep for a little while." Sam said as he sat down in a chair.

"I kinda thought you did," Dean smiled "Because if you weren't asleep then you would have heard a few things going on earlier."

"I hope you guys get pregnant soon." Sam laughed "Then you'll have to find another hobby."

"Who said you have to stop when you're pregnant?" Dean smiled widely.

Alex stretched and looked at Dean. "You're weird."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked.

"You just are." Alex got up from her seat and went into the kitchen.

"Seriously Dean, if she isn't pregnant by now you just need to give up." Sam said as he slid down in his seat.

"I hope she is soon. She'll have something to look forward to then, and maybe she'll get back to normal."

"Dean what she went through was a hard and traumatic thing. I mean since the first day she went to the doctor and found out she was pregnant that's all she talked about. Believe it or not, you too were looking forward to being a dad. I could tell."

Dean looked at the floor then up at Sam. "I did like the idea of being a father, that's more than I thought I'd ever become. But in a way with all of that happening it showed me that we weren't ready to start a family. Now I'm more ready then ever to start a family."

Sam smiled at Dean. It made him happy to know that Dean is ready for a family. He can finally see that his big brother has grown up.

"Here boys." Alex said and sat down two brown glass bottles on the table. "What were you two talking about?"

"About how I want to make you a mommy." Dean smiled and pulled Alex down into his lap.

"Maybe it's not me, maybe it's you." Alex laughed. "Maybe Sam won't have this problem when he's ready for a family."

"Now you're just being mean to me." Dean said.

"I'm kind of liking this Dean." Sam smiled

"You're horrible too." Dean said to Sam as he took a drink from his glass bottle.

Alex moved from Dean's lap onto the couch and rested her feet on Dean's lap. She smiled at him as he sat his bottle down on the coffee table and began to rub her feet. After they had finished in the shower Dean put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, Alex had put on a spaghetti strap nightgown that was yellow and pink. It stopped above her knees.

"This is nice." Sam said and looked over at Alex and Dean.

"What?" Alex asked and looked at Sam.

"Just sitting around watching TV."

"It is." Dean added.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying this. I mean we're just watching stupid TV shows." Alex said.

Dean motioned for Alex to set up. When she said up he whispered in her ear. "It'll be even better when Sammy goes to bed." Dean pulled away with a smile.

Alex rolled her eyes at Dean as she lay back on the couch.

"I'm sitting here falling asleep. I'm going to head up to bed." Sam said as he got up from his chair.

"Good night Sam." Alex said and gave him a smile.

"Night Sammy." Dean said as he let his hand wonder to Alex's ass.

"Have a good night." Sam said as he left the room.

Dean sat looking at Alex with a smile.

"What?" Alex asked Dean.

"What do you mean, what?" Dean said as he turned toward her, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

Alex pushed him off her. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" Dean took his hand and slipped it under her nightgown, gently rubbing it over her stomach.

Alex smiled up at Dean. "Your great interest in sex lately, is it really because we're trying to have a baby or is it a mixture of you wanting sex this much since I'm not laid up in bed and trying for a baby?"

"Hmm, how about the fact that you're my wife and you're just so damn hot." Dean smiled.

"Nice try, buddy."

Dean moved his body so he was straddling Alex's body. "You really have no interest right now?" Dean asked and rubbed his hands over her hips.

"Do you have an interest in it?" Alex asked as she massaged his penis through his pants.

"If I didn't before I do now." Dean said with a smile as he felt her hands on his penis. He stopped her movements as he took her hands and put them in his pants.

"Whoa!" Sam said as he closed his eyes and put his hands over his eyes. "I was just coming down to get my drink."

Alex took her hands back and pushed Dean onto the floor.

"Come in and get it." Dean said as he stood up from the floor.

Sam slowly uncovered his eyes and looked at Alex with a red face. "Sorry." Sam grabbed his bottle from the stand beside the chair he was sitting in. "I'm sorry." Sam said again.

"It's okay Sam." Alex smiled at Dean. "I'm going to go to bed anyways."

"Okay." Sam left the room.

"You're going to bed?" Dean asked.

"I was kidding." Alex said as she lay watching Dean, she could see his erection through the fabric of his pants. "You coming back?" Alex asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"How could I resist." Dean said as he took his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Smiling he leaned over her, then cozied up beside her on the couch. "I'm just glad we didn't throw this old couch out, this one we can both lay on." He rested his hand on her ass then gently slid his hand up under what little clothing she had on.

"Me too." Alex said and gave Dean a kiss.

Dean felt her hands back at his crotch. "You're doing it right." Dean moaned.

Dean moved his hand between Alex's legs, rubbing her through the fabric of her panties.

"Dean." Alex moaned.

A loud crash came from the kitchen.

Dean sat up. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, Go look. You're the man of the house." Alex said, determined not to move from the couch.

"I will." Dean kissed Alex and got up from the couch. He went into the kitchen looking around for what could have made the sound. He didn't find anything that had fallen or moved.

When Dean walked back into the living room he noticed Alex had left. He went upstairs to find her laying in bed.

"Let me guess, you're scared." Dean said as he lay beside her, giving her a kiss.

"Well and I'm tried." Alex said as she looked at Dean. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Dean gave Alex another kiss.

"Sam."

"Oh. I'll try to talk him into going out tomorrow so we'll have the house to ourselves and we can fuck where we want." Dean smiled.

"That sounds good." Alex gave Dean a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 5**

"Dean." Alex shook Dean to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked at Alex, with a smile on his face. "Your phone has been ringing all morning, I guess Sam's has been too." Alex laid the cell phone on Dean's chest.

Dean sighed and answered his phone. He wanted to get rid of his phone so he could start the mornings off like he wanted. All he wanted to do was lay in bed with his wife until they have to get out of bed.

Alex went into the bathroom while Dean was on his phone. She thought it was a good time to get a bath.

"Baby, I have to leave." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom, watching Alex as she sat in the bathtub. "I really don't want to but I have to." Dean knelt down beside the tub.

"Really?" Alex gave Dean a sad look.

"Yes. Sam is going too. If we're going to be longer than a day I'll call you, okay?" Dean gave Alex a kiss.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Dean gave her another kiss. "I have to find a few things then we're leaving."

"Okay." Alex said as she watched Dean leave the room. She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body and went downstairs.

"I'll make sure to keep Dean safe." Sam said.

"Thanks." Alex walked over to the open front door to see Dean loading the back of his car. Sam squeezed between Alex and the door frame.

"Don't look so sad Ally." Dean said as he walked up to Alex.

"I can't help it." Alex put her arms around Dean. "I hope you're not gone too long."

"Hey, we'll try to get everything finished as soon as we can." Dean gave Alex a deep kiss. "I love you. We have to be going."

"I love you too." Alex said.

Alex didn't want to see Dean leave, but she knew when his phone rang he had to leave. It was just going to be hard for her while he was gone. She wanted to get the phone and call him now even though he had just left the driveway.

It wasn't a secret to Alex what they were off doing. When Dean and Alex first started dating he openly told her what he did. Alex looked at it as a job, not only a job but the family business. She knew it was something that made him happy and as long as he came home she was happy for him.

She went back into the house and put a pair of yoga pants on with a baggy t-shirt. She reclined on the unmade bed and pulled a book out. The one thing she could do was read while she waited for him to come back. Any time Dean was around and she tried to read he always ended up taking the book from her in some way or another.

The good thing about him doing local problems was that he'd be home every night. But when he was called for help he was there. That was the only bad thing.

The phone finally rang after she waited all day to hear from him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Waiting for you."

"I'll be home later tonight. Don't wait up."

"But I want to see you."

"You'll need the sleep though."

"Is that the only reason you're coming home?" Alex laughed.

"No. I want to see my wife and eat some of her great food, and I need my wife to play doctor."

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Just a few cuts, Sam has more than I do. But he can play doctor with himself."

"You're not right."

"So. I just don't want Sam to play doctor. It's just not that same."

"Aside from that, is the job done?"

"Yep. We got it done but it took most of the day."

"Are you going to hand most of your calls over to Sam when we have a baby?"

"Yes, some of them I won't be able to and you know that."

"I know that. I just mean the random ones."

"You need to go to sleep, it's late. I'll see you in the morning when you wake up."

"Okay, I'll try to go to sleep."

"You will fall asleep before long. I know you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex clicked the phone off. She lay on the bed for a minute then took a pillow and a blanket downstairs. She went looking for the big first aid kit they kept for reasons such as this. She found it in the closet in the downstairs hall. As she walked into the living room, Alex placed it on the coffee table and sat on the couch to watch some TV.

Sam pointed into the living room when Dean walked in the house behind him.

"I told her not to wait up." Dean told Sam.

"Well, she tried." Sam laughed. "I'm going to go get a shower and get in bed." Sam said as he headed upstairs.

Dean sat down on the couch, looking at Alex. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

Alex sat up as she saw Dean sitting on the edge of the couch. "You're back." Alex reached out for a hug but Dean pulled away.

"I don't think you want to have that hug." Dean said as he turned a lamp on to show her his mud covered jeans and blood stained shirt.

"You sure you're okay?" Alex asked and got up to open the first aid kit.

Dean smiled as he took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He sat looking at Alex. Alex's mouth fell open as she seen the gash across Dean's chest.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked as she walked toward Dean with a needle and what looked like thread in one hand.

Dean stretched out on the couch and smiled at Alex. "Come on."

Alex bent down, sewing Dean's chest up the best she could. "There now you need to go upstairs and get a shower. Then once you're done, the stuff you put on it is up there in the bathroom."

"Thank you for playing doctor." Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss.

"Don't even think you're getting anything. I'm going upstairs and going to bed." Alex said as she shut the first aid kit and grabbed her pillow from the couch.

"I didn't say anything about that." Dean said as he grabbed his shirt from the floor and followed her upstairs.

"I know you."

"That doesn't mean anything." Dean smiled as he watched Alex lay down on the bed.

"Yes it does." Alex said as she snuggled down into the bed.

Dean smiled to himself as he got into the shower.

When he got out of the shower and put some clothes on, he saw Alex was laying with her eyes closed. Dean quietly and slowly got into bed.

"You took long enough." Alex said and opened her eyes, looking at Dean.

"I'm in a little pain if you haven't noticed."

"Sorry." Alex smiled.

"Seriously, my chest feels like it's on fire right now." Dean said as he shifted uncomfortably in bed.

"I'm sorry. Do you need anything?" Alex asked and sat up in bed.

"No, I'm good. While you're up though you could go see if Sammy needs anything," Dean gave Alex a smile.

"I will at least do that much." Alex said and got out of bed.

She walked down the short hall to the guestroom bedroom, the door was open so she peeked in to see Sam sitting on the foot of the bed in nothing more then a pair of shorts.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she walked into the room, standing in front of Sam and looking at him.

"Oh, nothing." Sam looked up at Alex.

"Do you need stitched up while I'm still awake?" Alex looked at Sam's body and noticed a number of scratches.

"No, I'm good." Sam said and stretched his arms above his head.

"Okay, Dean just wanted me to check before I went to bed." Alex gave Sam a smile.

"I'm good. I'm going to bed too." Sam said as he stood up from the foot of the bed.

"Good night Sammy." Alex said as she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Alex."

Alex walked back into the master bedroom to see Dean sitting up looking at her.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, sitting up feels better then laying down."

"It makes your chest feel better?" Alex asked and got back into bed.

"No it makes my back feel better."

"You didn't tell me your back hurts."

"Well it does." Dean said. "And well I can't lay on my stomach so you can give me one of your massages."

"Sorry. How about I make you breakfast in bed?" Alex asked as she got back into bed.

"That could help me feel better." Dean smiled.

"That's what I thought."

"I could really go for some of your pancakes." Dean gave Alex a childlike smile. To him, her pancakes were the best ones he ever had.

"I'll make some after I get some sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 6**

"You're great." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss as they stood in the kitchen.

"Glad you and Sammy liked them. Why are you down here, what are you going to do now?" Alex asked.

"I don't know why?"

Alex turned to Dean. "I was going to drag a chair out to the pond for you so I can go swimming and you won't be in here bored." Alex looked at Dean with a smile.

"That's one idea." Dean smiled back at Alex. "Sam could go out and sit with me."

Alex walked over to Dean, putting her arms around his waist. "Did I say I was going to wear anything while I was swimming?" Alex smiled.

Dean smiled. "Well now, that's what I'm talking about. You do know how to make a guy feel better."

"Sam went back to bed anyways." Alex smiled and turned away from Dean, finishing putting the washed dishes away.

"I'll go get a chair taken down to the pond. You just bring yourself out there." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed and shook her head. She went upstairs to check on Sam then went into the master bedroom.

Dean was outside taking a chair from the garage down to the pond in their backyard. That's the main reason they got the house they have, not only was it in the middle of no where but there was a pond.

When Alex walked out to the pond with a cooler in one hand and a couple towels in the other Dean was sitting waiting.

"Here." Alex said as she handed Dean the cooler and set the towels down beside his chair.

"This is going to be great." Dean smiled as he took a brown glass bottle from the cooler and open it.

"You hope it will be." Alex smiled as she took the t-shirt she had on off and tossed it to the ground.

Dean sat with a smile on his face as he watched his wife tip-toe to the water wearing a barely there bikini.

"When does it come off?" Dean asked.

"When I feel like it." Alex said as she floated in the water.

"Well I feel like it should." Dean smiled.

"You're not in here so it doesn't matter what you say." Alex smiled at Dean, then dove underwater.

Dean sat watching his wife's every move, hoping not to miss the point when she takes what little clothes she had on off. Somehow seeing his wife nude after a hard night of working always makes him feel better. Her being naked and wet was just a huge bonus for getting everything finished up sooner then they thought.

"You should join me." Alex said as he walked up to where Dean was sitting. She pulled a glass bottle from the cooler.

"I'm good sitting right here." Dean smiled.

Alex sat her bottle down on the ground and began to unite her swim top.

Dean looked at Alex. "Yes?"

"No." Alex removed her hands from her top.

"Why not?"

"Just because." Alex smiled and walked back to the water.

Dean leaned his head back, looking at the sky and wishing she wasn't acting that way today.

He didn't want to go near the water just because of what he had been through the night before. As the time grew on and she was in the water longer alone he had the feeling that he was going to end up in the water one way or another. As long as her swim suit came off before he ended up in the water that was fine with him. And as long as Sam didn't get out of bed, or leave the house to find them. He didn't want his kid brother bothering them while they're out in the pond. He already did that.

"Please just take it off already. I've waited long enough for this." Dean said not moving from the spot he sat at.

"No. I told you no and it's going to stay no until you get off your ass and get in this water with me." Alex gave Dean a smirk.

"I don't want to and nothing was said about me having to get out of this chair. You said for me to get a chair and bring it out here while you're in there…then something was said about you getting naked at some point." Dean smiled.

"The rules change, you know this Dean. For sure you know that for a fact."

Dean huffed as he got up out of his chair and took his t-shirt off. The fresh scar still pink from last night. He took his jeans off and tossed them on the chair. He jumped into the water with nothing more then his boxers on.

He swam to Alex and smiled at her. "Happy now?"

Alex put her arms around his neck and smiled. "Yes, now I am."

"Now?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, it just depends."

"Depends on what?" Dean raised his eyebrow looking at Alex.

"If you'll take yours off." The grin on Alex's face grew wider.

Dean reached under the water and brought his hand up holding the boxers he had entered the water in. He threw them to the shore with a smile.

Alex gave Dean a smile as she began to untie her swim top again. Once it was off she handed it to Dean. When she took her bottoms off she handed them to Dean too. Dean could do nothing but smile as he threw them to the shore in the general direction of his boxers.

"Now, this is better." Dean said as he put his hands under the water and around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He gently gave her a kiss.

"You sure?"

"How can I not be sure about you being wet and naked?" Dean asked while he moved her wet hair out of her eyes. "This is a dream come true, for about the fourth time." Dean smiled.

"This is the only reason you wanted this damn pond. I even know that."

"And this is a bad reason to have the pond?" Dean smirked.

"Well Sam thought you were getting it so you two could put fish in it and you two could go fishing here together." Alex looked up at Dean.

"I don't like doing that kind of thing in a pond." Dean smiled. "Maybe we need to find him a woman that likes to do these kind of things in a pond and he'll open his eyes and see all the other things there are to do in a pond."

"You keep on dreaming like that boy." Alex kissed Dean.

Dean let his hands move down to her ass.

"No Dean. None of that was mentioned. We'll do that, but later." Alex smiled at Dean then dove underwater.

Dean swam over to where she popped up at.

"What are you guys doing?" Sam yelled out to them.

"Nothing." Dean yelled back at Sam.

"Okay."

"Sammy bring me a towel." Dean asked.

Sam picked a towel up from the ground and took it to Dean.

"I'm not walking into the water Dean." Sam said as he held the towel out.

"You will unless you want to see me in a way a brother shouldn't. "

Sam moved close enough for Dean to get the towel. Dean wrapped the towel around himself and got out of the water.

"So I interrupted?" Sam asked.

"No. How are you feeling?" Dean asked and handed Sam a bottle from the cooler.

"Okay, just sore."

"Me too."

Sam looked at Dean's chest. "She sew you up last night?"

"Yeah. And she wanted to mess around."

"So you had a great night?" Sam laughed.

"I couldn't move last night. For the most part I slept sitting up."

"You got beat up good then."

"Yeah. That's the last time I go in without thinking."

Sam laughed. "That's what you do. If you start thinking now it won't be the same."

"Ha ha." Dean said as he picked up the other towel from the ground. He took it over to Alex who was still in the water.

Alex wrapped the towel around herself and picked up their clothes. "Well, I'm going in the house and getting dressed." She said and walked toward the house.

Sam and Dean stayed outside while Alex was in he house. Once she was dressed she went back out to the pond, carrying a pair of swim trunks.

She tossed them to Dean. "At least put those on."

"Please." Sam said.

Dean put them on under his towel then took the towel off.

"How you feeling Sam?" Alex asked and looked at Sam.

"I've felt better." Sam answered.

"He feels better than I do." Dean said.

"I figured that." Alex told Dean.

"I'm going to run to the store. Is there anything you two need?" Alex asked and held the keys to Dean's car.

"Nope." Sam answered.

"No."

When Alex returned from the store Sam and Dean were sitting on the front porch.

"Hi boys," Alex said as she took bags into the house. "Your keys are on the table." Alex said as she peeked out from the house.

"Okay." Dean looked at Sam.

"What did she have to go get?"

"I don't know. I figured it was okay to let her go get whatever she wanted."

"I think she's up to something." Sam looked at Dean.

"Who knows."

"She's not going to do anything too weird is she?"

"No because you're here." Dean smiled.

"Sorry. Don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm just kidding. We'll have to have a little alone time tonight for sure." Dean smiled widely.

"You're just mad because we had a job yesterday that caused you to miss a night of your sex." Sam laughed.

"And you're just jealous." Dean looked at Sam.

"Not really because you're both freaks." Sam retorted.

Alex walked onto the porch from the house and looked at Sam and Dean as they both sat talking.

"What are you two doing?" Alex asked them.

"Nothing why?" Dean looked up at Alex as she stood there.

"I was just wondering. I was going to go upstairs and do some paperwork and a few other things that I need to get done for the shop."

"Okay. Have fun." Dean smiled.

"Funny Dean."

"So today is her business day?" Sam asked Dean.

"I guess so." Dean shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what Alex was really doing upstairs. "I think they were talking about expanding a little and adding a small diner, like a place to get some good food."

"Well you'll be able to help her out on that one Dean." Sam laughed.

"I'll be more than happy to taste test anything she makes and I think you'd do the same Sammy."

"You did find a good cook."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. A woman needs to be able to cook for her man. Nothing better then a hot dinner and a cold beer."

"I hope I can find a woman like that."

"You will Sammy, you just have to give it time."

"I've been giving it time and the last time I put effort into a relationship, well, you saw what happened. I wanted more time with her so she figured it'd be a great time to start working more."

"She really wasn't your type anyway. So don't worry about it. And you said yourself the sex wasn't that great."

"That was the truth Dean."

"You need a woman who knows how to push all your buttons, if you get what I mean." Dean looked at Sam with a giant grin across his face.

"I get it Dean."

"That reminds me though, I think I should go see if she needs any help." Dean stood up and smiled at Sam.

"Go on horn dog."

Dean looked into the small room that they turned into a home office for Alex so she could work on things for the bakery and run it from home, she was sitting at her desk with the phone pressed against her ear and a pen writing on paper. He walked up behind the chair she sat in and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she hung the phone up.

"Nothing. I can't just come in here to be with you?" Dean asked.

"Any other guy, but well you're you." Alex laughed while looking at a computer screen, typing in numbers and scrolling.

"I'm being good." Dean said as he stood rubbing her shoulders and watching what she was doing.

"Do you want to be my secretary?" Alex asked as she folded a paper up and shoved it into an envelope.

"What do you need done?" Dean asked and stopped what he was doing.

Alex turner her chair to face Dean. She held out the envelope she had just stuffed and sealed. "Take this and put it in the mail box so it'll be mailed in the morning."

"Anything else you need done?" Dean asked as he took the envelope from her hand.

"Nope. That's all." Alex said and turned back to the desk.

When she needed a little help doing work for the bakery Dean was more then happy to help, it was nice to not have to run credit card scams anymore and still have money to spend.

"What are you doing now?" Sam asked as he watched Dean walk off the porch.

"Mail." Dean told Sam as he slid the envelope into the mailbox.

"I think I'm going to go out tonight." Sam told Dean when he walked back onto the porch.

"Good, now I don't have to ask you to leave tonight." Dean smiled.

"Well I'll go get a shower and get ready to leave since you want me out of the house anyways."

Dean smiled to himself as he walked back into the office. "Sammy is going out tonight."

Alex turned her chair around and looked as Dean. "What does that mean for me?"

"That means you stay up here and do your work, then get a nice long bath. I need to go to the store then I'll be working downstairs doing something."

"Oh, I love surprises." Alex smiled at Dean.

"You'll love this one." Dean leaned down, kissing Alex.

"Just don't burn the house down." Alex laughed.

"I won't."

Alex sat in her office working on what few things she had left to do. Mainly it was just small details that needed finished up.

"Hey, do you know if Dean has a plain t-shirt that I can borrow?" Sam asked as he stood in the door way of the office in a pair of faded blue jeans that clung tightly to his body.

Alex looked up at Sam with a smile. "Yeah, he has tons of them for some reason." Alex said as she got up from her seat. She went into the master bedroom, looking through Dean's dresser. Once she found a shirt, she took it to Sam standing in the hall.

"Here Sam." Alex handed Sam the shirt.

"Thanks." Sam said and walked back to the guest room.

Alex went back into the office and sat down to finish up what she was doing. She was excited to see what Dean was up to. It had been a while since he did one of his surprises. No matter where or what the surprise was they always ended up in the bed together. Neither of them complained about that fact either.

"Quick store run is done." Dean said and walked into the office with a glass of red wine.

"Oh, look at you." Alex smiled as Dean sat the glass down in front of her.

"I'm trying." Dean smiled and left the room to finish what he was doing.

Alex finished up her work then took the glass of wine with her to the master bathroom. She filled the bathtub with warm water and a little bubble bath. While she relaxed in the water she could hear what sounded like furniture being moved, she just figured she was hearing things. Dean couldn't be doing anything that would involve furniture being moved around. But it was Dean and half the time he doesn't know what he's doing.

Alex picked her glass up, taking a sip. When she lowered her glass she saw Dean standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a smile spread across his face.

"Yes?" Alex asked as she rested her foot on the rim of the tub. She checked Dean's body over and smiled as he stood in his blue jeans and a random t-shirt he threw on that morning.

"Just wanting to check on you and see how you're doing."

"I'm doing great." Alex said as she sat her glass down on the small stand that sat beside the bathtub. Alex slid down into the bathtub.

Dean walked into the bathroom, pulling a wine bottle from behind his back and filling Alex's glass back up. "You were running a little low." Dean looked into the bathwater, trying to see a glimpse of Alex's body but his effort was fruitless. The bubbles in the water formed a shield.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Winchester?" Alex asked with a sly smile spread across her face.

"And what if I am?" Dean smiled. He wasn't really trying to get her drunk but if that's how it ended up that was okay with him since they didn't have to worry about Sam.

"You're doing a fine job at it."

"Well I know you don't like beer so I figured since Sammy isn't here, it'd be a nice night to go get something you like." Dean said as he leaned down, kissing Alex.

"Are you going to get in with me?" Alex locked eyes with Dean, licking her lips at the thought of Dean getting in the warm water with her.

Dean thought for a minute. He wanted to get in the bathtub with her so badly, but he knew he had to check on things downstairs and wait for her. "No, I have things for you downstairs."

"You do?" Alex sat up in the bathtub, revealing her breasts from the bubbly water.

Dean looked at her breasts then back at her face, regretting the fact that he had to go downstairs. "Yes I do."

"Guess I have to get dressed, huh?" Alex asked and reached for her towel as she got out of the bathtub, the water swirling as it slipped down the drain.

"Just get in whatever you're wearing to bed. I have to get downstairs and do something real quick before you go down there." Dean smiled and left the room.

Alex threw on a purple spaghetti strap nightgown that barely covered her ass. She headed downstairs with her wine glass in hand.

"Can I come down?" Alex asked before she hit the last few steps.

Dean walked over to the steps and smiled as he looked at Alex. "Come on." Dean said and held a hand out for her. As he held his hand out it made him remember their first encounter outside of the bakery and the butterflies he felt fluttering around inside his stomach.

Alex took Dean's hand and walked down the last few steps. She looked into the living room and squealed with excitement.

Dean had moved the couch and coffee table off to one side of the room and placed a blanket surrounded by pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. The light from the fire that had been set in the fireplace was the only light in the room.

"What's all this for?" Alex asked as she sat down on the blanket, placing her glass on the floor.

"It's just because I love you." Dean smirked as he sat on the blanket beside Alex, grabbing the brown glass bottle that sat on the floor and taking a drink.

Alex laughed. "You won't even try the wine?"

"Nope. I'm good." Dean took a sip from his glass bottle.

Alex rolled her eyes at Dean as she leaned over for a kiss. Dean smiled and kissed her.

"This is going to be great." Dean said as he watched his wife, her body slightly being lit up from the fireplace.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked as she moved pillows and lay down.

"Having the house and you to myself." Dean leaned over Alex, placing his hand on her hip and lightly kissing her neck.

"And you think I'm going to agree to that?" Alex asked as she wrapped her hand around the back of Dean's head, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back from her.

"Any other time you have no problem."

"Who said I did?" Alex smirked at Dean.

"Okay, then let go of the back of my head." Dean took his hand, removing hers from his hair.

Alex laid her arm on the floor beside her and smiled. "Do you like what I put on?" Alex smiled.

Dean looked down at Alex's body covered by the purple fabric that flowed away from her body. "I bought that for you." Dean smiled.

"Oh, you remember?" Alex was surprised that Dean would remember buying anything, but then again it was something to do with sex so he should remember.

"Yes. It was happy birthday to me." Dean smiled, leaning down giving Alex a kiss, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Dean felt Alex's hands on his back, working the fabric of his shirt up towards his head. Dean stopped what he was doing and slipped his shirt off.

"Better?" Dean asked with a smile before leaning back down, kissing Alex.

Alex smiled and felt Dean's hands moving under the fabric of the nightgown she had on. She moved her hands back to Dean's back and smiled.

"Why do you need to have all the clothes on?" Alex asked as she pushed her lip out, giving Dean a sad look.

"Sorry." Dean said as he stood up, looking at Alex as he took his jeans off, throwing them to the couch. "Happy?"

Alex smiled as she bit her bottom lip, looking at Dean in a pair of boxers. "Take those off too."

"Nice try." Dean smiled and got back on the floor, leaning across Alex's body. He began kissing her again and placed a hand on her breast, gently squeezing. He heard a soft moan come from her lips and he smiled to himself.

Alex wiggled from the panties she had on and gave Dean a smile as she removed his hand from her breast, leading it between her legs. "Mmm" Alex moaned as she felt Dean's fingers moving between her legs.

Dean looked toward the staircase when he heard the front door open and voices coming from that area. He smiled when he saw Sam leading a woman up the stairs. "At least I taught that boy something" Dean said to himself as he lay on the floor with an arm wrapped around Alex and their bodies hidden under a blanket. He had enjoyed the night he was able to spend with Alex alone in their own house. Dean didn't mind letting Sam stay with them, because he really didn't have anywhere else to go until he got things figured out for himself. It was just nice to be able to do what him and Alex normally did and not have to worry about Sam popping his head in the room.

Alex stretched her arms above her head and looked at Dean as he gazed at her with a smile on his face. The glimmer from the fireplace fell upon his face, lighting it perfectly in the way she wanted to remember the night. It had been a perfect night for her, even if she did end up taking a short nap. All Alex had wanted for weeks was for them to have time like this. Dean had just been so busy lately with jobs and other things that Alex was starting to think that it wasn't ever going to happen.

"Ready to go upstairs?" Alex asked and turned onto her side, placing a gently kiss on Dean's bare chest. She loved that part of his body, second to only his lips.

"I don't think you want to do that." Dean shook his head at the mention of going upstairs. He was hoping she wouldn't stop what she was doing with her lips on his chest.

"Why not?" Alex placed her arm over Dean's body, looking up at him with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Just a little while ago Sam came in." Softly he moved a piece of hair from her eyes with a smile.

"So, we won't wake him up." Alex gave Dean a devilish smile.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "He wasn't alone."

Alex laughed. "Yeah I'm staying down here. I don't want to listen to other people having sex in my house."

Dean leaned down, kissing Alex. "Well this is our house." Dean smiled as he pulled away from Alex.

Alex smiled as she leaned up toward Dean's lips and kissed him. She moved her hand to his crotch and smirked as she gently began to rub his penis. She knew how much he enjoyed it when she took a hands-on method.

"That what you want?" Alex whispered in Dean's ear.

"Yes, again." Dean moaned.

"I'd like some more wine." Alex smiled as she stopped her hand movements.

"Why do you always do that?" Dean asked as he slipped his boxers on and went into the kitchen.

"I enjoy it." Alex smiled as she watched Dean pour her another glass of wine and place the bottle on the floor.

"Well I don't." Dean sat back down where he was before getting up.

Alex smiled while taking a sip from her glass. "What are you going to do when there's a baby in the house?"

"There isn't one here now." Dean smiled.

Dean leaned over Alex's body after she sat her glass down. As he kissed her he could feel her breasts against his chest. Alex moved her hands to Dean's back, sliding them down his back. As her hands came to the waist band of his boxers she slid her hands under it, squeezing Dean's ass.

"Take them off." Alex said as she pulled at Dean's boxers.

Dean let out a sigh as he slipped his boxers off. He felt Alex's hands move to his erection, gently massaging it.

"Let me in." Dean begged as he felt himself getting closer to cumming.

Alex looked at Dean, smiling.

"What?" Dean asked as he laid his head down on a pillow.

"Nothing." Alex gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. "I just love you. Even if you hunt things that go bump in the night."

Dean smiled at Alex. "I'm glad you still love me, even if I do that. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 7**

Dean looked toward the staircase as he heard voices coming down. It was Sam with the woman who came in last night with him. Dean smiled to himself as he watched her carrying her shoes and Sam trying to fight her off. Dean heard the front door close. He sat up, watching for Sam to go back toward the steps.

"Good night?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam smirked and made his way to the couch. "It was nice." Sam looked at Dean then at Alex. "I don't think it was as nice as yours." Sam laughed as he seen the wine bottle and beer bottles.

"Oh yes, it was well worth you leaving the house." Dean winked at Sam. "Is your friend coming back sometime?"

"I don't know." Sam smiled.

"At least I taught you something." Dean smiled at Sam.

"What did you two do last night other then what you normally do?" Sam asked as he sat back on the couch.

"I went out and bought some wine for her. She enjoyed herself." Dean looked at Alex as she lay sleeping. "It was a nice time."

"Glad you had a good time together." Sam smiled. "Let me know if you two need me to leave again."

"You can go to your friend's house." Dean smiled.

"Maybe."

Alex rolled over, facing Dean and opened her eyes. "Good morning." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss.

"Good morning." Dean smiled.

"Good morning." Sam said from where he sat.

"You have fun last night Sammy?" Alex asked as she sat up, holding the blanket over her chest.

"It was nice." Sam said with a smile.

"Good. You needed to have a night like last night." Alex turned to Dean. "And I needed a night like last night." Alex said kissing Dean.

"Me too." Dean smiled at his wife.

Alex reached across Dean, grabbing his shirt from the floor, then grabbing her panties that lay beside it. She quickly got dressed under the blanket and went upstairs.

Dean reclined on the floor with his arms folded behind his head looking at his brother. "Ah, now I wouldn't mind hunting today, just so I can come back to that."

Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I think I could get us a hunt for today."

"Really?" Dean asked as he sat up. "Ever since the last hunt, I've been itching to get into something good. I know I don't have much time left to be able to hunt when I want, so I want to get as many hunts done as I can."

"Let me make a phone call and I might have something that I heard of last night." Sam got up from the couch and went upstairs to get his phone.

Dean laid back onto the floor again. "Thanks to everyone for leaving me." Dean said to himself as he lay there alone.

"Maybe next time I just won't come back." Alex said as she crawled back onto the blanket beside Dean.

"I didn't mean it like that." Dean said with a smile and wrapped his arms around Alex's body. "Sammy might have found us a little hunt for today. Just something for me to really get into and do. I know once we have a baby I'll have to be here for you and the baby. I just want to get some more hunts done that's all. The best part about a hunt is coming home to you." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"I don't want you to go." Alex looked at Dean with a sad look on her face. "I don't want you to go back on the road like you used to."

"I'm not. I'll make sure I'm home tonight if we end up doing this little job."

"Dean, be ready in about an hour." Sam said as he stood on the bottom of the stairs.

Alex looked up at Dean with a frown on her face. She got up and went upstairs.

Dean sighed as he slipped his boxers on and went upstairs after Alex.

"Hey," Dean placed his arms around Alex's waist as she stood in front of the mirror in the master bathroom. "I'll be home tonight. I'll call you while we're on our way home." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's neck. "Don't clean up downstairs either, I'll clean it up after I get back."

Alex turned to face Dean. "I'm not mad. I'm going to get dresses and go down to the bakery for a little while." Alex smiled. "It'll be a nice day for me to do that since you'll be out of the house."

"Just make sure you take your phone so I can call you." Dean kissed Alex's neck. "And make sure you're home when I get back." Dean gently bit Alex's neck. "I want you in bed when I get back."

"Oh, you do?" Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck.

Dean placed his hands on Alex's hips. "Yes. I want you already. Waking up next to you like you were was the best thing next to the day I married you." Dean's smile grew wider.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?" Alex removed her arms from Dean's neck.

"Yeah. But I'm driving." Dean smiled. "Which means he can't leave until I'm ready. He's not driving my car."

"What am I going to drive?" Alex smiled.

"You have a car Mrs. Winchester. You're not talking me out of taking my car today." Dean said as he walked into the master bedroom. Looking through his closet and dresser for clothes.

Alex stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Dean. "You're a party pooper."

"So. What kind of outfit you going to be tonight?" Dean asked as he got dressed.

"Who said I was even going to be awake when you got back? I might get worn out after being at the bakery today."

"Come on, please?" Dean walked toward Alex.

"Dean, come on." Sam said as he stood in the hallway outside of the master bedroom.

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and see. I could have nothing on." Alex said and gave Dean a kiss. "Be safe and I love you."

Dean pulled Alex into a hug. "I love you too."

Alex walked out into the hallway and pulled Sam into a hug. "Be safe and keep Dean safe."

"I will." Sam smiled at Dean.

"Why do you always tell him to keep me safe?" Dean asked Alex.

"I know he watches what he does." Alex laughed.

Alex got dressed and went downtown to her bakery. It had always been a dream for her to open her own bakery and after high school was over with she took the chance and did it. The items they sell had changed but it was the same building. Every time she went into the building it made her think of the day she met Dean and Sam.

The day that Sam and Dean came in they had been in town for a while working on a case. Dean had been watching Alex every time they had seen her in town and he had finally talked Sam into going to the bakery and getting a cookie or something. The nice thing for Dean was that he wasn't the one giving a phone number out, Alex gave him hers.

"Hey Alex." Debbie smiled at her boss as she walked in through the front door. "Where's your perfect lover at?"

Alex walked up behind the counter and put her apron on. "He's doing something with his brother."

"So you thought you'd get out of bed for the day?" Debbie laughed.

"That's half the reason I'm here." Alex smirked. "We are trying again."

Debbie got a look of excitement on her face. "You guys are?"

"Yeah. We're both wanting it to happen so badly." Alex looked in the large glass case that showed off the cookies and other goodies, and moved some of the trays around.

"Sometimes though when you're wanting something so bad it seems like it takes forever to happen, even when it doesn't." Debbie was more of a mother figure in Alex's life. She had been there since the bakery opened and they had formed a friendship through working together.

"I know Deb, We're both just really ready now." Alex smiled at Debbie.

"You're going to both be great parents. Don't worry about it."

As customers came into the store Alex helped Debbie in the front. The best part about being the bakery small was the fact that there were only three people who worked there and normally there were only two working during any day. Once the line of costumers died down Alex leaned against the glass case.

"Guess what he did last night." Alex couldn't help but smile as she thought about last night.

"From the look on your face it must have been something nice." Debbie smiled at her friend.

"It was perfect. He went out and bought a bottle of my favorite wine. Then he lit a fire in the fireplace and spread a blanket over the living room floor and covered the floor with pillows."

"What was he making up for?"

"Nothing really. It had just been a while since we had the house to ourselves because his brother is staying with us for a while. His brother had ended up going out so we had a great time with the house to ourselves again." Alex's face lit up as she kept talking about Dean.

"Honey, you have what we all dream about having. You're one lucky bitch." Debbie gave Alex a quick hug as Alex's phone rang. "He must want something from you." Debbie laughed as Alex walked into the back of the bakery.

"Yes?" Alex said as she held the phone to her ear, leaning up against the wall.

"You going to bring some of your cookies home?" Dean's voice came across the other end of the phone.

"Maybe, why?"

"Just wondering. They sound really good."

"Dean is this all you wanted?"

"I'm waiting on Sam to come back out to the car with some information and I thought I'd give you a call. What? Are you busy?"

"I'm not really busy I just didn't know you'd call so soon."

"We've been gone for hours. It's not like I call two minutes after I leave. I just wanted to hear your voice. I am in the car alone."

"If you do that, I hope Sam or a real police officer catches you in the act."

"You're just mean."

"What are you going to do? Spank me?"

"It sounds like you need it. I'm going to hurry to get this done so I can get home to you."

"Don't hurry. Take your time and do it right Dean. I don't want anyone getting hurt because you're horny."

"I'll have to talk to you later, Sam's coming back out. Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex walked back out to the front of the bakery to see the front was filled with people. "What's going on?" Alex asked Debbie as she began to help her.

"School let out. It's been like this for weeks. As soon as school lets out we get packed." Debbie said as she gave change back to one customer.

Alex hung her apron up. "That was a long day. I forgot what it was like to work in the front."

"Well we've been missing you around here lately." Debbie began to clear out what was left in the glass case.

Alex grabbed a bakery box from under the counter and began filling it with cookies. "I know, everything's just been different since the car accident. And now we have Sam staying at the house so I'm just trying to get them at least a home cooked meal for dinner. Well and you know Dean's a handful just by himself."

Debbie laughed at Alex's last statement. "I know he is, but you enjoy that handful. I know I would. I know it's been a while since the accident, but then I know it's going to take a while for you to get back to the way things were before it happened. Just take your time and keep calling here like you do. I'll cover this place until you're ready to come back."

"Thanks Deb. I don't think I'd still have this place if it wasn't for you." Alex said as she took the empty cookie tray to the back, then closed the box with the cookies in it.

"Who you taking the cookies to?" Debbie said with a smile.

"I'll give you one guess." Alex laughed.

"Tell him I said hi and give his brother a tap on that pretty little ass for me." Debbie smiled wide at Alex.

"I'll tell Sam you told me to do that because I'm not doing that." Alex laughed. "I need to get home so I can get a shower before Dean comes back. It'd take me forever to get a shower if I waited for him to come home."

"That's half the fun." Debbie said. "I hope I'll see you sometime soon." Debbie said as she gave Alex a hug.

"I'll try to come back in within the next few days." Alex waved at Debbie through the glass storefront as she left.

When she got home she quickly showered, figuring Dean would be walking in the door at any moment. Alex had taken the box of cookies and put them on the kitchen table. She did take a few and put them on a plate on Dean's nightstand.

Alex slipped into panties and one of Dean's shirts. She crawled into bed, opening a book up and she began to read.

Dean smiled as he shut the bedroom door behind him. He looked much cleaner then the other few hunts he had been on within the past couple days. "I'm back. I'm fine, Sam is fine." Dean began taking his clothes off as he walked toward the bed.

Alex stayed in bed, put her book away, and looked at Dean. "You're not even going to ask me about my day?" Alex asked as Dean got onto the bed.

"How was your day?" Dean asked as he stretched out on the bed looking at Alex.

Alex smiled. "It was so busy today. I can't believe it's working out so well. And look on your nightstand." Alex leaned over and gave Dean a kiss.

Dean turned to his nightstand and smiled as he picked up one of the cookies from the plate. "Yes." Dean said as he sat up, shoving the cookie in his mouth. "This is great."

Alex rolled her eyes at Dean. "So then that's all you wanted?"

Dean quickly swallowed the cookie and smiled at Alex. "That's not even the half of what I want." Dean looked at Alex as he crawled on the bed wearing a pair of shorts.

"Guys." Sam knocked on the closed bedroom door.

"Come in Sam." Dean said as he sat up on the bed.

Sam opened the door and slowly came in, not sure of what he'd find.

"What?" Dean asked as he watched Sam standing in front of the bed.

"I just need some towels." Sam said.

Alex looked at Dean.

"Well I'll get them." Dean said as he got up from the bed. "You can just use the ones from in here. I'll get some more out when I get a shower." Dean walked out of the master bathroom with towels in his hand.

"Thanks." Sam said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Is that all you need?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. This is it." Sam said and exited the room.

Dean shut the door behind his brother then turned to the bed, smiling at Alex as he inched closer to the bed. "Back to what we were talking about."

"What? Going to bed?" Alex smiled, slipping out of her panties. She pulled them out from under the blankets, tossing them to Dean.

Dean's smile grew wider and more devilish. "What else you have on under that blanket?" Dean asked as he got onto the bed, slowly pulling the blanket back from Alex's body.

"I still have clothes on." Alex smiled as she lay looking at Dean with nothing other than his shirt on.

"You look good." Dean said, leaning over Alex, placing a kiss on her soft lips.

"You always do." Alex smiled at Dean. "Are we ever going to take a break from baby making?"

Dean sat back on the bed and looked at Alex. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no." Alex moved her body to straddle Dean's. "You're doing everything right." Alex began placing kisses on Dean's neck.

"Then what did you mean?" Dean stopped Alex's movements.

"I mean just straight up, fuck." Alex looked into Dean's eyes. "Like we used to, when we weren't trying for anything."

Dean's eyes grew large hearing that come from Alex's lips. "That can be arranged." Dean smiled and slipped the shirt from Alex's body.

Alex smirked at Dean then went back to placing kisses on his neck, then she began biting. Dean grabbed a handful of Alex's hair to pull her back from his neck.

"Don't draw blood." Dean said as he let Alex go back to his neck. Shortly after that he felt light kisses on his neck again.

Dean placed his hands on Alex's breasts, gently massaging them. He had been thinking about this moment all day. He couldn't wait to get home and feel her naked flesh under his hands.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, again.

"He'll go away." Dean whispered in a low voice as he felt Alex's hand on his erection through the fabric of the shorts he had on.

There was another knock on the door.

Alex sighed and moved from where she was sitting. She covered her body with the blanket and looked at Dean. "It's your brother and you're dressed."

"Ugh, Don't forget where we were." Dean said and gave Alex a deep kiss.

Dean slipped his jeans back on. He opened the door and looked at Sam as he stood looking back at him. "What?" Dean asked in an unhappy voice.

"Sorry Dean." Sam knew that tone in his voice. He had heard it many times over the years and had gotten used to it for the most part. "Shampoo?" Sam asked with a childlike smile on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. He came back handing Sam a bottle of shampoo. "Is that all this time?" Dean asked.

"Yep."

"Are we sure?" Dean asked again.

"Don't worry. After I shower, I'm going out."

"Ah," Dean smiled. "Going to see your new friend."

"Maybe."

"Have fun." Dean smiled as he shut the door.

Alex laughed at Dean as he took his jeans off.

"What?" Dean asked as he got back onto the bed, straddling Alex's body.

"Nothing." Alex smiled as she put her arms around Dean's neck, kissing his lips.

"Good. Back to what we were doing." Dean said as he quickly moved the blanket that covered Alex's body. As he did he slipped his shorts off.

Dean loved the things Alex did to him in bed and the way she made him feel. He had never been with a woman who made him feel the way he felt with her, that's the reason he married her.

Dean let out a deep moan as he felt Alex's fingernails dig into his back, slowly dragging down his back.

"It's always great to come home to something like that." Dean smiled at Alex as he pulled the blanket up to cover his body.

Alex looked at Dean. "I'm glad you enjoy coming home." Alex smiled.

"Well Sammy isn't here tonight, again."

"Really? Where did he go?"

"He went to see his friend." Dean smiled. "Our boy is finally getting out of the house."

"Good." Alex smiled, kissing Dean on the lips. "Maybe he'll go out every night from now on."

"We can only hope he does."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 8**

Dean felt two arms wrap around his waist as he stood looking from the bedroom window. Through the window you could see their pond in the back of the house. It was a beautiful view. Dean never paid much attention to it though.

"What you looking at?" Alex asked and stood beside Dean.

Dean put an arm around Alex and smiled. "Sammy and his woman are at the pond." Dean stood watching his brother who sat in a chair beside a blond haired woman.

"You're nothing but a spy, huh?" Alex stood in front of Dean blocking his view from the window.

Dean gave Alex a disgusted look as she stood in front of him. "What else would you say I do?"

"Come with me." Alex smiled at Dean. "I'm going on a quick shopping trip."

"I hate going shopping for clothes and I know that's what you're doing."

"Did I ever say what kind of clothes I'm going shopping for?" Alex asked with a devilish smile.

"Oh, those kind of clothes." Dean smiled. "You don't want to make it a surprise for me?"

"I didn't think you liked surprises that much." Alex sat down on the bed and put her shoes on.

"Those kind I do. What all are you getting?"

"You said you liked surprises, so you'll have to wait." Alex stood up, giving Dean a kiss. "And leave Sam and that girl alone. If you want to something to look at, look in your nightstand because I know you forgot about what I put in there." Alex smiled as she left the room.

Dean raised his eyebrows as he tried to remember what she was talking about. He didn't even remember that his nightstand had any sort of door on it he just knew there was a place on top for a lamp, his phone and a drink. Dean went over to his nightstand and opened it, seeing a pictures lay face down. He grabbed them and began looking through them. He remembered now what she was talking about. The pictures were a little gift Alex gave to him just because and she had put them in there to surprise him one night. He could look at these pictures all day long.

He placed the pictures back in the nightstand and shut the door. Alex wasn't back yet and she wouldn't be for a while. The thought popped into Dean's head to fix her a nice little early dinner. He wasn't sure what he was going to make or even how he was going to do it. He wasn't the best person in the kitchen mostly because of living from fast food places all those years, but he was starting to get better. Some of the best times he's spend with Alex was in the kitchen when she was cooking, and he was trying to help her.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked as he peeked his head into the kitchen.

Dean looked up from the stove that he stood in front of. "Cooking." Dean smiled.

"Good luck with that. I just wanted to let you know I'll be back later tonight." Sam gave Dean a smile.

"Have fun." Dean waved at Sam to get him to leave so he could concentrate on what he was doing.

Dean never pictured himself as the one who would be cooking meals, cleaning the house and just staying at home. Making this little dinner for Alex was just going to be a surprise and in his mind hopefully help the night go into something like last night was. Lately to Dean it was feeling like old times when he was on the road all the time and when Alex met up with him and Sam. The first thing Alex and Dean would do was find a bed. They'd spend their time talking after they were finished but they both enjoyed their time together.

"What smells?" Alex smiled at Dean as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Dean looked at Alex. "That was a quick trip for you." Dean took two plates to the table.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Alex asked as she laid a plastic shopping bag on the table.

"I made an early dinner for you." Dean smiled as he pulled out a full bottle of wine from the refrigerator.

"This is nice, but you don't really know how to cook." Alex sat down in the seat where Dean had poured a glass of wine.

"At least I tried. Spaghetti isn't the hardest thing in the world to make." Dean smiled as he sat down across from Alex with a brown glass bottle. "I thought it was only fair to give you a surprise since I'll be getting one."

"I don't know how well you'll like it Dean."

"Why?" Dean looked up at Alex.

"You'll see later." Alex smiled.

After they were finished eating Dean washed the dishes and Alex went upstairs to the bedroom, with today's purchase. Dean always wants her to buy a dress-up costume. But since Dean didn't go shopping with her, Alex picked up something else that Dean would like. She strolled into the bathroom to put it on.

"Where are you?" Dean said as he sat on the end of the bed.

Alex opened the bathroom door and smiled at Dean. Dean gave Alex a giant smile as he looked over her body. She stood in front of Dean with a leopard print bra with lace detail on the top of each cup, she also had matching panties.

"Very nice, even if you're not dressed up like police officer. Can I get a closer look?"

Alex moved closer to Dean, standing between his legs. Dean rested his hands on Alex's ass.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she ran her hands through Dean's short hair.

"You know it." Dean smiled.

"Try some other time." Alex said as she went back into the bathroom, putting her jeans and t-shirt back on.

"Why not?" Dean asked as he lay back on the bed.

"Sam."

"Sam won't be here until later tonight. He went out with his friend." Dean smiled as he looked at the ceiling.

"Then maybe you should get outside and do some work. I'd like to be able to get my car all the way in the garage. You know it's for two cars, not just yours?" Alex smiled as she got on the bed, straddling Dean's body.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked as he looked at Alex and placed his hands on her thighs.

"You have wood, for some reason, on my side of the garage. I told you two weeks ago to put it on the porch. It'd make more sense anyway because then we won't have to walk out there in the middle of the night when we have a fire." Alex smiled down at Dean as she gave him a kiss.

"You have to go outside too."

"I never said I wasn't." Alex said as she stood up and began to walk out the bedroom door.

Dean sighed and followed Alex

"No help, huh?" Dean asked as he laid the wood he had in his arms on the porch.

Alex smiled as she rested her feet on the bench she sat on. "Nope. I think that taking your shirt off might help you out a little."

Dean looked at Alex then took his shirt off. Tossing it to Alex with a smile.

Alex sat watching Dean as he moved the wood from the garage to the porch. She kept smiling at him as she watched his body. She could feel herself getting wet.

"Now you can move your car." Dean said as he sat down in a chair on the porch, wiping the sweat from his brow with his hand.

Alex turned, looking at Dean. "No I'm good." Alex smiled.

Dean looked at Alex. "You made me do that for nothing?"

"Just for a nice view." Alex stood up, throwing Dean's shirt back at him and going into the house.

Dean got up and went after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her in her footsteps.

"You're being mean." Dean told Alex as he stood holding her.

Alex laughed. "Come on Dean, let me go."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go upstairs."

Dean smiled and carried Alex upstairs. "What are you going to do?" Dean asked as he laid Alex down on the bed.

Alex leaned up, looking at Dean as he sat down on the bed. "Well…" Alex stood up from the bed and looked at Dean and took her shirt off, then she took her jeans off. "How about that?" Alex asked as she walked up to Dean, placing her hands on his chest, feeling it was still moist from the sweat.

Dean studied the new bra Alex had on. "You look nice." Dean smiled as he brushes his fingers across the fabric of Alex's bra. "I need to get a shower."

"Really?" Alex asked as she moved her hands to the clasp on her bra, unhooking it. "I don't think you need to get a shower yet." Alex let her bra fall to the floor.

Dean swallowed hard as he looked at his wife's breasts that were in front of his face. "Well I was hoping you'd join me." Dean said as he stood up, sliding his jeans from his body.

"Hmm…" Alex smiled as she put her hands on Dean's back. "Since you put it that way." Alex took her hands from Dean's body and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on in the bathtub.

"I said shower." Dean smiled at Alex while he watched her take her panties off.

Alex turned to look at Dean. "You can get a shower, I'm getting a bath." Alex smiled as she got into the water.

"Hold that thought." Dean smiled as he left the room.

He went downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and the bottle of wine from the refrigerator. He filled the glass and placed the wine bottle back in the refrigerator, when he did he grabbed a bottle of beer for himself. When he walked out of the kitchen to go back upstairs Sam was coming in the front door.

"Let me guess." Sam laughed as he saw his brother with a glass of wine and a bottle of beer.

Dean turned to look at his brother. "I'm trying." Dean smiled and turned back to walk up the stairs.

Sam saw the deep claw marks on his brother's back. "Dean, are those on your back from the last hunt?"

Dean turned to Sam with a smile. "No."

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean. "You're both sick."

"Sammy if you had a woman do it to you, you'd love it." Dean looked at his brother before going into the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself.

Dean smiled at Alex as she sat in the bathtub. "Here." Dean said and handed her the glass of wine. "And now you have to move over." Dean slipped his boxers off and got in the bathtub with Alex.

"Is this why we have a bathtub big enough to swim in?" Alex asked Dean as he got in the water with her.

"Why wouldn't we?" Dean smiled as he leaned over, kissing Alex.

Alex looked at Dean then felt her stomach begin to do flip flops. She jumped out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her body and bent over the toilet. Dean quickly got out of the bathtub, wrapping his body in a towel and rested his hand on Alex's back. He gently rubbed her back as the contents of her stomach exited her body. When she was finished she stood up, turning to face Dean and fell into his body.

"What do you need?" Dean asked as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Alex looked up at Dean. "Can you bring me some water?"

Dean smiled at Alex. "Sure. Why don't you get back in the bathtub and relax."

"Yeah." Alex took the towel from her body, laying it on the floor as she got back into the water.

Dean went down to the kitchen, with the glass of wine. He poured it into the sink. He got another glass and poured water in it from the pitcher in the refrigerator. He took the glass back upstairs to the bathroom, seeing Alex bent over the toilet again.

"Baby." Dean sat the glass on the counter. He went into the bedroom finding Alex a t-shirt and shorts to put on. "Here, put these on and get into bed." Dean stood holding the clothes he picked out.

Alex stood up walking over to Dean she took the clothes from him and slipped into them. She then put her arms around Dean's body and rested her head on his chest.

"You just need to go to bed." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

"I don't want to."

Dean smiled. "I know but maybe you'll feel better tomorrow." Dean picked Alex up, walking into the bedroom with her, he placed her on the bed. Then covered her up with the blanket. He placed the trash can from the bathroom beside the bed and put the glass of water on her nightstand.

"You need anything else?" Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No. Sorry for ruining the night."

Dean brushed the hair away from Alex's eyes. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. Try to go to sleep." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead.

Dean went into the bathroom, letting the water drain from the bathtub. He went into the bedroom, finding pajama pants and a t-shirt to put on. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his beer from the bathroom and went to see what Sam was doing.

"Hey." Dean said as he walked into the guestroom, without knocking. Sam was lying on the bed watching TV.

"I'm glad I'm not doing anything." Sam said as he sat up on the bed.

Dean sat in a chair that was in a corner of the room.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"Why aren't you with Alex?" Sam knew that he should be with Alex doing what they've been doing for the past week all the time.

"She's sick." Dean was disappointed about it but knew the best thing for her was to be in bed and not be bothered.

"Sorry."

"I had her lie down." Dean took a drink from his bottle. "Maybe someone at the bakery was sick or something."

"Could be." Sam said as he raised the remote, turning channels.

"So Sammy what do you do when you don't have a woman? I'm not used to it." Dean gave Sam a smile.

"Well see, you do still have a woman, she's just sick."

Dean sat, pretending Sam hadn't said anything.

"Dean, I'd like to go to sleep." Sam looked at his brother. "Go lay down with her and keep her company."

"You're right." Dean said as he got up and left the room.

He smiled to himself when he saw Alex laying in bed, the blanket pulled tight around her body. Dean got into bed, trying not to wake her up.

"Dean." Alex said as she turned onto her side.

Dean smiled and grabbed the remote from where it lay on the bed. The last thing he thought he'd be doing any night soon would be watching TV.

"Dean." Alex sat up.

"What?" Dean turned to Alex. "What do you need?" Dean watched Alex as she moved closer to his body. Dean put an arm around her.

"My belly hurts."

"I know. I was trying not to wake you up."

"You didn't." Alex laid her head on Dean's chest. "I was lonely."

Dean smiled. "Sorry. I went to see what Sam was doing. It wasn't worth leaving you for though." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

Alex smiled as she lay looking at the bright TV screen. "What are you watching? Porn?" Alex let out a little giggle.

Dean laughed. "No. Not yet. I'm waiting for you to go to sleep then I was going to pull out those pictures of you." Dean loved that even when she was sick she still had her sense of humor.

"You looked at them?"

"Yes." Dean gently stroked her hair. "Once I looked at them I remembered you put them in there. They're great to look at."

"Glad you enjoy them. I had fun taking them."

"Well maybe that's what you should do."

Alex looked up at Dean. "Take nasty pictures for you?"

"Well yeah." Dean smiled. "You never know when I'll need one. Like if I'm hunting or something and I'm gone for the night."

Alex shook her head then laid it back on Dean's chest. "I hope you're done hunting, at least done with those hunts that you have to be gone for more than one day."

Dean gently brushed his hand over Alex's shoulder. "Honestly I hope so too. If there is one that's before you're pregnant I am going to do it. I know I'm going to miss hunting because that's time for me and Sam to be together, ya know."

"I know. You can go do whatever while I'm pregnant. I just want you here for the birth and after that."

"I'm going to be here for you when you're pregnant. You never know when something is going to happen." Dean smiled. "As soon as you're pregnant, I'm a dad and I'm going to be a good one."

"Well you're already a great husband." Alex smiled to herself. "So that just means you're going to be a great dad."

"I'm glad you think so because you're all that matters."

"What about Sammy?"

"Well he's not my wife." Dean laughed.

Alex sat up and turned to the edge of the bed, vomiting into the trash can Dean sat there.

Dean got out of bed and went into the bathroom, getting a wash rag and wetting it with cool water. He took it to Alex and wiped her face off as she crumpled back on the bed. She looked at Dean with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You're going to be okay. You just have a bug." Dean leaned over, kissing Alex's forehead.

"I know, I just don't want to be sick."

Dean smiled at himself as he got into bed. "When you're better, I'll take you out for dinner and a movie. And anything else you want to do."

"I love you Dean."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 9**

Dean watched Sam as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing today?" Dean asked as he sat a glass filled with orange juice on a tray.

Sam smiled at Dean as he opened the refrigerator. "I don't know yet, why?"

"I need to go get some stuff from the store and I was wondering if you could stay here for a few so I can do that." Dean placed a plate of apples he had cut up on the tray with the glass.

"Sure." Sam sat down at the table with a bowel of cereal. "Just let me know and I'll go sit in there with her until you get back."

"Thanks Sam." Dean said as he picked up the tray and went upstairs with it.

Alex was sitting on the bed watching TV. Once she fell back asleep last night, she slept the whole night.

"Here." Dean sat the glass of orange juice on Alex's nightstand and handed Alex the plate of apples. He laid the tray on the floor between the nightstand and the wall.

"Thanks."

"Well I changed the bag in the trash can. There's your juice and apples you wanted. I'm going to get some clothes on and run to the store. What do you want to eat?" Dean asked while he picked a pair of jeans from his closet.

Alex watched Dean. "Something good." Alex smiled.

"That doesn't really help me." Dean sat down on the bed, looking at Alex. "Is there some other fruit you want?"

"You know what I like."

Dean smiled at Alex. "You're not much help at all today." Dean gave Alex a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Sammy is going to come up here and sit with you while I'm gone. I won't be gone long."

"Okay."

Dean went downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Sammy when you're done, you can go up there. I'm going to head out. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay Dean." Sam said as he sat finishing his food. Once he was finished he put his bowl in the sink and went upstairs.

He peeked into the bedroom seeing Alex laying on the bed watching TV. Once he made sure it was safe he went into the room and sat on Dean's side of the bed.

"Hi Sammy." Alex smiled at Sam.

"Hey. You feel really bad?" Sam asked as he looked at his sister-in-law.

"Not really. I threw up almost all night last night it seemed like. I haven't today and I've ate a little."

"Maybe it was one of those one day things."

"I hope so because now since Dean feels bad, he said he's going to take me out for whatever I want."

"Knowing you that'll mean sushi and a movie."

"Yep. That's all I want. And when Dean feels bad that's the only time I can get him to any kind of sushi place." Alex laughed.

Sam sat back on the bed, making himself more comfortable. "You know Dean, he's a hamburger and fries kind of guy."

"Sometimes something a little different is good." Alex turned to Sam. "How are you and your lady friend?"

Sam looked at Alex, a small glimmer in his eye. "We're good."

"Sammy you really like her." Alex could read Sam's eyes so easily. They had formed a good friendship before her and Dean had gotten married.

"Yeah, I do. I just don't want to move too fast."

"You bringing her home the first night wasn't moving too fast?" Alex asked. "Even your brother and I didn't do it on the first night, and he's a little bit of a whore." Alex laughed.

"It was her idea and well it sounded nice to me." Sam smiled.

"Well Sammy, I'll have to fix a dinner sometime soon and have you bring her over so we all can meet her."

"I don't know if I want Dean meeting her yet. I haven't really told her that my brother is nuts." Sam laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line. You know I can." Alex gave Sam a smirk.

"That's only because you're both freaks."

"That can be a good thing though Sam. Trust me. It just depends on what way you're a freak."

"Okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Sam looked at Alex. "I'm going to look for a new hunt for us to do after you feel better."

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled at Sam. "It's fine with me. Dean and I had a talk about it last night. I guess he wants to be here like all the time once I get pregnant."

"I figured Dean would want to do that." Sam laughed. "He'll be afraid of something happening and him not being here."

"I know. I just didn't realize he would really be like that."

"Well Alex you know about our childhood and even though he was with dad all the time he just doesn't want to take a chance when he has kids."

"He's going to be a good dad."

"He will be." Sam told Alex. "Just seeing him with you, you can tell he's going to be a good dad."

"You two talking about me?" Dean asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes about how horrible you are." Alex smiled.

"She's right Dean." Sam smiled as he got up from the bed, walking toward the door.

"Funny Sammy. Where are you going now?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed beside Alex.

"I'm going to get a shower then see what I can get into today." Sam smiled as he exited the room.

"Have fun Sammy." Alex told Sam.

Dean looked at Alex while she lay on the bed, resting her head on a pillow. "Got you something." Dean smiled as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Oh, what?" Alex asked as she sat up, facing Dean.

Dean pulled a small box from his pocket. "I seen this in the store window the other day and when I seen it I thought of you." Dean took Alex's right hand a slipped a ring on her middle finger.

Alex smiled at Dean as she looked at the gold ring with a red stone on it. "It's pretty Dean." Alex wrapped her arms around Dean and gave him a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Dean smiled at Alex "You feel better?"

"Yeah. Sammy and I were talking while you were gone and I think it was just a day bug or something. I feel better."

"I honestly hope it is." Dean grinned at Alex.

Alex shook her head at Dean. "You're hopeless aren't you."

"Can't help it. I'm a guy. And well I'm married to you, that has a great effect." Dean smiled "Can't help it."

"That's the only reason you asked me if I feel good." Alex laughed as she laid her head on Dean's chest.

"No it's not. I just want to make sure you're okay." Dean gently brushed Alex's hair with his hand.

"Well I feel better. It just depends on if you want to get sick too." Alex smiled as she took the small box from Dean's hand and tossed it to the floor.

Dean smiled widely at her actions. "I don't care if I'm sick or not. I just want to be with you."

Alex took a hand and unsnapped the button on Dean's jeans. "Are you sure?" Alex's hand moved from the button on his jeans to his naked flesh under his t-shirt. "I mean really sure."

Dean felt excited at her actions as he felt her soft hand gently rubbing his naked flesh. "I'm as sure as I was the day I married you." Dean shifted his body in the bed to make himself more comfortable. He was going to let her do whatever she wanted. He didn't care if he got sick just as long as she felt better.

Alex pushed Dean's shirt up, exposing his nude well-toned stomach. She leaned over, placing a trail of kisses going down his stomach. When she came to the top of the his jeans, she stopped her movements. "Well if you're really that sure." Alex pushed his jeans down, along with his boxers. She gently began licking and sucking on his penis.

Dean placed his hand in Alex's hair, gently tugging on it with a smile. "This is good." Dean slowly moaned.

Alex placed her hand on Dean's penis, as she held it she licked the tip of it. Dean smiled down at her as he kept feeling Alex's mouth on his penis.

Lying on the bed Dean looked over at Alex as she lay with her back to him. He moved close to her body, placing an arm over Alex's body he placed a kiss on her neck. "That wore you out?" Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex turned onto her back and smiled as she opened her eyes. "No. I'm just tired."

"Well that's because you were sick yesterday." Dean moved a piece of hair from Alex's eyes. "You know you didn't have to do that if you still feel like that."

"I know. I wanted to." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss. "I feel bad for yesterday."

Dean smirked. "It's okay. I'm not mad about that. I just know we were laying here watching TV and the next thing I know you're asleep."

"Sorry. I'm awake now." Alex smiled at Dean. "Will you be really nice and bring me up something to eat?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I don't care just something quick."

Dean smiled at Alex as he left the room and went downstairs to find her something to eat. He didn't mind helping her out at all. There was a reason he married her and he was going to do anything and everything for his wife.

"You not going to see your friend tonight?" Dean asked Sam as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nah. I'm just going to hang out here. I might go outside in a little bit." Sam looked into the pot that Dean had on the stove. "Chicken soup from a can?"

Dean looked at Sam. "Yes. She said something quick."

Sam laughed. "Okay Dean." Sam went to the refrigerator and got a beer from it. "Oh and next time you have your wife doing things, shut your door." Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean smiled. "Stop being nosey. And she's the one who offered and I wasn't going to be mean to her and refuse her that pleasure of doing that to me."

"I do have to say she seemed like she was feeling fine earlier today."

"I think she is. She did end up taking a little nap."

"Dean you're just hoping she'll feel well enough to go all the way tonight." Sam laughed.

"And so what if I am. She's my wife." Dean smirked.

"You really are horrible." Sam laughed as he left the room.

Dean heated the chicken soup and took it upstairs to Alex. He placed the bowl on her nightstand and saw that the bed was empty.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he lay back down on the bed.

"Yeah." Alex answered as she got back into bed after she came from the bathroom. "Chicken soup?" Alex giggled as she picked up the bowl from her nightstand.

"You said quick." Dean said as he took the remote, turning the channel on the TV.

"Yeah I did." Alex said as she sat on the edge of the bed eating the soup. When she was finished she sat the bowl back on her nightstand and took a drink of water from her glass.

She moved back onto the bed and turned onto her side, facing Dean. Gently she removed the remote from Dean's hand and clicked the off button.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Dean said as he turned to Alex, seeing her drop the remote onto the floor.

"Go get it." Alex smirked at Dean. She placed a kiss on his lips.

Dean placed an arm over her body and smiled. "How do I go about getting it back?" Dean licked his lips. He couldn't wait to hear what she had in mind.

"First you have to take these off." Alex unbuttoned his jeans with a smile.

"That can be done." Dean said as he slipped his jeans off, kicking them to the floor.

"Now this comes off." Alex slid his shirt up.

Dean smiled as he slipped his shirt from his body, tossing it onto the floor.

Alex smiled at Dean as she looked at him, laying on the bed with only a pair of boxers on now.

"Now what?" Dean asked as he placed a kiss on Alex's neck. "Do I get to do whatever I want?"

"I never said that at all." Alex smiled at Dean as she took her shorts off, followed by her shirt.

"Shut the door!" Sam yelled from the hallway as he was going downstairs.

Alex made a motion to get up. "No, we don't have to shut the door it's our house." Dean said with a smile and he gently placed a kiss on her neck, then he gently bit.

Alex let out a small moan and Dean smiled to himself as he heard it.

"I know you love when I bite." Dean whispered in her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

"I do. You like it too." Alex gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes I do. But I like when you get rougher then that." Dean rolled Alex onto her back. He laid overtop of her, kissing down her neck. When he came to her breasts he took one hand, massaging one while he sucked on the other.

Alex arched her back toward Dean's body, loving what he was doing to her.

Dean gently pulled Alex's panties from her body and threw them to the floor. "You don't need those." Dean smiled at Alex, kissing her lips as he slid his hand up her thigh.

Alex let out a moan when she felt Dean's fingers between her legs. Dean loved hearing her soft, almost breathless moans. He moved himself into a position that made it easier for him to enter her. Dean began kissing her lips, then moved to her breasts again. Alex kissed and lightly nibbled on his neck, her biting became harder. Dean grabbed a handful of her hair, trying to pull her away from his neck.

"Sorry." Alex said as she smiled at Dean.

"Sure." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom, getting toilet paper and wiping the blood from his neck. "Do we have a Band-Aid?"

Alex walked into the bathroom, opening the door under the sink and handing Dean a small box. He opened it and took a Band-Aid out.

"Don't go anywhere, you're putting it on." Dean said as he handed the box back to Alex.

Alex laughed as she put the box back under the sink and took the Band-Aid from Dean's fingers.

"Move the toilet paper." Alex said as she took the paper from the back of the Band-Aid. "I told you I'm sorry." She stuck the Band-Aid on his neck, covering the place that was bleeding.

"I told you to not do it so hard." Dean went back into the bedroom, laying down on the bed.

Alex got back on the bed, straddling Dean's body. "I'm sorry." Alex leaned down, gently kissing Dean's chest. "I really am."

"You didn't have to bite me until I'd bleed though." Dean looked up at Alex and couldn't help but forgive her. "It hurt, that's why I was pulling on your hair to pull you away from my neck."

"Sorry. I thought you were doing that for other reasons." Alex smiled. "Let's go outside and sit. Please?"

"You need to put clothes on and so do I." Dean said as he looked at his wife as she sat in front of him wearing only a t-shirt.

Alex got up from the bed and slipped a pair of shorts on. "Better?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah. I still have to find clothes."

Alex threw a t-shirt and pair of pajama pants at him as he lay on the bed.

"Thank you." Dean smiled as he got dressed.

Alex sat on the bench, after she moved it to face the road. She smiled at Dean as he sat down beside her. "Is this why we live out here?" Alex asked as she moved closer to Dean, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes it is." Dean put an arm around Alex. Then he realized Sam's car was gone. "Where'd Sam go?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Alex looked up at Dean. "I've been with you all day."

"I thought maybe he told you something about it earlier."

"Nope. I thought he was just going to hang out here tonight."

"Who knows with him." Dean gently rubbed Alex's shoulder with his hand. "It's nice out here tonight."

Alex smiled. "It is."

Dean and Alex sat on their porch together looking out into the clear sky with a bright moon. The stars were out and shining.

"Look." Dean smiled as he seen Sam's car pull up to the house. "He's back."

"I think you're more excited over him coming back than you were when you came home to me." Alex laughed.

"No I'm not." Dean said.

Sam walked onto the porch and smiled at Dean and Alex. "What are you two doing?" Sam asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Nothing." Alex looked at Sam. "Just sitting out here for a little while."

"Where did you go?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam smiled at his brother. "Nowhere."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Nowhere?"

"Yep. Don't worry about it." Sam said as he got up and went into the house.

"I'm going to find out." Dean looked at Alex as he got up from his seat.

"Well if you're going to go play spy, I'm going up to bed." Alex stood up from her seat and gave Dean a kiss.

"I won't be long." Dean smiled at Alex as he followed her into the house.

Dean went into the kitchen, seeing the light was on. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with a sandwich and a beer.

Dean grabbed himself a brown glass bottle from the refrigerator and sat down across from Sam. "Where were you?" Dean gave Sam a smirk as he took a sip from his bottle.

"Nowhere." Sam smiled, raising his sandwich to his mouth.

"You lie."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and finally gave in. "I was with my friend."

Dean smiled. "Good boy Sammy. Have fun?"

"We didn't do anything. We just talked."

"Sure." Dean didn't want to believe that talking was all Sam was doing tonight with his new friend.

"Well it's my turn to ask you questions." Sam took a sip from his brown glass bottle. "What the hell happened to your neck? Did I miss something while I was gone?"

Dean gave Sam a smirk that he knew all too well. "The wife did it."

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear anymore."

"You asked buddy boy." Dean laughed as he got up from the table, taking his beer with him.

When he walked into the bedroom he smiled at Alex while she lounged in bed, she had the blanket pulled up around her. She was turned so her back was facing the door and had the TV on.

Dean sat his beer down on his nightstand and slipped into bed, turning and smiling at Alex.

"He was where I thought he was." Dean informed Alex.

Alex looked at Dean. "I really didn't want to know."

Dean placed a kiss on Alex's lips. "I did." Dean smiled as he pulled away from her.

Alex rolled her eyes and moved closer to his body. "You're too nosey for your own good, you know that?"

"So. Some day you'll see it's a good thing." Dean wrapped an arm around Alex's body, pulling her closer to him.

Alex looked up at Dean. "You're going to clean tomorrow, right?"

"I can if you want me to. Why?"

"Just wondered. I'll cook you and Sammy a nice dinner if you clean for me."

"Well you do know the way to get me to do things, by giving me good food." Dean smiled.

"Or sex."

"The best way to make sure I do something is giving me both."

"No Dean. Just food this time." Alex said as she closed her eyes.

Dean smiled at her and continued watching the TV.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 10**

Alex smiled at Dean as she sat on the couch in the living room, watching Dean sweep the floor with the vacuum cleaner. Dean had already taken the trash out, washed the windows, and cleaned their bedroom. Alex did promise that she'd go in Sam's room and clean it up for him while he was gone but she hadn't done it yet. She was enjoying watching Dean clean for once.

"Are you ever going to do anything?" Dean asked as he unplugged the vacuum from the wall.

Alex stood up from where she was sitting. "I'm going to go do that now." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss on his lips.

"Good." Dean smiled back at Alex. He couldn't wait to see the dinner he was getting because he deserved some good food for all the work he did that morning.

Alex walked into the guestroom Sam had turned into his own little house. She started with the joint bathroom, picking the towels up from the floor and tossing them into the hall so Dean would get them. She had taken her basket of cleaning supplies with her she figured the least she could do in the bathroom was spray cleaner in the bathtub then rinse it off. She was spraying the cleaner in the bathtub and felt two hands on her hips.

"This really isn't the time Dean." Alex said, knowing whose hands she felt.

"Come on, Sammy's gone." Dean placed a kiss on her neck.

Alex sighed and sat the cleaner back in her basket. "Still no Dean." Alex said as she turned to face Dean. "Maybe later if you go take those towels in the hall and put them in the washer." Alex smiled.

"You better be telling me the truth." Dean said as he left the room.

Alex wiped down the bathroom and rinsed the cleaner from the bathtub then moved into the bedroom. Surprisingly he was much cleaner than his brother. The only thing she had to do was change the sheets on the bed. Once she was done she took her basket of cleaners back to the kitchen and put them under the sink where they belonged.

"Now what?" Dean smiled at his wife as he watched her standing against the wall near the staircase.

"I don't know, why?" Alex raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"You don't want to take me up on the offer I gave you yesterday, going out to eat and then going to a movie?" Dean moved closer to Alex, placing his hands on her hips and smiling at her.

"Why where do you want to eat?"

"Wherever you want to."

"Oh so you're going to get sushi?" Alex smiled.

Dean sighed at his wife. "Yes if you want."

"Good! I'm going to get ready, which means you stay out of the bedroom."

"Hey, how can I be banished from my own bedroom?"

Alex smirked at Dean. "Depends on what you wanted to do tonight."

"You're mean."

Alex smiled at she went upstairs.

Dean sat down in the living room, then looked down at his clothes. He thought maybe he should change his clothes as well. He went into the laundry room and dug through a basket that was sitting on the floor of clean clothes. He found a pair of nice looking jeans and quickly changed into them right there. He then found a t-shirt and slipped into it. When he walked back into the living room he saw Alex sitting on the sofa wearing a small, tight jean skirt and a tight brown t-shirt.

"Wow." Dean smiled.

"You're sure you want to go, right? You don't want me making you that dinner tonight?" Alex asked as she sat on Dean's lap.

"I'm sure. I thought it'd make you feel a little better." Dean said, the whole time he was talking he was looking at Alex's breasts.

Alex slid her fingers under Dean's chin, pulling his eyes up to hers. "Uh, Hi."

Dean smiled, knowing he had been caught. "Can't help it. You know those get bigger when you're pregnant, right?"

Alex laughed as she stood up. "I know Dean, why are you so worried about it?"

"I can't wait." Dean said as he followed Alex out of the house.

Alex turned to Dean as they stood on the porch. "Who said you would still be able to touch then?"

"Come on, that's not fair." Dean said as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Hand over your keys and I'll let you touch then." Alex smiled as she held her hand out.

"I think not." Dean smiled as he walked off the porch. "You're not driving my car during the evening." Dean said.

Alex smiled at Dean as she got into the passenger's seat. "I'll make it worth your while." Alex leaned over to Dean, gently rubbing her hand over his crotch.

Looking at Alex, Dean smiled. "Still no." Dean said as he started the car.

Dean looked at Alex after he looked at the plate that was set in front of him. "Can I get a burger?" Dean asked.

Alex laughed at him. "You're the one that said you'd go anywhere." Alex gave him a smile.

"Yeah I know. I just forgot about this whole sushi thing." Dean said as he poked what was on his plate with a chopstick.

Alex laughed at Dean as she ate, watching him acting like a child with a plate full of vegetables in front of him.

"If you eat here, I'll do some extra things tonight." Alex smiled at Dean.

Dean sat up in his chair. "Like what?"

"We're going to a movie, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"I'll do a little something while we're there."

Dean smiled wide at Alex as he slowly worked on eating his food.

Dean smiled at Alex as she sat in the movie theater seat beside him. Alex turned to look at Dean and he kissed her. Alex smiled back.

After the lights died down Alex rested her hand on Dean's thigh, inching it closer to his crotch. Dean smiled at Alex as he felt her hand moving on his leg. Alex gently rubbed her hand over his crotch. Dean was ready to leave, he didn't care what the movie was about now.

Dean followed closely behind Alex as she walked onto the porch and into the house.

Alex smiled at Dean as he backed her against the front door she had just closed. He kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He placed his hands on her hips. Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck as she returned the kiss.

"I want you so bad." Dean said in a husky voice.

Dean picked Alex up and took her to the living room, laying her on the couch. He turned to see Sam sitting in a chair asleep.

Alex sat up, giggling as she saw Sam sleeping. "You waking him up and making him go to bed?" Alex asked as she took her shirt off, showing Dean she had on her new leopard print bra.

Dean turned back at Alex, kissing her and letting his hands grope her through the fabric of her bra. Alex pushed Dean off of her.

"Make him go to bed." Alex got up from the couch. "I'll be up in bed waiting for you." Alex smiled at Dean as she left the room, carrying her shirt.

Dean shut off the TV and went over to Sam, gently shaking his shoulder.

Sam sat up in the chair. "Oh, you're home."

Dean walked toward the doorway, taking his shirt off as he walked.

"Yeah, go to bed Sammy. The adults are playing tonight." Dean smiled as he walked upstairs.

Dean shut the bedroom door behind him as he saw his wife lying on the bed in her leopard print bra and panties. Dean threw his shirt to the floor.

"You look so good." Dean walked closer to the bed, taking his jeans off.

Alex looked at Dean as she took her bra off and tossed it to the floor.

"You do too." Alex smirked as Dean crawled onto the bed, leaning over her body.

Dean brushed his hand up Alex's thigh. As he did he heard a soft moan come from her lips. He gently slid her panties from her body. Once they were on the floor he slowly slid two fingers into her, gently kissing her as he worked his fingers in and out of her body.

"Dean." Alex moaned loudly as she latched onto Dean's shoulders, digging her fingernails into his soft skin.

Dean stopped his motions and began kissing Alex, feeling her hands move down to his back. He gently moved his hands up her body, stopping to rest them on her breasts.

"What are you going to do now?" Alex asked with a smile as she leaned her head back as she felt Dean's hands on her breasts.

"How about I do this." Dean whispered in Alex's ear, gently biting her earlobe. He gently slid himself into her.

"Yes." Alex moaned, arching her back toward Dean.

Dean grasped the headboard, using it for leverage, helping him to thrust into Alex harder and deeper. As Dean kept his movements going the sound of the bed made a thumping noise against the wall.

Alex grasp Dean's thighs tightly as she felt herself coming near the end.

"Baby, you're the best." Dean smiled at Alex as they cuddled in bed together.

Alex looked up at Dean, smiling. "You are too. Tonight was the first night in a while you were really into it."

"Sorry. You started it this morning. It's your fault."

"No, no. You're the one that was bothering me while I was trying to clean."

"So?" Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"I still love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 11**

"You know I couldn't sleep last night once you woke me up and I went to the bedroom, right?" Sam asked Dean as he sat down on the porch in a chair beside Dean.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled. "Sorry." Dean sat down in his chair, taking a drink from his glass.

"Sure Dean." Sam said. "Where's Alex?"

"She went to the bakery so I'm here with you until she gets back."

"Yippie. Seriously though last night you should have left me alone. I could have slept in that chair all night. Instead all I could hear was your bed hitting the wall and your wife."

Dean smiled at Sam. "Sorry. Can't help it. Alex is the one that told me to wake you up anyways. I guess Alex is shy in front of people, even when they're sleeping. She took her shirt off then made me wake your ass up while she went upstairs to the bedroom."

Sam looked at Dean. "I'm glad you didn't do anything there. You two would have woken me up anyways. I mean you woke me up and I was across and down the hall in a different room with the door shut and the TV on. I would hate to find out how much louder it would have been if you were in the same room."

"Well I wasn't afraid to let you know last night, but Alex didn't want to. I bet if we would have sat in the car for a few more minutes, we would have got into the backseat. That sounds like a good idea. I wonder if I could talk her going into the garage and getting in the backseat tonight."

"Dean, you need help. At least you don't look up porn like you used to." Sam laughed.

"Now I have someone to show me those things, in person. Oh and let me touch them too." Dean smiled widely.

"You realize she'll be gone for hours, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about giving her a call sometime soon."

"You're bad." Sam laughed.

Dean saw a small white car pull up the driveway. "Who is that?" Dean asked Sam as he stood up.

Sam stood up. "Oh, that would be her." Sam smiled at Dean.

"Oh? I get to meet her? What are you two doing tonight?" Dean asked as he sat down.

"I don't know." Sam said as he walked off the porch, greeting his friend at her car.

Dean sat on the porch watching Sam as he talked to the woman who got out of the car. She had blonde hair and was shorter than Sam. After a while Dean got tired of waiting for them to come onto the porch. He picked his glass up and went into the house, heading up the stairs to the bedroom. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand as he sat his cup down. He quickly dialed Alex's cell phone number and lay on the bed.

"Hello," Alex's voice came across the phone.

"What you doing?" Dean asked.

"Sitting here in the office, why?"

"Sammy's woman showed up."

"Oh so he doesn't want to play with you anymore?" Alex asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah. Now I'm just here by myself. I was outside on the porch but I came in here to talk to you."

"Poor Dean."

"You're the one that had to leave me here."

"Dean, you'll survive. I'm not going to be gone too much longer. I have a few things to do but I hired a new girl today so she's working."

"Do you want anything when you get back?"

"No Dean. I just want you to be in a good mood, that's all."

"I'm in a good mood. I'm just lonely."

"Well honey, keep your hands from your thing."

"Why? We've been trying for like a month or something already, hasn't it worked yet?"

"I can't do anything about it Dean. Believe it or not Dean I was going to call the doctor today to make an appointment, but I can't when you're on the phone."

"Sorry. But you know you'll be able to tell when you're pregnant."

"I know Dean, I just want to make sure nothing is wrong that's all. Or I can just send you to the doctor."

"You better go."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

"What are you doing now?"

"Still talking to you. What do you want tonight?"

"You know what I want."

"Nothing special?"

"Hmm. How about a naughty girl?"

"A naughty girl that needs a good spanking."

"Really?" Dean's voice got a hint of excitement in it.

"Yes. You were outside when I was getting a shower this morning."

"Why didn't you yell for me?"

"Like I said you were outside. I wouldn't dream of splitting you and your car up."

"You could have come out to the car. That would have been a great start to the morning. And I wanted to clean it out."

"Dean I have to go, I'll be home soon."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dean clicked his phone off and looked at the ceiling as he lay in bed. Now he was going to have to find something to do until she got home. He went back down the stairs and back to his seat on the porch. Sam was already sitting there.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked Sam as he noticed the car was gone.

"She went to work." Sam looked at Dean. "Where did you go?"

"I gave Alex a call."

"Your mid-day whack off?" Sam laughed.

"No, but you might want to make sure you're asleep before we go up to the bedroom tonight." Dean smiled. "We already have plans for that bed tonight."

"Dean I'm surprised you two haven't broke that bed yet."

"Well we're trying for a baby. It takes a lot of trying sometimes and I just want to make sure it happens for her."

"You're weird. She needs to go to her doctor and get a check up done to make sure everything is alright."

"That's what she's talking about doing. I hope nothing is wrong with her."

Sam looked at Dean. "It could be a problem with you."

"I hope not. I don't want to go to the doctor for that type of thing."

Sam laughed. "I thought you would enjoy going somewhere and whacking off. Oh wait I get your problem, Alex can't help you."

"It's just weird, doing that for some guy to play with it. It kinda creeps me out."

"You know for sure If there's something wrong with you until she gets checked out Dean."

"I know. I hope she gets home soon."

"Dean, she hasn't been gone all day. You're not like this when we're out hunting."

"The difference is that I know we have a bed upstairs and I can't wait to get in it with her tonight. Our brother time is suppose to be while we're hunting, not like this." Dean smiled.

Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Oh, I know what I can do." Dean said as he stood up from his seat, picking his glass up.

"What?" Sam asked as he looked up at him.

"Do you really want to know?" Dean smiled.

"Since you said that, I don't want to know."

Dean went into the house and up to their bedroom. He thought the least he could do was to get her little outfit out and ready for her. He couldn't wait to see her in it. It had been way too long since the last time. Dean opened the box in Alex's closet where she put all the outfits she had. He was enjoying looking through the box. Once he found the small white top and tiny plaid shirt, he laid them on her side of the bed. He then shut the box and Alex's closet door and went to his closet.

He looked in his closet, digging around for something he knew was in there. Once he found what he was looking for he smiled to himself and set it on the bed, turning to his closet he shut the door.

After he was finished upstairs he went back down to the porch, smiling at Sam as he walked off the porch.

"Where are you going now?" Sam asked, noticing the keys in Dean's hand.

"Running to the store for a quick trip."

When Dean got back from the store Alex still wasn't home, which he was happy for.

"What did you get?" Sam asked Dean as he walked back onto the porch with two bags in his hands.

"A new bottle of wine for her and I did get some beer. Those are the only two things you can use that I bought. You touch the pie, you're dead."

"Dean, you realize you could have had Alex make you a pie a lot cheaper then buying that one." Sam said.

"I know, but she's going to be worn out tomorrow." Dean smiled and walked back into the house.

He took the bags into the kitchen and sat them on the counter. He put the beer in the refrigerator and the wine in the freezer. He just hoped he'd remember that's where it put it this time. He left the pie he bought in the bag and left it laying on the counter.

Dean went upstairs and got into the shower. It would kill some time before Alex got home and waiting was killing him. He was never good at waiting for anything. When he's hunting that's the worst part of the job, sitting and waiting. It didn't help either that he knew what he was waiting for. In a way he wished that he would have never called Alex.

He got out of the shower and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. He walked out onto the porch in his bare feet, Sam still sat in the same seat.

"You're really going to sit out here all night?" Dean asked Sam as he sat down.

"Sure, why not." Sam looked at Dean. "Nothing better to do."

"You could go find something better to do." Dean smiled.

"She's at work Dean."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Find a hobby."

"I have a hobby, I'm just waiting for her to get home."

"I'm going to tell her you said that."

"Go ahead. I don't care. What are you going to do once Alex gets home?" Dean smirked at Sam.

"I guess I'll sit out here until you two go to bed."

"I think you're going to be waiting a while." Dean said as he stood up from his seat, seeing Alex's car pull up the drive way.

She honked the horn to get Dean's attention. "Come here Dean." Alex said as she got out of the car.

Dean went to see what she wanted. As he walked up to her he put his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "What do you want?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I picked up some food for dinner, take it into the house please." Alex smiled at Dean, kissing him back.

"I'm not hungry."

"Too bad. Please get the bags." Alex said as she shut her car door.

Dean sighed and walked around the car to the passenger's side door and opened it, grabbing the two white plastic bags.

"Sam, you going to eat with us?" Alex asked as she walked onto the porch. "I got enough food for you."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go for a nice long drive tonight after I eat." Sam laughed.

"So you heard." Alex laughed as she walked into the house.

"Dean has a big mouth, you know that." Sam said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "You need any help?" Sam asked Alex as he watched her getting plates out.

"No." Alex smiled at Sam as she sat a plate in front of him. "What do you want to drink?"

"A beer please." Dean said as he sat the bags down on the counter. "I'll get the beer, you look in the freezer." Dean opened the refrigerator grabbing two beers and handing one to Sam.

Dean sat his down at his seat and took the containers from the plastic bags, setting them on the table. He opened them and smiled.

"Thank you." Dean said as he saw the one container was all for him.

"I guess you found your container, huh?" Alex asked as she walked to the table carrying a wine glass with her.

"Yes I did." Dean pushed the plate out of his way and pulled the container close to him, picking up the juicy bacon cheeseburger.

"Here Sammy." Alex said as she opened another container. "I figured we could share this and leave Dean off on his own." Alex laughed.

"Baby, this is awesome." Dean smiled at Alex with a mouthful of food. "This really makes up for what you made me eat last night."

"You really don't like sushi do you Dean?" Sam asked as he put some of the rigatoni from the container onto his plate.

"It's disgusting. I don't know how you two can eat that crap. I like my food cooked, and covered in cheese."

"Don't worry about it. Eat your nasty food." Alex looked at Dean.

After she was done eating Alex headed upstairs with the glass of wine in her hand. She placed it on her nightstand and smiled to herself as she saw that Dean had placed out the outfit she was going to wear. Picking up the clothes from the bed she looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were cleaning up." Alex walked toward the bathroom.

"Sam said he'd do it." Dean smiled and shut the door behind him.

Alex shut the bathroom door behind her.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, he took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He waited for his wife to come out of the bathroom. This was the first time in a while that he had talked her into dressing up of any kind so he was excited.

"You ready?" Dean heard Alex's voice from the bathroom.

"I've been ready since I talked to you on the phone." Dean shouted back as he got up from the bed. He moved the chair that sat in the corner of the room to the center of the room, he sat down watching the bathroom door and waiting for it open. As he opened he smiled widely and help his penis twitch with excitement.

"You like?" Alex asked as she walked toward him wearing the small, almost see-through top that tied in front and the super short black skirt.

"I love it." Dean smiled. "Go get what's on the bed, I'm going to need it."

Alex went to the bed, picking up the small black paddle.

"Here." Alex said as she handed it to Dean. "What are you going to do with it?" Alex asked as she leaned down, kissing Dean softly.

"You said you were a naughty girl." Dean smiled.

"I was earlier." Alex sat down on Dean's lap. "You were outside and I was getting my shower. Do you want to know anything else?" Alex placed kisses on Dean's neck.

"Yes, what did you do?" Dean asked.

"I did this." Alex took Dean's thick fingers and placed them between her legs. "Oh, it didn't feel as good though."

"You were naughty." Dean said as he pulled his fingers away from her, licking them. "You do taste good."

Alex gave Dean a deep kiss. "So then, I'm good?" Alex smirked.

"No." Dean made a quick motion, forcing Alex onto her stomach across his lap. "You're still bad." Dean said as he lightly smacked Alex's ass with the paddle.

"Harder." Alex moaned.

Dean brought the paddle further away from her ass, and smacked it again. "One more." He said before quickly smacking her ass again. Dean brought Alex to her feet. "Be really nice now and go get me something to drink." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. Each kiss becoming harder and more forceful.

"I can't, look what I have on." Alex told Dean.

"Go." Dean gave Alex a devilish smile, and tapped her ass with his hand.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Okay." She went downstairs to the kitchen, looking in before she went into the room just in case Sam was still in there. She picked up a beer bottle and suddenly felt two hands on her waist, pulling her ass into his crotch. "No, not in here." Alex said as she stood up, shutting the refrigerator door. She turned around to face Dean, handing him the beer. "Why do you have your shirt on and boots on?" Alex asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"We have to go get Sam." Dean said as he placed his jacket over her shoulders. "You're coming with me." Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss, taking the beer from her hand and placing it on the counter. "I don't want you doing anything like you did this morning without me. We don't have to go far either." Dean gave Alex another kiss, then placed his hands on her breasts. "He just went to the store and when he got out the car wouldn't start. So we're going to go get him then in the morning him and I are going to fix his car. He's having it towed here."

"Dean" Alex moaned as she felt his finger tips gently flicking her nipples. "Please, keep going."

"Can't. Have to go get Sammy." Dean said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Alex followed behind Dean, pulling his jacket around her body.

When she got onto the car she crawled across the seat, kissing Dean's lips and gently rubbing her hand over his crotch. Dean sighed loudly and pushed Alex back.

"No." Dean said with a smile. He started the car and smiled.

"I'm not even going to ask why she has a coat on in this heat." Sam said as he got in the backseat. "I gave the tow guy the address and he's going to take it there tonight."

"Good. I'll get up in the morning and start on it. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

"Hmm. You're already up." Alex whispered in Dean's ear as she groped his crotch.

Dean hit the steering wheel with his hand.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked as he sat in the backseat, not even paying attention to what going on in the front seat.

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Dean pulled into the driveway and shut the car off, not bothering to park in the garage. Sam quickly got out of the car.

"Damn you." Dean said as he turned to Alex, pushing the coat from her body.

Alex smirked at Dean as she kissed him. "Sorry."

Dean opened his door, letting Alex come out. He picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. As Dean carried her toward the house she placed kisses on his neck.

"You don't want to go upstairs, Sam is waiting for the tow guy." Alex said as she lay on the couch where Dean had put her.

"Can't wait that long." Dean said as he quickly stripped his clothing off.

Alex locked eyes with Dean as she slowly untied her shirt. She gently ran her hands over her breasts once they were freed from the white fabric of the shirt. "That feels good." Alex moaned.

Dean moved closer to the couch, leaning down and kissing Alex. He placed her hand on her skirt and pulled it from her body. "You drive me nuts sometimes." Dean moaned.

Alex smiled as she pulled Dean down into her body.

"They never came?" Alex asked as she stepped onto the porch with a blanket wrapped around her body. She smiled at Dean as she sat there in a pair of shorts.

"Sam called them, I guess they got lost." Dean said.

"Oh." Alex said. She bent down giving Dean a kiss. "I'm going to clean up the living room and get in bed."

"I'll be up after they get here." Dean smiled back.

Alex picked up the clothing from the living room floor and put it in the laundry room then she went upstairs to the bedroom. She slipped into a pair of panties and one of Dean's shirts. Then she got into bed and turned the TV on.

"You should have just stayed down there. They showed up after you walked in here." Dean said as he lay down on the bed, looking at Alex. "I enjoyed myself tonight." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Me too."

"What you did tonight was great. Sorry that I have to help Sam with his car tomorrow."

"Don't worry." Alex kissed Dean. "I'm sure I can find something to do on my own." Alex smiled. "Do you want that dinner tomorrow?"

Dean rested his hand on Alex's thigh. "A nice dinner would be nice after having to work on his car. Are you going to dress up and serve me?" Dean smiled.

"Hm, I think not."

"Why not?"

"Because I think you need a break."

"No I don't." Dean kissed Alex. "I'm ready whenever you are, and if I'm not you know what to do."

"You're terrible Dean." Alex smirked as she rolled onto her side. "Good night." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 12**

Alex stood on the porch watching Dean and Sam as they were both under the hood of Sam's car. She could see their lips moving but couldn't hear what they were saying. They only had started on the car about an hour ago because Sam had to wait for Dean to get out of bed. Dean already had grease on his shirt and jeans. Alex was going to leave them two alone for as long as it took because she knew Dean liked doing those kind of things and it was giving them brother time together.

Alex had stayed in bed as long as she could today. It was cooler than it had been during the other days, it just seemed like a good day to lay in bed and watch TV. But she knew watching Dean and Sam try to work on the car would be much more entertaining than anything she could find on TV.

Dean looked so sexy to her as he leaned under the hood. She always enjoyed watching Dean work on things because at some point during it, his shirt always came off no matter what he was doing.

Smiling at Alex as he walked onto the porch Dean gave her a peck on the cheek. "Will you go get us something to drink?" he asked, holding his hands up showing Alex how dirty they were.

Alex smiled at Dean and went into the house. She came out with two beer bottles and handed one to Dean and one to Sam then sat down in a chair.

"Do you two know what you're doing yet?" Alex smiled at both men.

"I know what I'm doing." Dean said and sat his beer down on the porch, stripping his shirt off. Alex bit her bottom lip as she watched Dean lay his shirt on the porch.

"Sure you do." Sam said he sat his beer beside Dean's.

"You both are going to need a shower after you're done. I don't know how you two get so dirty working on easy things."

"You're suppose to be all dirty when you're working on a car. That's what makes it half the fun." Dean smiled.

"Well get back to work." Alex smiled back as she stood up from her seat, walking off the porch and toward Dean's car.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Getting something out of your car, don't worry about it and go fix your brothers car." Alex turned back to Dean.

Sam laughed and looked at Dean. "Come on, I'd like to get this thing figured out today so I don't have to sit here and listen to you two having sex all the time."

"Don't worry about it." Dean said as he walked with Sam to his car. "I think she's getting tired of waiting."

"That doesn't surprise me though Dean. She had it once right in front of her and it was ripped away from her."

Alex opened the passenger's side door and grabbed Dean's coat that lay on the seat. She carried it with her onto the porch. She laid it over the banister and sat back down in her seat, watching the two brothers standing around the car. She was sure that the car wouldn't be finished anytime during the day, at least today anyway.

Sam walked onto the porch.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as Dean was still at the car.

"Bathroom and phone book." Sam smiled and walked into the house.

Alex got up from her seat and walked out to where Sam's car was. She gently wrapped her arms around Dean's waist from behind. He was standing with his hands resting on the front of the car, looking at what was in front of him.

"That better not be Sam." Dean said, smiling to himself.

"You should know better." Alex said as she moved her arms, gently brushing them over his back. "This is why I enjoy watching you do this kind of stuff."

"Already?" Dean said as he turned to face her.

"You're the one that had to work on Sam's car, get all hot and have to take your shirt off." Alex smiled.

"Well you're going to have to wait until after I get a shower and after I eat." Dean leaned down giving Alex a kiss. "I don't want to touch you and get your clothes all dirty." Dean said as he looked over his wife, she stood in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I can wait." She gave Dean a smile.

"See I told you last night that you'd change your mind about taking a break." Dean smirked.

"Yes Mr. Winchester, for once you were right."

"I'm always right when it comes to that kind of thing."

Sam walked back out to the car. "Who is going to get what we need or what?"

"You know what you need and it's your car anyways." Dean pulled his keys from his pocket and tossed them to Sam. "I find a scratch, I'll kick your ass." Dean smiled.

"Just remember you're helping me with this, so stay out here." Sam said as he walked toward Dean's car.

"You only let me drive that thing like once a month!" Alex hit Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled. "Your car runs."

"Dick head." Alex said as she walked onto the porch.

Dean followed Alex onto the porch. "Come on. Help me wash my hands." Dean smiled.

"Why do you need help?"

"If you want this crap all over your nice bathroom, okay." Dean said as he went into the house.

Alex sighed and followed Dean up to their bathroom. She turned the water on for him and gave him the soap. Then she stood watching Dean as he washed his hands then dried them off.

"Are you going to walk around half naked all day?" Alex smiled as she asked.

Dean turned to her and looked at her. "Depends, are you going to walk around without a shirt on?"

"In your dreams Dean." Alex said as she left the room. She went back onto the porch, sitting and waiting for Sam to come back so him and Dean could finish his car, hopefully.

Dean stepped back onto the porch and sat down beside Alex. "He better bring my car back just like it was when he left."

Alex rolled her eyes at Dean. "I got your jacket out of the car, I haven't taken it in the house yet though."

"At least you didn't leave it in there with Sam." Dean smiled. "I have a few things in here." Dean got up from his seat, grabbing his jacket and reaching into one pocket. He pulled out two pieces of paper that were four inches by five inches. "See I took these ones." Dean smiled at Alex as he handed the paper to her.

Alex took them from his hand and looked at Dean. "Dean! Why do you have these in your pocket?" Alex held the two pieces of paper in front of her face, she was looking at herself in nothing more than lingerie.

Dean took the pictures back from Alex's hand and put them back in the coat pocket. "Well I wanted to remember you." Dean smiled.

"You're seriously sick in the head, aren't you?" Alex laughed.

"Very funny. Come sit over here." Dean said as he tapped his lap with his hand and smiled at Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean as she got up from her seat and sat down on his lap. She rested her head on his chest. "What you want?"

"Nothing." Dean said as he placed his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you." Dean said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too." Alex sat up, kissing Dean. "Are you ever going to put a shirt back on?" Alex smiled as she gently rubber her hands over his chest.

"Not anytime soon. Well not until we get finished with that car."

"That's the only reason you have it off?" Alex smirked.

"Well not the only reason. I know you like it, a lot." Dean smiled.

"You're right. But I must say it's not fair because you're messing with that stupid car."

"Don't worry." Dean slid his hand under the back of Alex's shirt. "After we eat I have plans for you." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex deeply.

"You do?" Alex asked.

"Yes I do." Dean smirked as he saw Sam pull up into the driveway in his car. "He's back, I'll try to hurry." Dean kissed Alex again.

"Okay." Alex said as she got up from Dean's lap and sat back down in her chair.

Dean got up and walked out to his car.

Alex watched Sam as he walked onto the porch with a bag in his hand. "What did you get?"

"Something to drink other than Dean's beer." Sam laughed as he walked into the house.

Alex got up from her seat and went into the house, going into the bedroom. She figured that she could at least be nice to Dean. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and laid them on the counter in the bathroom, so all Dean had to do when he was done with the car was hop in the shower.

After she was done she went into the kitchen to see what she was going to make for Dean and Sam for dinner. She didn't feel like running to the store for anything today. She was pretty sure that with everything they had in the house she'd be able to make something out of it.

While Alex was fixing dinner Sam was standing by the car watching Dean as he was putting on the part he had just bought at the store.

"I guess I'll be leaving tonight." Sam told Dean.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked Sam.

"Dean," Sam leaned down onto the car. "It's kind of obvious."

"What is?"

"What you two are going to be doing tonight Dean."

Dean smiled to himself and looked up at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "You're both going to end up screwing around somewhere before the night is over and you know that yourself."

"Well you're not leaving yet because Alex is in there fixing dinner for us." Dean said as he turned his attention back to the car.

"After we're done with this damn car, I'm going to get a shower before I do anything else."

"So you're thinking about going to see your friend then?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I'm going to have to call her and see what she's doing."

"Well I know what I'm doing tonight." Dean said as he shut the hood of the car and backed away from it. "See if it works now."

Sam sighed as he got in the car and started it. Dean gave Sam two thumbs up and turned to walk into the house. Before he went into the house he grabbed his jacket and shirt from the porch and went into the house. He headed straight upstairs into the bathroom.

While he was getting his shower Alex walked into the room and hopped up onto the counter, watching Dean through the glass shower door.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked Alex as he stepped out of the shower, standing in front of Alex nude.

Alex smiled at Dean as he grabbed a towel. "Waiting for you. Dinner is done and on the table."

"I have to get dressed still." Dean said with a smile.

"Here." Alex said as she reached across the counter and gave him the clothes she had laying there. "I already laid clothes out for you. I wanted you to hurry so you could eat and we could do whatever."

Dean stepped closer to Alex and gave her a kiss. "Thank you. Why are we in a hurry?"

"Because." Alex smiled as she hopped down from the spot she was sitting. "I'm going to eat. I told Sam already."

Alex went downstairs into the kitchen and sat down in her seat and began eating.

Once everyone had finished eating, Sam was on his way out and Dean cleaned up the kitchen for Alex. While he was doing that, Alex went upstairs to change into something to sleep in. Then she went back downstairs into the living room and turned the TV on as she rested her feet on the coffee table.

"Why are you ready for bed?" Dean asked as he sat down beside Alex on the couch looking at her as she sat there in panties and one of Dean's shirts.

"I just wanted to get comfortable, and well Sammy isn't here." Alex said as she leaned over to Dean, kissing him hard on the lips.

Dean raised his eyebrows as he pulled away from Alex. "You're trying to wear me out."

"So? You enjoy it." Alex smiled.

"I never said I didn't. I just didn't know you'd like doing it this much." Dean let his hand wonder to Alex's bare thigh.

"When we have the house to ourselves, yes. Whenever you want, where ever you want." Alex moved her body to straddle Dean as she sat on his lap.

"So you said Sammy left, right?" Dean asked as he slid his hands up the back of the shirt Alex had on.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Yes. He went to see his little friend so I don't know if he'll come back or what tonight."

"That's good to know." Dean said as he leaned up onto Alex's body, placing kisses on her neck.

Alex reached for the remote, turning the TV off and smiling at Dean. "Are we going to do it right here?"

"What's wrong with doing it here?" Dean asked Alex.

Alex smiled as she pulled Dean's shirt off. "Nothing."

"We could always go to the other bed." Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex smiled at Dean. "But Sammy is sleeping in there."

"It's our house and he isn't home." Dean kissed Alex. "We can have everything in there cleaned up and he'll never know." Dean said as he picked Alex up, carrying her upstairs.

"Dean." Alex said as Dean laid her on the bed in the guestroom.

"What?" Dean asked as he stood, taking his jeans off.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Nothing." She said as she sat up, stripping off the t-shirt she had on. She now lay on the bed in nothing other than her panties.

"Good." Dean said as he got onto the bed with Alex.

Alex pushed Dean onto his back and straddle his body. She smiled down at him as he raised his hands to her breasts and began playing with them.

Dean leaned up enough to place his lips on her left nipple, gently sucking then biting.

"Baby." Alex moaned as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she felt his lips on her nipple.

Dean felt a jolt of excitement run through is body as he heard Alex moaning. His penis began throbbing.

Alex pressed her hands into Dean's chest, gently scratching with her finger nails.

Dean slide his hands down Alex's body to the elastic of her panties, he gently slid his fingers under the elastic and smiled at Alex. "Please."

Alex smiled as she slipped her panties off. Then she helped Dean slip his shorts off.

"This is really what I've been waiting for." Alex said as she gently wrapped her small hand around the shaft of Dean's penis. She bent her head down, dragging her tongue over the tip of his penis.

"Ally." Dean moaned loudly.

Alex smiled to herself and moved her body back onto the bed.

Dean put his hands on her hips and helped her onto his throbbing penis. "Ally." Dean moaned as he felt his penis going into Alex's tight spot.

As they moved, their bodies in sync they could hear the headboard thumbing against the wall and against the nightstand that was shoved against the side of the bed.

Alex grabbed a handful of hair, pulling Dean's head to one side as she placed kisses along his neck and bit onto his shoulder as she felt herself coming close to the end.

Smiling at Dean, Alex got into bed, covering herself up with the blanket.

"You got everything out of Sam's room, right?" Alex asked as she placed a kiss on Dean's lips.

"Yep. My jeans are over here on the floor. And your shirt is on you."

"Just checking Dean."

Dean held the remote up to the TV and kept clicking, looking for something on. As they lay in their bed watching TV they heard the front door open and close.

Alex looked at Dean. "Guess who's home."

"It'll be alright." Dean took his hand and gently rubbed Alex's leg.

They heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in Sammy. We're just watching TV." Dean shouted.

Sam opened the door and stepped into their bedroom looking at them both.

"So who is the owner to this?" Sam said as he held up Dean's wallet.

"Hey, where'd you get that from?" Dean asked as he got up from the bed, walking over to Sam he grabbed his wallet from his hand.

"I found it on the floor in my room." Sam said. "What were you doing in there while I was gone?"

Alex lay in bed, looking at Sam with a smile on her face.

"None of your business." Dean said as he laid his wallet on his nightstand.

"Oh," Sam flashed a disgusted look across his face. "You guys didn't."

Alex's smile grew wider.

"Gross guys!" Sam said as he turned around to walk out of the room.

"Can't help it Sammy boy." Dean smiled.

"I'm just glad I didn't bring her back here like she wanted me to." Sam said as she pulled the door closed behind him.

Alex looked at Dean. "Oops."

"He's nuts if he thinks I'm not going to fuck wherever I want in my own house just because he's here."

"Don't get so bent out of shape." Alex said as she rubbed her hand along Dean's arm. "I know you like having your brother around though."

Dean looked at Alex, knowing she was right. "I do. It just reminds me of old times. It's just better though because we're not having to pick up and leave every other day or so."

Alex smiled at Dean. "I know, That's why I was trying to leave you two alone while you were working on his car today. I figured you'd both talk about stuff."

"We did talk."

"About what?" Alex smiled.

"None of your business." Dean smiled at his wife. "That's just between Sam and me."

"You're unfair. I bet you Sammy would tell me."

"I'll get to him before you will. So don't worry about it."

Alex moved close to Dean's body, looking into his eyes. "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I love just lying with you."

Dean gave Alex a quick kiss. "I love it too. Just have to find time for it, that's the only problem lately because of the new hobby you've found." Dean smiled.

"Hey, you like that new hobby too."

"I never said I didn't like it."

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 13**

Dean lay wrapped in the blanket smiling as he felt two arms slip around his body. He had been laying on the bed awake, watching out the window. He couldn't see much other than clouds and the trees, but that was enough for him at that point in time. It was just one of the days that he didn't want to get out of bed and do anything at all. Lying around all day, doing nothing with his wife, sounded fine to him.

"Good morning." Alex whispered in Dean's ear, as she pulled his body into hers.

Dean turned onto his left side to face Alex. With a smile on his face he said "Good morning." He gently placed a kiss on her lips. He was already loving how the day was going.

"I thought you were still sleeping. You usually turn the TV on if you're just going to lay here." Alex smiled.

"I've been awake since you were in the bathroom." Dean brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Why didn't you get up and go in there?" Alex asked.

"Does it look like I want to get up?" Dean smiled.

"Oh, you want to be lazy today."

"Damn straight." Dean nodded.

Alex shook her head at Dean as she got up from the bed. Dean smiled to himself as he watched her t-shirt rise up, showing her green panties as she bent over. Moving quietly to her side of the bed, Dean reached out and gave her a gently tap on the ass. Then he quickly moved back to where he was laying.

Turning around Alex smiled at Dean as she stood up with clothes in her hands. "Believe it or not, I'm cleaning up."

Dean smirked. "Why are you doing it in that?"

"Sam isn't here." Alex smiled as she left the room with the clothing.

Dean reclined on the bed. He was happy to have a day just to relax. Sam not being there did make it a lot better. Sometimes he doesn't feel like getting dressed and would enjoy watching his wife do house work in nothing more than a t-shirt and panties but it's hard to do things like that when you have a house guest, even if it is your brother.

Alex came back into the room with a glass in her hand. She handed it to Dean with a smile.

"What's this?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed holding the glass in front of him.

"I thought you might want something to drink that's all."

Dean took a drink and sat the glass on his nightstand. He sat in bed watching his wife, the smile across his face kept growing just as his erection did.

"You want to move this party to the living room?" Alex asked as she crawled onto the bed beside Dean. She sat kneeling on the bed, looking at Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked as he rested his hands on her waist.

"We have a big TV down there that hardly gets used. Today could be a nice day to cuddle on the couch and watch some movies." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss.

Dean took his right hand, grabbing onto Alex's hand he placed a kiss on the top of her hand then slid it under the blanket. He placed her hand on his growing erection.

"What about that?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Go to the bathroom." Alex smiled and leaned over, giving Dean a kiss as she gently wrapped her hand around his erection. "Or you could just lay there."

"I like the second idea better." Dean said as he let out a loud sigh. He reached for his nightstand, opening it and handed a bottle over to Alex.

While he lay on the bed, letting Alex work her hands over his erection his cell phone began to ring. He motioned Alex to keep doing what she was doing and answered his phone.

"Hello." Dean said, slightly sighing as he grabbed a handful of Alex's hair.

"Hey Dean, what are you and Alex doing tonight?" It was Sam.

"Oh," Dean let out a soft moan. "We're…I don't know."

"Let me guess what you're doing now."

"You would be right. What did you want again?"

"We just wanted to know if you and Alex wanted to come out with us tonight."

There was a long pause before Dean said anything again.

"Here, talk to Alex."

"Sammy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Dean can't think right now because of you."

"It's just half my fault this time. What did you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you guys wants to come out with us tonight."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Amanda and me."

"Oh so her name is Amanda? Glad to finally know that. Where are you guys going tonight?"

"She just wanted to go for a round of drinks, I was going to take her to that bar Dean used to drag us to all the time."

"Well Sammy if something comes up and we can't go, I'll give you a call. Okay?"

"That works. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Alex shut the phone off and handed it to Dean. "You're going to have to get dressed now."

Dean looked at Alex as he came out of the bathroom. "Why?"

"Sam wanted us to go out with him and Amanda."

Dean stopped in his footsteps. "Who is Amanda?"

"His friend."

Dean got back onto the bed. "I don't want to."

Alex smiled at Dean. "You sure? They're going to your favorite bar."

"But I'd have to get dressed."

Alex didn't say anything to Dean, she got up from the bed and went to her closet looking through her clothing. She picked out a few things and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself.

"So you still don't want to go?" Alex asked Dean as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans that were tight, Dean's favorite jeans for her to wear, and a low V-neck t-shirt that was tight across her breasts. The neck of the shirt was low enough to see the top of her breasts.

Dean sat up in bed, looking at Alex. "I think I just changed my mind." Dean smiled as he got up from the bed.

"I thought you would." Alex smiled. "One question." Alex sat down on the bed to put her shoes on.

"What?" Dean asked as he turned away from his closet.

"Are you going to drink?"

"Why?" Dean grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"That means you'll have to hand the keys over once we get in the bar." Alex smiled.

"You better enjoy driving it I'll tell you that much." Dean smiled at Alex as he got dressed.

Dean looked at Alex as she sat in the passengers seat.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Dean smiled widely.

When they walked into the bar Sam was sitting at a table, waving them over.

"Hey Sam." Alex said as she gave Sam a hug.

"Sammy boy, this is a great place." Dean said as he sat down in a chair across the table from Sam. Alex sat in the seat beside him.

"Amanda this is Alex, the only woman on the planet that would be crazy enough to marry my brother. And this is Dean." Sam smiled.

"Hi Amanda." Alex gave Amanda a warm smile. "Hey, we've been married for almost four years now Sam."

"Good luck." Sam laughed.

"Where'd you meet Sammy boy?" Dean asked Amanda.

Amanda, the five-foot five long-haired blonde looked at Sam with a smile spread across her face. "Well he came into the store when I was working."

"Store?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Dean, I went to a bookstore."

A woman came over to the table they were sitting at. "What can I get you guys?"

"A beer." Dean said.

"Same here." Sam said.

"Just a coke." Alex looked at the woman.

"Same here." Amanda said.

Alex looked at Dean while holding her hand out. Dean sighed and handed her the keys.

"Thank you." Alex said as she kissed Dean.

"You two weren't doing anything tonight, where you?" Amanda asked.

"Not anything more than what we were doing when Sam called." Dean smiled.

"You don't want to know." Sam told Amanda.

"Well Sam is always talking about you two and I just thought it'd be nice to finally met you."

"I heard you were in our house before." Dean said as he grabbed the beer that was just set in front of him.

"Yeah. Sam said you guys weren't home." Amanda looked at Sam.

"We weren't." Alex smiled at Sam. Alex then felt a hand pressing against her thigh firmly. She looked at Dean and smiled.

"Sam said you're trying for a baby." Amanda looked at Alex.

Alex looked at Sam then at Amanda. "Yeah. No such luck yet though." Alex looked up at Dean. "Hopefully before Christmas."

"You two are professionals at all that, so yeah I see it happening before Christmas." Sam laughed as he took a drink from his beer bottle.

"I try to be professional with everything I do man." Dean grinned at Alex.

"And Sam told me that you own the family business that your dad handed down to you."

Dean looked at Sam with a look of confusion on his face. "Yeah."

"It's just weird though that you guys travel so far sometimes just to fix a couple broken pipes sometimes." Amanda said.

"Like I told you." Sam put an arm around Amanda. "We're good at what we do and dad had a lot of great contacts that we want to keep even though we moved away from that area."

"Sam's right."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Alex said as she stood up from her seat. Before she could walk away from the table Dean grabbed her. As he kissed her, he forced his tongue into her mouth. As Alex pulled away she gave Dean a smile.

"Oh, I'll just go with you now because I don't know where I'm going." Amanda said as she got up from her seat. Sam gave her a small kiss on the cheek before the two women left.

Amanda followed Alex to the restroom.

"Nice Sammy." Dean said as he took a drink from his beer.

Sam looked at Dean with a smile. "I know. I do want to say one thing though."

"What? I mean other than letting me know I fix pipes."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that. Sorry. But next time I call and you two were doing whatever, I don't care, just tell me to call you back."

"I just should have handed Alex the phone when I heard your voice. She had a hand free." Dean smiled.

"Gross dude." Sam looked at Dean. "You two need to just start doing it during the night like everyone else."

"Now how could I resist doing it whenever." Dean said as he grabbed Alex before she sat down, he pulled her into his body, gently kissing her.

"Dean, stop." Alex giggled as she pulled away and sat in her seat.

"Sam looked at Dean. Yes please Dean, stop."

"Come on Sammy boy. It's normal." Dean smiled.

"Where did you two meet?" Amanda asked Dean and Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean. "He came into my bakery for a cup of coffee and some goodies." Alex rested her hand on Dean's thigh, gently squeezing.

"Don't forget the pie." Dean smirked. "Some great pie."

"Okay." Amanda looked at Sam with a slightly worried look on her face.

"He sent me in and basically stalked her for a couple weeks before he said anything to her." Sam looked at Dean.

"It was worth it. Out of all of that I was able to get a wife." Dean gently rubbed Alex's shoulder.

"I'm glad for all of it. Trust me." Alex said.

"You're both made for each other." Amanda laughed.

"That's what I tell them all the time." Sam smiled.

It had been a while since they all went out together. When Sam was nearing the end of his relationship with Violet, Sam didn't want to go out like they used to mostly because she didn't want to go. Alex enjoyed going out with Dean and Sam, with whoever Sam was with because it just gave her time to relax and she liked seeing Dean and Sam having a somewhat normal time.

"Took you long enough." Alex told Dean as she stood in the hallway to the bathrooms of the bar.

Dean walked up to Alex, pushing her against the wall. "Sorry." Dean smiled.

Alex pushed Dean from her. "Wait till we get home Dean." Alex walked back to the table, where Sam was sitting, half slumped over the table.

"You okay Sammy?" Alex asked as she sat back down in her seat.

Sam looked up at Alex with bloodshot eyes. "Wonderful."

Alex looked at Dean then at Amanda.

"You can sure hold your liquor Sam." Dean said as he helped Sam stand up. As he did Sam wrapped his arms around Dean.

"Dean is going to drive Sam's car to our house." Alex told Amanda and both women got up from the table and followed Dean and Sam out of the bar.

"I'm glad I drove myself." Amanda laughed. "I was going to stay with him tonight but I don't think that's a good idea now."

"You still can, Dean and I won't mind."

"I know Sam though, when he's like this he'll be out as soon as he lays down."

"Well come by tomorrow morning then." Alex watched Dean as he slid Sam into the passenger's side of Sam's car and shut the door. He walked over to the two women who stood in front of his own car talking.

"So I'm driving Sammy boy home." Dean said to the women. Dean gave Alex a kiss. "You're driving my car, watch how you drive it." Turning to Amanda, "And you'll meet us at our house?" he asked.

"No I'm just going to go home. I'll be over tomorrow sometime before I go to work."

"Okay. It's nice to finally know your name." Dean said as he walked back to Sam's car.

Alex gave Amanda a small hug. "It was nice to meet you. Come over whenever you want. Someone is usually always home."

"Okay, I will."

By the time Alex got home, Dean had put Sam on his bed and he was in the bathroom. Alex walked into Sam's room and smiled at him as he lay on the bed, face down and still in the clothing he had on from the day.

"Sam." Alex softly said as she bent down to the bed, rubbing his back.

Sam turned his head and opened one eye to look at her. "Huh?"

"Why don't you get up and get into something more comfortable."

"Sure." Sam said as he stood up, unsteady on his feet.

Alex grabbed him to steady him. "You think you can do it on your own?"

"Sure." Sam said as he sat back down on the bed, laying back and closing his eyes.

Alex laughed to herself and went to find Dean. She found him sitting on the bed in his pajamas.

"Go take care of your brother." Alex said as she went to her dresser.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Go help him get into something to sleep in." Alex walked over to Dean. "By the time you're done helping him, I'll be ready for bed." Alex leaned down giving Dean a kiss.

"I'll be right back then." Dean smiled as he stood up, leaving the room to help Sam.

Alex changed into a sheer nightie and got into bed, waiting for Dean to come back.

"He's in bed now." Dean said as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

"Good. So am I." Alex smiled at Dean as he got into the bed beside her.

Dean slipped his hands under the blanket. He smiled as he felt warm flesh against his hands. "Feels nice." Dean leaned over into her body and kissed her deeply.

"I'm glad you think so." Alex forced Dean's shirt from his body.

Dean pulled the blanket back from Alex's body and looked over her as she lay in the red sheer nightie. "Where did you get that one from?" Dean asked as his fingers worked to untie the front.

"It's old, from when you were on the road all the time." Alex smiled.

"Alex!" They heard Sam yelling from his room.

Dean sat back on the bed. "Put your robe on and go see what he wants."

Alex kissed Dean then she slipped her robe on and went to Sam's room.

"What Sam?" Alex walked over to the bed, looking down at him.

"Can you get me a trash can?" Alex smiled and got the trash can from his bathroom and sat it beside the bed.

"Try to go to sleep." Alex said as she brushed Sam's hair from his eyes.

"I will. You better go make up with grumpy bear."

Alex laughed and left the room. When she walked back into the bedroom Dean was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed in front of him.

Alex smiled as she let her robe drop to the floor. She crawled onto the bed, as she came closer to Dean's body she let her nightie fall from her body, laying on the bed.

Dean smiled and reached out to her, pulling her to him and kissing her. He took her hand and placed it on his crotch. As he did she gently began massaging it. He placed his hands on her breasts and kept kissing her.

"How's that?" Alex whispered in Dean's ear. She gently bit his earlobe.

"Hmm, great." Dean slightly moaned as he felt Alex's hand still massaging his crotch.

Alex stopped her movements as she slipped his shorts down from his body, smiling at him. She gently slipped her panties from her body and tossed them onto the floor as she moved her body for Dean to easily enter her.

"Wonderful day." Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean as she pulled the blankets over her body. "Glad you liked it." Alex said as she laid an arm over Dean's body, laying to face him. "I wonder what's up with Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"He normally doesn't drink like that."

"I figured he'd be happier since he had a woman. I don't know what's going on with him. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow and try to find out what's going on with him." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

Alex placed her hand on Dean's cheek. "Just make sure he's okay. He'd do the same for you." Alex then placed a kiss on his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 14**

Alex stuck her head into Sam's room, seeing he was still lying in bed sleeping. She didn't bother trying to wake him up and went downstairs to see Dean sitting on the couch with the TV on.

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "Sam is still sleeping."

Alex sat down beside Dean. "I know, I did check on him though."

"What are you doing today?" Dean looked at Alex.

"I didn't think we were doing anything at all really." Alex smiled.

"That's fine with me." Dean placed an arm around Alex as they sat watching TV together. It was something they rarely were able to do.

Alex picked up the remote from where it lay between Dean's legs. "Sorry." She said as she slightly brushed her hand against his crotch. "I don't want to watch this." Alex turned the channel.

"I'm not going to watch chick flicks. If you want to do that, then I'll go wake Sammy up and he'll watch with you." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Bitch, I'm going to watch what I want." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Funny Ally. Real funny." Dean said as he leaned over, kissing Alex.

"No Dean. I want to watch TV for once." Alex smiled. "You're the one that always gets me to do other things."

Dean smirked. "I can't help what I'm good at."

"I wish you were good at other things too." Alex smiled widely.

"You're mean today."

Alex smiled at Dean as she lay back on the couch, placing her feet on his lap.

"You're not getting a foot rub after that." Dean pushed her feet to the floor.

"Come on."

"Nope." Dean said as he got up from his seat on the couch and sat in a chair.

There was a knock on the front door and Alex looked at Dean. Dean looked at Alex and sighed as he got up from his seat.

Dean walked to the front door, opened it, and saw Sam's new woman standing there with a smile across her face. "Hi, come in." Dean said as he walked away from the door, back into the living room. He took his seat back on the couch with Alex.

Alex turned to see who shut the door behind Dean and saw Amanda standing there.

"Hi Amanda." Alex smiled and sat up on the couch.

"Hi." Amanda walked into the living room, taking the seat Dean had before she knocked on the door.

"Sam is still asleep." Alex looked at Amanda as she sat in the chair.

"I kind of wondered if he'd even be up yet. I should have figured he wouldn't be." Amanda said.

"Sammy can't hold his liquor, trust me." Dean smiled at Alex as he placed his hands on her bare feet.

Just then they heard one of the steps squeak and Sam turned the corner, rubbing his eyes.

Amanda got up from her seat and went over to Sam, giving him a tight hug and a kiss.

Dean looked at Alex and rolled his eyes. Alex gently shoved his shoulder.

"Guys, do you mind going upstairs for a few?" Sam asked Alex and Dean.

"It's fine." Alex smiled at Sam and shut the TV off. She grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him behind her.

"Why are we the ones that had to come back up here?" Dean asked Alex as he stretched out across the bed, with the TV remote in his hand.

"Maybe because your brother asked. Cut him some slack Dean." Alex said as she peeked out from the bathroom. "He's finally getting back into dating, and remember, you told me yourself that you need to keep an eye on him since your dad isn't here." Alex walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

Dean watched Alex's every move while she was looking through her closet and dresser. "I know, but it's my house."

"Right now I think Sam needs you more than ever since he lost Violet. Now who knows what's going on." Alex bent down, picking up a pair of panties she dropped. As she did, Dean smiled widely.

"I'm trying." Dean said as he turned back to the TV.

Alex went back into the bathroom, laying her clothing on the counter of the sink and turning the water on in the bathtub.

"Dean, is it okay to come in?" Sam asked as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah. Just as long as you don't go in the bathroom."

Sam walked into the bedroom, sitting the chair that was in the corner of the room, looking at Dean.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked as he turned the TV off.

"I broke up with her."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't working out. I already knew it wasn't. It reminded me too much of what I had before."

"Maybe she wasn't the one, but you'll find someone." Dean smiled.

"I just think I need to stay away from dating for a while."

"You need to at least go out though Sammy. Just to meet a few people. I don't mean you have to start dating right there."

"I know. It's just harder than I thought it would be." Sam looked at Alex as she stood by the bathroom door wearing a towel, her hair still wet.

"For once your brother is giving you good advice." Alex said as she sat down on the bed next to Dean.

"I know." Sam stood up from his seat. "I'm going to go take a walk."

"You want some company?" Dean asked and looked at Sam.

Sam stopped in his footsteps and looked at Dean, not believing that his brother just turned down staying at home with a woman only dressed in a towel. "If you want."

Alex smiled at Sam. "You should go get some pants on before you do anything like that."

Sam looked down, seeing he was only in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Yeah. I'm going to." Sam said as he went to his room.

"Since you're going to do that, I'm going in town to see how things are going." Alex gave Dean a kiss.

Dean placed a hand on her back. "You told me to be there for Sammy."

"I know I did. I'm not mad. You better get ready for that walk." Alex smirked.

"I am."

By the time Dean got downstairs Sam was sitting on the porch waiting for him.

"Come on Sam, we'll go around the pond and go up through the path I have in the woods back there." Dean said as he walked off the porch.

"You didn't have to come with me Dean. From the looks of it, I thought you were about to get into something."

Dean smirked. "No. Well not that I know of. We were just going to hang out today."

"I wish I could find someone like that."

"Sam you and Violet just broke up not too long ago. It's not going to happen with the first girl you date. Do you know how many women I had to be with until I found Ally."

"Poor Dean. Having to sleep with every women you set your eyes on. I'm not like that Dean. I am your brother but that's where the similarities stop."

"You don't have to sleep with them all. Exchange numbers, hang out with them every so often."

"I'm back to losing everyone again Dean. I thought I was past that. I thought I could finally move on with my life and build something. I was wrong."

"Like I told you Sam and you know it, it's not going to happen over night. And you're not losing everyone. You still have Alex and me."

"What's going to happen though when you two have a baby? You'll leave me because you'll have extra responsibilities."

"No Sam, you'll have someone new. And, you'll have to babysit too." Dean smiled.

"I kind of figured that much. I just can't believe you've been married for three years and now you're trying to have a baby. And I'm alone, living in your house."

"Sammy, I wouldn't have it any other way right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Alex likes having you here too."

"She's like us though Dean, what family does she have other than you and me?"

"I know. That's why we all are sticking together. We all have each other and soon you'll bring in someone else."

It had been a long time since Dean and Sam were able to have a talk like they were having. Sometimes it was good for them to go away and talk. Sam had been so confused over things the last few months and he was getting near his breaking point. Dean and Alex were all that Sam had right now. He didn't even have someone to lay in bed next to him. Right now that's all Sam wanted. He would give everything to be able to have that.

"Where's your French maid outfit?" Dean asked Alex as he walked up behind her as she was cooking.

"Upstairs." Alex smiled at Dean. "Why?"

"You should have it on." Dean leaned against the counter beside the stove, watching Alex.

"No." Alex said as she quickly gave Dean a kiss before going to the refrigerator. "Look on the table, there's something just for you."

Dean walked over the table, seeing a pie in a box from Alex's bakery. "Oh, nice."

"Don't even think about eating it now." Alex waved her knife at Dean.

"I won't. Put the knife down. You'll hurt yourself."

"Hey, you taught me how to use a knife, remember?" Alex smiled at Dean.

"Oh yes." Dean said as he sat down at the table. "One of your motel visits, after I showed you some tricks, you showed me some tricks of your own."

Alex rolled her eyes at Dean as she turned back to the stove. "Where's Sammy?"

"Sitting out at the pond. I tried to get him to come in when I came in to see what you were doing. He said he just wanted to sit out there for a while."

"You two have a good talk?"

"I think so. I think he's just a little jealous of us."

"I kind of figured that honestly. I just want him to see we're not doing it to upset him or anything like that. I love him and I know you do too. I just hope things for him turn around soon."

Dean sat at the table, watching Alex as she made dinner.

"Here." Alex said as she slid a place in front of Dean. "There's more over there for Sam, but I don't want to go out there and everything."

"I'll put it in the refrigerator after I'm done." Dean smiled as he picked up a fork.

Alex sat across from Dean at the table. She watched him as he sat eating. Since Sam had been there so much lately it seemed like the house was empty while it was just Dean and her at the table eating.

"You need to make a cookbook." Dean said as he looked up at Alex from his plate, food stuffed in his cheeks so he looked like a chipmunk.

Alex giggled. "Nah, I'm good. You just like to eat a lot that's your problem."

"So? It's not like I look like I do."

"Yeah but how long as he been since you went for a run around the pond or anything like you used to do?"

"I'm taking a break." Dean smiled.

"If you and Sam are really looking for some good hunts before we have a baby, you need to start doing those things again."

"I know. But hey, you're giving me a lot of exercise."

"Funny Dean." Alex said as she took her plate over to the sink. She brought back a plate, knife and fork for Dean's pie. She opened the pie box and cut a piece for Dean.

Dean slid his empty dinner plate to Alex with a smile and pulled the slice of pie in front of himself.

Alex shook her head as she took Dean's plate to the sink. While she was washing dishes, Dean finished off another slice of pie.

"I'll wait until you guys are done in here before I make something to eat." Sam said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Sam I made enough for you." Alex said as she took a plate over to the table, placing it in front of the chair she had been sitting in.

"Thanks." Sam said as he grabbed something to drink from the refrigerator then sat down at the table. He looked at Dean as he sat eating the piece of pie.

Dean looked up at Sam with a smile across his face. "You want a piece when you're done?" Dean had pieces of the pie crust in the corners of his mouth.

"No Dean." Sam laughed.

"What are you going to do tonight Sam?" Alex asked as she stood at the sink washing dishes.

"I'm going to watch a movie or something."

"We have some movies in our bedroom you can borrow." Dean smirked as he walked up behind Alex, placing his plate in the sink then wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I really don't want to see that video collection you two have."

"Sam there are movies in the living room. If you find one you want to watch just take it up to your room." As Alex washed the dishes she could feel Dean's hands resting on her thighs. "You could get a towel and dry." Alex smiled at Dean. "Put your hands to good use for now."

"Funny." Dean said as he reached for a towel on the counter.

"Here." Sam told Alex as he handed her his dirty plate.

Alex took the plate from Sam and placed it in the water. "Go find a movie and lay down Sam. Just relax tonight."

"I'm going to." Sam said as he left the kitchen.

Dean stood, holding the towel in his hands and watching Alex. He focused mainly on her ass. As soon as she placed the last plate in the dish drainer she turned to look at Dean, seeing him standing there doing nothing. He tossed the towel to lay on top of the dish drainer. Then gently picked Alex up and sat her on the counter. He kissed her deeply.

"I thought you were going to dry the dishes so they can be put away." Alex smiled, placing her hands on his hips.

"They'll be okay." Dean smiled, placing a kiss on her neck.

"I think Sam is watching a movie in the living room." Alex said as she pushed Dean from her.

"So."

"No Dean."

Dean sighed as he backed up from her. She hopped off the counter and shut the light off in the kitchen, leaving Dean standing in the dark.

"I'm going to go up to bed Sam." Alex said as she looked into the living room, seeing Sam laying on the couch with the TV on.

"Okay." Sam said as he looked at Alex, smiling.

Alex went up to the bedroom. She looked through the bottom of her closet and found the French maid outfit that Dean was asking about earlier. She quickly slipped into it and waited for Dean to come up to the room.

"So I guess Sammy is going to watch a movie down there." Dean said as he walked into the bedroom, looking for Alex. He heard the door shut behind him. He turned around to see Alex standing in front of the shut door in a short black and white see-through French Maid outfit.

"So?" Alex said as she walked up to Dean, placing her hands on his ass, gently squeezing.

"Yeah." Dean smiled as he leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips. "It's a little late to be a French maid. All the work is done."

"Well you asked for it." Alex turned her back to Dean, gently pressing her bare ass into his crotch.

Dean sighed loudly as he threw his shirt to the floor. He gave her ass a hard slap.

"You're rough tonight." Alex said as she turned to face Dean.

Dean backed Alex against the shut door, unsnapping his jeans and letting them fall to the floor.

After a few minutes, Dean's cell phone, hidden deep in a pocket of his jeans, began to ring. "I'm not answering it." Dean whispered in Alex's ear as his massaged her breast gently through the thin fabric of what she had on.

As the phone kept ringing Alex sighed and leaned her head back against the door. "Answer the phone Dean. Sorry, I can't get into it with that damn phone ringing." Alex placed a kiss on Dean's cheek then went into the bathroom.

Dean sighed as he reached into his jeans pocket and answered the phone. He sat on the bed, watching Alex as she put a t-shirt and shorts on.

Once she was done in the bathroom she sat on the bed beside Dean, smirking at him as she kissed him while he was listening to whoever was on the other end.

"Well love, looks like I'm leaving." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss.

Alex gave Dean a sad look. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I didn't want to answer the phone."

"Want me to go tell Sam? It might do him some good." Alex stood up from the bed.

"Yeah. I'm going to get ready as fast as I can."

Alex gave Dean one last kiss then went downstairs to find Sam still lounging on the couch watching the TV.

"Dean wants to know if you want to go with him." Alex said as she sat down in a chair.

"Where is he going?" Sam asked as he sat up on the couch looking at Alex.

"Some kind of hunt I guess." Alex told Sam.

"Sure. When is he leaving?"

"He's leaving as soon as he can get ready."

"Okay. Well I'm ready." Sam said as she shut the TV off.

"I should really start just leaving this thing in the car again." Dean said as he set the old faded green duffle bag on the floor.

"Maybe you should." Sam smiled as he stood up from the couch.

Alex got up from her seat and walked over to Dean, wrapping her arms around him. "Be safe."

"I will." Dean said as he kissed Alex. "We'll be back early in the morning. I want you to be asleep when I get back. You don't need to wait up."

"I'll try to go to sleep. It's just hard sometimes when the bed is empty."

"Well try really hard for me." Dean gave Alex another kiss.

"I will." Alex smiled. "And you make sure he's safe." Alex smiled at Sam.

"I always do Alex." Sam walked toward the door.

Once Sam and Dean left Alex went upstairs to the bedroom. She stayed in bed watching the TV for what seemed like hours until she finally fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 15**

Alex smiled to herself as she felt Dean place his arms around her while he was still asleep. He made it home safe. She couldn't be happier for that.

Turning onto her right side, she saw Dean's face with a small black mark below his left eye. He did at least get a shower and change his clothes. There had been a few times he came home late and got into bed with what he had on. He stopped doing that when she made him wash everything that was on the bed.

Dean felt Alex's fingers run through his hair. He turned onto his back and stretched his arms above his head, smiling at Alex as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Dean smirked.

Alex gave Dean a kiss. "Yes, I'm glad to see you're back."

"I told you I would be."

"I did what you said too." Alex smiled as she sat up in bed.

"What?"

"I went to bed after you left."

"Get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah. But I did get lonely."

Dean sat up on the bed, turning to Alex and kissing her. "I was lonely too after I got home, so I took a shower." Dean smiled.

"Whore." Alex laughed.

"Ha ha. You want to find out from me about Sam or wait until you see him?" Dean asked as he got up from the bed.

"What?"

"He broke his finger." Dean smiled.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I fixed him up. He should have watched where he had it." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom.

It was kind of Dean's fault Sam broke his finger, but he wasn't paying attention either. So when the trunk lid was shut on Sam's finger, it was his own fault too.

"I'm sorry for interrupting last night too. If I would have shut it off, we could have had so much fun, trust me." Dean smiled at Alex as they lay in bed together.

"I know. We would have had fun. But you have to help people." Alex smirked at Dean as she leaned her body over his, kissing his lips lightly.

Dean rested his hands on her hips. "I want you, but last night was rough baby."

"I can wait." Alex leaned down giving Dean one last kiss before going into the bathroom.

Dean wanted to spend that time with his wife, but his body was too worn out and sore from the hunt. He would rather rest and spend that time with her later, so that it could be great for her as well.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked Alex when she walked out of the bathroom in a knee length brown sundress. She got back into bed with Dean.

"Oh, I see." Dean smiled at her.

"I'm just spending the day with you."

"Good. I think Sammy is going to be watching movies in his room all day."

"So," Alex smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean gave Alex a kiss. Then turned the TV on.

There was a knock on the door. Alex got up and opened the door to see Sam standing in what he fell asleep in, shorts and a t-shirt.

"Feeling okay Sam?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I can just thank my brother, your husband for this." Sam smiled as he showed Alex his finger that was wrapped in white tape. "I need Dean's keys. I forgot my phone in his car last night."

Grumbling, Dean got up from the bed and went downstairs with him. Alex got back into bed and started watching what Dean had on the TV.

"Gave him my keys and told him to put them back when he's done." Dean said, shutting the door behind himself and smiling as he saw Alex laying in bed.

"What?" Alex asked while she watched Dean walking toward the bed with a smile on his face.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I was able to come back last night and sleep beside you." Dean got on the bed, leaning over Alex's body he kissed her. He placed his hands around her waist.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Alex smiled.

"I am waiting." Dean said as he moved back to his side of the bed. "I just wanted to be the one doing the teasing."

Alex laughed, "More like tease yourself."

"I'm used to it. That's all you do to me." Dean looked at Alex.

Alex turned onto her side, resting her leg over his. As she did her dress moved higher on her legs.

"And how do I do that?" Alex smiled.

Dean moved his hand to her ass, gently rubbing. "Like you're doing right now." Dean leaned over gently kissing her lips.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I don't think you're going to be able to wait like you wanted to." She gently placed her hands on his growing erection.

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I can wait." He removed her hands from his erection and sat up on the bed.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Something away from you." Dean smirked.

Alex sat up on the bed, looking at Dean. "You're mean."

Dean got out of bed and put a pair of jeans and t-shirt on and left the room.

Alex lay in bed for a minute then figured she better to find him. She didn't understand the whole reasoning for having to wait until later. It didn't make sense and it was obvious that he wanted it as bad as she did.

"You're being a big baby." Alex said as she sat down beside Dean on a bench that was by the pond.

"No I'm not Ally." Dean said as he looked at her, seeing she didn't have shoes on. "Where are your shoes?"

"In the house." Alex smiled. "What's your problem today?" Alex rested her hand on his thigh.

"I don't have a problem. I just wanted to rest today so that tonight would be so great for you." Dean smiled at her.

Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss. "I don't want anything to be wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Dean placed an arm around Alex. "I just want to be able to make that time great for you. Trust me, how I was feeling when I got up this morning, it wouldn't have been great for either of us."

"It's always great for me." Alex smiled as she moved closer to Dean's body. "I just thought you were mad about something when you left to come out here."

"I'm far from mad. I'm just having a hard time resting while you're around." Dean smirked. "I've always had that problem though."

"Oh, like that one time you guys were on the road." Alex laughed, she always loved reliving memories with Dean. Him and his brother were the only real family that she had. Her parents were less than parents while she as growing up and she was on her own since they both died in a car accident when she was seventeen.

"Yes." Dean smiling, knowing what she was talking about. "I hadn't seen you in weeks. All I had been thinking about was you. Then when you finally got to us, I couldn't help myself."

"You were busted up pretty good too."

"Nothing was going to stop me from spending that time with you."

Alex gave Dean a kiss. "I'm glad for that."

Dean smiled at his wife. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe in good fortune. But deep down in his heart he knew how lucky he was and was thankful for everything that had happened since he first met Alex. He loved waking up every morning to her and falling asleep every night with her. When he was younger he never thought he'd want to be in the place he is now.

"We need a fence." Dean said as he looked at Alex.

"Why do we need a fence?" Alex looked at Dean with an eyebrow raised.

"To put around the front of the house."

"Baby, we don't need a fence. We live miles from anyone else."

"Everyone else has a fence." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed. "I never wanted a white picket fence. I'm pretty sure you never wanted one either."

"We'd have one up on Sam again."

Alex tapped Dean's shoulder. "You're so mean to your brother."

"I'm just kidding." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's lips. "You know you could go up into the bedroom and give me a little striptease and I can sit down here and watch." Dean smiled.

"No. Whenever I do anything like that I want you right in front of me." Alex smiled. "What's the use in doing something like that if you can't be touched."

"Good point."

"I do know one thing."

"What?" Dean asked.

"We need to go for one of our car rides sometime soon."

A giant smile came across Dean's face. "Yes we need to. I think we can trust Sam with the house and it still be here when we get back."

"It's been a while, it sounds like a good idea."

"It does. Do you have a certain place you want to go?"

"Anywhere that it'll just be you and me." Alex smiled.

"I like the way you think." Dean smiled. "Are you going to look for a motel to go to or do you just want to pick one as we drive by?"

"I'll look up a few. You're not too good at picking a nice motel." Alex laughed. "I'm not into my feet sticking the floor in the bathroom."

"Hey, I told you that was all Sam."

"Well, Mr. Winchester, this trip your brother isn't going to be there. It's going to be you and me." Alex gave Dean a devilish smile. "I'd like somewhere that the bed won't fall apart after our first day there."

"Oh, I see your reason for going." Dean's eye lit up. "I think I know why I married you."

Alex smiled. "You better know."

Dean leaned over to Alex, kissing her gently on the lips. "I do know."

Alex got up and began to walk toward the house.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

Alex turned back to Dean, smiling. "I'm going to make a sandwich and get a drink."

Dean got up from his seat. "That sounds like a good idea."

After Alex made both of them sandwiches, she pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator, took it to the table, and set it at her seat.

"I thought you said a drink." Dean smiled at up her as he took a drink from his brown bottle.

"That is a drink." Alex smiled. "I didn't say I was going to get a beer."

"You and the details." Dean shook his head.

"You like your sandwich?" Alex asked.

"It's great. Like always." Dean smiled. "When will this be on the menu at the bakery?"

Alex looked up at Dean. "Well, when I get the phone call, I'm going to look at a new location and I want you to go with me."

"Your moving the bakery?"

"No." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Then what?"

"We're opening a little diner."

"Seriously? Baby why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well with everything that's been going on with Sam I guess I just forgot. Plus I thought you'd be helpful when it comes to picking the location since you've basically lived in diners."

"I'll help you with whatever you need. When are you going to test the menu?"

Alex laughed. "I don't know."

Sam walked into the kitchen. "Wow, you're not in bed still?" Sam asked.

"We were outside for a while." Dean said.

"You guys just don't know when to stop, do you?"

Alex laughed. "We weren't doing that outside. We were talking."

"Okay good." Sam smiled as he walked toward the refrigerator.

"Now I'm going to bed." Alex smiled at Dean as she placed her plate in the sink then left the room.

Alex crawled into bed, waiting for Dean to come into the room.

"Now what are you going to do?" Dean asked as she shut the bedroom door behind himself.

"Me?" Alex asked.

"Yes you."

"I'm going to lay here." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Good." Dean said as he walked toward the bed, taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor before he got to the bed. "That helps me with my idea."

"What would that be?" Alex asked as she lay on her back.

Dean got the bed, straddling Alex's body. "This." Dean smiled down at Alex then leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips.

Alex wrapped her arms around the back of Dean's neck. "We need a change of scenery." Alex leaned up, giving Dean a kiss.

"Right now?" Dean looked gave Alex a confused look. "Tonight?"

"Why not?" Alex smirked. "I can go look somewhere up real quick."

Dean thought for a minute then moved his body to his side of the bed and watched Alex as she left the room, going to her home office to get on her computer. He sighed and went downstairs to see where Sam was. He found Sam eating at the kitchen table.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Dean asked Sam.

"Let me guess, you two want me to leave?" Sam looked up at Dean.

"No. We're leaving."

"Where are you two going?"

"Going to a motel for a couple nights." Dean smiled.

"Ever thought of a hobby?"

"We have some of those. We're just busy with other things right now."

"I would have never guessed that."

"Anyways, like I was saying. We just wanted to see if you'd keep an eye on the house while we're gone."

"Yeah. I've kind of been living here so I'll be here anyways."

"Just wanted to check." Dean said as he left the room.

He went back upstairs and lounged on the bed, waiting to Alex to come back into the room.

"You going?" Alex asked as she went to her closet, pulling out a backpack.

"Yeah." Dean sat up on the bed.

While they were packing clothes in their bags, Sam came into their room.

"Do I need to do anything special while you two are gone?" Sam asked as he peeked into the room, making sure they were both clothed.

"No. Just if you go somewhere make sure to lock the door." Alex said as she zipped her bag up. She threw it over her shoulder and walked toward Sam. "Just make sure the house is still standing when we come back." Alex smiled and gave Sam a hug.

"It'll still be here." Sam smiled back.

"And stay out of here." Dean said as he walked up to his brother. "There's no reason for you to be in here."

"Dean! You're acting like you're twelve and you're going to a sleep over." Alex stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"No I'm not." Dean said as he hit his brother on the shoulder.

Dean put the two bags in the trunk.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked Alex.

"Wherever you want." Alex smiled as she leaned across the front seat, giving Dean a long deep kiss.

Dean smiled. "Right here is fine with me."

"No Dean, drive or I will."

"Okay, Okay."

Dean found the closest motel that they hadn't been to. He had his fingers crossed that it would be a good motel, but he knew not to get his hopes up.

"This isn't so bad." Alex said as she walked into the motel room, tossing her bag to the floor by the front door.

The wallpaper looked like it was straight out of the seventies, but at least it was still all hanging on the wall. The furniture looked like it was all in one piece. It was old, but it wouldn't fall apart when you sat down in a chair or lay on the bed.

Dean walked up behind Alex, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her body into his. "Now?" He whispered in her ear then gently kissed her neck. As far as he was concerned he had waited long enough.

Alex turned to face Dean as she walked backwards toward the bed. "You're not ready." Alex said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

Alex looked at Dean, he still had his boots on.

"Give me a break woman!" Dean said as he quickly took his boots off, then took his shirt off.

"Now, that's better." Alex smiled as she slipped her shoes off and moved up on the bed.

"Why do you make me work so hard?" Dean asked as he slipped out of his jeans, then crawled onto the bed.

"Because it's fun." Alex smiled as she pulled Dean down into a kiss.

Dean smiled as he gently pushed down the right strap of the dress she had on, placing kisses along her shoulder where the strap was. He stopped his motions and looked at Alex with a smile.

"What?" Alex asked Dean.

"Nothing." Dean said as he slipped the other strap down from her shoulder. He moved his body and slipped her dress from her body as she lay on the bed, watching him.

"Happy?" Alex asked with a smile, now completely nude.

"Very happy." Dean said as he placed a hand on her left side, gently gripping as his lips met hers.

Alex placed her hands on Dean's back, gently putting her fingernails into his flesh an dragging them across his back. Dean stopped kissing her and smiling down at her. He slowly lay onto the bed, pulling her body with his. Alex leaned down as Dean rubbed his hands along her back. She let her lips meet his right nipple, gently biting. As she bit she heard a low moan come from Dean's lips.

Smiling at Dean, Alex moved her body close to his as they lay intertwined in the bed.

"This is the whole reason behind wanting to go for a car trip?" Dean smiled.

Alex looked up at Dean. "What? This isn't a good reason?"

Dean sat up on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. "I think this is going to be an awesome car trip."

Alex laid her head on Dean's legs, looking up at him. "Glad you think it'll be."

"We need to get away from Sammy for a little bit. He's driving me nuts."

"Be nice to your brother Dean. He has no where else to go."

"I know." Dean smiled. "But I mean, when we went to the movies I didn't want to go all the way upstairs and it turned out I had to because he was sitting there. Then when he gets completely trashed he's yelling for you. I just want to be able to do whatever I want, when I want and where I want." Dean leaned down giving Alex a kiss on the forehead.

Alex smiled up at Dean. "I know how you feel. I was thinking though."

"What? Sometimes it isn't good when you think."

Alex rolled her eyes at Dean then smiled. "That stupid shed you had to have that's almost as big as the freaking house. You know the one you spent all that money on and have yet to use it. Well if you call the right people you could make that into at least a bedroom for Sam."

Dean looked at Alex. "You might have a good idea. I'll have to call around after our little trip."

Alex sat up with a smile across her face. "And this means I get to go shopping?"

Dean sighed. "Yes."

Gently Alex placed her hands on Dean's chest. "Just don't tell Sam. Let it be a little surprise for him."

"Okay I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good." Alex placed a kiss on Dean's chest. "The sooner he's out of the house and has somewhere else to sleep for the night, the sooner we can do whatever we want." Alex smiled.

"That is what I'm waiting for." Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss.

Alex lay back down in bed and smiled at Dean who sat watching her with a loving grin.

"You know what?" Dean asked as he slid back down into the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"What?" Alex pulled Dean's arms tighter around herself.

"I can't believe we're married."

"Is that a good thing?"

"That's a great thing. Doesn't mean I'm getting sick of you yet." Dean laughed.

"Funny." Alex told Dean. "This is how I want to fall asleep every night."


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 16**

Dean smiled at Alex as she still lay in bed sleeping. He had been up for hours and even went to pick up something for them to eat.

"Baby." Dean softly said as he leaned down to the bed, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Alex pulled the blanket over her head. She didn't want to get out of bed or think about even totally waking up yet.

Placing his hands at the top edge of the blanket, Dean pulled it down. He revealed Alex's nude flesh with a smile. "What's your problem?"

Alex turned to Dean, smiling. "Too early."

Dean leaned down, kissing Alex. He bit her bottom lip as he pulled away from her. "It's not too early."

Alex sat up on the bed, pulling the blanket over her bare chest. "Where are you going?" She said as Dean walked away from the bed.

He turned back holding a bag of food and a cup. "I got you something to eat." Dean smiled.

"Where's yours?" Alex asked as she took the cup from his hands.

"I already ate it."

"That's honestly no surprise to me." Alex smiled.

"Where are we off to today?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed with Alex as she ate.

"We can just stay here if you want." Alex smiled.

"Well hell." Dean said as he kicked off his boots.

"That's what I thought you'd do." Alex laughed.

Dean smiled at Alex. "I need to call Sam at some point to make sure the house is still there."

Alex shook her head. "It's still there, don't worry about it."

Dean laughed as he lay back on the bed. "When we get home will you at least let me go in the nursery and fix that window?" Dean never wanted to mention it to her because he knew she didn't want to think about the nursery.

Alex looked at Dean. "Yeah. I can't help you, but I think Sam might if you ask." Alex went into the bathroom.

Dean knew it wasn't healthy for her that the nursery was still like it was and it hasn't been boxed up yet, but he knew it would break her heart if he would do something like that.

"Thank you for the food." Alex gave Dean a kiss as she got back into bed, pulling the blanket over her nude body.

"I was hungry." Dean smiled. "Are you going to put clothes on?"

Alex put her arms around Dean and smiled. "Do you want me to?"

"I thought you'd get cold." Dean smirked.

"You're suppose to keep me warm." Alex said as she looked over Dean's body.

"You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alex leaned over kissing Dean.

"You just woke up. I thought you'd want to get a shower or something first."

Alex slid her hand under Dean's shirt. "You want to get one with me?"

Dean smiled. "Now you're talking! A nice warm shower sounds good."

"Good. I'm going to get in." Alex gave Dean another kiss then she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Dean lay on the bed smiling as he watched her. He stripped his shirt off then his jeans. He walked into the bathroom smiling to himself as he saw Alex standing in the shower with the water pouring over her body. Each water drop looking like glitter covering her small frame. Dean stripped his shorts off and stepped into the shower. As he stood behind her, he placed his hands on her hips, then leaned down kissing her neck.

Alex turned to face Dean, the warm water still hitting her body. "What do you want?" Alex smiled as she took the wash cloth she had in her hand and rubbed it over Dean's chest.

"Don't worry about what I want. You're doing a great job." Dean smiled.

Alex kept smiling at Dean as she moved her hand down his body. She gently wrapped her hand around his penis.

"Yes." Dean moaned as he felt her small hands moving on his shaft.

He loved every time she touched that part of him. She knew what he liked and she never disappointed him. When she would give him a hand job it always reminded him of when they first got together. Well it mainly reminded him of the first time she stayed with him at one motel and rode with him and Sam to the other motel. That was one of the few times Sam was allowed to drive his precious car and Dean and Alex sat in the back seat. If it wasn't for the fact that Dean made Sam leave the radio on during the car ride, Sam would have known what was going on in the backseat. It wouldn't have bothered him though, that was the best car ride of his life…well the best car ride when he wasn't driving.

Alex smiled at Dean as he sat on the end of the bed in nothing more than a towel. She knelt on the bed behind him and began kissing his back and neck. The old towel she had wrapped around her body matched Dean's.

"I'm getting ready to call Sam." He held his phone up, showing Alex.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Alex smiled as she began rubbing Dean's back.

Dean sighed as he dialed his phone.

"Hello." Sam sounded like he just woke up.

"Sammy boy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh," Dean said in a low voice, one that Sam knew too well. "I just wanted to make sure my house is there."

"Yes. Let me guess, you're busy."

"I'm just sitting here."

"Well, Dean, I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dean tossed his phone to the floor and smiled as he felt Alex's hands working over his back.

"We still have a house." Dean said.

"Nice to know." Alex whispered into Dean's ear as she got up from the bed, standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Dean watched Alex as she walked over to her bag, pulling out some clothes.

"Putting some clothes on." Alex smiled.

"How long do you really think you'll have them on?" Dean smiled.

"It doesn't matter. Dry clothes is better than a wet towel." Alex smiled as she stood in front of Dean, dropping her towel to the floor. She slipped into a t-shirt and shorts.

"You look like you're ready for bed." Dean said as he went into the bathroom, slipping into his shorts. "You really just want to stay here today?" Dean asked as he walked up to Alex, placing his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. If you lay down, I'll give you the rest of that massage." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss.

Dean smiled, going to the bed and laying down on his stomach.

Alex smiled at him and got onto the bed, she straddled Dean's body as she gently began rubbing his back.

"I have a feeling this is going to turn into more than just a massage." Dean laughed as he felt Alex's small hands moving over his back.

"So what if it does?" Alex leaned down, whispering in Dean's ear. As she moved her lips away, she bit his earlobe.

"That wasn't part of the massage."

Alex smiled, then started a trail of kisses down his back.

"You didn't like your shower?"

"That was the best shower I've ever had." Dean smiled to himself.

Alex moved from where she was. Dean turned onto his back, then Alex moved back to straddle his body.

"Anything else you want rubbed down?" Alex smiled.

"Not yet." Dean smiled as he leaned up to Alex, kissing her lips.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Dean sat up on the bed. "You don't need anything played with?"

"I'm enjoying helping you."

"You want to go shopping?" Dean smiled.

Alex stood up from the bed. "Are you coming?"

"Yes. I'm taking you shopping for my favorite things."

"I can always use a new bra."

Dean smiled at Alex. "You need to get dressed before we go."

Alex smiled as she dug a pair of jeans from her bag and put them on after taking her shorts off. She threw Dean's shirt and jeans at him.

Dean smiled at Alex as they stood in the store. She was holding up a black see-through bra.

"That would be nice to look at and awesome to take off." Dean slipped his hand in Alex's back pocket.

"Come on, be serious." Alex smiled.

"I am. You need some panties like that too." Dean smiled.

Alex picked up a pair of panties made from the same fabric as the bra.

"Looks great." Dean was ready to get out of the store. He would say anything right now to just go back to the motel and spend time with her alone. Shopping for bra and underwear sounded like a great idea while they were still at the motel but once they got to the store and Dean saw there were no guys around, he just wanted to leave.

Dean smiled at Alex as she moved closer to him while sitting at a red light. She took his right hand and slipped it under her shirt, letting his rough hands feel the warm naked flesh of her breasts.

"Dean," Alex moaned. "I love feeling you hands on my body. I love feeling your dick in me too."

"Why can't you wait?" Dean smirked.

"I don't want to, but I'll be good until we get back to the motel." Alex removed Dean's hand from under her shirt.

"Good." Dean smiled.

When they got back to the motel Alex took her jeans off and crawled onto the bed. Dean smiled as he watched her. He kicked his boots off and began to take his jeans off as his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello." Dean got onto the bed with Alex, smiling at her as he ran his hand up her leg. She began kissing Dean's neck.

"Can you come home?" It was Sam, Dean was pretty sure by now that he had some kind of radar that told him when Alex and himself were getting ready to do anything.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just need some help with a hunt. It'll be a quick little hunt, you'll be able to come home and do whatever you two are doing now."

"Uh," Dean felt Alex's hand traveling down his stomach. "Okay."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Dean hung up his phone and looked at Alex as he felt her hands working at the button on his jeans. Alex looked up at Dean and saw a look on his face that was too familiar.

"What?" She asked.

Dean grimaced, taking her hands from his jeans and getting off the bed. "Sorry I have to go help Sam."

"No. Please?" Alex smiled as she got up from the bed, sauntering toward Dean.

"I wish I could." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

"But, you can." Alex smiled and seductively placed his hands on her ass.

"Baby, I want to so bad. I'll hurry." Dean smiled and removed his hands from her ass. "Get dressed baby. I'll drop you off at home when I pick Sam up."

Alex frowned at Dean as she slipped back into her jeans and gathered up their belongings.

Once they got home Dean dropped Alex off with their bags and picked Sam up. Alex went to the bedroom to put stuff away. She was a little upset that Dean had to stop what they were doing and help Sam, but she knew and understood that he wanted to get as many hunts done before they had a baby.

She put what clothes were clean away and took the dirty ones to the laundry room. There really wasn't anything but that for her to do. She put pajamas on and crawled into bed, opening her book up. As she was reading, the house phone rang. She sighed and placed her bookmark in her book then grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Pajamas, baby."

"You're not going to tell me anything else Ally?"

"You're so corny Dean."

"I'm being serious. What are you wearing?"

"A blue tank top and black shorts."

"That blue tank top that's almost see-through?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad Sam's driving."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"I won't do that in front of Sam but I wish he wasn't here."

"Weirdo. When are you going to be home to keep me company?"

"In a little bit. So I'm just going to keep you company?"

"That's really not the reason you need to be here."

"Then what's the reason?"

"So we can finish what Sam ruined by the phone call."

"Yes, that sounds like the best idea this week."

"I can't wait for you to get home."

"Baby, I'm getting there. Sammy is a slow driver."

"I know. I want to feel those hands of yours on me."

"Is this phone sex?"

"No, you have to touch yourself and help," teased Alex.

"I want to help you out a lot."

"Do you want your hand where mine is?"

"What are you doing?" asked Dean.

"Hmm, touching myself."

"I want to touch you now. But I want to touch you with something other than my hands."

"I want to touch your nice hard dick with my mouth."

"That sounds great baby."

"It will be."

Dean smiled as he stood in the doorway of the master bedroom watching Alex. "Need some help?" Dean clicked his phone off.

Alex jumped as Dean scared her by just showing up. "Damn you." Alex said as she hung the phone up.

"That was a nice view." Dean smiled and shut the door behind himself.

Alex removed her hand from between her legs and reclined back on the bed, watching Dean's moments as he walked toward the bed.

"You're mute now?" Dean smirked as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

"You scared me. I thought I was in my house alone."

"Oh, so you won't do that when I'm home." Dean crawled onto the bed pinning Alex down to the bed.

Alex smiled up at Dean. "When you're here, I don't have to do it."

"Well tonight you'll have to." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss then moved from the bed.

"Why?" Alex asked as she sat up on the bed watching Dean.

He turned, showing Alex the open wound on his lower back, that wasn't stitched or covered with anything.

"Dean! When were you going to tell me? What happened?" Alex got up from the bed, taking a closer look at Dean's back.

"Go talk to butterfingers." Dean told Alex.

"Lie down on the bed." Alex said as she went into the bathroom. "What happened?" Alex asked as she came out of the bathroom with the big first aid kit.

"Sam shot me." Dean said as he lay on his stomach. It really wasn't as painful as he thought it would be when he heard the gun go off and felt a sharp pain in his back. He still owed Sam one though.

"Well this will take a while so get comfortable." Alex said as she put a pair of rubber gloves on.

Dean hated this part, but it seemed like Alex loved digging things out of his skin. If it's more than one item she gets rougher and rougher as she keeps digging. Thankfully this time it was just one thing that needed to be stitched up.

"Good as new." Alex said as she tossed the gloves into the trash can and took the first aid kit back into the bathroom.

Dean sat on the bed watching Alex. "You'll always be my nurse, you know that right?"

Alex gave Dean a smile. "Yeah, I usually end up being Sam's too."

"That's why Sammy needs him a woman. Then he can have his own nurse and my nurse can spend more time helping me back to full health."

"Who told you I really wanted to be your nurse?" Alex smiled as she got into bed.

"You're mean." Dean didn't feel like getting a shower tonight. He just wanted to get into bed with his wife and fall asleep.

Alex smiled at Dean as she pulled the blanket up to cover herself. She watched Dean as he slipped into a pair of shorts and nothing more. He crawled between the covers beside his wife.

"You need anything?" Alex asked as she turned to Dean smiling.

"Nope." Dean smiled. He slipped his arm around Alex. Sometimes laying in bed with Alex was all he needed to feel better after a hard night.

Alex cuddled close to Dean's warm body. She gently rubbed her left hand across his chest, smiling as she did.

"You know when you have our baby we won't get this time together." Dean brushed his hand down Alex's arm.

Alex smiled up at Dean. "I know. We'll be laying with a little one between us."

"Yep."

"I'm calling my doctor in the morning. If I'm lucky I'll get in soon to see her."

"I hope there's nothing wrong with you or me. Maybe it's just taking a while."

"I hope that's all it is, but Dean you have to realize we haven't really been trying that long." Alex looked up at Dean and kissed him, slowly slipping her tongue into Dean's mouth. "I'm enjoying trying."

"Me too Ally, the first time was fun too."

Alex tried to hold her tears back as she heard Dean talking about the baby she lost. She just wanted to forget about it, but she knew that wasn't possible.

Dean looked down at Alex, seeing tears fall from her eyes. Dean used his hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"Baby, it's okay. You need to talk about it. It'll make you feel better and you won't have it all bottled up inside."

Alex looked up at Dean, knowing he was right. "It's just hard. I thought we were going to start a family."

"We will have a family. This is just giving us more time together." Dean smiled trying to get Alex to smile too.

Alex laid her head back down on Dean's chest. "I love you."

Dean planted a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 17**

"Lucky me." Alex said as she walked onto the porch looking at Sam and Dean as they both sat enjoying the warm weather.

"What?" Dean smiled as she sat down beside him on the bench.

"I have to go to the doctor tomorrow."

"That's not a bad thing." Sam said with a smile.

"I hate the doctor though." Alex looked at Dean.

"Let me guess I'm going too?" Dean smiled as he put an arm around Alex.

"Please."

"Okay. Sammy, you want to go too?" Dean laughed.

"I'm good."

"The bad thing is we won't really know anything for a couple days." Alex rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Alex, I'm sure you're going to find our everything is fine and that it's just taking some time." Sam looked at Alex. He could tell that what's been going on has been bothering her a lot lately.

"Sam's right Ally." Dean gently rubbed Alex's arm.

"I just thought by now we'd be getting ready for a first birthday party." Alex began to tear up. "Instead we're getting ready to find out why I'm not pregnant."

Dean wrapped both arms around Alex. "You'll be pregnant by Christmas, I promise."

Alex looked up at Dean and saw a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I think he knows what he's talking about." Sam laughed.

"Oh, I do." Dean agreed with Sam.

Alex smiled at both men then got up from her seat. "I'm going to get a bath." Alex said then leaned down to Dean placing a kiss on his lips.

"Need help?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Keep your brother company." Alex gave Dean a smile.

Dean looked at Sam as they sat on the porch. "So I have to sit and look at you?"

"No you don't. I'm going to head out for the day anyways." Sam told Dean.

Dean got up form his seat. "Okay good." He gave a smile as he went into the house.

Dean poked his head into the bathroom and smiled at Alex as he saw her relaxing in the bathtub with her eyes closed. Slowly he stepped into the bathroom.

"Need anything?" Dean asked.

Alex opened her eyes and smiled at Dean. "I'm good. What do you want?" she replied, while watching Dean lean against the counter.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you're doing with everything."

"I'm okay Dean."

"You sure?" Dean bent down, leaning over the edge of the bathtub, giving her a kiss.

"I'm sure." Alex gave Dean a small smile. "I just wish it wasn't taking so long and I wish I didn't have to go to the doctor."

Dean placed his hand on the warm soapy water, resting it on her leg. "Everything is going to turn out fine honey." He gave Alex a smile as he leaned down, giving Alex a kiss.

"It just sucks." Alex looked up at Dean with a smile. "You might want to change your shirt now." Alex began to giggle as Dean stood up, his shirt had a wet spot from where he leaned into the water.

Dean stood up, taking his shirt off. "Better?"

"What are you trying to do?" Alex smirked. "I came up here to relax in the bathtub and you show up. Now you're stripping."

"Originally I came up here to make sure you're okay and didn't need anything."

"I can see that worked out for you."

"Funny. So do you seriously need anything?"

"Nope." Alex said as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes again.

Dean smiled and gazed at her, as he leaned against the wall by the shower stall.

Alex could feel someone was watching her, she opened her eyes seeing Dean still standing there. She sat up in the water and turned to him.

Dean's smile became wider as Alex's breasts emerged from the water.

"Why are you still here?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Sam is going out for the day so I didn't want to stay outside by myself. I thought keeping you company sounded like more fun." Dean smiled, his hands moving to the button on his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she watched Dean's hands unsnap the button, then move to the zipper.

Dean looked at Alex as she let the jeans drop to the floor. "Keeping you company." Dean smiled, standing in front of Alex nude.

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"What's wrong?" Dean stepped closer to the bathtub.

"Nothing," Alex smiled "You just never go without shorts or something on."

"I was trying something new." Dean stepped into the bathtub and sat down, looking at Alex.

"You're nothing but trouble." Alex gave Dean a smile.

Dean put his hand on Alex's thigh and squeezed. "No I'm not. I'm just trying to keep you company."

"You don't have to be naked to keep me company." Alex smiled.

"I think when Sammy isn't here I have to." Dean leaned over Alex's body, kissing her lips.

"No you don't." Alex placed her hands on Dean's chest, gently pushing him off her body.

"I think I have to."

"No you don't." Alex smiled.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm relaxing right now."

Dean smiled. "I'm trying to relax." He moved his body back over Alex's and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Get off me, Dean, I want to get out and put some clothes on."

Dean sat back in the bathtub. "What are you doing?"

Alex stepped out of the bathtub, drying herself off. "I told you. I'm going to put some clothes on. Then I think I'm going to go downstairs and watch some TV for a while." Wrapping the towel around her body she disappeared into the bedroom.

Dean sighed and sat in the bathtub. This wasn't what he was hoping would happen. Then he thought, maybe he should take the matter into his own hands.

Alex walked back into the bathroom, tossing the towel to the floor and looking at Dean. "What are you doing?" A look of concern came across her face.

Dean gave Alex a childlike smile and a heavy sigh. "Well, what do you expect?" He placed both hands on either side of the bathtub.

"Well I thought you could hold on a little longer or something." Alex pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm a guy, I can't help it." Dean said as he stood up from the bathtub, grabbing the towel Alex had just brought in, hoping to somewhat hide his noticeable erection. "At least I was thinking of you." Dean smiled.

"That's a little on a gross side there Dean."

"Cut me some slack." Dean said as he left the bathroom.

Alex could tell what kind of day was ahead for her. Mostly it would involve keeping Dean off her. That wasn't really the type of day she was hoping for.

Picking up the black remote from where it lay on the coffee table, Alex clicked the TV on and sat down on the old green couch. Spending the day relaxing on the couch sounded like the best thing to do. When Dean and Sam were on the road all the time there were days where Alex did just that. She didn't have to go to the bakery that day so she waited for Dean's call while watching TV. Lately though because of Dean and herself trying for another baby, they hardly ever really watched TV and paid attention to it. Today though Alex had a feeling she wouldn't really get to watch it anyways.

"Already started?" Dean asked as he sat down on the couch beside Alex, placing a kiss on her soft cheek.

"Yep." Alex smiled at Dean, then moved her body close to his, laying her head on his shoulder.

Dean wrapped an arm around her body.

Even when she was stuck in bed for two months after the car accident, she rarely watched TV. She mostly spent her time when she was alone reading. When Dean was home it gave them a chance to talk and grow closer than they ever thought was possible. The car accident was really a blessing in a way. Now that they both look back on it they knew they weren't ready for a child and they would have never gotten that time to grow together like they had.

"You know what you could do?" Alex sat up, looking at Dean.

"What?" Dean gave Alex a smile.

"Not that, you could go up in the office get a phone book out and start on Sam's surprise."

"Yeah I could."

The look on Dean's face told Alex he didn't want to move.

"The sooner it's done, the sooner we can have some fun."

"We can have fun tonight."

"No. Not unless you start calling people." Alex smiled.

"Okay." Dean said as he got up from his seat. "You play unfair."

"I never said I was fair." Alex smiled at Dean as he left the room.

Alex sat in the living room, relaxing and watching TV. As she sat watching the TV she heard the front door open and close.

"By yourself for once?" Sam laughed as he walked into the room.

Alex looked at Sam with a smile across her face. "Yes, and I'm enjoying it."

Sam sat down in a chair. "This is what you're doing all day?"

"Why not? Dean is busy."

"Oh, so that's the only reason you're doing it." Sam smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well no sex tonight. I have to save my energy for the doctor." Alex looked at Sam with unsure eyes.

"It'll be okay Alex." Sam gave Alex a smile. "Just pretend it's Dean."

Alex cracked a smile. "That's not the part that's bothering me Sam."

"Then what is?"

"The chance of the bad news."

"You can't keep thinking that way. I'm sure you're both fine and it's just taking a while. I mean, how long was it until you were pregnant before?"

"Almost six months I think." Alex looked up at Sam. "I don't know if I can wait that long though."

"Look on the bright side, hopefully I'll have my own place by then." Sam smiled.

"Once we have a baby, you'll basically be moved back in anyways." Alex smiled at Sam. "We all know Uncle Sammy will be here day and night."

"I'm not going to deny that. I just can't believe Dean wants to be a dad, out of all the things he could be." Sam laughed.

"I'm glad for it. I can't wait to be a mommy."

"You're going to be a great one Alex."

"A great what?" Dean asked , stepping into the room.

"A great mommy." Alex said with a smile as she looked at Dean.

"Well yeah." Dean smiled back. "I called some people, one said they can come out and check everything out. Where's the checkbook?" Dean held his hand out.

"Where do you think I have my checkbook at?" Alex asked as she sat in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"I don't know."

"It's upstairs on the desk, shouldn't be hard to find."

"Okay good."

"What's he doing?" Sam asked Alex after Dean left the room.

"Nothing."

It wasn't the fact that Alex didn't like Sam being in the house, it was far from the truth. It was just that she wanted to be able to be with her husband alone a lot more, since they were trying for a baby. But they also needed some time alone when they weren't trying. It is just hard sometimes when Sam is around. They both felt bad for Sam because he really doesn't have anyone else at this point in time and they don't want to make him feel like he isn't wanted, because he is.

"Is this really what you're going to do all day?" Sam looked at Alex as she put her feet on the coffee table.

"Yes." Alex gave Sam a big grin. "I kind of thought Dean was going to spend some time with me, but I guess he's found other projects to mess with today."

"What is he doing?"

Alex looked at Sam. "You can't tell him I told you."

"Okay."

"That stupid building thing he had to have and never used. He's going to turn it into something like a little guest house for you. Then you can have privacy and everything. You'll still have to come in here to eat, I don't know if he's going to try to get them to put a bathroom in or not. I'll have to see when he gets done talking to the people."

Sam sat back in his chair, surprised at what his brother was doing. "You guys don't have to do that."

"We just think it'll help you out to have that little place to yourself." Alex smiled.

"Thanks. I won't tell Dean." Sam smiled. "Oh the best part about it is, I'll be able to sleep at night."

Alex looked at Sam. "Why are you having a hard time sleeping?"

"Let me see, the headboard thumping against the wall, you screaming. Any of that ring a bell?" Sam laughed.

Alex laughed. "Sorry Sam. Talk to Dean about the headboard thing, he does that."

"I did once." Sam began to feel uncomfortable talking to Alex about this.

"Next time we'll move the bed away from the wall I guess." Alex gave Sam a smile, a smile that he had only seen her give Dean.

Sam watched Alex as she tilted back on the couch, placing her arms behind her head and looking at Sam.

"Uh, I'm going to go get a shower." Sam said as he got up from his seat.

"Okay." Alex smiled at Sam as he left the room.

"For me?" Dean smiled as he walked into the living room, throwing the checkbook on the coffee table. He leaned down over Alex's body and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"What do you think?" Alex smiled as she put her arms around Dean's neck, leaned up towards his lips and kissing him.

Dean was happy with her reaction. He gently began kissing her neck, letting his hand travel up from her waist.

"Sorry!" Sam said as he backed out of the room after he realized what was going on.

Dean sighed and stood up from where he was. "Come on Sam."

Sam blushed as he came back into the room, picking his cup up from where he had sat it on the floor. "Sorry. I'm going to get a shower now for sure."

Dean picked up Alex's feet from the couch and sat down, placing her feet on his lap. "I can't wait until this is done so there'll be less of that." Dean looked at Alex.

"I know." Alex smiled. "When are they starting?"

"Tomorrow, thank god!"

"What all are they going to be doing?" Alex asked as she sat up, moving closer to Dean. She took her hands and gently began rubbing his shoulders.

"That feels great." Dean smiled and rubbing his hand over Alex's leg. "There's going to be enough room in there for a bed and they're going to put a bathroom in there too."

"I'm not surprised that there's enough room for both. You got that stupid thing big enough for both of our cars."

"That reminds me." Dean smiled. "Want to put your hands to good use?"

Alex stopped what she was doing and sat back on the couch, looking at Dean. "What are you talking about?"

"My car needs washed." Dean smiled. "Go get a bikini on and I'll pay you twenty dollars."

"You're sick." Alex looked at Dean. "Go wash your damn car yourself. You never offer to wash mine." Alex smiled.

"My car is more important. It's got a lot of memories." Dean leaned over, kissing Alex. "Memories from my childhood, memories of when we first got together, memories of our wedding night." Dean smiled. "What a night that was!"

Alex shook her head at Dean. "You're remembering the wrong things about our wedding."

"No I'm not." Dean put his arms around Alex. "You looked beautiful. I was standing there scared to death that you'd change your mind since you knew what you were getting yourself into." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "You were crying before you even made it to me. Then the kiss was the best kiss I've ever had. It was marking the start of something new and great."

"I didn't know you remembered all of that." Alex smiled to herself.

"Well I do. Then that night, after the reception was over, we got in the car and found a motel. You're the one that didn't want to get out of the car." Dean smiled. "If it wasn't for the guy running the motel coming out to see if everything was okay, we could have really started that night off right there."

Alex sat up, looking at Dean with a smile. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You looked so good."

"Glad you thought so." Dean smiled. "What you had on under that dress was a huge surprise to me."

Alex gently kissed Dean's neck. "Why was it?"

"You're supposed to wear something under it."

"No you don't." Alex smiled. "No one ever told me you had to wear something under it."

Dean turned his body, facing Alex he smiled. "Well I'm glad no one told you and I'm glad you showed me in the car." He leaned into her body, kissing her lips.

"You didn't like what I put on once we got into the motel?" Alex looked into Dean's eyes and began to melt in her seat.

"I think I liked that better than you having nothing on." Dean pushed Alex to the couch. As she lay back, she felt Dean's hands on both of her inner thighs.

Dean kicked his boots off, and knelt on the couch over Alex's body. He smiled down at her as he lightly drug his finger nails over her thighs. As he moved his hands he heard a soft moan of excitement come from Alex's lips.

"Did that feel good?" Dean asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Alex smiled at Dean as his hands worked their way up her body.

"Just wait, I know something that'll feel so much better than that." Dean placed his lips on her neck, then gently bit.

"Is this what you two are going to do all day?" Sam asked as he stood in the hall, seeing Dean kneeling on the couch.

Dean sighed and sat up. "I guess we're going to try all day." He looked at Sam.

Sam laughed as he walked into the living room, sitting down in the old brown chair he always sat in. "Sorry Dean. I like to be around people." Sam gave Dean a smile.

Alex got up from where she was lying. "I'm going to get something to drink." She gave Dean a smile before she left the room.

"Sam, come on man."

"What?"

"This is the second time today, I had her agreeing to everything I was doing."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "That really means nothing to me. You two need to start and do it in the bedroom like any normal person."

Dean sat back on the couch. "Exploring your house, having sex in different rooms, now that's normal." Dean smiled as he stood up from the couch.

"You're sick." Sam said as he reached for the TV remote.

Dean smiled as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Alex bent over looking in the refrigerator. He walked up behind her, pressing his crotch into her ass. "Let's continue."

Alex stood up, still feeling Dean's body pressed against hers. "I'd love that." She shut the refrigerator door and took her shirt off.

"You're naughty today." He reached around her body, gripping her breasts. "I like it."

Alex smiled to herself as she turned to face Dean. "This is one room we haven't visited in a while."

"We have Sam to thank for that." Dean could feel himself getting harder as he stood looking at Alex's perky breasts, naked in front of him.

Alex sat her bottle of water on the counter next to them. "That's why your building is becoming a guesthouse." She put her around Dean's neck and smiled at him as she pressed her nude breasts against his chest.

Sam walked into the kitchen, stopping in his footsteps as he saw Alex's shirt laying on the floor behind Dean. "Sorry." Sam said as he walked backwards from the room.

Dean sighed as he looked at Alex. "I give up." He removed Alex's arms from his neck and left the room.

Alex picked her shirt up from the floor and sighed as she put it on. Picking up her bottle of water she left the room. She wasn't sure where Dean was, so she went into the bedroom, checked the living room, then finally walked onto the porch. He was sitting there on the bench they always shared.

Alex smiled at Dean as she sat down beside him. "Bad day?"

Dean looked at Alex. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"We will." Alex leaned over, placing a kiss on Dean's lips. "All this waiting will make it so much better."

Dean placed an arm around Alex. "I hope you're right. I just really know Sammy needs to find him a woman."

"He will." Alex smiled. "He isn't who you need to worry about right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you already have a woman and I'm sitting right here with you and you're worried about Sam finding a woman."

"I'm just worried about getting to have some fun in my house whenever I want."

"I know you are. I am too. But it seems any time we try to get away for a while Sam is calling and needs your help with something. I've kind of given up on any motel stays or anything like that until he gets back to the old Sam."

Dean looked at Alex. "You know I love you, right?"

Alex smiled at Dean. "Yes. I know. I love you too. I'm going to love it once we get a chance to get in bed tonight."

Dean gave Alex's shoulder a squeeze. "I know. Sammy boy needs to go to bed so the adults can play right now." Dean smirked.

Alex stood up from where she was sitting and stood in front of Dean. "We can still play. You're the one wanting to wait." She placed her hands on Dean's thighs and smirked.

Dean smiled up at Alex as she stood in front of him. He placed his hands on her small waist and pulled her closer. "We start and Sammy will be out here."

"I don't care." Alex said as she removed her hands from Dean's thighs and took her shirt off. She smiled and laid it on the bench beside Dean.

Dean's smile grew as he let his eyes travel down Alex's body. "Good."

Alex took her hands and grabbed Dean's from her waist and rested them on her breasts with a smirk.

"I've been waiting too long." Dean smiled.

Leaning down, Alex kissed Dean's lips. "Me too." She moved her hands to Dean's crotch, gently massaging the area, and smiled. "Is that good?"

"That's great." Dean smiled, he didn't know how much longer he could wait before he exploded.

Alex felt Dean's fingertips gently squeeze her breasts. She took her hands from his crotch and unsnapped his jeans. Gently she slid her hand under the fabric of his jeans and smiled as her hand was greeted with his hard erection.

"You two need a room." Sam said as he walked onto the porch with his car keys in his hand. "You can have all the rooms you want. I'm going out."

Dean smiled at Alex as he picked her up and took her into the living room, tossing her onto the couch. He slipped his jeans to the floor then bent down to the couch, helping Alex out of her shorts.

"Thank god he's gone." Dean tossed his shirt to the floor and leaned over Alex's body. He gently kissed her lips as his left hand met her left breast.

Alex smiled at Dean as she felt his hands on her body. He knew how to use his hands in the right ways. She wasn't sure if it was all of the hunting or what that made him aware of his hands.

"That was a fantastic little adventure." Dean smiled as Alex lay nude under a thin blanket on the couch.

"Yes it is." Alex smiled back. "But I'm ready for bed."

"Okay." Dean stood up from where she sat. "Come on."

Alex smiled and put her arms up toward Dean. "Please?"

Dean smiled. "Helpless." He picked Alex up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Alex looked at Dean as he got into bed, turning the TV on. "You're going to watch TV?"

Dean looked at Alex. "No." He rolled onto his side, looking at Alex with a smile across her face.

"Good." Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Dean's body, pulling him closer to hers.

"Have you been acting like this all day just because you're going to the doctor in the morning?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

Dean smiled to himself. "It's going to be fine. I'm going to be there with you."

"Good. It'd be weird to ask Sammy to go with me."

"No, I'm going with you."

"I'm glad." Alex smiled at Dean and pulled the blanket up around her body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 18**

Dean sat in the uncomfortable chair beside the table Alex was lying on. She had a sheet covering her from the waist down. Smiling, Dean rested his hand on Alex's arm. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was worried and scared.

"You're going to be fine." Dean smirked.

"I hope." Alex said as she laid her head back, looking at the white ceiling above her. She heard the room door open and a voice.

"Alexandra Winchester?" A woman walked into the room looking at a clipboard she held in her hands. She was in her late forties and reminded Alex of her mother.

"Yes." Alex said as she sat up, letting her bare legs dangle from the table.

"That would make you, Dean?" The woman sat her clipboard down on the table that sat in the corner of the room. She pulled a small stool to where she could see both Alex and Dean's faces.

"Yeah, that would be me." Dean smiled at Alex.

"I'm Doctor Rubens, you can call me Lucy." The woman gave them both a warm smile. "Why are you two here today?"

"Basically a check up, I guess." Alex said as she stood Dean's hand, gripping it tight.

"Why do you think you need a check up?"

"I just want to make sure everything is working fine. We're trying for a baby again."

The doctor got up from her seat and grabbed her clip board again. "So you're parents?"

"No." Dean spoke up.

The doctor flipped through the papers on the clipboard. "I'm sorry. Your doctor had a family emergency suddenly so I didn't get a chance to get myself familiar with your files."

"I understand." Alex looked at Dean with an unsure look in her eyes.

"You were in your fourth month and miscarried?"

"We were in a car accident. She was in the passenger's seat and that's the side the car was hit on. She did have her seatbelt on." Dean said.

"So now you're ready to start trying for another?" The woman smiled.

Alex looked at Dean with a smile. "Yes."

"How long have you been trying?"

Alex looked at Dean. "About a month or two."

"And last time did it happen right away?"

"No. We weren't really trying but we weren't doing anything to stop it from happening. It was about six months after we stopped using anything that I got pregnant."

"Okay." The doctor set the clipboard back on the table and walked over to the small sink that was in the room, washing her hands then putting gloves on. "How long have you two been married?" The woman pulled a tray on wheels into the room. Alex kept looking at Dean not to see what was all on the tray.

"It'll be four years in a month." Alex broke out into a smile.

"Congratulations."

"I wouldn't trade the last four years for anything." Dean smiled back at Alex.

"Okay I'm going to take a few samples. You'll feel a slight discomfort."

"Okay." Alex looked at Dean.

"You're going to be fine." Dean leaned over giving Alex a kiss. "This is all going to be worth it when we find out you're fine and it's just going to take a while."

Once the exam was finished the doctor left the room. Alex laid her head on the table and sighed.

"See you're not dead." Dean smiled as he held her blue panties in his hand.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "I just hate it." She hopped down from the table, letting the sheet drop to the floor.

Dean smiled as he held the panties out toward Alex. She grabbed them from his hands and slipped into them.

"Give me my jeans." Alex said as she stood looking at Dean.

"I don't want to." Dean smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked over to Dean, taking her jeans from his lap and put them on. After she slipped her shoes on she smiled at Dean.

"Now we can go to the bakery, since we're out." Alex smiled as she stood in front of Dean.

"Yeah we can." Dean smiled and placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

When they got into the car Dean sat, looking at Alex. "I'm sorry you had to talk about what happened today."

"It's okay Dean."

He leaned over, kissing Alex.

"Hey Alex!" Debbie was surprised to see Alex walk into the bakery with Dean trailing behind.

"Hi Debbie. How are things going today?" Alex asked as she walked behind the counter, she reached into the display case and pulled out a sugar cookie, handing it to Dean with a smile.

"Thank you." Dean smiled as he started eating it.

"Busy, like always." Debbie smiled. "What are you two doing out today?'

"The woman doctor." Dean said as he walked around the counter, standing behind Alex.

"He means the OBGYN." Alex added.

"Have good news to share?"

"Not yet. Just getting a check up, which I hate. If you get the wrong person doing it, it feels like they're using a chainsaw or something." Alex told Debbie.

"Okay, I don't want to know that." Dean said as he placed his hands on Alex's waist.

"She's right though Dean." Debbie smiled at Dean. "When you find something out, get a hold of me. How's your brother doing Dean?"

"He's driving us nuts. Other than that, he's fine," Dean said.

"He means, driving him nuts." Alex smiled. "He tried all day to mess around, and he had to wait until Sam left." Alex laughed.

Debbie cracked up laughing. "So he's taking away from your play time, Deano?"

"Yeah, I don't mess with his."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well I just thought we'd stop in and see how things are." Alex gave Debbie a hug. "If I find out anything I'll let you know."

"Do that honey. You know my number, whenever you need something just call. See you later Dean." Debbie smiled at Dean.

"Yeah, you too."

Alex looked at Dean as he sat in the car staring into space. "What's wrong?"

"Was she hitting on me?" Dean turned, looking at Alex.

Alex laughed. "No. She hits on your brother. And why are you worried about that, huh?"

Dean smiled. "I'm not worried about that. You can hit on me whenever you want." Dean leaned over, kissing Alex hard on her lips.

"Good." Alex gently slide her hand over Dean's inner thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We need to get home." Dean placed a hand on the back of Alex's head, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Yes, we do." Alex smiled. "We really do need to get home."

Dean sighed, moving his hand from Alex's body. "I know."

"Go good?" Sam asked as he watched Dean and Alex walk onto the porch. He was sitting in a chair, relaxing and waiting for them to get back.

"I guess. We won't know anything for a few days." Alex told said then walked into the house.

"Oh. Is that good?" Sam asked Dean as he took a drink from a cup that sat beside his chair.

"She's just worried. I've been trying to reassure her that it might turn out great."

"I can hear you every night reassuring her." Sam laughed.

"Sammy, I mean seriously. She's just worrying herself too much over this."

"I know she is." Sam looked at Dean.

"I can't wait until it's all over." Dean said as he sat down on the bench.

"Ravioli?" Alex asked as she peeked her head out the front door.

"Sounds great." Dean smiled.

"Sure." Sam added.

Alex went back into the house.

"Dean she just knows she's suppose to be a mom, that's what it comes down to." Sam looked at Alex.

"I know. I'm trying." Dean smiled.

"Well can you put your trying on hold for a couple days?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam. "Why?"

"I got a phone call when you were gone because you two had your phones turned off while you were at the doctor."

"Well Sam?"

"Bobby wants us to come for a visit for a couple days. It has been a while since we've seen him."

Dean smiled. "I'll have to give him a call tonight. You want to ride with us?"

"Depends, you two don't do anything weird when you're driving, right?"

"When I drive, I drive." Dean smirked. "And I can't promise we'll put it on hold."

"I kinda figured that." Sam smiled. "Maybe the little trip will help Alex keep her mind off things too."

"Yeah it might be good for all of us." Dean agreed.

"What are you boys talking about?" Alex asked as she stood in the doorway.

"We're going on a little trip, as soon as I call someone." Dean smiled.

"You two have another hunt?" Alex asked.

"No. You're coming with us."

"Where to?"

"We're going to stay with Bobby for a couple days." Dean smiled.

"That sounds great." Alex smiled. "I can't wait to see him."

"I knew you'd be ready to go." Dean said.

"Well when you're with him you never know what's going to happen." Alex smiled.

"I can't believe you two want to go see him as bad as you guys do because that means no sex for the whole time we're with him." Sam said.

"Hey, last time we were there Bobby had that house looking nice and even had a room for us to stay in." Alex looked at Sam.

"But you never know with Bobby how that house is going to look. If he's in the middle of something it won't look that nice." Dean laughed.

"I don't think he's in the middle of something if he invited us all to visit." Alex said. "Well I better go finish dinner." Alex gave Dean a kiss and went into the house.

"I wouldn't be surprised though if Bobby is in the middle of something and needs our help. He's always talked about how great of a hunter Alex would make." Sam looked at Dean as he sat, staring out onto the dirt road.

Dean looked at Sam. "She's not going to hunt."

"Why not Dean?" Sam leaned forward in his chair. "You've said yourself she's got skills and knows what she's talking about."

"I don't want her in that kind of danger, you know that. It'd be useless to try for this baby because even if I would be okay with her hunting, she isn't going to do it while she's pregnant."

"I'm not saying making her a hunting all the time. When we need help she can be our backup."

Dean shook his head. "I'm really not into that idea Sam."

Resting his elbows on his knees Sam looked at Dean . "Remember when something got into the house and I was here? I saw what she could do, you did too. She knows those words forwards and backwards."

"You're not going to change my mind on this Sam. I don't want to take that chance with her."

"You boys going to eat?" Alex asked as she stood in the doorway of the house smiling at them both.

"Yeah." Dean said as he stood up, smiling at Alex.

"Yeah. I'm going to call Bobby after I'm done. See when he wants us to head that way."

After they shared the meal together Dean told Alex he would clean up and wash everything. Alex didn't fight with that idea. She wanted to relax after having to go to the doctor that morning.

"Hey Alex, I guess we're going to be leaving tomorrow." Sam said as he peeked into the master bedroom to see her laying on the bed reading.

Alex looked up from her book with a smile. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know." She placed her bookmark in her book and got up from the bed. "I guess I can pack now."

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

Alex picked up the bag they normally used for trips and began to pack it. She wasn't sure what to take or how long they'd be gone. Since she wasn't sure, she would be sure to pack a few surprises for Dean.

"Oh, I can see Sammy told you." Dean said as he sat down on the bed, watching Alex as she stuffed two pairs of jeans into the bag she had.

"Yeah." Alex looked up from what she was doing with a smile. "Can't wait."

"I figured you couldn't wait." Dean smiled. "You know you're going to have to talk to Bobby, right?" Dean got back on the bed.

Alex walked over to the bed, looking down at Dean. "I know."

Dean sat up and put his hands on her waist. "I mean, you haven't talked to him since before the accident."

"I know Dean. But we can tell him the good news that we're trying again."

Dean smiled. "Yes we can, but he was really worried about you after the accident."

"I'll talk to him Dean." Alex leaned down, giving Dean a kiss. "And hopefully he still has the house somewhat looking like it did." Alex smirked.

Dean moved his hands from her waist to her ass. "Hopefully he does. If not, I'm willing to sleep in the car."

"I'm not sleeping in your car Dean."

"Not even if it means more baby trying?" Dean smirked.

"Sorry Dean, sleeping in the car isn't worth it." Alex smiled. "I'm going to go get a shower so I don't have to rush to get one in the morning. You need to go clean your car out." Alex bent down giving Dean a kiss.

"I'll go clean the car out and you get a shower. Once I'm done, I'll take a shower."

"Don't take too long because I'll be waiting on you." Alex smiled as she went into the bathroom.

Dean would much rather get a shower with her, but he knew she was right. The car probably did need to be cleaned out before they went on their trip.

Opening the trunk of his car he picked up the box of cassette tapes and shut the trunk. He sat the box on the back seat with a smile. A road trip was Sam and Alex sounded like the prefect thing right now. Spending time with them both in the car, talking and laughing sounded like a great little vacation by itself.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he saw Dean standing by his car.

Dean turned to watch Sam walk over to his car and open the door. "I was moving a few things." Dean shut the car door. "What are you doing?"

"I had to get something." Sam said as he held up a book bag.

"Oh. Alex wanted me to come out and clean the car, but there's nothing that needs cleaning." Dean said as he followed Sam onto the porch.

"Well it's Alex. You never know what she's really doing." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah that's the truth."

As Dean walked into the bathroom he could smell the cherry scent from her body wash. Peeking into the shower he saw she was still there, standing nude and letting the water pour over her body. A smile came across Dean's face as he watched her. Alex turned and smiled at Dean through the shower door. She motioned Dean to join her. He wasn't going to turn her down. Dean stripped his clothes and slid the shower door open.

"Dean!" They heard Sam yelling from the hallway.

Alex laughed at Dean as he shut the door, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"What?" Dean asked as he walked out into the hall, seeing Sam standing there.

Sam looked at Dean as he stood in only a towel. "Sorry." Sam laughed, he was pretty sure he knew what he had interrupted. "I just wanted your keys so I could put my bag in your trunk."

"Okay, give me a minute." Dean went back into the bathroom, picking his jeans up from the floor and pulling his keys from the pocket.

Dean looked at Sam and handed him the key.

"I'll bring the key back when I'm done." Sam smiled.

"Just lay it on the stand in the hall. I'm a little busy." Dean said as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

"Dean." He heard Alex's voice from the bathroom calling him. Dropping the towel from his body he walked into the bathroom, Alex was still in the shower.

He slid the door open once again and stepped in with Alex.

"What did you want?" Dean asked with a smile, leaning down to softly kiss her lips.

"You." Alex smiled as she looked up at Dean.

"Really?" Dean placed his hands on her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

"Yes." Alex reached between their bodies and gently stroked Dean's penis.

"I'm glad." Dean said, kissing Alex again.

Alex didn't say a word, she stopped her movements. Standing on her toes she began kissing Dean's lips.

Dean smiled to himself as he let his hands grope Alex's breasts. He began to back Alex against the wall. "Come on." Dean felt Alex's legs wrap around his waist and he gently slip himself into Alex.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as she sat up on the bed, watching him leave the room.

Within a couple minutes Dean was back in the room holding his key chain up. "That's what Sam wanted." Dean said as he laid them on his nightstand then got back into bed with Alex.

"Why did he want them?" Alex asked as she laid her head on Dean's shoulder.

"He went down and put his bag in the trunk."

"Why didn't you do that with ours?"

"Don't worry, I'll do it in the morning." Dean smiled as he put his arms around Alex's body.

"Okay, good."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 19**

Alex sat in the car with her bare feet on the black dashboard of the '67 Impala, smiling at Dean. During any car trip, her feet always ended up on the dashboard.

"Sorry, I didn't know we'd still have to wait on Sam." Dean smiled at Alex. "When Sammy gets out here you might want to put your feet down."

"Why?" Alex asked as she turned to Dean with a smile.

Dean leaned over to Alex. "I can see your undies." He whispered in his ear.

"So?" Alex smiled at Dean then gently kissed his lips. She took her feet down from the dashboard and knelt on the front seat, reaching into the backseat for the box of cassette tapes. Dean lightly hit her ass with his hand.

When Alex sat back down on the front seat she punched Dean in the arm.

"What was that for?" Dean smiled.

"You almost made me drop the box." Alex said as she sat it between them, flipping through the tapes.

"I would have really spanked you then."

Alex rolled her eyes at Dean as she slipped a cassette into the player.

"You know you have to wait until the car starts to listen, right?" Dean smiled.

"I know." Alex placed the box on the floor by her feet, but decided to put her feet back on the dashboard.

"Finally." Dean said as Sam opened the door.

"Sorry. I guess I should have taken a shower last night. I didn't know you two would be in such a hurry."

"It's okay Sammy." Alex said with a smile as Dean started the car.

When the music started Dean looked at Alex and sighed. "I'm not listening to this song the whole way there and back." Dean told her.

"Dean it sounds like half the crap you listen to." Sam said.

"Hey, I don't listen to crap." Dean looked at Sam in a rearview mirror.

Alex placed her hand on Dean's thigh. "What, you don't feel like making love?" Alex smiled.

"Well yeah, but I don't have to listen to this song." Dean smiled.

No matter what kind of trip they were going on Dean always nominated himself to be driver. He wasn't that great and never read the speed limit signs. To let him always be the driver was better than having to explain to him why someone else wanted to drive for once. When Alex bought her '70 Plymouth Roadrunner Dean thought he was going to be the one driving it. Alex had to put a stop to him driving it and all it took was her taking Dean's Impala for a day.

The car ride to Bobby's was eight hours long. Before they got there, rested her head on Dean's lap and fell asleep. Dean was happy for that because it gave him and Sam time to talk tough.

Pulling up to the old farmhouse hidden by what looked like a junkyard Dean blew the horn. When he did Alex quickly sat up from where she had been laying. Looking around she recognized where she was. Seeing Bobby standing on the porch waving Alex quickly flung the door open, running up the porch steps and giving Bobby and giant hug.

"Hi little lady." Bobby said as Alex stood back, looking at him.

"You look great." Alex smiled.

"You do too. I guess the boys aren't in such a good mood to see me."

"Don't worry about them."

Dean walked onto the porch. "Bobby." He said as he gave him a hug.

"Hi Dean."

Sam stood at the bottom of the steps. "Hi Bobby."

"Hi Sam. Are you guys going to come in or stand out here?" Bobby asked as he opened the door.

"We're going to go get our stuff." Dean said as he hit Sam on the shoulder.

"I'm going in the house with Bobby." Alex said and gave Dean a kiss.

"Okay." Dean smiled.

Alex followed Bobby to the small table with mismatching chairs in the kitchen. She sat down across the table from Bobby.

"How are you doing Alex?" Bobby asked as he rested his hands on the table.

"I'm fine." Alex smiled.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I've been talking with Dean about what happened."

"You know I'm here too."

Alex smiled. "I know Bobby."

Since Dean and Alex had gotten together Bobby quickly turned into the father figure in Alex's life. Bobby felt the same way toward Alex as he did Dean and Sam.

"Are there rooms, or should we just camp out in the living room?" Sam asked as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen with Dean behind him.

"You guys are staying in the same rooms ya did last time." Bobby told Dean and Sam.

"Okay, that's all we needed to know." Dean said

Bobby looked at Alex. "Dean let you hunt yet?"

Alex laughed.

"I take that as a no."

"You're right Bobby. He's never going to be okay with me doing that. He likes me staying home and playing doctor when he gets back."

"Well he should have never brought you out here and let you shoot a gun. You're a great shot, and you can read some of these books better than I can."

"Bobby, I've kind of given up on that thought for now." Alex smiled at Dean as he sat down beside her.

"Given up on what?" Sam asked as he sat down beside Bobby.

"Nothing." Alex smiled at Sam.

Dean placed his arm around Alex. "You going to tell him?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"Tell me what?" Bobby asked.

Alex smiled at Bobby. "We're trying for a baby again."

Bobby broke out in a smile. He couldn't help but smile since he saw how excited and happy Alex was. "I should have known it wouldn't be too long until I found that out."

"Bobby, they know what they're doing." Sam laughed. "It's all I hear every night."

"Can't help it Sammy." Alex smiled. "Oh and while I'm thinking about it, I'm not cooking for you guys. I'm on vacation."

"You're not going to be nice to the old man and give him a great dinner at least once while we're here." Dean smiled at Alex.

Alex looked at Bobby. "Well I might cook something for him, but you two can figure it out yourself." Alex stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Going to my favorite room." Alex smiled.

"Should have figured, since you're going alone." Sam said.

Alex left the three men to sit and talk.

"At least you left this place some what cleaned up since the last time." Sam said as he looked around.

"You saw what Alex did to him last time she was here." Dean laughed. "I've never seen Bobby clean."

"I figured you guys would be back and I didn't want to clean again." Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. "But I didn't know I'd have to call you two to get you out here."

"Hey, I've been busy." Dean smiled.

"Busy doing what boy?"

"Busy trying to make a baby. You have to dedicate a lot of time to it." Dean's smile became larger.

"So I'm guessing they haven't been doing much outside of their bedroom?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Pretty much." Sam said.

"Well, I'm not going to listen to this." Dean said as he stood up.

"Don't even think about it Dean." Bobby said as he pointed his finger at Dean.

"Think about what?" Dean smiled.

"Oh you know what."

Alex stood, resting her hands on the desk that sat in the room. A book was open in front of her and she was reading through it. She felt two familiar hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?" Dean said as he looked over her shoulder.

Alex turned around facing Dean with a smile. "Nothing." She hopped up on the desk.

"Bobby told me no." Dean said as he tried to resist Alex as she sat on the desk, her orange cotton sundress clung to her breasts, which made Dean wish the fabric was his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Alex smiled.

"This is a sex-free zone."

"That's not why I was in here believe it or not."

"Yeah but," Dean let his eyes move down Alex's body. "Damn." He moved closer to her body, placing his hands on her thighs under the dress she had on.

Alex laughed. "No."

"You're not resisting." Dean smiled and began kissing her neck.

"I can't resist you."

"I know." Dean gently began to run his hands over her thighs.

"Hey! What in the hell do you two think you're doing?" Bobby stood in the doorway watching them.

Alex pushed Dean from her and smiled. "It was rape."

"Rape, Al I know better." Bobby said as he walked around to his chair that sat on the other side of the desk. "Get your butt off my desk. It's not a chair."

Alex looked at Dean with a smile. "Sorry." She hopped down.

"You better be." Bobby sat back in his chair looking at Dean and Alex. "What's up with Sam?"

"Well he left Violet, then started dating this other girl. Out of nowhere he dumped her." Alex said as she leaned against the desk.

"So he's pretty much taking Dean's place?" Bobby looked at Dean.

"Ha ha, funny." Dean looked at Alex and Bobby.

"I think so." Alex smirked.

"You guys are always mean to me." Dean said.

"Dean, I do have to say you have changed for the better since you guys got together. Your dad would be proud of you for finally settling down with someone." Bobby smiled.

"Bobby, can you believe it'll be four years in a little while?" Alex smiled at Dean.

"I can't believe you've put up with him for so long." Bobby laughed.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"I gave him the keys to my car and he went on a run for me since you two were preoccupied." Bobby looked at Alex and Dean. "How was the trip?"

Alex smiled at Dean. "It was great." She moved closer to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. "First car trip I took in a while."

"She slept through most of it." Dean laughed.

"Well, that hasn't changed at all." Bobby laughed. "How is your hunting going to change, Dean, once she does have the baby?"

Dean looked at Alex. "We've already talked about it. I'm only doing the major hunts, I'll be turning everything else over to Sam."

"I'm going to go lay down." Alex said as she gave Dean a kiss. Then went over to Bobby, giving him a hug.

"You feeling okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I just haven't been sleeping that well again."

Bobby looked at Dean as Alex walked out of the room. "What's wrong with her?"

Dean sat down on a stack of books beside Bobby's desk. "I don't know Bobby. After the accident, every night it seemed like she had a nightmare. So I don't know if that's starting all over again or if she just honestly having a rough time sleeping."

"You need to be asking some questions and finding out. You made a promise to you that you'd take care of her until you both die and you're not doing that right now if you don't know what's going on with her."

"I know. I am worried about her."

"Something else going on boy?"

Dean looked up at Bobby. "She went to the doctor yesterday because she's just completely stressing out over getting pregnant again."

"Is there something wrong?"

"We won't know for a couple days. I'm hoping nothing Bobby. I don't know how that'll affect her if it does come back that there's something wrong. It took a while last time for her to get pregnant."

"Last time though you two thought nothing about getting pregnant until it happened."

"This time though we know it's what we want, I'm ready." Dean smiled at Bobby.

"You better be sure about it."

"We are."

"Hey Bobby, I put the stuff in the kitchen for you." Sam said as he laid the keys on the desk in front of Bobby.

"Where's Alex?" Sam asked. He wondered how Dean was able to sit on the stack of books without Bobby getting after him.

"She went to lay down." Dean said as he looked at Sam.

"Oh and you're still here?" Sam laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go check on her." Dean said as he stood up.

Dean smiled to himself as he found Alex lying on the bed on her left side. She had her hands tucked under her head and her eyes closed. Dean slowly closed the door behind himself. He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at Alex. Gently he brushed his hand across her cheek.

Alex's eyes opened and she smiled. "I thought you and Bobby would still be talking about stuff."

"Well I came to check on you." Dean said as he leaned down, gently kissing her lips.

Alex rolled onto her back, looking up at Dean. The bottom of her dress had slipped up her body, barely covering her panties.

"I'm fine." Alex smiled.

Dean moved his hand to her dress, slowly pulling it down to cover her body. "Good."

"Is that really why you came in here?" Alex asked as she watched Dean, sitting on the bed watching her as she lay there.

"Sure." Dean smiled.

"You're bad." Alex said as she sat up on the bed, leaning over and kissing Dean hard on the lips. "Bobby isn't going to like this." Alex said as she pulled away from Dean's body with a smile spread across her face.

Dean smiled back, moving his body closer to hers. "You started it." He slipped his hand under the bottom of Alex's dress, sliding his hand up her leg until it greeted her panties.

"Yes I started it but it seems like you're the one who wants to finish it." Alex smiled at Dean as she helped him take his shirt off.

There was a loud knock on the door.

Dean gave Alex a kiss and got up from the bed. He opened the door to see Bobby standing there.

Bobby looked over Dean's rumpled clothes and laughed. "Boy, I thought you were making sure she was okay."

Leaning against the doorframe he looked at Bobby. "I was, now I'm going to relax." Dean gave Bobby a smile he knew too well.

"You better be telling the truth."

"What did you want Bobby?"

"I'm just telling you that I'm going with Sam for a drive." Bobby told Dean. "So I'm just telling you if you were trying to do, what you call relax, get it done before I get back."

Dean gave Bobby a giant smile. "Sounds great."

Bobby walked away from the door shaking his head. Dean shut the door and turned back to the bed where Alex was still lying.

"Who was that?" Alex asked as she sat up on the bed.

Dean unsnapped his jeans, sliding them to the floor. "Bobby. Him and Sam are going for a car ride. Which means we have this place to ourselves until they get back." Dean smiled as he crawled back onto the bed, watching Alex as she took her dress off over her head. She sat with a smile on her face, looking at Dean.

He placed his hands firmly on her breasts as she lay back on the bed. He felt her hands slide down his back. His lips found hers. They were surrounded in passion as they felt each other's body under their hands. Taking time to explore every inch of their skin.

Alex felt the cool metal of Dean's wedding ring against her inner thigh as he spread her legs apart. She smiled at him as he moved his body into hers. Taking her hands she dug her fingernails into the soft flesh of his back, ignoring his small whimpers of pain.

He could feel wet and warmth mix together on his back from the open wounds she had made. It wasn't the first time she had done so and it wouldn't be the last. Smiling at her as he placed a kiss on her lips, he placed his hands on her breasts, then took his lips to them. He rotated between groping and biting.

"You're worse than hunting." Dean said as he turned his back to the small silver framed mirror in the bathroom looking at the new open wounds on his back.

Alex laughed as she sat a first aid kit on the counter of the sink. Opening it she dug through it, finding a couple band-aids. "No I'm not." Alex smiled, waving his hand that held toilet paper away from his back.

Dean rolled his eyes as he stood, letting Alex do what she thought was necessary.

"Well I know you two aren't doing nasty things in my bathroom, right?" Bobby stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Alex place a band-aid on Dean's back. "What the hell happened?"

Dean pointed to Alex.

"That's just sick."

"Sorry." Alex smiled as she shut the first aid kit and left it on the counter.

"I'm not the one you need to be telling that to. If you two are wanting anything to eat, there's some stuff in the kitchen that Sam and I picked up."

"I do want something to eat." Alex said as she left the room, going downstairs.

Bobby stood in the hall, watching Dean as he left the bathroom and went into the room they were staying in. He came out of the room putting a shirt on.

"Where did you and Sam go?" Dean asked Bobby as they stood in the hall looking at each other.

"Just around. Talking to him."

"Talking to him about what?"

"You know your brother is having a hard time right now, right?" Bobby asked as he inched toward the stairs.

"Yeah, I know Bobby."

"I mean a really hard time. He dumps two girlfriends within the last month, he has no place to call his own and now he's seeing you two trying for another baby. Not to mention Alex losing the first baby hurt him just as much as it hurt you two."

"It's just hard sometimes to find alone time so I can talk to him. Since Alex has been home more than ever she wants to be there with me all the time."

"Well I can't blame her for that, but before everything happened you and Sam still had time to bullshit and do whatever. You need to try to talk Alex back into her normal schedule before the accident."

"You guys going to come eat?" Alex asked as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Dean smiled down at her. "Yeah. We're coming."

Alex went back to the table, sitting down across from Sam.

"What were they doing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. They were just standing there."

Dean smiled at Sam as he sat down beside Alex.

"What?" Sam asked his brother as he noticed him watching his movements.

"Nothing." Dean turned to Alex with a smile, then gently slipped his hand onto her leg under the table.

Alex turned, returning the smile.

"Hey!" Bobby said, pointing his fork at Dean. "We're not going to have that at this table boy."

Dean raised both hands above the table. "I'm eating, I'm eating."

"He always starts it." Alex told Bobby.

"Girl, you're just as bad as he is."

"Go stay with them for a week. You'll totally understand then." Sam said and looked at Bobby.

"Two freaks sitting at my kitchen table trying to pull something off, I don't think so." Bobby said as he took a mouthful of food.

Alex laughed at Bobby.

"It's nice to be back here." Sam said in hopes of changing the subject to something he could enjoy to talk about.

"It is. I've missed this place." Alex smiled. "I've missed you Bobby."

"I've missed all of you. You three are like my own. I don't hear from you in a while, I start to get worried."

"Move closer to us." Dean said.

Alex had been trying to get Bobby to move closer for years, but it hasn't worked yet. In fact she has officially given up on trying to get Bobby to move closer.

"You all know I can't do that." Bobby said.

"But what about when we do have a baby, taking a baby on an eight hour car ride isn't going to work out." Alex said.

"I'll just come and visit." Bobby smiled.

"You two can work on talking him into moving." Alex said as she stood up. "I call dibs on first shower."

"That's fine with me." Sam told Alex.

"Well Sammy doesn't need a shower, that's why we didn't leave when we wanted to this morning." Dean looked at Sam.

"Go on Al." Bobby told Alex. "There's towels in your bedroom. You know where I put them."

Alex smiled. "Yep." She walked over to Bobby, bending over and giving him a hug.

"Need any help?" Dean turned, smiling at Alex as she walked out of the room.

Alex stopped in her footsteps, smiling at Dean. "Nah, I think I got it this time."

Dean turned back to the table, seeing Bobby with an unhappy look on his face. "What?" Dean smiled.

"Leave the girl alone. If she wants to get a shower, you don't have to be there with her." Bobby got up from his seat, taking his plate over to the sink.

"I agree with Bobby on this one Dean. She needs sometime to herself just like you do." Sam took his plate to the sink where Bobby still stood.

"She needs some help sometimes though." Dean smiled at them both.

Bobby shook his head at Dean. "You're never going to change. The only thing that's changed is the fact that you're with the same woman every night."

"Hey, she's the one that's been totally into sex." Dean brought his plate to Bobby.

"I don't want to hear about innocent little Al. You corrupted her." Bobby looked at Dean.

"She was never that innocent Bobby." Dean smiled.

"Dean, just go." Sam said as he waved him from the room.

"Okay." Dean smiled as he went up the stairs.

Dean softly knocked on the bathroom door. He smiled as he was greeted with Alex in a towel.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she let him into the bathroom.

"I wanted to see if you needed my help." Dean smiled as he looked over her body.

"Nope. You're too late." Alex smiled as she slipped into her panties, then threw a shirt on over her body.

"That's not fair." Dean smiled.

Alex looked up at Dean as she put a pair of shorts on. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Dean put his arms around Alex's body. "Did you have a good day?"

Alex smiled up at Dean. "Yes. I'm glad to see Bobby. And I'm glad to be away from the house for a couple days."

"You know if something is wrong you can tell me, right?"

"Nothing's wrong." Alex kissed Dean. "Trust me."

"If you say so."

"I'm going to go tell Bobby and Sam good night then I'm going to bed."

"Okay. I'll be up here waiting for you."

"No Dean," Alex opened the bathroom door. "Go down and hang out with Bobby and Sammy tonight. I'll be fine by myself."

Dean followed Alex into the hallway. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Alex said as she went down the steps.

"I'm going to bed." Alex said as she walked into Bobby's study room. She gave him a hug. "Good night."

"Already Al?"

Alex looked at Bobby. "I figure I can pawn Dean off on you two and I'll get a chance to get some sleep."

"Well tell him to get down here. We could use another mouth in the room."

"I will." Alex placed a kiss on Bobby's rough cheek.

"Good night Al."

Alex walked up behind Sam, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently rubbing. "Be good Sammy and make sure your brother is too."

"I always do." Sam said as he turned to see Alex.

"Good." Alex said as she left the room to be confronted by Dean at the top of the steps. "Good night Dean." Alex smiled.

"What? No kiss?" Dean smiled and placed his arms around her waist.

"You never said you wanted one."

"Well I do." Dean said as he leaned down, placing his lips on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too. And Bobby said you're suppose to go down there and leave me alone." Alex smiled.

"Uh, I'll try." Dean smiled as he let go of Alex's body.

Alex smiled back at Dean as she went into their room and closed the door behind her. She lay down on the old brass-framed bed with the old quilt pulled up around her body. She thought maybe everyone was right, taking time away from the house and those surroundings may help her to get her mind off things.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 20**

Alex smiled at Dean as he lay in bed, watching her as she put on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Late night?" Alex asked as she leaned down to Dean, giving him a kiss.

"A little bit of a late night." Dean smiled. "You sleep good?"

"I slept great. What were you three talking about?"

"You, dad, Sam, a little of everything." Dean smiled as he sat up on the bed.

Alex sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Dean. "You were talking about me? I hope good things."

"It was all good things baby. Sam and Bobby have been trying their hardest to try to get me okay with you hunting. That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You knew about it?"

Alex looked down at the old scuffed wooden floor. "Yes."

"You want to hunt? Why didn't you tell me?"

Alex looked at Dean. "I've been with you for how long, I know how you get sometimes. It's not so much that I want to hunt, I just want you and Sam to have someone to rely on that you know you can trust. I mean yeah you guys have Bobby but half the time he's out on his own hunts. I don't want to hunt all the time, not at all, just when you two need the extra help. Once I find out I'm pregnant, I'm done."

Dean sat back on the bed, by the look on his face you could tell he was more than surprised. This whole time he thought Bobby and Sam were the ones behind it all. But now he realized that it was Alex the whole time.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"I won't." Alex smiled. "I have you and Sammy to protect me. Plus, I'll be able to play nurse on the way home from hunts."

Dean smiled. "Well you do have a point there. We could use you though for some of the researching."

"You mean the fraud." Alex laughed.

"Well yeah."

"You're weird," Alex said as she stood up from the bed. "Get dressed."

"Where are you going?"

Alex stood in the doorway of the room. "Downstairs. Why?"

"Just making sure you're not leaving."

Alex smiled. "I'm not."

"Good."

Alex smiled at Bobby as he sat behind his desk looking through some papers. "Dean is up."

Bobby looked up from what he was doing. "About time."

"I didn't go wake Sam up."

"Leave him be." Bobby said looking back down at his papers. "He was up after I went to bed."

"You guys have fun last night after I went to bed?" Alex asked Bobby as she sat down in a chair she cleaned off earlier in the morning.

"It was nice to talk to the boys."

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed the night. I did too."

Bobby laughed and laid his papers down. "Sleep good?"

"Yes. The best sleep I've had in months."

"Are you having those nightmares again Al?" Bobby looked at Alex.

"No. I'm just worrying too much about everything."

"Well if you start again tell me or Dean."

"I will Bobby. Don't worry about it." Alex stood up from her seat. "I need to go out to the car and get my shoes. I didn't wear them in last night."

"I was wondering where your shoes were."

Alex smiled at Bobby. "I'd just rather go barefoot."

"I know."

"Where's Ally?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of Bobby's study room.

"You just missed her. She had to go get her shoes she forgot in the car."

"Okay. I was just wondering where she went. She said she'd be down here."

"Hey, come here." Bobby said as he held one paper in his hands looking at it.

Dean walked around to the side of the desk Bobby was sitting at. "What?"

"What is that?" Bobby asked as he pointed to a word.

"You're asking the wrong person." Dean said as he tried to figure out what the word was that he was pointing out.

"I put my shoes by the door. Don't fall over them." Alex smiled as she saw Dean standing beside Bobby.

"Come here baby, what does this say?"

Alex walked over to the desk, squeezing between Dean and Bobby. She picked the pencil up from the desk and wrote on the paper. "There ya go guys." Alex smiled at Bobby then gave Dean a kiss.

The two sat silent for a couple minutes then both looked at each other.

"Seriously, it was that easy?" Bobby asked Alex as she sat back down in her seat.

"It's not suppose to be?" Alex asked.

"We didn't say that Ally." Dean smiled.

"Then just be happy I helped you two out at all."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Sam asked as he stood in the doorway to the room.

"Amateur night at the strip club Sammy?" Dean asked as he looked at his brother standing in nothing more than his underwear.

"I just got up, give me a break."

"Go get some clothes on boy." Bobby said as he looked at Sam.

When Sam turned to go back up the stairs Alex giggled.

"What's so funny?" Dean turned to Alex.

"Just you." Alex smiled as she stood up, placing her arms around Dean's neck. "You never ask me that when I'm in my undies."

Dean placed his hands on her waist. "Well I never see any dollar bills in your undies, if you did amateur night, you'd make a good amount of money." Dean smiled as he leaned down, kissing her.

"Knock it off you two." Bobby said.

"Sorry." Alex said as she took her hands from Dean's body.

"What's going on today?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Whatever you guys want to do. I had been working on this for months and just thought I'd get a fresh set on eyes on it to see if I was missing something, and well Al fixed that for me." Bobby said as he stood up from the desk.

Alex looked at Dean. "You guys could go out or something."

"Al, we're going to be doing something everyone won't mind doing. That means you're going to be going with us." Bobby said.

"Yeah. We want you to be around." Dean smiled as he placed his arms around her body.

"Okay." Alex shrugged. "I just thought you guys would want more time together since you don't see each other that much."

"You came to see me, didn't you?" Bobby smiled.

"Yes, I did."

"Then hang out with us." Dean smiled.

Dean heard the ringing of a cell phone and began searching his pockets. "Not mine." Dean said and looked at Bobby.

"Don't look at me."

Alex smiled as she pulled her phone from her pocket and answered it. She walked out of the room as she kept talking.

"What's going on today?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't know." Dean looked at Bobby again.

"Wait until Al gets off the phone and see if she has anything in mind." Bobby told Dean and Sam.

Alex popped her head into the room and motioned for Dean to follow her.

Dean smiled at Sam and Bobby as he left the room.

He followed Alex upstairs and into the room they were sharing. She was still on the phone so Dean sat down on the bed watching her as she leaned against the old wooden dresser that sat next to a window.

Alex looked at Dean as he sat on the bed smiling at her. Slipping her phone back into her pocket she walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"What did you want?" Dean said as he turned to her, giving her a kiss.

Alex looked at Dean, then collapsed into his body, crying.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he placed his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Talk to me."

Alex sat up, wiping the tears from her face using her hands. "That was the doctor."

"Well, are these happy tears, or sad tears?"

"Sad."

Dean felt his heart drop, as he used his thumb to wipe her tears from her cheek. "What are we going to do now?"

"Something came back abnormal on one of the tests. So I have to go back and go through more tests." Alex started to cry again. "Dean, I don't want to go through this. It's not fair." She spoke through her tears.

"It's all going to work out. We're going to be okay." Dean said as he pulled Alex into a hug again.

"I hope you're right."

Dean gently rubbed his hands over her back. "You'll forget about all of this when we have our baby." Dean saw Bobby look in through the doorway. Making a motion with his hand Dean motioned Bobby away from the door.

Alex pulled away from Dean and looked at him. "Can I just lay down for a little bit?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Lay down and I'll bring you up something to drink and lay down with you." Dean got up from his seat and left the room.

When Dean came back into the room with a cup in his hand Alex was laying on the bed, staring at the wall. Dean sat the cup down on a small stand that was by the bed.

"Are you going to move over so I can lay down with you?" Dean asked as he looked down at Alex.

"You don't have to lay down with me."

"Are you sure Ally?" Dean gently brushed her hair from her face.

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "Go see what Bobby and Sam are getting into."

Dean bent down, giving Alex a kiss. "Okay."

Dean found Bobby and Sam out front, leaned against Bobby's old rusty car. Dean hopped onto the hood of his own car and looked at Bobby and Sam.

"What's going on boy?" Bobby asked as him and Sam walked toward Dean.

"Some tests came back abnormal." Dean said as he rested his head in his hands.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked.

"She's trying to take a nap now I think." Dean looked at Bobby and Sam and began to get choked up. "I don't know. What do I tell her? What do I do?" Dean fought back tears.

"You just have to be there for her, like I've been telling you." Bobby couldn't believe the news Dean had just shared.

"I'm trying Bobby. I thought like she did, we'd be having a baby and just starting a new part of our life but we're not. We're going through hell. So do I get ready to adopt someone else's child?"

"No Dean. There's other things you can do other than adopt." Sam told his older brother.

"I hope you guys are right about everything."

"Above all Dean, you and Alex have us." Bobby said then looked on the porch to see Alex standing barefoot.

"What are you guys doing?" Alex asked as she walked out to where the men stood.

"Nothing, just talking." Bobby said.

Alex hopped up on the hood of the car next to Dean and placed her hand on Dean's thigh.

Dean looked at Alex, giving her a smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Alex gave Dean a smile and a quick kiss. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"I think you're looking at it." Bobby told Alex.

Dean placed his arms around Alex. "Would you guys mind if we went for a little drive?"

"Go on." Bobby told them.

"You might want some shoes Alex." Sam said as he pointed at her bare feet.

"I'll go get them." Dean said as he hopped down from the hood of the car and headed into the house.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked Alex as she jumped down from the hood of the car.

"I guess Dean told you two." Alex said as she looked at Bobby then Sam.

"Yep." Sam said.

"I just want to forget about it for now. That was the whole reason Dean and I were excited to come and see you. It'd just give us a chance to get away from everything."

Bobby gave Alex a hug. "Well I'm sure Dean will help you to get your mind off things."

Sam laughed. "I agree with Bobby." Sam pulled Alex into a hug.

"Maybe."

"Your shoes are in the car." Dean said as he stood looking at Alex as Sam had her in a hug.

"Okay." Alex pulled away from Sam. "We'll be back later."

Alex got into the car and shut the door, looking across the seat at Dean.

"We're just going to go out to the pound." Dean said.

"Okay. Why?"

"I just want to be alone with you for a little bit."

"Alright."

Alex looked at Dean as he parked the car by the small pound. "Are you okay?" She moved her body to face Dean, then gently placed a hand on his thigh.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled at Dean. "It could just be where it was error on their part. It's happened before."

Dean place his hand on her shoulder. "I hope that's all."

"I do too Dean. I don't know how much longer I can wait for us to start our family." Alex looked at Dean with sad eyes.

"I know." Dean leaned over, kissing Alex. "I can't wait much longer either."

Alex raised and eyebrow. "Is that the whole reason you brought me out here?" Alex smirked at Dean.

"No." Dean smiled. He'd do anything to get Alex to smile. He knew right now they both just wanted to run away but they really couldn't. Being on a short vacation wasn't the place to deal with the news either. It was supposed to be an enjoyable time for everyone who was there and with both of them being upset, that wasn't helping anything.

"Are you sure?"

"Ally, I don't want you to be sad while we're away on this trip. I know the news wasn't good, but like you said yourself sometimes they mess up. You have to try to look on the bright side of things."

Alex looked at Dean. She knew he was right. "I'm trying to Dean."

"I know you are. You're going to get some new tests done and everything is going to come back fine." Dean smiled and kissed Alex. "Or pregnant." Dean smiled.

"I'm pretty sure the tests will come back that I'm pregnant sooner then it will that something is wrong." Alex smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about." Dean smiled at Alex.

Alex could feel Dean's hand resting on her thigh, gently rubbing. She leaned over to Dean, placing him in a hug. "I love you."

Dean smiled to himself as he placed his arms around her body. "I love you too, no matter what."

She moved away from his body, looking at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Even when you're bitchy." Dean smiled.

"Just wait, I'll show you bitchy."

"See, I told you."

Alex sat back on the seat, moving her body closer to the door.

Dean laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"You better be."

"I am." Dean smiled, leaning across the seat and softly kissing her lips.

Alex turned toward Dean, placing her back against the door. Dean smiled at her movements. He knelt on the seat, leaning over Alex's body and continuing to kiss her.

"Figures." They heard Sam's voice.

Dean sat up on the seat to see Sam and Bobby looking into the car.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Just wanted to tell you two rabbits that I'm taking Sam on a quick hunt. I didn't figure you two would want to help." Bobby told Alex and Dean.

"We can." Alex said as she sat up.

"No, it's okay." Sam said.

Alex looked at Dean. "They're right Ally. We can go back to the house and just relax for a while." Dean smiled.

"Just don't relax everywhere in my house." Bobby said.

"Okay." Alex looked at the three men. "Be safe you two."

"We will." Bobby told Alex as he walked to his car.

"How come they always can find us?" Dean asked Alex.

"It's Bobby. He knows you better than you do." Alex laughed.

Dean shook his head. "Funny. Aside from that, I have some business to finish." Dean said as he got his body into the position he was in before Bobby and Sam showed up.

"You think so?" Alex smiled.

He began kissing her again.

Alex smiled and pushed him from her body.

"Come on. I'm a professional."

"Oh, you are?" Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Yes." He placed his lips on her neck and slowly kissed her. "You're going to love my professional abilities."

Alex laughed at what Dean was saying. She couldn't help but laugh, he was being so goofy.

Dean stopped his actions and looked up at Alex. "What?"

Alex smiled. "You're being funny."

"I didn't know I was." Dean smirked as he slid his hand under her shirt, feeling her hot flesh against his as he slid his hand upward. His hand was met with the warm flesh of her breast. "Oh, no bra?" Dean smiled widely.

Alex sighed and leaned forward, kissing him. "Surprise." She said in a soft voice.

"Hmm, I like your surprises baby." Dean massaged her breast with his rough hand.

"Good."

Alex began feeling cool, wet drops on her forehead. "Stop Dean." Alex said, pushing Dean from her body and sitting up.

"What?" Dean asked as he slid his body back behind the steering wheel.

"I'm getting wet." Alex said as she began to wind the window up.

Dean smirked. "You're suppose to be."

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "Not like that. Wind your window up."

Dean did what Alex said to. "So because it started to rain, we're done?"

"I didn't say that." Alex smiled, placing her hand on Dean's thigh, slowly sliding it to his crotch. "Bobby and Sam are gone."

"Yes." Dean said as he started the car.

When they got back to the house Dean didn't wait for Alex to put her shoes on. He went into the house up to their room and began to undress. Alex walked into the room finding him already on the bed.

"In a hurry?" Alex smiled as she slipped out of her jeans.

"No." Dean smiled at Alex as she crawled onto the bed.

"I hope not." Alex smirked as she took her fingernails and drug them down his right side. She could feel Dean shiver as she did it.

Dean let his hand find the position it had been in before they went back to the house. He smiled to himself as he felt her hand move down his body to the waistband of the underwear he had on. Her hand moved down further and began lightly massaging his crotch through the fabric of his underwear.

"Baby." Dean said in a low husky voice.

Alex smiled as she stopped her motions and took her shirt off over her head. "That better for you?" She moved her body to straddle Dean's.

Dean smiled as he leaned up, kissing Alex and resting his hands on her thighs. "You're trouble." Dean smirked.

"No, I'm not." Alex said as she leaned down to Dean, kissing his lips.

"I guess you two don't want to hear about our hunt." Bobby said as he stood in the open doorway.

Alex quickly slipped her shirt back on. She was just happy her back was toward the door. She moved her body from Dean and looked at Bobby with a surprised smile on her face.

"I'll be down in a minute." Dean said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay." Bobby said as he left the doorway.

Dean looked at Alex and sighed. "He's as bad as Sam."

Alex smiled and leaned down, kissing Dean. "This is his house."

"Yeah, but we were in the middle of something and you're the one that didn't shut the door." Dean let his hand wonder down his body and began to rub his penis.

"Hey." Alex leaned closer to Dean, removing his hand from his penis as she kissed him. "Save this for later." Alex smiled.

"Why?"

"I'll do something that feels better."

"Okay, if you promise." Dean smiled and kissed Alex.

"Better get dressed before Bobby comes back up here." Alex said as she slipped her jeans back on.

"I know." Dean reached for his shirt from the floor. "Are you going down there too?"

Alex sat down on the bed, watching Dean as he put his clothes back on. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Dean smiled. "I mean, I'm sure you want to hear about what Sam and Bobby did."

"You don't know that." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Okay then, why aren't you down there?" Dean smiled.

"Waiting on you."

"Oh, really."

"Do I need to put you two in different rooms?" Bobby asked, surprising Dean who was getting ready to get back on the bed.

"No." Dean said as he turned toward Bobby with a smile across his face.

"I'm going to make a phone call. Debbie told me to call her whenever we found anything out." Alex told Dean and Bobby.

"That's fine. I'm taking lover boy here with me." Bobby said as he looked at Dean.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Dean smirked.

"Come on boy." Bobby said as he made his way downstairs.

"Did you make her feel better about things?" Sam laughed.

"No, you two came home too early." Dean sat on the stack of books he was sitting on earlier. "You two weren't on a hunt, were you?"

"Not exactly." Sam looked at Dean.

"Where were you two then?" Dean looked at Bobby.

"We just went for a little drive, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just wanted to give you two some time alone." Bobby said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Okay. Uh, thanks." Dean said.

"We thought you two needed it after the call from the doctor." Sam smiled.

"We're just hoping it was a mistake on their part. It doesn't mean to stop trying."

"I hope everything turns out fine." Bobby said as he leaned back in his chair. "Mostly for the little lady upstairs."

"Yeah, I know."

"How long has it been since the last time you went grocery shopping?" Alex asked Bobby as she stepped into the room.

"Yesterday morning."

"Well I'm going to make dinner. Someone else just has to clean the mess up." Alex smiled at the three men.

"She's your wife." Bobby said with a smile and looked at Dean.

"It's your house." Dean smiled back at Bobby.

"I'll clean it up." Sam said.

"Works for me." Alex smiled as she left the room.

"Need help?" Dean asked.

"No." Bobby told Dean.

While Alex was fixing dinner Bobby, Dean and Sam sat talking together. It brought back a lot of memories for all of them.

"Come eat boys." Alex smirked as she realized they hadn't moved from the spots they were in when she started dinner.

"I'm ready." Dean smiled as he walked up behind Alex, following her into the kitchen.

"Al, we could have fixed our own plates." Bobby said as he took his seat with a full plate in front of him.

"I don't mind." Alex smiled as she sat down beside Dean and felt his hand rub against her thigh.

"This is why I married her." Dean said with a mouthful of food.

"Better not be the only reason." Alex smirked as she put her hand on Dean's inner thigh, lightly squeezing.

Dean just sat and smiled.

When they were finished eating Sam began to clean the dishes up. Bobby had to leave because he had something to do.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Alex asked Sam as she stood, leaning against the closed refrigerator.

Sam turned to Alex with a smile. "I'm sure Alex. You and Dean need to spend some time together."

Alex walked over to the counter next to the sink and leaned against it. "That just gives him more time to try things." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, it is Dean."

"Uh, you're making a mess." Alex said as she pointed out Sam's water soaked shirt and the water covering the floor underneath his feet.

Sam laughed. "I guess I did."

Alex got a towel from the counter and made Sam move from where he stood. "I'll clean it up." She bent down in front of Sam.

Sam stood watching Alex as she cleaned the water up from the floor and began to blush.

"I thought Sammy was washing dishes?" Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

Alex smiled as she stood up, seeing Dean. "He's washing the floor too." Alex laughed.

"Good job Sammy boy." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, leave me alone." Sam said as he went back to washing dishes.

Alex walked over to Dean, placing her arms around his neck. "Why did you come down here?"

"To get my wife." Dean kissed Alex, deeply.

"Why?" Alex smirked as she slid her right hand through Dean's hair.

Dean licked his lips. "You made me a promise this morning and I've been thinking about you while you were down here putting the food away."

"Well I did make you a promise that I'm going to keep. But what does you thinking of me have anything to do with that?"

Dean removed Alex's right hand from where it lay on his shoulder and placed it on his crotch.

Alex smirked and began massaging his crotch.

"Okay. Let's go to bed." Dean begged Alex.

Alex smiled and removed her hand from his crotch. "Go on. I'll be up in a minute. I'm going to tell Sam good night and make sure he doesn't need any help."

Dean kissed Alex. "Hurry up or I'll start without you." Dean said as he walked from the room.

"Well Sammy, I'm going to bed. Do you need anything?" Alex said as she stood near the skin.

"I'm good." Sam smiled. "I'm going to bed after I get these finished."

"Okay, I just wanted to check. Good night Sam." Alex said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Alex walked into the room to see Dean laying on the bed under the old quilt. She saw a pile of clothing laying on the floor beside the bed.

"Waiting." Dean smiled as he placed his arms behind his head, laying watching Alex as she shut the door behind herself.

"I can see that." Alex smiled. "So what do you want me to do?" Alex asked as she stood at the foot of the bed, looking at Dean.

Dean smiled. "What do you think?"

Alex smiled as she took her shirt off over her head. She unbuttoned her jeans then slowly unzipped her jeans. She smiled widely at Dean as she stood wearing a pair of panties.

"That's nice." Dean smirked. "Come join me."

Alex crawled into bed, under the quilt, as she did she slipped her panties from her body. Leaning over Dean's body, she felt his nude flesh against hers. She let her hand find the naked flesh of his already hard penis. She lightly stroked it.

"Ally, baby." Dean moaned loudly. He moved his hands to her back, pulled her body over his.

"That feels good, huh?" Alex smiled as she stopped her moments and straddled his body between her legs.

"Yes." Dean smiled and leaned up to kiss Alex.

Alex guided Dean's member into her. "That feels better." Alex moaned.

"Yes." Dean moved his hands to her breasts and gently massaged.

Dean gently rolled Alex onto her back. He smiled down at her and he thrust his body into hers. He could feel the bands of her rings pressing into the flesh of his neck.

Alex smiled at Dean as she placed a kiss on his chest. "I need a drink." She got up from the bed, slipping her panties on, then walked over to Dean's pile of clothes and picked his shirt up.

"Thief." Dean smirked.

"You need to go shopping for some new clothes anyways." Alex smiled.

She went down to the kitchen and got a glass of water for herself. She grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator for Dean. She thought if she wouldn't he'd be asking where his was. Before going back upstairs she peeked into Bobby's study to see if he was back yet. Sam was sitting at the desk, slumped over sleeping.

She laughed as she sat the glass and bottle down on the desk and walked around. She softly tapped his shoulder.

"Sam."

Sam opened his eyes, looking at Alex he smiled. "Hey."

"Yeah, hey, what are you doing down here sleeping?"

"I just thought I'd sit down here for a few, I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah you did." Alex smiled. "Go up to bed Sammy. I don't think Bobby is going to be back tonight."

"I'm going." Sam smiled.

Alex picked the drinks from the desk and went upstairs. She smiled at Dean as she handed him the bottle.

"I didn't say I wanted anything." Dean said as he took the bottle.

"I just thought I'd be nice." Alex smiled as she sat her glass down on the small stand by the bed.

"Well thanks." Dean said as he took a drink from the bottle then sat it down on the floor beside the bed.

"You're welcome." Alex smiled. "I woke Sam up."

"How did you do that?" Dean asked as he watched Alex get back into bed with him.

"He was downstairs sleeping in a chair." Alex laughed.

"He knew the adults were playing." Dean said as he kissed Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes as she laid down. "Good night horn dog."

"Funny. Good night."


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 21**

"You ready to go?" Dean asked as he watched Alex, still lying in bed.

Alex smiled as she pulled the blankets closer to her body. "No."

Dean smiled as he walked over to the bed, leaning down and kissing Alex. "I know you don't want to go but we weren't staying for weeks."

"I know. It's just been nice."

"It has been. We'll have to come visit again soon." Dean smiled as he went back to packing stuff.

"Where's my clothes?" Alex asked as she sat up.

"On the bed. I'm just waiting for what you have on."

Alex looked at what was on the bed and shook her head. "Let me guess, you're happy I packed it?" She asked as she picked up a knee length spaghetti strap green dress.

"Very." Dean smiled as he picked one bag up. "I'm taking this down to the car. Bring that bag down once you're dressed."

"I will." Alex smiled.

When Alex got dressed she placed what she wore to bed in the bag and carried it outside to where Dean was standing by the trunk of the car. "Here," Alex said as she handed the bag to Dean.

"Thank you." Dean said as he kissed Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I love you."

Dean shut the trunk and placed his arms around her waist. "I love you too."

"You guys aren't leaving each other." Bobby said as he stood on the porch.

Alex walked onto the porch and gave Bobby a hug. "I'll call you after I go to the doctor."

"Make sure you do that." Bobby smiled.

"I will."

"See you later." Dean told Bobby.

"Yeah, I better." Bobby said as he hugged Dean.

"I'll make sure of it." Sam said as he gave Bobby a hug.

"Good."

The car ride home was filled with laughter. It reminded Dean more of the years he and Sam spent on the road. It was a much better ride home than it was a ride there.

"I'm going to relax in bed." Sam said as he grabbed his bag from the trunk.

"Okay." Dean looked at Sam with a smile.

Dean walked around the car to the passenger's side door and opened it. Alex was lying on the front seat asleep. Dean leaned down to Alex and kissed her lips.

She opened her eyes, looking at Dean with a smile. "What?"

"We're home. Are you just going to sleep in the car all day?"

"No." Alex said as she sat up, stretched her arms above her head.

"Well what are you going to do today?" Dean asked as he walked to the back of the car, grabbing the bags from the trunk.

"I don't know, why?" Alex said as she got out of the car, shutting the door.

"Just wondering." Dean said with a smile as he walked toward the house holding their two bags.

"I was just thinking about relaxing today," Alex said as she followed Dean into the bedroom.

Dean turned to Alex with a smile as he dropped the bags to the floor. "Really?"

"Not like that." Alex rolled her eyes as she lay on the bed. "You need to go to the store." Alex smiled.

"Why do I have to go?" Dean asked.

"You can go see if Sam wants to go." Alex said as she got up from the bed and started digging through her purse. She pulled her wallet and handed Dean some cash.

"What do you want?" Dean asked as he shoved the money into his pocket.

Alex sat back down on the bed. "Make sure you get shampoo."

"That's it?"

"Well and get some food too."

"I will." Dean said as he leaned down, kissing Alex. "I'm going to make Sam go with me so you'll have the house to yourself."

"Okay."

When Dean pulled up to the house once he and Sam were done at the store, Alex was standing outside in a bikini top and short jean shorts, focused on washing her red '70 Plymouth Roadrunner and not paying attention to what was going on around her. There was a small portable radio playing music near the garage door. Dean sat in the car watching Alex as she gently swayed her hips in time with the music, water dripping down her stomach where she had been pressed up against the body of the car to reach the middle of the hood.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean. Dean sat in the car with his mouth slightly open.

"Uh, washing her car." Dean said as he leaned back as far as he could get to view Alex from a different angle.

"This is how she does it?"

"Yes. Isn't it lovely?" Dean smiled at Sam.

"If you say so." Sam laughed as he got out of the car.

Dean got out of the car and opened the trunk. He left it open as he walked over to Alex's car and rested against the driver's side door. Alex stood up and smiled at Dean as he stood there.

"Nice job." Dean smiled as he looked down at Alex's breasts, which were barely covered by the blue and white clingy fabric.

"Yeah, I know. Shouldn't you be helping Sammy out?" Alex asked as she dunked her sponge in the soapy bucket of water.

"I can't offer my help to you?" Dean said with a smirk.

"You can, after everything is in the house and put away." Alex smiled back, then turned back to washing her car.

"You're mean."

Dean carried the last of the bags into the house to find Sam putting some of the items away.

"Shot down?" Sam laughed as Dean walked into the kitchen, holding bags in his hands.

"For now. Don't worry though, it won't last for long." Dean smiled.

Alex moved the bucket of water to the passenger's side of the car as she started washing that side. She smiled as she saw Dean walking back out toward her.

"Need my help now?" Dean asked as he smiled at Alex.

"Yes." Alex said as she threw a wet sponge at Dean.

He caught it, then looked down at his shirt, seeing a large wet spot. "Thanks Ally."

Alex smiled. "I guess you'll have to take your shirt off."

Dean smiled at Alex. "As long as you take yours off later." He put the sponge back in the water and stripped his shirt from his body, tossing it to the hood of his car.

"I will." Alex smiled. "I need you to wash the top. I can't reach it."

Dean took the sponge from the bucket and smiled at Alex as he began washing the top of the car. While he was washing he could feel her hands, touching on his lower back. "Ally, I'm trying to get this done." Dean said as he turned, to see Alex untie her bikini top. "Uh, Wow. Do you want this finished?"

"Yeah, finish it." Alex smiled, then tied her top again.

"Cock tease." Dean sighed as he finished washing the top of the car.

"Whore." Alex laughed as she grabbed the other sponge from the water and began washing the trunk.

Alex began to sway her hips to the music again. Dean tried to keep washing the car, but just watching Alex made him forget what he was doing.

"Are you having fun?" Alex asked as she walked up to Dean, looking over his well toned body.

"Uh, yeah." Dean smiled, then went back to washing the car.

"You get side tracked way too easy." Alex laughed as she placed her hand over Dean's and helped him move his hand.

"You're the reason for that." Dean said as he looked down at Alex's body and licked his lips.

"Sorry, I'm trying to wash my car."? Alex smiled as she removed her hand from Dean's.

"Are you done?" Dean asked as he watched Alex walk away from the car.

"Yeah." Alex said as she picked up the hose with a smile.

"Ally, don't." Dean said as he backed away from the car with the sponge in his hand.

"I'm not." She began spraying the car off. "You're going to dry, right?" Looking at Dean she smiled.

"I'll help, I'm not going to do it all." Dean said as he picked a towel up from the ground.

"As long as you help." Alex smiled as she tossed the hose on the ground then picked the other towel up from where Dean found them.

Once they were done drying the car Alex dumped the bucket of water in the grass, then took it into the garage. She turned the radio off and sat it on a bench that was placed in the garage.

"Now, that's beautiful." Alex smiled at Dean as she stood in front of her freshly washed car.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as the owner." Dean smiled at Alex as he stood in front of her.

Alex placed her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Well, thank you."

"It's the truth." Dean leaned down, softly kissing her lips.

"I have to get my car back in the garage." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Give me the keys and I'll do it. I have to move mine anyways."

"Okay. Don't scratch my car. The keys are in it."

"Go in the house and get ready for bed. Don't worry about putting anything away, I'll do that in the morning while you're still in bed." Dean said and kissed Alex.

"Hurry up." Alex smiled as she walked toward the house.

Dean sighed to himself and opened the driver's side door to Alex's car. He had to move the seat back before he could even try to drive it. This Roadrunner was her dream car and Dean could remember the day he got it for her like it was yesterday. She didn't have a car for about a year and all she as talking about was getting a classic Roadrunner. Dean looked through every newspaper he could find and once he found a restored Roadrunner for sale, he jumped on it. He took her to pick it up and she couldn't believe it was hers. She loved her car as much as Dean loved his.

Once he had her car parked he hopped into his after he took his shirt from the hood. He still needed to replace the passenger's side dashboard. Reaching over, he rubbed his hand over the passenger's side dashboard, feeling the dents. He had everything to fix it, he just hadn't had the time. After the accident the only things he had replaced right away were the windows and the passenger's side door.

He remembered waking up in the car after the accident. Alex was slumped over in her seat and her leg was stuck between the dashboard and the door. When he saw Alex like that, he pulled his cell phone out and called for help. He shook Alex and when she finally woke up, she started screaming and crying.

Dean never talked to anyone about that night, but it effected him as much as it did Alex. He thought he was going to lose his wife and unborn child. When he found out that he was only going to lose his unborn child in a way it made him happy, but at the same time he was saddened.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he saw Alex sitting on the bed with a photo album out. She had changed into a short spaghetti strapped nightgown. He sat his drink down on his nightstand, then went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and slipping into them.

"Looking." Alex smiled up at Dean.

"Why tonight?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed, placing a kiss on Alex's shoulder.

"Just felt like it." Alex said as she turned the page.

Dean looked down at the pictures. He smiled as he saw a picture of himself and Alex, his hands were placed on his on her stomach. "I love that picture." Dean said as he pointed it out.

"That's when we found out we were having a boy." Alex said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to take another picture like that." Dean said and placed a kiss on Alex's neck.

"Me either." Alex smiled and turned the page. "Opps." Alex said as she quickly shut the book.

"No." Dean said as he picked the photo album up and turned it to the last page. "Ally!" He had seen pictures that she took on their honeymoon and other road trips they had taken together. During most normal road trips Alex always had her camera out.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Well you're allowed to have your pictures."

"These are in a photo album though."

"Yeah, the one I keep in my nightstand." Alex said.

"But you put them with our wedding pictures."

Alex laughed. "They're just a mixture of pictures in that album Dean. Plus, I like that picture a lot." Alex pointed to a picture of Dean leaning against a doorframe with a towel in his hand, the towel was the only type of fabric in the picture.

"You need to update your picture collection." Dean smirked. "You took that one when we went on our secret little road trip."

"Well I talked you into posing for that one, it's one of the few that you look happy in." Alex said as she took the photo album from Dean's hands and placed it back in the nightstand. "I should get my camera dug out and go into town for a day."

"Yes, you should." Dean smiled at Alex as she lay back on the bed.

"Well, good night." Alex smirked as she pulled Dean down into a kiss.

Dean gently slid his hand under Alex's nightgown. "You're going to bed?"

"Yes." Alex smiled as Dean leaned over her body.

"No you're not." Dean smiled as he moved his hand from Alex's leg to between her legs. "See, I told you you're not." Dean said as he felt her hands firmly grasp his back.

"You started it." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean.

"Hold that thought." Dean said as he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Alex laughed as she stretched out on the bed, waiting for Dean.

"Better?" Alex smiled as Dean came back to the bed.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean smiled as he leaned down to Alex, kissing her and letting his hand rest on her breast.

"That feels great." Alex smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Dean sighed as he got up from the bed and opened the door to see Sam standing there.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't think this is a movie that should be downstairs." Sam said as he held a DVD in his hand.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he took it from Sam.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

Dean smirked at Sam. "Ah, I got it." Dean closed the door and turned to Alex with a smile.

"What?"

"Sam brought us a movie." Dean said as he put it in the DVD player.

"This better be good." Alex said as she sat up on the bed. "I was enjoying myself."

"I was too." Dean smiled as he sat down on the bed, turning the TV on with the remote.

Alex looked at the TV, she saw herself and Dean on the TV. "How did Sam get this?"

"I think I left it down there one night." Dean smiled. "Opps."

Alex smiled as she moved her body to straddle Dean's. She kissed his neck then gently bit his neck.

"That's great." Dean said as he moved his hands to her back, under the thin nightgown.

"What about this?" Alex whispered in his ear as she took her hand and began to massage his penis through the thin fabric of the pajama pants he had on.

"Yes." Dean said as he leaned his head back. He moved his hands from her back to her breasts.

"You really wanted to fuck me outside?" Alex stopped her movements and slipped her nightgown from her body.

"Yes I did." Dean said as he leaned forward, taking her nude flesh in his hands. "I was going to open the back door of my car and have some fun." Dean smiled then leaned into her body, biting her breast.

There was another knock on the door.

"You're turn." Dean said as she looked at Alex.

"What does your brother want now?" Alex sighed as she grabbed her robe from the bathroom and put it on.

She opened the door and, as expected, there stood Sam.

"Hi Alex."

"Hi Sam. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go out."

"Okay, thanks for letting us know. Have fun." Alex smiled at Sam then shut the door.

She turned to see Dean lying on the bed. "Uh, Sammy is leaving."

"Good." Dean smiled.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You." Dean began to massage himself with his hand.

Alex took her robe off and got onto the bed. She leaned down, taking his penis in her mouth.

Dean smiled as he grabbed a handful of hair and began pulling it as he moaned.

Alex stopped what she was doing and began kissing Dean. "I want more than just that." Alex smiled.

"Me too." Dean smiled as he slid his penis into Alex. His hands began to firmly grope her breasts.

Alex loved when Dean knew Sam wasn't there. He seemed to enjoy himself more, which helped Alex to enjoy herself.

"When are you going back to the doctor?" Dean asked as he smiled at Alex, she turned onto her side, facing Dean.

"I need to call tomorrow to find out when they want me to be there." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean.

"I'll be there with you."

"Good."


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 22**

Alex smiled as she walked into the living room, seeing Sam lying on the couch sleeping. As she stood in the doorway she felt two hands on her waist.

"Leave him there?" Dean asked then kissed Alex's neck.

"I would." Alex turned to face Dean. "Why did he sleep down here?"

"Who knows." Dean said as he kissed Alex on her lips. "It is Sammy."

"No." Alex said as she playfully pushed him from her body.

"Oh, I see." Dean smiled. "A challenge?"

"No challenge. You should go check on that project going on in our yard."

"If you say so. What are you going to do?"

Alex smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"But what are you doing to do?"

"Clean."

"Okay, I'll go check things out."

Alex laughed to herself. She knew that as soon as she told him she was going to be cleaning he would be okay with checking on things. Honestly though cleaning was the last thing on her mind. She just wanted to get back into bed and sleep.

She went into the living room and sat down in the chair next to the couch. The nightmares had come back. She didn't want to tell Dean because he thought he helped her from ever having them again. Telling Dean, she knew, would break his heart. He would end up sending Sam to a computer and he'd be on the phone with Bobby. The only thing that helped before was a dream catcher Dean and Sam had come back with after a hunt. Alex never knew where it came from because Sam and Dean were both tight lipped about it.

"Hey." Alex heard Sam's voice.

She turned to the couch to see Sam sitting up. "Morning Sam." She sunk down in the chair, trying to keep herself awake.

"What's wrong?" Sam could tell something was wrong, she didn't look her normal self.

"Promise not to tell Dean?" For the most part she knew she could trust Sam.

"Yeah."

"The dreams are back."

"The nightmares?" Sam asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah. What do I do Sammy?"

Sam scratched his head as he stood looking at Alex. "I don't know Alex. The only thing I can suggest is call Bobby."

"I don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want Dean knowing."

Sam walked in front of Alex. "He needs to know and you know that."

"It's just hard to tell him Sammy. He thinks he fixed everything."

"Well we all were wondering if it'd work or not."

Alex looked up at Dean. "And I don't want him to leave right now either."

"If you tell Dean about what's going on, I'll take care of it."

"I'll tell him tonight."

Sam laughed. "Before or after the sex?"

"I think he might take it better if I tell him after." Alex smiled.

"They're working their asses off." Dean said as he walked into the living room.

"Good." Alex smiled at Dean.

"I'm going to get dressed and head out for the day." Sam said as he exited the room.

"Have fun Sam." Dean said then sat down on the couch, looking at Alex. "Come join me." Dean smiled.

Alex got up from her seat and sat on the couch beside Dean. "What else are we doing for the day?" Alex asked as she laid her head on Dean's lap and put her feet up on the couch.

"Well doing this is fine with me." Dean smiled down at Alex.

"I don't want to fall asleep on you." Alex looked at Dean.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Dean gently stroked her hair.

"I'd like to have a little blanket." Alex smirked.

"Sorry." Dean smiled. "How about you go shopping for Sammy's new little room?"

Alex sat up and smiled. "Yeah, come with me."

"I don't know Ally. You know I don't like doing that kind of thing."

Alex leaned over to Dean, kissing him deeply. "Please?" Alex pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Okay." Dean smiled back. "Are you going to get dressed?" Dean asked as he looked at Alex. She sat on the couch wearing a short peach colored flowing dress.

Alex stood up. "I am dressed."

"If you say so." Dean smiled.

Dean sat in the car waiting for Alex to come out from the house. He knew there was something wrong but wasn't going to confront her about it until she was ready. As he sat waiting his phone rang.

"Yeah?" Dean knew who it was by the number on the ID.

"You have to keep your big mouth shut." It was Sam.

"About what?"

"Alex?"

"What about her?"

"She told me this morning her nightmares are back. She wanted me to try to figure something out."

"Why doesn't she want me to know?"

"She's going to tell you but she's waiting Dean. She feels bad because you thought you fixed it and the fix didn't work."

"I have to go."

"Okay just don't tell her."

Dean smiled at Alex as she got in the car. "What took you so long?"

"I thought underwear might be nice since I'm going in public."

"News to me." Dean smiled widely.

"That's why I didn't tell you." Alex smirked.

Dean was even less interested in going shopping than he was before.

When they got to the store Dean had already lost interest. He didn't want to look at pillows and curtains, he wanted to take his wife home and be with her. In the back of his head he was also hoping Sam would find something that would work against her nightmares again.

"Do you really think Sammy needs a stuffed animal to sleep with?" Dean smiled at Alex as she began to walk down an aisle that was items for nurseries.

"I just want to look Dean." Alex looked at Dean as she pushed the cart that was almost overflowing with items. Everything from pillows to rugs was in the cart.

"Well maybe Sammy does need a stuffed animal, he'll be all by himself." Dean said as he walked up behind Alex as she stood, looking through blankets, he gently pressed his body into hers.

"You're just mean to him." Alex told Dean as she held up a yellow and white striped blanket. "This is cute." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled as he saw how happy she was going through the items in the nursery section. "That is cute."

Alex put it in the cart. "I think we're done."

"Fine with me."

"Hey it was your idea." Alex smiled.

"Yeah. I didn't want you sitting in the house all day."

"I'm glad you didn't."

When they got home Dean stored everything they had just bought in the garage.

"What is my wife going to do now?" Dean asked as he walked into the living room, seeing her bent over in front of the TV. "Can I see your tattoo?" Dean began to move the fabric of her dress up her body.

Alex stood up. "No." She turned to face Dean. "TV won't work."

"All the more reason to let me see your tattoo."

"Dean, not now." Alex smiled.

"Okay. I'll try to fix the TV."

Alex sat down on the couch watching Dean as he moved wires and wiggled the power cord. He pressed the power button.

"There." Dean said as he turned around. "It works now."

"Good." Alex said as she picked up the slim black remote, hitting buttons.

Dean sat beside her on the couch and smiled. "I'm glad you're happy for that."

Looking at Dean she broke into a smile. "This is what I wanted to do." Alex rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well you can now." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to his.

They heard the front door open and close. Neither of them offered to move from their spots.

"Still sitting there?" Sam asked as he came into the room.

"We went shopping." Dean looked at Sam.

"For what?"

Alex sat up looking at Sam. "I bought a new baby blanket. It's really cute."

"Can't wait to see it."

"What do you want Sam?" Dean asked.

"Just wanted to see you two. Now, I'm going up and getting a shower." Sam said.

Dean looked at Alex. "Want to go out?" Dean smiled.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"Just you and me, go to a nice dinner." Dean smirked.

"Sure," Alex smiled.

"Go get a shower and dress up nice." Dean smiled. "I'm going to make a phone call."

"Okay." Alex gave Dean a kiss before she got up from the couch.

Tonight seemed like the perfect night to go out. It did sound a lot better than sitting at home and watching TV, or to Alex it did.

"We're going somewhere nice." Dean smiled at Alex as he eyed her in the shower through the open door.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. He quickly stripped his clothes off and got into the shower with Alex.

"I'm looking forward to tonight." As they stood facing each other, Dean smiled as he placed his hands on Alex's hips. The warm water softly raining down on them.

"Me too." Alex gave Dean a kiss on his lips. "I'm going to get dressed then dry my hair."

"Get to it." Dean smiled.

Alex already knew what she was going to wear. It was a knee length red dress, which zipped up the back and was tight on her body.

She slipped into the dress, then peeked into the bathroom. Dean was still in the shower. She knew Sam was still around so she went and knocked on his bedroom door.

Sam opened the door with a smile. "What you need?"

"Dean's still in the shower. Will you zip me up?" Alex asked as she turned her back to Sam.

"Sure." Sam said as he looked over the peek of nude flesh. He put his hand on the zipper and slowly zipped it up.

"Thanks." Alex turned, facing Sam.

"Where are you two going?"

"He's taking me out for dinner." Alex's smiled brightened.

"Have fun."

"I will."

When Alex walked back into the bedroom she saw Dean standing with a pair of dress pants on and nothing more. "Is that what you're wearing?" Alex smiled as she took her damp hair out of the towel she had put it up on.

Dean looked up at Alex. "No. I'm getting a shirt."

Alex laughed as she stepped into the bathroom.

Dean stood in the bedroom watching Alex through the bathroom door. Seeing her excited about going out made him happy.

"You look good." Dean smiled while he tightened his tie.

She gave Dean a smile as she looked in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her slightly curled hair.

"You look good too." Alex replied

Dean sat on the foot of the bed, waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. When she did Dean smiled widely.

"Can't wait for dessert."

Alex walked up to Dean, as he stood up, placing her arms around his neck. "Who said you're getting any dessert?"

Placing his hands on her hips, he gently kissed her lips. "I've been a good boy all day."

"You say you have." Alex gently slid her hands down his body.

"Uh, are you going to go eat?" He could feel an erection start to form in his pants.

"Yeah." Alex smiled.

Alex sat in the car waiting for Dean. When he finally came out to the car he had a giant smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"Nothing."

"You better not have done what I think you did." She lightly placed her hand on his inner thigh and squeezed firmly.

"Don't worry about it." Dean said as he smiled at her.

Every time they were able to go out for their date night they both loved it. Having the chance to go out alone together was so much different from staying in the house alone together. It gave them the chance to show their love in public, something Alex never pictured Dean wanting to do. At first when they got together Dean wasn't that kind of person. He wanted to keep private what should be. Now since they've been married he didn't care. Doing anything in public didn't scare him.

"Dean, this isn't home." Alex said as she looked at Dean. The neon sign from the motel lit up the inside of the car.

Turning to Alex. Dean smiled. "I know it isn't." Dean leaned over gently kissing her lips.

"I guess this means Sam wasn't going anywhere." Alex laughed as she pulled away from Dean's body.

"You're right." Dean smiled as he opened the car door.

Alex let Dean get a room key and once he did she followed him to their room.

"Now, I'm getting comfortable." Dean smiled as he walked toward the bed, tossing his tie to the floor. He sat on the foot of the bed, smiling at Alex as she took her shoes off.

"Good." Alex looked at Dean with a smile. "I need your help to get comfortable." She sauntered up to Dean and teasingly turned her back to him.

Dean placed his thick fingers on the zipper of Alex's dress and smiled as he unzipped it. Gently he pushed the fabric from her shoulders. As the dress fell to the floor, he was greeted with the matching bra and panty set that was made from see-through fabric.

Alex turned to face Dean and smiled. "You like it?"

Placing his hands on Alex's hips he smiled. "I love it."

Alex began unbuttoning Dean's shirt. "I'm glad you do." She bent down, slowly placing a kiss on his chest.

Dean's cell phone began to ring. He sighed and got it out of his pocket. As he opened it, he smiled as Alex pushed him onto his back. He lay back and felt Alex beginning to tug on his belt.

"Yeah." Dean's voice had a hint of arousal in it.

"Do you have a pen in this house?"

"Sammy! Seriously? You called me for a pen?"

"Yeah, I need one. I looked in the kitchen and the living room."

"Uh, in her office. Somewhere."

"I get the hint, I'll look in there."

Dean closed his phone and laid it on the bed next to him. "For a fucking pen."

Alex stood up from where she had been between Dean's legs. "What?"

"Sam called to ask where a fucking pen is." Dean said as he removed his shirt, laying it on the floor with a smile. "Come on baby, I haven't even started with you."

Alex smiled as she leaned down to his body, kissing his lips.

Dean pulled her body onto his. His hands quickly working at the clasp of her bra. She let the fabric fall from her body to reveal her naked breasts.

"I hope you're not finished." Alex said with a smile as she began to tug on the waistband of his pants.

Dean slid out of his pants and smiled at Alex as he lay on the bed with nothing other than the boxers he had on.

Alex could see the erection that was hidden in his boxers. As she moved toward the bed she gently placed her hand on that hidden treasure.

"Come on Ally." Dean slightly moaned.

Alex smiled as she straddled Dean's body. "Now what?"

Reaching out to her body he softly grasp her breasts. His rough hands moving over the soft skin of her perky breasts. Taking his fingertips he flicked her nipples. He felt her hands moving down his body. Leaning up toward her body he let his lips find her nipples. Taking time to gently suck and bite on each nipple. His hands gripping her back, pulling her body closer to his. Dean's cell phone began to ring from where it had been laying on the bed.

Alex moved from Dean's body, smiling widely as she slipped her panties from her body. Dean leaned over to Alex's body, kissing her lips.

Dean's cell phone continued to ring. He didn't care who it was or what was going on. He just wanted to spend this time with his wife. That was the whole reason for going to the motel.

Alex helped Dean's boxers come away from his body, as she did she felt Dean gently bite her neck.

"Are we staying here?" Alex asked as she lay under the blanket that had covered the bed.

Dean smiled at her as he opened his cell phone to listen to the voice mail. "Yep." He held the phone up to his ear and felt Alex's hands wrap around his waist.

This kind of night is what they had been missing since Sam was now living with them. They hardly got a chance to spend this kind of time just laying nude together. Alex was missing this time the most.

"I'm just going to kill Sam." Dean said as he tossed his phone to the floor.

Alex looked up at Dean. "Why?" She lightly rubbed his chest.

"Well he called earlier, ya know, to find a pen. Then he called again, when I didn't pick it up, to let me know he found a pen."

"Maybe he's just lonely." Alex placed a kiss on his chest.

"Yeah." Dean placed an arm around Alex. "But I was busy."

"I'm glad you didn't answer it."

"He just knew we were busy tonight too." Dean said

"Don't worry about it." Alex said as she gave him a kiss on his lips and laid her head on his bare chest.

Dean smiled to himself. "Ally, you're worth not answering his phone calls."

"Good. If I found out what I was doing tonight isn't worth not answering his phone calls, I'll stop doing it."

"That's mean."

"I'm just kidding."


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 23**

"Good morning." Alex heard Dean's voice. As she opened her eyes she smiled, seeing Dean standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Alex stretched her arms above her head. "What are you doing?"

"I got a shower." Dean smiled.

Alex sat up on the bed. "We didn't bring clothes."

"I know." Dean said as he walked over to the bed, picking his clothes up. "Next time we need to." Dean leaned down to Alex, kissing her lips.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to get a shower?" Dean asked as he walked back to the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to wait until we get home."

"If you want to." Dean smirked.

Alex put her panties and bra back on then went into the bathroom to see Dean getting dressed.

"Need any help?" Alex asked.

"No." Dean smiled

"What are you going to do when we get home?"

Dean felt Alex's arms around his waist. "I don't know. Do you have something in that head of yours?"

"Nope. Just thought I'd ask."

"It depends on if Sam is there." Dean smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"I don't mean anything like that. If Sam is there I'm going to take you home then I'm going to do something. I don't want to just drop you off by yourself."

"I have to make a phone call anyways." Alex said as she went back into the room.

She had been putting off calling for a new appointment for long enough. It was just something she didn't want to deal with anymore. In her heart she knew it was the only way they would find out for sure what's going on.

Alex laughed when Dean came from the bathroom. The white dress shirt was untucked from his pants, the top three buttons where left undone. His pants were wrinkled from being on the floor all night.

"Leave me alone." Dean said as he zipped up Alex's dress. "I'm going to turn in the key."

"I'll be in the car." Alex gave Dean a kiss.

Dean smiled when he walked out to the car seeing Alex sitting in the passenger's seat, her feet resting on the dashboard.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

Alex looked at Dean. "No."

"I'm not ready either."

Alex's cell phone rang from her purse.

"Hello."

"Al, why didn't you call me?" Bobby asked on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, who has the big mouth?"

"You know both of them boys do."

"Should have known."

"Sam called me wanting to know if I've found anything."

"Have you?"

"Not yet. I am making phone calls and going over a few things. You might just have to talk about it Al."

"Just keep looking for me, please. That's kind of not on my list of things I want to do."

Alex clicked her phone off and looked at Dean. "So Sam has a big mouth and told you?"

Dean smiled. "Blame him."

"Should have figured. Anyways Bobby is on it."

"Good, I hope he can figure something out."

"I'm pretty sure he can baby."

When they pulled into the driveway Sam's car wasn't there.

"I'm going up and get a bath, then make a phone call." Alex said as she leaned over, giving Dean a kiss as they both still sat in the car.

"Okay. I'm finding comfortable clothes and leaving for a minute."

Dean sat in the car for a moment, then followed Alex into the house. He found Alex had already gotten into the shower by the time he got into the bedroom. After he changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he went into the bathroom and opened the shower door.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as she leaned out of the shower.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm leaving."

Alex smiled. "Okay." She gave Dean a kiss. "Hurry back."

"I always do."

Lately Alex just felt like lying in the bed and doing nothing more. She finally realized all that she had been going through had taken a toll on her and she wanted to run as far away from it all as she could, but she knew Dean wouldn't let her.

As she dried her body off, she watched her movements in the mirror. Turning her back to the mirror, seeing the cherry tattoo on the right side of her lower back. The tattoo was low enough so that you couldn't see it, unless she was nude.

The only other tattoo she had was the same anti-possession symbol Dean and Sam had gotten years ago.

"Anyone here?" Sam asked as he peeked into the master bedroom, seeing clothes laying on the floor.

Alex wrapped her robe around her body and walked out of the bathroom, smiling at Sam. "Hey Sammy."

"I just wanted to see if someone was home yet."

"Yeah, I am anyways. Dean had to go do something."

"Oh, not telling you?"

"Nope."

Sam laughed. "Most of the time that isn't a good thing because it is Dean we're talking about."

"I know. I've been trying to figure it out. Right now though, I can't think of anything."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad." Sam smiled.

"I hope it's not. I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay. I'm going to get something to eat."

Alex smiled at Sam as he pulled the door closed behind him. She put a pair of shorts on and a t-shirt, then took their clothes from last night into the laundry room. She found Sam sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"You two have fun last night?" Sam asked Alex.

"Yeah." Alex smiled as she sat at the table across from Sam. "We didn't come home last night because Dean had the bright idea of going to a motel."

"Stop! Don't want to hear anymore."

Alex laughed. "I wasn't going to say anything else Sammy."

"Good."

"It was fun though."

"Okay."

Alex smiled. "Well at least you got the house to yourself last night."

"Thank god. I slept great last night too."

"Well I'll tell you now, Dean is after you."

Sam stopped eating and looked at Alex. "Why?"

"Because of your phone calls."

"Oh." Sam smiled. "I was really looking for a pen though. And from the word hello, I kinda got the hint. Then the second time he didn't answer."

"He's glad he didn't." Alex laughed.

"Well it's not like he's never done that to me. Lately it just seems like every time I call him when he's not here, he's busy."

"You know why though."

"I know Alex."

"Where are you at?" Dean asked as he walked into the house. "Ally!"

Alex smiled at Sam as she got up from the table. She found Dean standing by the front door. "You're back." Alex said as she gave Dean a kiss.

"Told you I'd hurry." Dean held a bag in front of Alex.

With a smile, she took the bag from Dean's hands.

"I don't think you want to open it down here." Dean smirked.

"I should have figured." Alex smiled. "I'll check it out after I make my phone call, okay?"

"Yeah. Go make your phone call and I'll hunt Sammy down." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss.

"He's in the kitchen." Alex said as she started going upstairs.

Dean walked into the kitchen, seeing Sam sitting at the table. "What are you doing today?"

Sam looked up at Dean. "I think I'm meeting up with Bobby for a hunt. He's suppose to call me back if he needs me to help."

"Why didn't he call me?"

Sam laughed. "He knows not to call you at night."

Dean smiled. "Well at least he knows not to."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I really did need a pen though."

"Sammy, I'm going to buy you a whole pack of pens."

"At least it'll be easy to find one." Sam smiled.

"You're weird. I'm going to find my wife."

"Wait until I'm gone." Sam said as Dean left the room.

Dean laughed to himself as he walked upstairs. He was hoping she was done with her phone call, but it really didn't matter. He just wanted to sit down on the bed.

The bedroom was empty when he walked into it. Kicking his boots off by the door and hopping onto the bed, he lay back onto the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he smiled. This was the first time in months he could just stare at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she walked into the bedroom, holding the bag Dean had brought home.

Dean sat up on the bed and smiled. "Relaxing and waiting for you. Sammy might be leaving."

"Why?" Alex asked as she sat down on the bed beside Dean.

"He told me Bobby might need his help."

"Why didn't Bobby call you too?" Alex asked as she began to look through the bag.

"He called last night and Bobby knew we were busy." Dean smiled.

"Oh." Alex laughed.

"I'm glad he didn't call." Dean smiled as he lay back on the bed.

"Me too." Alex held up a pair of blue panties. "These are cute." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Did I get the right size this time?" Dean smiled as he looked at Alex.

"Yes. Thank you." Alex leaned down, kissing Dean.

"There's more in there." Dean's smile grew larger.

"I know. It can wait until tonight." Alex smiled as she took the bag into the bathroom, laying it on the counter.

Dean smirked as he moved back onto the bed, turning the TV on. "It's my turn to relax."

"Relax if you want." Alex smiled at Dean. "Is there anything you want for dinner?" She sat down on the bed, looking at Dean.

"Um, why don't you just call and order a pizza."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "Then you can relax with me." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Alex's body.

"I thought you wanted time to yourself."

"I just want to lay here and relax. You relaxing with me would be a great idea." Dean smiled.

Alex lay on the bed, resting her head on Dean's chest as they both looked at the TV.

"You call for the pizza." Alex smiled.

"Do you want it now?"

"No. I'm just stating a fact, if I'm relaxing."

"I get your point." Dean laughed. "When is your appointment?"

"I have two days before I sit and worry about everything again."

"It's going to work out fine." Dean smiled.

"Oh and you go tomorrow." Alex smiled back.

"What?" Dean's mouth fell open as he looked at his wife.

"You heard me."

"I don't want to."

"Like you've been telling me, it'll be fine." Alex smiled as she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Dean watched Alex.

"Don't worry about it."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the TV. A few minutes after Alex left the room Dean heard something hit the floor. He scrambled off bed and ran into Alex's office, finding Alex standing on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Dean walked over to Alex, stepping over the pack of paper that had hit the floor. He placed his hands on her waist.

"Trying to get my camera." Alex stood on her tiptoes, reaching at the strap of the case.

"Did you get it yet?"

Alex turned around on the chair holding the black bag with a smile on her face. "Yep."

Dean picked the pack of paper from the floor and set it on the desk.

Alex jumped down from the chair.

"I would have helped you." Dean told Alex.

"You were relaxing." Alex smiled and left the room.

Dean sighed and went back to the bedroom lying back on the bed again.

Alex sat down on the bed beside Dean, looking through the bag. She smiled as she took a picture of Dean as he lounged watching TV.

Dean turned to Alex. "So now all I'll see is the flash, huh?"

"Yep." Alex said as she took another picture.

Dean turned to Alex. "Come on, not today though."

"Why not?" Alex asked as she put the camera back in the bag.

"That takes away from you just laying here with me."

Alex smiled. "Well sorry." She sat the camera bag beside the bed and lay beside Dean on the bed.

"Good." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled as she began kissing Dean's soft lips.

"You are sorry." Dean smiled as he moved his body closer to hers, letting one hand rest on her ass and the other pressed to her back.

She stopped her movements and looked at Dean. "I love you."

Dean smiled. "I love you too. How about that pizza now?"

Alex smirked. "Yeah." She sat up on the bed, reaching for the phone which sat on her nightstand. Handing it to Dean, she got up from the bed and walked to the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"Get a drink. I'm sure you know how to order a pizza." A smile spread across her face. "Might be the only thing you're good at."

"Cute."

Alex laughed to herself as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Sam sitting at the table.

"You're still here?" Alex opened the refrigerator door.

"Yeah I'm leaving in a few."

"Going with Bobby?"

"Yeah, so you two can do whatever."

Alex smiled at Sam as she stood holding a glass in her hand. "That would be watching TV and eating pizza."

"You two will save the other for when I'm here."

"Talk to Dean about that." Alex smiled as she exited the room.

"Pizza is ordered." Dean told Alex as she sat her glass down on her nightstand.

"Good." She lay beside Dean. "And Sammy is leaving soon."

Dean smiled widely at Alex. "Good."

"Getting your hopes up, huh?" Alex laughed. "What did you order?"

"Well Miss Alexandra, what do you think I ordered?" Dean smiled.

"I'm talking to the man who takes an hour to figure out if he wants cheese on his hamburger." Alex laughed.

"Funny Ally, I got half the pizza onions just for you. The other half has basically everything else on it." Dean smiled. He liked the way this night was shaping up to be. A little pizza party and some TV was just what he wanted to do. He was hoping to keep his mind from dwelling on tomorrow's doctor's appointment. Dean knew it was a good idea to go, but he just didn't want to do it. It's weird talking to another male about those things, and he surely didn't want to talk to another woman, other than his wife, about those things either.

"I can't help it you like all that crap on your pizza."

"You're horrible today." Dean turned to Alex with a grin on his face.

"Well remember that tonight."

They heard a knock on the front door.

"Go get it." Alex smiled. "You have money in your wallet."

Dean sighed as he got up from the bed to get the door.

He walked back into the bedroom with a slice of the greasy pizza in his mouth and the box in hand. The box dropped to the floor when he saw Alex sitting on the bed wearing what was in the little bag he came home with earlier. It was more than a surprise to him and he was happy for this kind of surprise.

"Problem?" Alex smiled as she sat on the foot of the bed, her legs crossed and the red sheer fabric covering little of her body.

"I thought we were going to eat first." Dean picked the box up from the floor, he placed it on the nightstand. He still couldn't believe what he had seen when he walked into the bedroom.

Alex got up from the bed, walking over to Dean she smiled. "I'm not really hungry for pizza, you're the one that wanted to order it now." She slid her small soft hands under the back of his T-shirt.

Dean looked down at Alex, holding the slice of pizza in his hand. "Really?"

"Why would I lie?" Alex smiled.

"I know you're not." Dean smiled as he kept eating the slice of pizza.

"Hey guys," Sam knocked on the open bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he walked toward the door. Alex sat down on the bed with her back toward the door.

"I'm heading out. I'm suppose to meet Bobby soon so I thought I'd just go ahead and leave."

"You want any pizza to take with you?"

Sam laughed. "No Dean, I'm good."

"Just thought I'd ask."

"Well I don't want any. I won't be back until tomorrow I'm guessing."

"Okay. Is it something big?"

"I'm not sure. Bobby really didn't want to talk about it much on the phone. I just know he wanted some help and he was afraid to call you in fear of what you and Alex were doing."

Dean smiled. "Well tell him we're doing that now."

"Gross dude. I'm leaving now."

"Bye."

Dean turned back to the bed where Alex sat. "Sam has left."

Alex stood up from her seat on the bed with a smile on her face. "I'm happy for that."

"Me too." Dean said as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Dean! You're the one that's going to wash those jeans now."

Dean smiled. "Sorry. I'll wash them." He kept a smile on his face as he looked at Alex and took his jeans off. "That's better."

"Yes." Alex lay back on the bed, letting the sheer fabric drape over her body.

"I knew that was the right one." Dean said as he took his shirt off over his head. He was never good at shopping for clothes, aside from the sexy little outfits he'd surprise her with.

"Well, I love it." Alex smiled at Dean as he moved closer to the bed.

"I'm glad you do. I love it too." He knelt on the bed, moving over Alex's body.

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck, smiling as she did. She pulled him down into a kiss. She let his hands begin to explore underneath the short, sheer fabric. A small sound of? excitement came out from between her lips as she felt his hands softly move over her breasts from beneath the fabric.

"Feel good, huh?" Dean softly whispered as he began sliding the fabric up her body, revealing her nude flesh.

Sitting up, she smiled as she tossed the fabric to the floor. "Yes."

Dean moved to his back as his eyes locked onto Alex's small framed body. She straddled Dean's body with a smile. To him she was perfect. He fell in love with the person she was, not what she looked like. But right now, he was happy with her short, small frame and the perfect pair of breasts staring back at him.

"You're really happy that Sammy left, huh?" Alex asked as she bent down to Dean's body, placing her lips on his well toned chest.

"Very." Dean smiled as he let his hands slide up Alex's body to find her breasts again.

Alex sighed heavily as she heard Dean's cell phone ringing from the pair of jeans he just took off. Dean ignored the sound of his phone and kept his mind on track with what he was doing.

"Answer it or shut it off." Alex said as she sat up, looking down at Dean.

"I'll answer it, but I'm super busy." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss with his soft lips. "You're busy too." Dean gave her a smile as he moved her body from his and got his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans.

While Dean was on the phone Alex slipped her nude body under the blanket on the bed. Lately it seemed any time they were trying to spend any kind of time together the cell phone kept them from it. Sometimes it made Alex wished neither of them had a cell phone or even had a house phone.

"Don't worry about it." Dean smiled as he slid his body under the blanket with Alex.

"What?" Alex asked as she turned to Dean, resting her hand on Dean's right hip.

"It was nothing." Dean smiled as he leaned into Alex, kissing her. "It was just Bobby, genius boy forgot his cell here so if they need something, it'll be Bobby's number." He slipped the thin fabric of his boxers from his body.

"They didn't want anything, did they?" Alex asked, she didn't want to get too involved in something and then Dean pop the surprise that he was leaving.

"They just need to pick better times at doing their stuff." Dean laughed as he pushed Alex onto her back.

"Good." Alex leaned up toward Dean's body, kissing him. She let her hands rest on his back, then she began to pull his body closer to hers.

With his strong hands, he gently spread her legs apart. As he moved her legs he heard a small whimper from her lips. Smiling to himself he brushed two fingers between her legs.

"Mmm…" Alex moaned in pleasure as he felt Dean's fingers between her legs being replaced with his penis.

Everyone always saw Dean as the rough and tough guy, but when it really came down to spending this time with Alex he wasn't as rough as people thought. He would never, on purpose, hurt Alex during this time. Half the time Alex was the one being overly rough and she was the reason behind most of the scabs on his neck and back lately. It did make Dean happy though to see Alex get so into what they were doing. Really it didn't bother him how much she wanted to scratch or bite on him, he just didn't want to hurt Alex like that. The one part he didn't like was having to explain to people why he had a Band-Aid on or where the new scab came from. Sam learned just not to ask anymore.

"You want some pizza now?" Dean asked Alex as he turned to his nightstand, taking a slice of the cold pizza out and putting it in his mouth.

"I'm going to go get a plate for mine." Alex laughed as she got up from the bed, slipping Dean's shirt on. She went to her dresser and got out a pair of panties to put on.

Dean lay on the bed, smiling as he watched her. "I love you."

Alex smiled at Dean. "I love you too."

Dean picked his cell phone up from the floor, where he had tossed it after he talked to Bobby. He hit a few buttons then held the phone up to his ear.

"Yeah?" Bobby's gruff voice was on the other end.

"What ya doing?"

"Boy, we're in the middle of researching a few things."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check on you two."

"Well I don't want to know what you two are doing at the house."

"I'm eating pizza. Alex is getting ready to eat some too."

"Okay. Are you okay boy?"

"Yeah, fine Bobby."

"Wait, I know what's wrong with you. You're upset that I didn't called you about this, right?"

"Yeah, a little. I still hunt. Why didn't you call me?"

"You and Alex need to spend some time to yourselves. I know with Sam there you've been missing out on that."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Good bye Dean."

"Bye."

Dean shut his phone and smiled at Alex as she stood beside his side of the bed holding a plate.

"Who was that?" Alex asked as she opened the pizza box.

"Bobby. I just wanted to see how things were going."

Alex looked at Dean. "You're mad because he didn't call you."

Dean looked at Alex. "Well yeah, wouldn't you be?"

"Dean, you have to get used to that. He's going to be calling Sam once we start a family and you can't go all the time."

"I know but there isn't a reason why I couldn't go tonight."

Alex sat on the bed, looking at Dean. "So you would have been happy with me doing that with myself tonight and you not being here?" Alex smiled as she picked up her slice of pizza from the white paper plate.

"Well no, I didn't mean it like that Ally."

"You better not have." Alex laughed.

"You know what I meant." Dean smiled.

"You're right."

Dean lay back on the bed watching Alex as she sat eating her pizza. He was enjoying this time. "Ally."

"What?' Alex looked at Dean and smiled.

"Do you think you'll have a girl?"

Smiling, Alex placed her plate on her nightstand and moved closer to his body. "I don't know. I'll be happy with a boy or a girl."

"I think a girl. You would enjoy having another girl around." Dean smiled as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"And I think a boy would be a lot more fun for you than a girl. You could teach him everything and do everything with him you didn't get to do."

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Either way this is our home and we're not going to live out of motel like we had to when I was growing up."

"You're going to be a good daddy." Alex gave Dean a kiss.

"I hope so."

"You will, trust me." Alex smiled. "Do you want me to take the pizza box downstairs for the trash?"

"No. I'll get it. Just relax tonight."

Alex placed her arms around Dean's body. "I am."

Dean smiled to himself as he put his arms around Alex's body. "Good."


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 24**

Dean smiled as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Good morning." Alex smiled as she hopped up on the counter of the sink.

"Yeah, good morning. You're in a good mood?" Dean asked as he finished shaving his rough face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Said Alex as she looked Dean's body over as he stood in only a towel. "Last night was great."

"Glad you liked it." Dean smiled as he wiped his face off with a towel and turned to Alex. "Are you going with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

Dean stood in front of Alex as she still sat on the counter. "Please."

"Okay. I don't have time to get a shower though so it'll have to wait until we get back."

Dean smiled. "That's okay."

"I'm going to get dressed." Alex gave Dean a kiss then hopped down from the counter.

Going to the doctor this morning was the last thing Dean wanted to do. He would have much rather just stayed in the bed with Alex this morning.

After Alex was dressed she went downstairs to find Sam sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as he watched Alex sit down on the couch beside him.

"Dean's going to the doctor." Alex said as she sat her purse on her lap and looking through it.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. He's getting the big test done."

Sam began to laugh. "Oh, I see. How is he taking it?"

"Better than I thought he would." Alex smiled.

"You driving or me?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the living room.

Alex laughed. "There's no reason why you can't drive. We'll be back soon Sam."

"Okay. Have fun." Sam laughed.

Alex smiled at Dean as he opened the driver's side door and got into the car. "Have fun?"

Dean looked at Alex. "Sure. We weren't supposed to have sex last night, or all last week."

Smiling, Alex said "I know. I wasn't telling you that you had to come here a week ago because you would have done whatever you could to just get away from it. I know you Dean."

"Either way, not fun."

Alex kissed Dean. "Well lets go home. You can feel more like a man when you're helping me with putting things in Sammy's little house."

Dean rolled his eyes at Alex. "Sure."

Alex grabbed the items she bought earlier in the week from the garage where Dean had put them so they weren't sitting in the house.

Dean sighed and grabbed the rest of the items and followed Alex to the storage shed that was now Sam's little house.

"You and Sammy boy can bring the bed down here." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Okay. You tell him that." Dean laughed. "Do you need help?"

Alex looked at Dean. "Nah. Go do what you were going to do." Alex smiled.

Dean went to the front porch and sat down in a chair. He would have helped Alex if she wanted his help.

"Where's Alex?" Sam asked as he walked onto the porch.

"In? your little house putting stuff together for you. You and I have to bring the bed down tonight."

"No problem, but where's your guest going to sleep?"

Dean looked at Sam with a confused look on his face. "What guest?"

"Bobby is going to come visit."

"Should I tell Ally?"

Sam smiled. "No. Just go along with what she's got going on. She'll love the surprise."

"Why is he coming?"

"He's just coming to visit from what he told me. He talked about it last night but he wasn't sure. This morning he called me and told me that once he got things around the house wrapped up, he'd be heading this way."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk onto the porch.

"What?" Alex asked Dean and sat down on the bench beside Sam.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Alex looked at Sam. "Well Sammy, your little house is finished. You two just have to bring the bed down and it's open for business." Alex gave Sam a smile.

"Are we going to get another bed?" Dean asked Alex.

"Yeah. I figured we could do that tomorrow. I mean it doesn't have to be anything fancy, and as long as they have it in stock I'm sure between the two of you a bed can be built." Alex laughed.

"Well they better bring it here because I'm not screwing up my car because we need another bed."

"Don't worry Dean, most of the places will bring it here." Sam said.

Alex stood up from her seat. "Well while you two figure out how you're getting that bed into your new little home, I'm going to get a bath." Alex gave Dean a smile.

Having a little time alone in the bathtub sounded great to Alex. She knew though if she didn't rush Dean would end up being in the bathroom with her. Rushing didn't sound like a good thing to do. She wanted to just take her time and relax a little.

She filled the bathtub with warm water and sat down in it. As she sat in the bathtub she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the rim of the tub.

Out of nowhere she suddenly heard banging coming from the guestroom that Sam had been staying in. She laughed to herself knowing it was just Sam and Dean trying to get the bed out of the room and downstairs. It sounded like a good thing for them to do together.

When Alex got out of the bathtub she wrapped herself in a towel and walked out into the hall to see Dean and Sam standing with the bed frame on its side.

"Not getting too far?" Alex laughed.

"Hey, I'm just happy there isn't a headboard to it." Dean smiled as he looked up and down Alex's body.

"Question." Alex leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why didn't you two geniuses take the bed apart?" Alex smiled.

"See, I told you!" Sam told Dean.

"Well I figured if we could get it out and moved without taking it apart it'd save some time." Dean smirked.

"Figure out what you're doing though Dean. I'd like to be able to walk in the hall tonight and I'm sure Sammy would like a bed to sleep in." Alex smiled as she walked back into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Alex slipped into a pair of shorts and took one of Dean's t-shirts from his dresser. She lay on the bed and turned the TV on.

After a bit, Dean opened the bedroom door. "Hey! Go downstairs."

Alex sat up and turned the TV off. "I can't."

"We have the bed moved Ally."

Alex sighed and went downstairs. As she stood on the bottom step, she smiled seeing Bobby standing in the doorway of the house. She ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Alex asked as she pulled away from him.

"Well you guys came to visit me, I thought I'd come to visit you." He smiled at her.

"Come on Bobby, come sit in the living room with me." Alex said as he pulled Bobby by the hand into the living room. She sat down on the couch.

"This is a really nice place." Bobby said as he sat in the chair Sam usually sat in.

"You say that every time you stop by." Alex smiled.

"Well it's the truth." Bobby looked at Alex. "What are Sam and Dean doing? Dean have to sleep in the front yard?"

"Oh, they're moving the bed from the guestroom out to the shed we had fixed up to make a little place for Sam. Tomorrow we're going to pick out another bed for up there."

"So I'm sleeping on the couch?" Bobby laughed.

"Well if I would have known you were coming I would have went and picked the bed out tonight. I didn't know."

"So Dean kept a secret for once?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "Dean went to the doctor today. I'm not sure how things are going to turn out though because I scheduled it like two weeks ago and they had told me that he can't have sex for a few days before he'd go in for the tests. But it's Dean."

Bobby laughed. "Was it a surprise?"

"Yeah. I figure even if the tests are off a little, it'll at least let us know if everything is okay. Tomorrow is the last day before I start worrying again."

"So you did get tests rescheduled then?"

"Yeah. Bobby I just hope everything works out this time for sure."

"It will Al."

"After all that work, I need a drink." Dean said as he walked into the house.

"Either of you want something?" Sam asked as he walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah." Alex smiled at Sam.

"Bobby, you want anything?" Sam asked.

"Sure."

Dean plopped down on the couch next to Alex and smiled. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Your tests." Bobby laughed as he took the brown bottle from Sam's hand.

"Ally." Dean said and looked at the floor.

"Dean, those tests are the least of your worries right now." Sam told him as he pulled a chair from the kitchen into the living room and sat down.

"I don't want everyone talking about it though." Dean said as he looked at Alex as she held a glass in her hand.

"Sorry." Alex said as she leaned over, giving Dean's lips a kiss.

Dean smirked at Alex.

"It's going to be weird not going upstairs tonight." Sam laughed.

"What all did you have done out there?" Bobby asked.

"We had a bathroom put in and then there was room enough for the bed and a few other things. I think it turned out cute." Alex smiled at Sam.

"At least you'll have a place of your own." Bobby told Sam.

"Yeah."

Alex got up from where she was sitting.

"Where you going?" Dean asked Alex.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Alex smiled. "Let me guess, I have to fix something for the rest of you."

"Please." Dean smiled.

"Alright." Alex said as she left the room.

"I can't believe Bobby is out of his house." Sam laughed.

"Welcome to the outside world Bobby." Dean joined in at poking fun at Bobby.

"You two are nice to the old man." Bobby smirked.

"Where are you going now?" Dean asked as he watched Alex go toward the laundry room.

"Bobby is going to need some towels in the bathroom up there."

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby as he stood up from his seat. "I think she needs some help." Dean smiled as he left the living room. He found Alex standing in the laundry room with a handful of towels.

"What do you want?" Alex smiled at Dean.

"You don't need help?" Dean asked.

Alex smiled and handed Dean the towels. "A couple of them go into our bathroom too."

"Need any more help?" Dean smiled widely.

"No." Alex laughed. "I need to get back and check on the food."

"You take all the fun out of things sometimes Ally."

Dean took the towels upstairs while Alex went into the kitchen.

"So Bobby, did you have a chance to ask Alex about her dreams yet?" Sam asked him as they sat in the living room alone.

Bobby turned to Sam. "Not yet. I'm hoping to get the chance tonight, but from the looks of it Dean already has plans."

"That shouldn't be a surprise." Sam laughed.

"Guys, I just made something quick." Alex said as she stood smiling at Sam and Bobby.

Alex went back into the kitchen, finding Dean standing at the table. "What are you doing?" Alex asked as she sat down at the table with a plate in front of her.

"Nothing." Dean smiled as he slid his plate to the seat beside Alex. "I need to hurry and eat so I can take you upstairs."

"Gross." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up man." Dean said and looked at Alex.

After they ate Bobby went upstairs to get a shower and Sam went out to his new little place. Dean and Alex sat in the living room.

"The day we get rid of Sammy Bobby shows up." Dean sighed as he rubbed his hand down Alex's leg.

"I know." Alex leaned over, kissing Dean. "But it's going to be nice to have Bobby here."

"Yes, it's going to be even better when I get you in bed." Dean smirked as he rested his hands on her legs. She had her feet resting on Dean's lap.

"Feel better?" Alex asked as she saw Bobby came down the stairs.

"Yes." Bobby smiled.

Alex got up from the couch, giving Bobby a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Good night. Sorry you have to sleep on the couch."

Bobby smirked. "That's fine Al. I hope you sleep better tonight."

"Me too." Alex backed away from Bobby and looked at Dean. She then began to walk up the stairs.

Alex walked to the end of the hall and opened the closet door.

"Ready for bed?" Dean asked Alex as he placed his hands on her waist.

Alex turned to Dean, smiling. "Here's Bobby's blankets and pillow."

"Uh, come on." Dean said as he took the blankets and pillow from Alex.

"Hey, when you get back up here I'll already be in bed waiting on you." Dean liked the sound of that idea.

Alex smirked to herself as she walked into the bedroom. She got into bed, lying under the blanket waiting for Dean to come back into the room.

"Anything else I need to do?" Dean asked as he shut the door behind him.

Alex lay in bed, not moving.

"Ally." Dean said as he got into bed.

Alex turned onto her side and smiled at Dean. "Sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was."

Dean smiled to himself as he placed a kiss on Alex's forehead. "Good night."


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 25**

"Why did you send Bobby and Sam to pick a bed out?" Alex asked Dean as she sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Because I thought they could handle it, and you could sleep in a little." Dean said as he put dishes away that he had just washed.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and took her bowl to Dean. "Then wash this too." Alex smiled.

Dean bent down, giving Alex a kiss. "I will."

Alex smirked as she took the towel from the counter and walked over to the table. As she bent over the table, wiping it off she felt Dean press his crotch into her ass.

"Dean." Alex stopped what she was doing and stood up, still feeling his body pressed into hers.

"What?" Dean asked as he began kissing her neck. "They're gone."

Alex could feel excitement begin to grow throughout her body. "We can't."

Grabbing a handful of her hair, Dean pulled Alex's head back. "They'll be gone for a while." He then began to push her shorts from her body.

"They'll be here later today with your new bed." Bobby's voice came from the doorway of the house.

Alex quickly shoved Dean from her body and pulled her shorts up. She found Bobby sitting in the living room. "Found something good?"

"I thought I did." Dean said as he stood behind Alex. He looked at Bobby then went back into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Bobby asked as he watched Alex sit down on the couch.

"You kind of interrupted." Alex laughed.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "In the kitchen, Al!"

"His idea." Alex smiled. "So how's this new bed?"

"It's close to the one you guys had."

"Good. Did you two have enough money?"

"Yes. We had more than enough. Sam has the rest."

Alex looked around the room. "Where is Sam?"

"He went out to his little place for something."

"Okay."

Bobby leaned back in the chair. "So how did you sleep last night?"

Alex looked at Bobby as she pulled her feet onto the couch with her. "No dreams."

"Good."

"I'm happy for it." Alex smiled.

"I'm glad you were able to sleep. And let me guess, since we showed up at the wrong time all Dean is going to do is follow you around all day."

Alex laughed. "Well you know Dean."

Bobby shook his head. "You two are horrible."

"Blame him this time Bobby." Alex got up from her seat. "I'm going to go throw some clothes on real quick."

"Okay, I'll be down here and I'll try to keep Dean down here."

"Thanks." Alex smiled as she left the room.

Alex quickly threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on and went back downstairs to find Dean sitting in the living room with Bobby talking.

"Did I miss anything?" Alex asked as she sat down beside Dean, giving him a smile.

"Nope." Dean said as he gave Alex a little smirk.

"So what do you two have in mind for today?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing much." Alex said. "Dean and Sam could get the grill out and grill so I don't have to cookbook." Alex looked at Dean.

Dean leaned back. "Yeah we could do that. It sounds good."

"Do we have to go to the store though?" Alex asked Dean.

"We might have to go to the store for a few things." Dean looked at Alex.

"Go on to the store, I can stay here with Sam and we can get the bed up there when it comes." Bobby told Dean and Alex.

"Are you sure Bobby?" Alex asked as she stood up from the couch.

"I'm sure." Bobby smiled, each time he did it reminded Alex of Santa Claus.

"If you're sure." Alex smiled. "I have to go get my purse and shoes and I'll be ready."

Dean looked at Bobby as he stood up from the couch.

"I'll give you fair warning, don't scratch the walls when you're getting that bed up there. Alex will kick your ass." Dean told Bobby.

"Son, I have beds older than you, I know what I'm doing."

"Good luck with that since Sam is helping." Dean laughed.

Alex smiled at Dean as she stood in the doorway of the living room. "Let's go. Bobby just tell Sam I'll get the extra money from him when we get back."

"Alright, be safe you two." Bobby said with a smile.

"Do we really have to go to the store?" Dean asked Alex as they sat in the car that was still in the garage.

Alex smiled. "Yes, we do."

Dean turned to Alex. "But I think something else would be so much better." Dean leaned across the seat, kissing Alex.

"Not yet. Just wait." Alex's eyes lit up with excitement.

"How much better is going to be if I wait?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Remember when I met up with you in Oakdale?"

"Oh, yes." Dean smiled as he started the car. "That would have made a great movie."

When they arrived at the small grocery store Dean lost complete interest in having any type of cookout as he followed behind Alex, watching her every movement.

"Do you want chips?" Alex turned to Dean, seeing his eyes fixated on her ass. "Hey!"

Dean smiled as he looked up at Alex's face. "What?"

"Dude, chill out." Alex smiled. "Chips?"

"Yeah, sure."

Alex grabbed a bag and chips and put them in the cart. "Hey, if you help shop, you want to go for a swim?" A smile spread across Alex's face.

"Oh, now you're talking. What else do we need?" Dean asked.

"You're a man, go find meat." Alex laughed.

"I can do that."

To Alex it seemed Dean had been acting weird ever since his little doctor visit. She had to sit down and talk with him tonight to see what was really bothering him about having to go to the doctor.

Once they got back to the house Bobby and Sam were both sitting on the front porch with smiles on their faces.

"What are you two so happy about?" Alex asked as she stood on the porch, holding a bag in each hand.

"Your bed is upstairs Al." Bobby said.

"Well just as long as it won't fall apart, but you're the one sleeping on it." Alex smiled as she walked into the house.

Dean took what was left in the car into the kitchen and sat it all on the kitchen table.

"You going to help me?" Alex asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I guess." Dean said as she began taking things from the plastic bags.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Alex asked as she went to the refrigerator, placing the package of meat in there.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you went to the doctor you've just been acting weird."

Dean smiled as he walked up to Alex. "Nothing's wrong. Trust me. I just realized having to go through those tests makes me see I'm getting old."

Alex smirked. "No worries baby." Alex wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "You still can entertain me. And you can still hunt down those evil things in the night."

"Those are the only two things I care about right now." Dean smiled as he leaned down, giving Alex a kiss.

"I think you can handle putting the rest of the stuff away so I can go put my swim suit on."

"Need my help?" Dean smirked.

"Do you think I do?" Alex asked as she left the room.

Dean stood in the kitchen for a moment then went upstairs. Alex was standing in the bedroom, with her back to the door and no shirt on. Quietly Dean walked up behind Alex, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. His hands found their way to her waist. He turned her around, they stood facing each other. Dean looked down at Alex's perfect breasts and smiled at her.

"What?" Alex smirked as she held her bikini top in her hands. "I'm trying to change."

"Please Ally." Dean said as he took his right hand, gently massaging her right breast.

A small moan of excitement excited Alex's lips. She removed his hand from her breast and put her bikini top on. "No." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Then I'll just watch." Dean said as he stood, watching Alex as she turned her back to Dean, taking her jeans off. His eyes lit up when he saw her cherry tattoo. "Ally, why did you get cherries?"

Alex turned to Dean as she slipped her bottoms on. "You seemed to like the idea of the cherries." Alex smiled.

"Yeah…but I wanted to be the one doing the tattoo on you there." Dean smiled back.

"Too bad. Now though you can look at it whenever you want."

"When you wear that though, I can only see the top part."

Alex went into the bathroom, grabbing a towel. "Well too bad, I'm going out to the pond and having a nice little swim."

Dean sighed as Alex left the room.

"So, who is going to be the one doing the cooking?" Bobby asked Dean as he came out of the house.

"I guess I can." Dean said as he sat down on the porch. "It doesn't make a difference to me. I left the car out of the garage so that we can get the grill out when we're ready."

"Wow, you're not going swimming with her?" Sam asked Dean.

"Nah. I thought I'd hang out with you guys."

"What's wrong boy?" Bobby asked Dean.

Dean looked at Bobby. "Well she had me go for those tests. What if I'm the problem? What if there's something wrong with me?"

Bobby laughed. "There's nothing wrong with either of you. It's just not the right time for you two have a baby."

"Things happen when it's right, you know that." Sam told Dean.

"Well I'm just wondering if it's time to stop trying"

Sam laughed. "No Dean, because what other hobby do you have?"

"Dean, go swimming with her." Bobby told Dean. "Just because you don't have test results back doesn't mean you have to stop. And like Sam said, what else would you do? Sam and I will take care of the food. I think between the two of us we can make something."

"No, I'm good."

Alex walked onto the porch with her towel wrapped around her.

"Back so soon?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, it's too cold."

Dean laughed at Alex. "Go get some clothes on. Bobby and Sam are going to take charge of the food."

"Good." Alex smiled. "Come with me then Dean."

Dean smiled as he followed Alex upstairs into the bedroom. "What?" Dean asked as he shut the door behind them both.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay still." Alex said as she stood in front of Dean, slowly stripping her bikini top from her body.

Dean stood, watching Alex's movements. "I'm fine." His smile grew wider.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as she stepped closer to his body.

"I'm super sure." Dean licked his lips as he looked at Alex's breasts.

"You know tonight we have to be quiet, right?" Alex smirked as she turned her back toward Dean, then pushed her bottoms from her body.

"Yes, but there's always other places we can go." Dean smiled to himself as he saw the double cherry tattoo on Alex's body.

"Like where? We can't go to a motel and stay Dean. Bobby is here to visit." Alex slipped back into the clothing she had on before trying to go swimming.

"I have a car, you have a car." Dean smiled. "No one will see."

Alex walked up to Dean, placing her arms around his neck. "You're bad."

Dean gently placed a kiss on Alex's lips. "I thought you liked that about me."

"Well I do. How did you introduce yourself to me?" Alex smiled.

"I told you that I'm the bad ass and Sammy is the college boy."

Alex laughed. "Well is the bad ass going to help Bobby and Sam?"

"I guess I could."

Alex gave Dean a kiss. "Go help them, I'll bring out some drinks. I might think about taking you up on your offer tonight."

"Sounds great to me."

Dean stood on the front porch, seeing Bobby and Sam had already moved the grill from the garage to the yard.

"Need any help?" Dean asked the two men.

"I got it." Bobby said as he moved Sam out of his way.

"Yeah, he has it." Sam said.

Dean felt a pinch on his ass. He turned to see Alex standing with a brown bottle in her hand. Smiling, Dean took it from her hands. "Thank you."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Guys I brought you drinks out." Alex has set them on the small table. She picked the only wine glass up from the table and took a drink.

"Ally, you shouldn't be drinking if you have to go to the doctor tomorrow." Dean said.

"It's not wine. Taste it."

"No I'm good. I trust you."

Alex sat down on the bench and Dean sat down beside her.

"This is what I'm talking about." Dean said was he placed an arm around Alex and took a drink from the brown glass bottle.

"What?" Alex asked as she watched Bobby and Sam, still playing with the grill.

"Having my family here at my house." Dean smiled. This is what Dean had wanted for so long. This was his family and it felt right. It did make him miss his father every time they all got together.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Alex smiled at Dean. "Just wait until there's a little one running around and trying to help Sam and Bobby."

"That would be the only way to make this any better." Dean smiled. "So have you thought about my offer?"

"I'm thinking about it." Alex smiled widely. "You'll know later what I think."

"Where's the meat?" Sam asked as he walked onto the porch.

"In the refrigerator. You'll have to prepare it for cooking Sammy." Dean told Sam.

"Well, I know what I'm doing."

"Anything else been finished?" Bobby asked as he walked onto the porch.

"Nope." Alex smiled at Bobby. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I have to go to the doctor in the morning. So we won't be home."

"Well I'll still be here when you get home." Bobby gave Alex a smile.

"I'm going to go see if Sam needs any help." Dean said as he got up from his seat, giving Alex a kiss.

"Okay." Alex smiled at Dean.

"So Al, how have you been sleeping?" Bobby asked as he leaned against the banister of the porch.

"Great." Alex smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ever since we visited you I've been able to sleep great."

"Well that's good to hear Al. How have other things been?"

"Great." Alex smiled. "Things have just been great."

"Glad to hear it."

Sam came out of the house with a plate and walked toward the grill.

"Better go help." Bobby said as he followed Sam.

"So I found there was nothing to do in there." Dean smiled as he sat beside Alex, resting his hand on her thigh.

Alex looked at Dean. "Figured you'd be back."

"How could I stay away?" Dean asked as he leaned over to Alex, giving her a kiss. "My offer still stands for tonight. The old man doesn't stay up too late. He won't know if we sneak out into the car." Dean rubbed his hand over Alex's legs.

"I know, I'm still thinking about it." Alex moved her body to sit on Dean's lap.

"Is this a yes?" Dean asked as he felt an erection start to form in his jeans.

Alex smirked and looked at Bobby and Sam, then back at Dean. She took his hand and slipped it under the front of her shirt. "Does this feel like a yes?"

"Oh, let's start now."

Alex removed Dean's hand from underneath her shirt. "You still have to wait."

"Come on guys, let's eat." Bobby said as he carried a plate into the house.

Alex smiled as she stood up, watching Bobby and Sam as they walked into the house.

Dean sat, looking at Alex. A smile came across Dean's face as he watched Alex, slowly lift her shirt up, showing him her nude breasts. She dropped the fabric of her shirt back down and walked into the house.

He took a few minutes to think about what he had just seen. How much he wished Bobby and Sam would just go away already for the night.

After dinner Dean went outside to help Bobby and Sam put the grill away. While they were all outside Alex got into the shower.

Alex stood in the shower with her eyes closed, letting the warm water wash over her body. As she stood there she felt cool air come in the shower, opening her eyes she saw Dean standing in front of her. She smiled and kissed him.

"They think you're lying down and I'm getting a shower." Dean smiled as he returned the kiss. "You need any help?" Dean let his hands rest on her waist.

Alex smirked as she grabbed her wash rag from the hook that was suction cupped to the shower door. She held it in front of Dean. "I think I missed a spot."

Dean took the wash rag from Alex's hands and watched her as she turned, letting her back face him. He smiled to himself as he let his eyes travel down Alex's body. Dropping the wash rag to the floor, Dean placed his bare hands on her ass. "Come on Ally."

"Dean, no." Alex said as she turned to face Dean. "Finish getting your shower. I'm going to see Bobby. I'm sure he'll be going to bed soon."

Dean sighed as he watched Alex as she stepped out of the shower.

"You need anything?" Alex asked as she peeked into the guest room to see Bobby sitting on the bed.

Bobby looked up at Alex and smiled. "I'm good Al."

Alex walked into the room and stood in front of Bobby. The bottom of her green pajama pants drug across the floor. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I can't explain to everyone how great today was for this old man."

Alex smiled. "I loved today too. And I know Dean and Sam did also."

"Well Al, Dean and Sam have always been around. They're like my own two sons. And ever since Dean started bringing you around now you're like my own daughter. I wouldn't change that for everything either. I love all of you."

"We all love you too." Alex said as she bent down, giving Bobby a hug. "This is a great bed too by the way." Alex said as she stood up.

"I figured you'd like it." Bobby smiled. "Well I'm going to go get a shower and get in bed."

"Good night Bobby. Tomorrow after I get back from the doctor, I'll take you to the bakery and show you how great it's going." Alex smiled.

"Sounds like a deal to me."

Alex smiled as she went back into the master bedroom. She opened the door to see Dean standing in just a towel.

"Do I really have to get dressed?" Dean asked as he looked at Alex.

"Yes." Alex smirked. "I'm going to get dressed." She went to her closet, digging through the box in the bottom of it.

Dean smiled, he knew what all was in that box and couldn't wait to see what she'd put on.

Sitting on the bed, Dean waited for Alex to come out from the bathroom where she had taken clothing with her. He had slipped back into the jeans and t-shirt he had worn that day.

"So where'd you pick me up at?" Alex smirked as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a plaid skirt and small white shirt.

Dean smirked. "I don't know, but I don't want to walk all the way out to the car now." He walked over to Alex, kissing her neck as he dug his fingertips into her hips.

"But what about Bobby?" Alex asked as she pushed Dean from her body.

"He'll survive. I might not." Dean smiled as he unsnapped the button on his jeans.

Alex smiled up at Dean as she placed her hands on the waistband of his jeans, pushing them to the floor. She knelt on the floor as she pushed his boxers from his body. Taking his throbbing penis in her hands she licked the tip of it with her tongue. As she did she heard a moan of excitement from Dean's lips. Slowly she took his erection into her mouth, taking as much of the throbbing flesh as she could.

Dean pulled Alex to her feet as he stripped his shirt from his body. He began kissing her as he backed her toward the bed. Alex smiled at Dean as she took her small top off, then she turned her back toward Dean, resting her hands on the foot of the bed as she bent over in front of him.

Smiling widely he walked toward her body as he stood in the perfect position to enter her from behind. He pushed the skirt to the floor and brushed his hand over her tattoo, then slowly entered her.

Grasping her thighs he thrust into her body as he heard moans coming from her lips. With each thrust he could hear more excitement and pleasure from Alex's lips. He let his right hand find Alex's breast, gently squeezing.

Dean pulled out of Alex, forcing her to turn to face him. His placed his lips on hers as he pushed her back onto the bed. He rested his hands on her breasts and he moved into her body.

"Dean." Alex moaned loudly.

Dean placed a hand over Alex's mouth, so she couldn't say another word. He smiled at her and could see the pleasure in her eyes. As he thrust into her he could heard the headboard hitting against the wall.

"Are you going with me in the morning?" Alex asked Dean as she felt his fingertips brush across her cheek.

Dean smiled. "Yes. I'll be right there with you."

"After we come home I'm going to take Bobby to the bakery." Looking at Dean she smiled.

"Bobby will love that. Bring me some pie home." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"So you'd rather have that kind of pie?" Alex smirked.

"Well, no." Dean smiled. "But I'm just saying."

"Yeah, I know." Alex snuggled down into Dean's arms that were wrapped around her body, along with the blanket.

Dean smiled to himself as he felt Alex's body become more comfortable in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 26**

"You don't look like you're going to the doctor." Dean told Alex as he stood in the bathroom, watching her as she brushed her hair.

"And why don't I?" Alex looked at the reflection of Dean in the mirror.

Dean smiled as he looked her body over again. The red fabric of her short dress was tight across her breasts, but flowed away from the bottom part of her body. The fabric stopped just above her knee.

"Usually you don't dress like that when you're going to the doctor."

Alex turned to Dean, smiling. "Well I thought I'd dress a little nicer since I'm going to be at the bakery later." She then lifted the bottom of her skirt up, then dropped it.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Dean asked as he put his arms around her waist. "I really love you when you do things like that."

"Like what? Flashing you, or not wearing panties?" Alex smirked.

"Well both." Dean gave Alex a soft kiss on her lips. "We need to be heading out."

"Yeah, I know."

Bobby looked up from his notebook to see Alex standing in the doorway of the living room. "Leaving?"

"Yeah. We'll be back after we're done there."

"Okay Al. Good luck."

"Thanks."

When they got home form the doctors appointment Bobby and Sam were sitting on the front porch. Alex got out of the car and placed her purse in her car then went to the front porch.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked Alex.

"Okay, I guess."

Dean walked up behind Alex and placed his arms around her waist. "She did great." Dean placed a kiss on her neck. "Everything is going to turn out fine."

"We can only hope." Alex looked at the floor. "Ready for our little trip, Bobby?"

"If lover boy there is finished." Bobby said as he stood up from his chair.

Alex turned to face Dean and smiled at him. "I love you." Alex said and kissed him.

"I love you too." Dean smiled. "Make sure Bobby is good."

"I should be telling Sam to make sure you're good." Alex laughed.

"Good one Ally, have fun." Dean gave Alex another kiss.

Bobby followed Alex to her car.

"You still love this thing as much as you did before?" Bobby asked Alex.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Alex smiled as she asked Bobby.

"You sure are Dean's girl."

"I just have a better car than he does." Alex laughed.

Bobby laughed with Alex. "Don't say that around him."

"I know not to."

"Hey, I'm going to let you know now, I have a lead for a hunt and I'm going to give it to Sam and Dean." Bobby watched the trees flying by the passenger's side window.

"Okay."

"I'm going to tell them they should take you with them. It'll be at least a two day hunt and it'll get you away from the house." Bobby smiled.

"Now just talk Sammy into sharing a room with us and it'll be great."

"Why?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"It'll be like old times, and it will more than likely be the last time we'll get to do that."

"You miss that Al?"

"Well yeah, in a way. I hated having to wait to meet up with Dean, but I loved getting to spend time with both of them and staying in the same room. It was fun."

"I think I can talk Sam into it before I can talk Dean into it though Al. That just means no sex for two nights." Bobby laughed.

"Bobby, Dean will love it because that means we'll have to go back to the car. Taking a little trip for something to eat, or at least that's what we always told Sam. Sam knew though what was going on."

"Dean did corrupt you."

"Yeah, I know." Alex smiled at Bobby as she parked in front of the bakery.

Bobby followed Alex into the bakery that was filled with people.

"Al, this place is going great for you." Bobby felt like a proud papa.

"Thank you, come with me to the back." Alex said as she waved at the girl working the front.

"Alex!" Debbie squealed with excitement as she saw Alex walk into the back of the bakery. She quickly pulled Alex into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Went back to the doctor today for more tests. How are things here?"

"Things here couldn't be better. The new girl is working out great. Have you heard about the new space for the diner?"

"Nope. I haven't heard a word about it. I'm going to have to call them." Alex pulled Bobby beside her. "This is a long time family friend, Bobby."

"Hi Bobby. I'm Debbie. I run this place when Dean won't let her out of the bedroom." Debbie laughed.

Bobby smiled at the older woman. "Hi. I know what you're talking about. I'm staying with them for a while."

"Oh, you are?"

"He's visiting us for a while." Alex smiled.

"Well where is lover boy?" Debbie asked as she turned back to the cupcakes she was putting finishing touches on.

"At home with Sam. I told Bobby I'd show him the place and how it's going." Alex smiled at Bobby.

"This place looks great Al." Bobby loved seeing how well things were working out for her shop.

"And now I have to get a pie." Alex said as she went to the rack of pies fresh from the oven.

"Doesn't that boy get enough pie?" Debbie winked at Alex.

"Well, I guess not." Alex laughed as she boxed a pie up. "I'll call you again when I find out from these tests and I'm going to find out what's going on with the other space."

"Alright. It was good to see you and it was nice to meet you Bobby." Debbie gave Bobby a giant smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Bobby gave a small wave as they walked from the room.

Alex sat the pie box in the backseat then got into the driver's seat.

"So you're expanding?" Bobby asked.

"Kind of. I'm opening a diner." Alex smiled at Bobby. "Dean loved the idea."

"I'm sure he would."

"Well he's been trying to talk me into putting together a cookbook or something. After about a year of thinking about it I thought opening a diner is a great idea."

"It is."

When they got back to the house Dean and Sam were sitting on the porch, each with a beer in their hands.

"Here baby." Alex said as she sat the pie box on Dean's lap.

"Yes!" Dean smiled and got up from his seat. "I'll be right back."

"Sam, I need to talk to you about something." Bobby said as he stood on the steps of the porch.

"Don't worry, I'll go keep Dean busy for a few." Alex smiled at Bobby, knowing he was going to talk to him about the hunt.

Setting her purse on the kitchen table she smiled as she saw Dean standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Does that look good?"

"Looks great." Dean smiled back.

Alex walked over to Dean, she took the fork from his hand and licked off what crust was left on it. "Don't you get enough pie?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Well yeah."

She took the fork, putting it into the slice of pie Dean had on a plate, she picked up some of the pie and smiled as she held the fork up to Dean's lips. Dean looked at Alex with a smile as he opened his mouth, letting her slide the pie into his mouth.

"I'm going to sit down in the living room. Sammy and Bobby need to talk to you." Alex smirked as she walked out of the room.

Dean took the fork from his mouth and sighed to himself as he watched Alex leave the room. Every day she always seemed to find some way to drive him nuts. Lately she has been oozing sex appeal, he thought anyways. Every thing she's done lately has seemed to be done in such a sexy way when Dean was watching her.

Alex was hoping that Dean and Sam would be okay with the idea Bobby and her had talked about earlier in the day. A little road trip and fun was just what Alex wanted right now. She could only hope anyways.

"The answer is yes." Dean said as he walked into the living room while Alex sat watching TV.

"What?" Alex looked at Dean as he sat down beside her.

"That hunt." Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss.

"Really? All of it?"

"Yes. Everything from you coming along to us three getting the same room. It'll be fun, it'll remind us of old times and it might be the last time we can do that."

Alex gave Dean a hug. "I'm glad everyone is okay with it. I loved us three sharing a room when I'd get to stay with you while you were on the road. It was just so much fun because we were able to spend that time together and play cards and watch TV."

"Yes. It'll be a lot of fun. Mostly because we'll have another person there to help clean stuff up." Dean laughed.

"That's not the real reason for that." Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck. "And we'll have to go for a little car ride while we're on that hunt."

"Yes." Dean smiled. "I can't wait for that car ride." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

"Dean, where's your bag?" Bobby asked as he stepped into the living room.

"What bag?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"Your hunting bag."

"Uh, I'll go get it, why?" Dean asked.

"Sam and I are going to sit on the porch and clean some things up." Bobby said.

"Okay." Dean said as he left the room.

Alex turned to Bobby. "You don't want us helping out?"

"No, I think it'll be a good thing for Sam and I to do this. I'm going to talk to him about things."

"Yeah, I think Sam needs someone other than Dean to talk to about things. You know how them two are sometimes."

Bobby laughed. "Don't I know."

"Here." Dean said as he gave the old green bag to Bobby. "Have fun." Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Bobby said as he left the house again.

Dean sat down on the couch beside Alex. "Now what are you doing?" Dean smiled.

Alex looked at Dean. "I'm watching TV, relaxing."

"Oh, that's all?"

Alex laughed at Dean. "Yes, that's all."

"How about I go upstairs and get a nice bubble bath started for you?" Dean smiled.

"If you feel like it." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss.

"I'll go do that and you bring up some drinks." Dean returned the kiss as he got up from his seat.

"Okay, good." Alex smiled.

Alex walked into the bathroom holding a wine glass in one hand and a brown glass bottle in the other. A smile broke across her face as she saw the bathtub filling with a mixture of water and bubbles. The four candles that sat around the bathtub had been lit.

"How does that look?" Alex heard Dean's voice from behind her. She turned, the smile still on her face.

"It looks great." Said Alex as she handed the brown glass bottle to Dean.

"Go on and get in. I figured you needed something like this since you went to the doctor and everything."

"Well you're right." Alex smiled as she sat her glass down on the stand that was near the bathtub. "You're not getting in?" Alex asked as she stripped her clothing off and got into the bathtub, picking her glass up again to take a drink.

Dean smiled and sat his bottle next to her glass. "I thought you would never ask." Dean smiled and took his clothes off to get into the bathroom. He heard a knock at the bedroom door.

Alex giggled as she watched Dean wrap a towel around his body and went to answer the door.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he opened the door seeing Sam standing there.

"Give me the keys to your car, there's a few things in the trunk that need to be gone over."

Dean sighed as he went into the bathroom, digging the keys from the pocket of his jeans and took them back to Sam. "There."

"Have fun." Sam laughed.

Dean stood in the bathroom watching Alex as she lay in the bathtub, her head leaned back on the rim of the tub and her eyes closed. He dropped his towel and smiled to himself as he got into the warm bubbly water with her.

Opening her eyes, Alex looked up and smiled at Dean. "Back?"

"Yep, just for you." Dean smiled.

"This does feel nice," Alex said as she sat up. "Thank you." She leaned over to Dean, giving him a kiss.

"I thought you'd enjoy this." Dean rested his hand on her thigh in the warm soapy water.

"Well I am." Alex smiled at Dean. "Anything else planned while Sammy and Bobby are doing some cleaning?"

Dean smirked. "Is there something you want to happen?"

"Yes. I want my pjs picked out for me."

"And let me guess, you want some popcorn and a movie in the DVD player."

"Well don't you know me." Alex smiled as she slipped down into the warm water.

"That's my job Ally. I'll get out and find you something to throw on and get the popcorn done."

"Good."

A night like this was what Alex needed after the past few months. A little downtime with Dean was always a good thing. Most of the time though their downtime didn't always end in a family friendly way.

Alex smiled to herself as she stood in the bedroom with a towel around herself, looking at what Dean had laid on the bed. A large black shirt lay on the bed with a pair of blue panties placed on top. Alex slipped into the clothing, then grabbed a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he peeked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to tell Bobby and Sam good night." Alex smiled.

"Okay."

"And I hear the sound of bare feet on the porch, must be Al." Bobby smiled up at Alex.

"Yep. You guys get a lot done?" Alex looked at Bobby and Sam.

"For the most part." Sam told Alex.

"Good. Well I'm going to get into bed and watch a movie. I just wanted to tell you two good night."

"Night Alex." Sam looked up at Alex and gave her a smile.

"Good night Al." Bobby smiled.

Alex lay down in bed, smiling at Dean as he walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and a movie case.

"You're going to watch with me, right?" Alex smiled at Dean.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked as he put the movie in and turned the TV on.

"This better not be porn." Alex told Dean.

"I only did that once." Dean laughed.

"Well I just want to lay in bed with you tonight."

Alex watched Dean as he got under the blankets with her.

The movie hadn't been on too long before Dean looked over and saw Alex sleeping, her head was resting on his shoulder. Smiling he gently moved her head from his shoulder and pulled the blanket up to cover her. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead before he left the room.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said as he walked out onto the porch in his pajama pants and faded t-shirt. He sat down in the chair beside where Bobby was sitting.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Ally is sleeping." Dean said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't think she'd be awake too much longer. She's just been wearing herself out lately."

"I know Bobby. I just hope she's fine."

"I think she is Dean. Today she was happy about everything that's going on."

"Good."

"Well what about you?"

"Me, I'm fine. I'm looking forward to getting to that hunt." Dean smiled.

"Good. You're going to have a hard hunt this this one though."

"I know but it'll be worth it."

"And if you need help, don't call me. Al knows what she's doing." Bobby said as he got up from his seat.

"I know." Dean said. "I better get back upstairs."

"Well I'm going to go get in bed. Here are your keys." Bobby handed Dean his key chain with his car and house keys on it. He smirked as he looked at the small metal figure of Saint Christopher.

"Al got that for me when we first started seeing each other. She said it'd keep me safe on my travels. The one time I lost it, I had her in the car with me."

Bobby stood looking at Dean. "The car accident, huh?"

"Yeah. It fell off somehow. I should have checked before we got in the car."

"Dean, it's not your fault. The accident helped you two to grow stronger together."

"I know Bobby but we lost our son because of that."

"You just have to be happy for what you two have, and I know you are. That's the one thing your dad tried to drill into your heads."

Dean looked up at Bobby. "Yeah, dad did. He would have been so happy to know he was going to be a grandpa."

Bobby smiled at Dean. "Your dad would have loved Al."

Dean smiled. "I know he would have." Dean said as he walked into the house. As he walked into the bedroom he didn't see Alex in bed. He shrugged his shoulders and got into bed.

"Where were you?" Alex asked as she came out of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes.

Smiling Dean turned onto his left side, watching her as she got back into bed. "I went down to talk to Bobby for a little bit."

"Oh. Sorry I fell asleep." Alex said as she lay in bed, looking at Dean.

"It's okay." Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's body.

Alex smiled as she lay in bed with Dean, wrapped in his arms. She placed a small kiss on Dean's right arm. "Why do you have a shirt on tonight? The only time you ever slept with a shirt on was when you guys were hunting and that was only because you had a weird thing about when you share a room with Sam."

"Well, it's just odd." Dean moved his arms from around Alex's body and took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. "Better?" Dean asked as he put his arms back around her body.

"Yes." Alex smiled at him then kissed his chest. "Thank you for everything you did today."

"Hey, it's what I'm suppose to do." Dean smiled. "Even for picking out your pjs?"

Alex laughed. "I love what you picked out. It just reminds me even more much how you need to go shopping."

"Hey, I am not going clothes shopping. I have things to get together for this big hunt."

"Then I'll just go, and pick out things myself." Alex smirked.

"Go, have some fun by yourself." Dean smiled. "Just don't get me anything girlie. You know, like anything Sam would wear."

"Hey, I'll get you whatever I want since you're not going."

Dean kissed Alex. "You do need to get some shirts for you to wear." He smiled.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going shopping for you." Alex smiled back.

"Worry about it in the morning." Dean said as he laid his head down on his pillow, closing his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 27**

Alex lay in bed, watching Dean as he got dressed. Smiling, she turned onto her side and pulled the blanket up. She felt a hand come across her ass. When she turned onto her back, Dean was looking at her.

"Come on, get up." Dean said as he sat down on the bed, putting his old scuffed boots on.

"Why?" Alex asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

Dean smiled. "Well Bobby is going to help pack a few bullets and Sammy is on a little run."

"And what does this have to do with me?" She sat up.

"Get some clothes on and go shopping." Dean leaned down, kissing her. "I know you don't like this kind of stuff."

Alex sighed as she got up from bed. "Dean, I think someone is coming back." She put a pair of jeans on as she talked to Dean.

"What?" Dean stood in the bedroom, looking at Alex as she got dressed.

"One of your friends." Alex smirked.

"Okay Ally, you're weirding me out. You're starting to sound like Sam."

"Well I'm not. You'll believe me when it happens." Alex smiled at Dean as she stood in front of him.

"You're horrible." Dean smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Since you guys want me gone, I'm going." Alex said as she walked out of the room.

She grabbed her purse from the kitchen and found Sam and Bobby sitting on the porch.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked as he sat with a card table in front of him.

"Shopping." Alex smiled. "Have fun." Alex said and gave a little wave to Bobby.

While Alex was gone the three men got done what they were hoping to finish. And the visitor showed up just as Alex had said he would.

"I have surprises." Alex said as she walked onto the porch with two handfuls of bags.

"Your visitor showed up." Dean said as he watched Alex looking through the bags she had.

"See, I told you." Alex smiled as she held some clothing in her hands. "This is for you," Alex said as she handed Bobby a few things.

"Well, thanks Al." Bobby said as he looked over the shirts.

"You should have told me who it was going to be though."

"You said I'm getting as weird as Sam." Alex said as she handed Sam a few things.

"Thanks Alex." Sam said as he sat looking at Dean.

"Aside from the visitor, I got you some shirts and a couple pairs of jeans. I even bought myself a few things." Alex smiled as she took her bags into the house.

She laid everything out on the bed, taking the tags from the items she sat on the bed.

Dean smiled at her as he walked into the room. "Get anything good Ally?" Dean asked as he watched Alex remove the tags from his clothing.

"Yes." Alex smiled up at Dean as she picked up a bag from the floor. "I got this," Alex held up a light green sheer teddy. "And aside from that I got some undies."

Dean smiled. "I can't wait to see you use those."

Alex smirked. "Here's your shirts and jeans." Alex pointed to a pile on the floor. "They need to be washed. I even got a few shirts for you and me." Alex smiled.

"I'll let you try them out first." Dean leaned down, kissing Alex. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes" Alex smiled. "When are we leaving for the hunt?"

"Well you can wait and pack tomorrow morning. Bobby is going to leave tomorrow morning and we're going to get things finished up and leave in the afternoon."

"Are you guys going to be doing a few things for a while?"

"Yeah. Bobby is going to help get the trunk packed up."

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck. "Well then I'll just go ahead and pack now. Is there anything you want me to pack?" Alex smirked.

I want you to pack that black dress of yours, and that one pair of jeans I love. I think that's about it." Dean smiled.

"Where am I going to wear that dress? We're going on a hunt." Alex laughed.

"Just in case." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "Just pack easy clothes to take off in the car."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll have to actually wear pjs to bed though."

"Oh, I know. That's killing me too." Dean smiled.

"No worries. I have some cute ones." Alex kissed Dean's soft lips.

"Good." Dean placed his hands on Alex's waist and began kissing her.

"Boy, what happened to your help?" Bobby asked as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

Dean stopped kissing Alex and turned to Bobby. "Sorry. I came to see what she bought today."

"I'm sure what she bought wasn't in her mouth. We need your trunk opened anyways, come on."

Alex laughed and gave Dean a peck on the cheek. "Go on. I'm going to start packing for the hunt."

While Dean was downstairs with Sam and Bobby, Alex dug out one of the bags Dean used to use for hunts. Once the bag was packed she went downstairs, holding it in her hand she stood on the porch.

"Want to put this is the car?" Alex asked Dean as he stood on the steps of the porch watching Sam as he moved things in the trunk.

"Yes." Dean smiled and took it from her. "Is this both of ours?"

"Yep. All packed and ready." Alex smiled at Dean then sat down in a chair on the porch watching the three men standing near the car talking.

As it came closer to time for Bobby to leave and for them to go off on their hunt Alex was hating the idea. Staying home and having more time with Bobby sounded like a better idea. She knew that this may be the last time they'd all be able to go on a hunt like this and share one room.

"How you feeling about this hunt?" Sam asked Alex as he walked up onto the porch while Bobby and Dean were still standing by the car.

Alex smiled as she looked at Sam. "It'll be fun. Well, for me." Alex laughed. "I loved when you guys were out on the road all the time and I'd get to come in about once a month. Dean and I would go do our thing then come back to the motel where you would be doing research. We'd just sit and talk or play some cards. Every so often I'd help out with research for a bit."

Sam smiled. "I loved it too. It was nice to have someone other than Dean around. This time though I'm thinking you're going to have a bigger part than you ever did before. I don't think Dean is going to let you on the front line, but you'll have a few things to do."

"Good. At least I won't have to sit at the motel alone." Alex laughed. "Am I going to know anything about this hunt or do I have to wait until tomorrow?"

"I think you'll going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm going to head to bed." Bobby said as he walked up onto the porch.

Alex stood up, giving him a hug. "Good night. I'll be up in the morning so I can see you before you leave."

"Okay Al. Get some sleep. Don't let Dean keep you up all night."

Alex smiled. "I'll try."

Dean stood on the steps, smiling at Alex as Bobby said his good nights. When Bobby went into the house Dean walked onto the porch.

"I'm going to get into bed too. I think tomorrow is going to be one long day." Sam said as he got up from his seat.

"Night Sam." Alex smiled and turned to Dean as Sam walked toward his new little home. "So it's just you and me now."

Dean placed his hands on her waist. "And that's not a bad thing." He began to softly kiss her lips.

As he kissed her she placed her arms around his neck. Slowly he slid his hands under the back of her shirt. She loved the feeling of his large rough hands against her soft warm flesh.

Dean pulled back from her body. "Let's head upstairs."

"Bobby is up there." Alex smiled.

"I know, but I want to take my boots off and get a little more comfortable."

"Well, if you want to get comfortable."

"Good."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and took his boots off while watching Alex. She slipped out of her jeans and took her shirt off. In the mirror on the dresser, Alex caught a glimpse of Dean watching her undress. She smiled and walked toward him in just her bra and panties

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Dean placed his hands on her waist and smiled. "I'm just watching you get ready for bed. I'm loving watching."

Alex smiled. "Glad you're enjoying yourself." Alex removed her hands from his body. "Can you help me?" She asked as she turned her back to Dean and moved her hair to reveal the snap of her bra.

Dean stood up and unsnapped her bra, then gently kissed her shoulder and placed another kiss on her neck.

Alex smiled to herself as she let her bra fall to the floor. She then felt Dean's hands on her breasts. Leaning her head back against Dean's body, she let out a small sigh.

"So, are you ready for bed?" Dean whispered in her ear.

"Dean," Alex removed his hands from her body. "I was just going to get in bed and relax tonight."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex, go toward his dresser.

"If you want, but don't yell at me when you're kept up all night." Dean smirked as he began stripping his clothes off.

Alex turned to Dean as she put one of his shirts on. She got onto the bed and knelt, looking at Dean. "So then what do you want to do?"

Dean smirked as he stood at the foot of the bed, in nothing more than blue boxers. His erection was more noticeable now. "What does it look like?" Dean crawled onto the bed, and kissed Alex.

Alex took her hand, gently rubbing it over Dean's crotch. "This?"

"Yes Ally." Dean grasp Alex's breast through the fabric of the shirt she had on.

Alex smiled at Dean as she moved her hand away from his crotch.

Dean looked at Alex. "Why did you stop?"

Smiling, Alex threw her shirt to the floor and lay back on the bed.

"Ah, yes." Dean smiled as he moved over her body. He had a devilish look in his eyes, and Alex knew that look all too well.

Dean felt her hands firmly placed on his back, pulling his body into hers.

There was a knock on the door.

Dean rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling. While laughing, Alex put her robe on and opened the door.

"Yeah?" Alex asked as she saw Bobby standing in the hall.

"Get lover boy, I need to talk to him."

"Okay Bobby." Alex smiled and turned back into the room. "Bobby wants you." She walked over to the bed, kissing Dean.

"No." Dean said as he placed his hand on the back of Alex's head, pushing her lips into his.

Alex pulled away from his body. "Go see what he wants." Alex smiled. "You might want to throw a towel around yourself or put your jeans back on."

Dean got up from the bed, putting his jeans back on. "This better be good." He said as he went toward the door.

Alex giggled to herself as she took her robe off and got into bed, pulling the blanket over her body to wait for Dean to come back into the room. When he finally did come back into the room he smiled as he saw his wife lying in bed, waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and took his jeans back off.

"What did he want?" Alex smiled as she leaned up, kissing Dean's lips.

"He wanted to tell me something, don't worry about it." Dean said as he moved his body under the blanket with Alex.

Alex could feel Dean's warm hands start to explore her body. She was enjoying every moment of it. Dean removed his boxers from his body, as he did he could feel Alex tugging at her own underwear to get them off her body.

Dean felt Alex take a handful of his hair as he entered her body. He grinned at Alex as she kept pulling on his hair. He let his hands find her breasts and gently began to massage them.

"Dean…" Alex moaned as she arched her back. Dean thought it was so sexy when she would arch her back, even if she was fully clothed.

"Baby, I love it."

Alex drug her fingernails down the soft nude flesh of Dean's back, leaving narrow pink trails behind.

"You're going to kill me." Dean said as he lay on his back, looking at the white ceiling. He had the blanket resting at his waist, his hands were behind his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked as she threw an arm over Dean's body.

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "Nothing." He lightly brushed a hand over her hair. "Are you ready to get up in the morning and head out for this hunt?"

"Yes." Alex laid her head on Dean's bare chest. "The only thing I need to do in the morning is get a few snacks ready."

"I kind of figured that. You can't take a car ride without having snacks."

"Can't help it." Alex smiled to herself. "Do you want Sammy to sit up front with you?"

"I'd like you to sit up front with me until we hit the first gas station."

"Okay, I can do that."

Dean placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You're better to look at when you're lying across the seat anyways."


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 28**

Standing in the doorway of the master bathroom, Alex giggled as Dean reached behind her back trying to grab his shirt from her hands.

"Come on Ally." Dean smiled, his face wet with white foam.

Alex pushed her body into Dean's, letting him grab the shirt. "I don't get a thank you?" Alex asked as she pushed her bottom lip out.

Dean smiled at Alex and kissed her, softly pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth. "I do have to say, you look good." He turned back to the sink where he had been shaving.

"You think so?" Alex leaned against the counter of the sink.

"Yes."

"Well, thank you Mr. Winchester."

"Can you wait and I'll thank you later?"

"Yes, I will." Alex smirked. "I'm going to see if Bobby needs any help and Sammy is waiting for you."

As she walked onto the porch she saw Bobby standing by his car. "You got everything?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Bobby smiled

"Bobby, I don't want you to leave." Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"Well I have to go home and you have a hunt to go on with Dean and Sam." Bobby smiled at Alex.

"I know." Alex said as she stood with Bobby next to his car.

"Well you don't look like you're ready for the hunt." Bobby said as she looked at Alex as she stood in front of him with a blue and green sundress on and bare feet.

"I'm ready. Well I need shoes, but we're not going to really hunt yet. Plus I'll be at the motel for the most part."

"I know Al, but at lest you'll be there with the boys."

Alex looked over at the black Impala seeing Dean and Sam looking in the trunk. She smiled as she watched Dean place his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I think if anything else those two need it more than anything."

"Yeah, it'll be good for them, but it'll be good for all of you together." Bobby patted Alex on the back. "Well It's time for me to hit the road."

"If you say so." Alex looked at Bobby.

"Make sure them two don't do anything stupid. And call me to let me know how things are going."

"I will Bobby. I have to get in the house and get a few last minute things together. Love ya." Alex smiled as she began to walk toward the porch.

"Love you too Al." Alex went into the house.

"Where's Alex?" Sam said as he shut the trunk of the car.

"She's getting the last few things she needs." Dean said as he leaned against his car, waiting for Alex.

"Make sure she has shoes." Sam laughed.

"She packed a pair of boots last night. I just hope she packed some jeans for herself."

Sam laughed. "No you don't. The only way you'd let her on the front lines is in a dress."

"If it were your woman, you'd see my point." Dean smiled as he saw Alex came out of the house with a backpack on her arm and a pillow in her hand. She locked the front door and walked toward the car.

"I have shoes." Alex said as she pointed to her backpack. "I just don't have them on." Alex smiled.

"What else is in the bag?" Sam asked.

"Snacks, a pair of jeans and a shirt just in case I have to do something and a book I've been reading."

"Come on, let's get on the road. Sammy you can make those phone calls we talked about earlier." Dean said as he opened the car door.

"Yeah."

Sam was in the backseat on the phone for hours of the car ride.

Dean could feel Alex lay her head on his right leg. He smiled as he took his right hand, gently rubbing it over Alex's arm.

"When we get to the motel, I'm getting a shower. I don't care what you two do." Alex smiled.

"You do that." Dean smiled. "Sammy, you learn anything new?"

Sam leaned up in his seat, looking over the front seat to see Alex lying down. He let out a small laugh. "No, nothing other than what Bobby told you last night."

"Get that computer of yours out and look on there Sammy."

Alex sat up, looking at Dean with an awkward smile on her face.

Dean glanced over at Alex and knew what she wanted. "We'll stop at the next gas station we come to."

"Thanks." Alex smiled. "Does this mean Sammy comes up front?" Alex asked as she rested her feet on the dashboard.

Glancing over at her again, Dean caught a glimpse of the nude flesh that was revealed as her dress moved up her body.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Wrong side of the road!"

Dean jerked the car back over to the right side of the road and smiled to himself. "Maybe you do need to sit in the back Ally." Dean smirked.

"Sammy, do you want to sit up here with him?" Alex asked as she turned to Sam in the back of the car.

"Doesn't matter to me, but if you're going to be doing things like that, I want to be up front. I want to be able to live through the drive to the area." Sam laughed.

"Hey I wasn't doing anything." Alex said as she placed her feet back on the dashboard. "All I was doing was getting comfortable and ready for this ride." She said as she pulled fingernail clippers out of her purse and began to pick at her fingernails.

Dean smirked at Alex as they pulled into the gas station. "I'll top it off since we had to stop."

"Sorry." Alex said as she slipped a pair of flip flops on and rushed into the gas station.

Sam laughed as he got out of the car to stretch his legs.

Dean went into the gas station to pay for the gas and found Alex looking at a rack of magazines. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his. "Anything good?"

"Nope." Alex smiled.

"Well I'm going to pay for the gas then."

"Okay."

Dean smiled as he paid for the gas.

"Do you want to sit up front or not?" Alex asked Sam.

"You can sit up front. I know Dean likes it better when you're sitting up there." Sam smiled. "Just don't do anything like you did earlier. Keep your clothes on."

Alex laughed. "My clothes stayed on. Tell him to keep his eyes on the road."

"Come on." Dean said as he got in the car.

During the car ride to the motel, Sam sat in the back the whole time.

"Oh, room four is so lovely." Alex laughed as she walked into a room with orange shag carpet that had a few stains. The wallpaper was a soft gold color. Nothing matched at all in the whole room. The two beds had large headboards, the blankets were green. The small bathroom had cracked tiles on the floor and a mirror that looked like it'd fall off the wall at any second.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come." Dean laughed as he sat two bags down on the small table that sat near the door. The two chairs that sat at it didn't match and one had a cracked leg.

"Yeah but, damn," Alex smiled.

"This isn't that bad." Sam said as he shut the door behind himself.

Alex rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed closest to the bathroom. She watched Sam as he pulled his laptop from a bag and sat down at the table with it. Dean stood near, flipping through a small book Bobby had given him. He stopped on a page and showed it to Sam.

"Hey, I'm going to go check this out. Sammy is going to stay here and look a few things up." Dean said as he walked toward Alex. "You'll be safe here. If something happens call my phone."

Alex smiled. "Okay. I'm going to get my bath."

"Well I'm sad I have to miss that." Dean said and gave Alex a quick kiss.

"Be safe."

"I will. Sammy if you find anything else, call me."

"Will do." Sam said as he sat looking at his computer.

Alex sighed as she went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself. Looking into the stained bathtub she thought it'd be better to get a shower.

When Alex stepped out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and walked out into the motel room.

Sam turned around to see what she was doing.

"Forgot stuff." Alex smiled as she grabbed a small plastic zippered bag that was inside the backpack she gathered up that morning.

After she was finished in the bathroom she slipped her clothes back on and sat down on the bed, watching Sam.

"This was better when I wasn't here for this long." Alex laughed as she lay back on the bed.

"Well, blame Dean. He's the one that doesn't want you helping out a lot."

"Yeah I know." Alex's eyes lit up as she watched the door open and Dean walk into the room.

Dean smirked at Alex then went to Sam.

"Ally, come on." Dean smiled widely at her. "I need your help."

"Do I need to change?" Alex asked as she stood behind Sam.

"Nope, you're good." Dean smirked.

Alex got in the car and sat looking at Dean.

"Where we going?" Alex asked Dean.

With a smile Dean said "I found a place."

"Oh." Alex smiled as she tightly grasp Dean's thigh.

Once Dean parked the car he turned to Alex, giving her a quick kiss.

"Backseat." Dean whispered.

Alex smirked as she crawled over the backseat. "Come on." Alex smiled as she lay across the backseat.

Dean crawled between Alex's legs, bending down to kiss her.

Alex let Dean's hands slide up her legs, She tugged on Dean's shirt until he took it off, tossing it over the front seat. "Where's your panties?" Dean smirked as his hands rested between Alex's legs.

"Guess I forgot." Alex pulled Dean down into a kiss.

"Good." Dean said as he kept kissing her body. He grasp her breasts through the fabric that covered them.

Alex let out a soft moan as she felt Dean's strong hands on her breasts, gently massaging them. She began to unzip his jeans after she had unsnapped them. Smiling she watched his movements, the moon softly lit the inside of the car.

Dean smiled down at Alex as he entered her body with his. He heard a moan come from her lips as he did, then felt her fingernails dig into his flesh. Kissing her neck he slowly began nibbling.

"Love you." Alex said as she watched him put his shirt on.

Dean smiled. "I love you." He leaned across the front seat, giving Alex a kiss.

She moved her body closer to his. "This reminds me of the first time." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Yes. I'm glad I had the chance to break you in." Dean smirked.

Alex shoved Dean. "Hey!"

"I was kidding. I know it was a big thing for you."

"I'm glad I waited until I found you." Alex laid her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Me too." Dean said as he rubbed her hand over Alex's shoulder. "I think we need to get back."

"Yeah, I know." Alex said as she sat up and moved back to the passenger's seat "I don't want to wear pjs tonight."

Dean smiled. "Me either. So you'll be all covered up then, huh?"

"No. I bought ones the other day. They're pants but little spaghetti strap top with a v-neck. And once I'm in bed, the pants are coming off."

"Ally, baby I'm trying to get back to the motel."

Alex laughed. "Oh so no panties tonight?"

Dean sighed.

Alex smiled to herself as she walked into the motel room to see Sam, slumped over the table. His face was pressed against the keyboard of the computer, which was shut off.

"Hey." Alex spoke softly as she rubbed her hand on Sam's back. "Sammy."

Sam sat up and looked around. He smiled as he saw Alex standing there. "Hey."

"Go get in bed."

Sam stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah, I'm going to."

"Well I'm going to get in bed."

"Okay." Sam said as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

Alex grabbed some clothes from one bag and stepped into the bathroom where Dean was. She smiled as she saw him standing in front of the sink looking at himself.

"Hmm, I like what I see in the mirror." Alex said as she stood behind Dean, looking into the mirror.

Dean smiled. "I was just making sure you didn't do any damage to my neck."

"You're good." Alex smiled as she began getting ready for bed.

Dean turned, facing Alex as he leaned against the sink. "Sammy going to bed?"

"Yeah." Alex said as she gave Dean a kiss before exiting the room.

Alex laughed as she saw Sam, lying in bed with the blanket thrown to the floor. He had just put a pair of shorts on and crawled into bed. She walked over him and pulled the blanket up over Sam's body. Then she turned to the other bed.

"You going to tuck me in?" Dean smirked as he lay in bed.

"Well," She got onto the bed, straddling Dean's body. "First of all, do you like my new pjs?"

Dean looked at the blue fabric that was pulled against his her breasts. The V-neck gave Dean a view of some of the flesh of her breasts. The light fabric of her bottoms weren't tight against her body. The pants stopped just below her knees. "Love it." Dean smiled.

"Thank you." Alex gave Dean a kiss, then moved from his body, taking her spot on beside him on the bed. She smiled at him as she slipped her pants off, lying in bed under the blanket in just the tank top and panties.

"Bed time." Dean smiled as she slipped down into bed, placing his arms around Alex's body and pulling her body closer to him. "I love you."

Alex smiled at Dean's face. "I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 29**

Alex sat on the ugly green couch with her book open on her lap. She flipped a couple pages before she closed it and dropped it to the floor. Sam and Dean had been gone for hours and she felt like she was going crazy in the motel room by herself. When she woke up that morning she found a note from Dean laying on the table saying they had a great lead that morning and were heading out extra early to check things out.

As she sat on the couch looking at the walls, she heard a loud beeping noise. After a couple beeps she realized what it was. It was her phone. She grabbed her purse from the table and picked her phone our of it. Looking at the number she smiled.

"Do you want me to suck your dick tonight?" Alex asked.

"Whoa! No! This isn't Dean! He wanted me to call you and let you know everything is fine." Sam felt violated.

"Sorry Sammy. Pass the message on to Dean though for me." Alex laughed.

"I will. He's checking on something right now."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know things are okay. If you don't want to pass that message onto Dean, have him call me."

"I will and I won't use Dean's phone ever again."

Alex laughed to herself as she shut her phone.

There was a knock on the motel room door. Alex sat, waiting to see if they'd knock again. No one knew where they were other than Bobby. Bobby didn't know what motel they were at though. She got up from the couch and looked out the peephole. She sighed as she opened the door, letting the man inside.

"Since when do you knock?" Alex asked as she shut the door, looking at the man who stood before her.

"Since I'm on a little vacation." He sat down on the couch where Alex had been sitting. "I saw Bobby, Sam and Dean. Where were you?"

Alex pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "I was shopping."

"Oh you always liked your shopping."

"What do you want Cas?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to see how you are. It's been a while since we've had one of our talks."

"I'm okay. I had a few dreams, but hey stopped."

"That's good to hear." Castiel turned to Alex. "The question you've been asking, I've heard. Do you want the answer?"

Alex looked at Castiel with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't be surprised or scared Alex. You know how close we all are."

"I know Cas and yes I want the answer."

"He's fine. He's better now. I've seen him. The perfect mixture of both you and Dean." The right corner of Castiel's lips began to turn up into a smile. "You both should be happy."

Alex placed her head in her hands and began to cry. "Why can't I see him? He's my baby."

Castiel moved from where he was sitting and placed his hand on Alex's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "You will at the right time."

"I'm so sorry he's there. He shouldn't be. He should be here with us." Alex continued to cry.

"Alex, it is not your fault or Dean's fault. He wasn't ready to enter this world. You will have a child of your own soon."

Alex wiped her face clean of tears and looked up at Castiel. "How are you so sure?"

"I've heard the whisperings."

"I hope you're right."

"You can trust in me Alex. You know that."

"Yes I know Cas. You're more than a protector to me, you're like a brother now."

"And I think of you as my little sister that needs protection." Castiel place his arms around Alex's body and pulled her into a hug. "I will protect you and your new child better than I could protect the other."

"John."

"What?"

Alex pulled away from Castiel and looked at him. "We were going to name him John. Jonathan Robert is what's on his headstone." Alex went back to the couch and sat down.

"After his grandfather and Bobby?"

"Yes." Alex smiled. "Dean couldn't wait to show him how to throw a football and teach him how to fix the car."

"Well he is fine now. This second pregnancy will be much easier on you."

"I hope so. I hate staying in bed for most of the day because I couldn't get over the feeling of being sick." Alex sat back on the couch. "As long as I don't lose the baby I'll be happy Cas."

"Once you get pregnant you'll be happy and healthy. You and Dean weren't ready and neither was your child."

Alex looked at Castiel. "Thanks for talking to me."

"You needed it. The change in Dean is because we had the same talk."

"Thanks for that too." Alex smiled.

"You both are welcome."

Alex looked around the room, seeing Castiel had left. She heard her phone ringing and looked at it as she still held it in her hand.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?"

"Please." Dean answered.

"I'm glad it's you this time." Alex laughed.

"Oh me too. That sounds like a good deal to me anyways. Tonight?"

"How far tonight? Tonight as in our little drive or tonight as in Sammy being sound asleep?"

"The second would be wonderful, or both."

"You ask for too much sometimes Dean." Alex laughed.

"Hey you started it. Oh yeah earlier today Sammy had to check on something so I was all alone in the car, and if you would have brought your one outfit, I would have left Sam to walk to the motel."

"Maid?"

"Nope."

"School girl?"

"Nope."

"Ah, nurse?"

"No. The one that would go with my suit."

"Oh, you mean the cop?"

"Yeah." Dean laughed.

"Oh, is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes, I hate to say."

"You might be happy to say that later, trust me."

"Hmm, how sure can you be?"

"I'm already wet thinking about it."

"Oh, that sounds like a great thing."

"I can't wait to get you alone."

"I can't wait for that either. But I have to go Ally. I love you."

"Love you too."

Alex shut her phone and sat in the quiet room looking around. She thought it was the best time to take a shower since she was alone.

She got into the shower and just stood under the warm water. Then she got to thinking. Maybe Castiel was right, their baby hadn't been ready for the world and they hadn't been ready either. Alex rubbed her hands over his stomach and smiled. She couldn't wait to feel kicking again and know they were going to start a family.

She stepped out of the shower, placing a towel around her body. She dried off and changed put a little sundress on. She took her time in the bathroom. It kind of reminded her of when she'd travel to see Dean. She could take so much time getting ready just to see him for a few hours, it was well worth it though.

The time they spent together last night reminded her so much of the first time they made love. It was in the back of his car near a small lake by where she grew up. Dean was so gentle and easy with what he was doing. It made her feel so safe.

"Ally!" Alex heard Dean's voice. She smiled as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hi." Alex smiled as she let her eyes look over Dean's body as he stood in black dress pants. His white shirt was unbuttoned to reveal the white t-shirt he had on underneath it. In his hands he held the black matching jacket and tie. Alex bit her bottom lip. She didn't know why, but it always turned her on when he was dressed in that suit.

"Yeah, hi Ally." Dean smirked as he watched Alex standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "You got all dolled up for me?"

Alex walked toward Dean. "Yes, you like?"

Dean placed his hands on Alex's hips. "I love." He gently kissed her lips. "What about me?"

"Hmm, I don't think so." Alex said as she backed away from Dean's body.

"Uh, okay, okay." Dean said as he began to? button his shirt back up.

"Where's Sam?" Alex asked as she watched Dean.

"I came in here to tell you he was going to pick up some food."? Dean stood, looking at Alex. "How about now?" Dean smirked as he stood in the black suit, now with his shirt tucked in and jacket on.

Alex approached Dean and grabbed his tie, pulling him to her. She placed her lips on his. "Where's your badge, agent?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at Alex and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a slim black wallet and flipped it open.

Alex smiled at Dean as she read the name on the badge. "Well Agent Rob, what can I help you with?" She moved her hand to Deans crotch gently rubbing.

Dean swallowed hard and put the badge back into his pocket. "I've heard you do things with your tongue that may be against federal law." Dean smiled widely at Alex.

"Oh," Alex grabbed Dean's belt, pulling him into her. "What if I refuse to show you?"

Dean could feel himself getting harder as he took part in the role playing. "You will be arrested on the spot."

"You want to handcuff me, agent Rob?" She kissed Dean's neck.

"Yes. Just show me what you do, without refusing and I will have no problem." Dean felt Alex's hands working at his belt as she continued kissing his neck.

"I will show you." Alex said as she pushed his pants to the floor. She dropped to her knees then took Dean's throbbing flesh into her mouth.

"Ah" Dean grabbed a handful of Alex's hair as he felt her slide her tongue down his large shaft.

"Pizza was out, so I got burgers instead." Sam said as he opened the door while looking at the order slip from the diner he had just visited.

"Out! Out!" Dean yelled at Sam.

Startled, Sam looked at Dean and realized what was going on. He blushed as he walked back out of the motel room, shutting the door behind himself. After standing outside for a while Sam sat down outside the door, he leaned against it and began eating his food. Finding them making love wasn't a huge surprise. You can never leave those two alone no matter what.

Sam felt the door open and stood up, holding the burger he was eating he smiled at Alex. "Done?"

"Yeah." Alex giggled. "Sorry."

Sam picked the bag of food up from the ground and walked into the room. "Well I should have figured. I knew I was gone too long."

"Hey at least we didn't have sex." Alex smirked as she dug food out of the white paper bag.

"Thank god for that."

"Yes, thank god for that." Dean said as he placed his arms around Alex while she sat at the table. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Alex looked up at Dean smiling and handed him a burger. "I keep my word."

"You guys are sick." Sam said as he went into the bathroom.

Dean sat down in the other chair at the table. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I guess this FurFur is a real bitch."

Alex looked at Dean confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The reason why we're here."

"Oh so you're going to clue me in now?" Alex smirked.

"Yes Ally."

"You're talking about Furcifer, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why is a great earl here?" Alex looked at Dean.

"We're not sure."

"How many of his demons are here?"

"We don't know Ally, that's why you're staying here. We're not leaving here tonight. I saw Cas and he let me know you were fine. You need to get that little rosary of yours on and just stay in here. The windows are salted and so is the door."

"Okay Dean. I know what to do and what not to do. I don't need a babysitter."

Dean smiled. "I know you don't. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I guess I shouldn't be worried though since you have that whole angel talking thing going on."

"Yeah." Alex rolled her eyes at Dean.

"You're going to hold things down here?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom, in jeans and a shirt.

Dean turned to Sam. "Yeah. Ally, just follow Sam's lead." Dean placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"Huh?"

"You're going with him. We thing we pretty much have it down to where he's at. Just making sure." Dean said as he got up from his seat, grabbing a bag he had brought in before they left that morning. "Sunshine Daycare, isn't so sunny after all."

Alex looked at Dean. "Maybe that's how he's going to bring his legions."

"That's what we're thinking," Sam said. "You might want to change just in case."

"Yeah." Alex said as she got up from her seat.

"I'll get a hold of Bobby while you're doing this to see if he can come or if he knows of anyone in the area." Dean said as he laid the items from the bag out on the table.

"Yeah, that needs done." Sam said as he stood by the door waiting on Alex.

"Better?" Alex asked as she stood in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

Dean smirked. "Yes. Come here."

Alex walked over to Dean. "What?"

Dean handed Alex a knife. "Like I told you earlier you know what to do and what not to do. We're pretty sure he's there and we're pretty sure nothing will happen."

Alex took the knife and slid it into her belt. "I know."

"Follow Sam's lead and there shouldn't be any problems." Dean placed Alex's red bead rosary around her neck and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Why is Sammy going and not you?" Alex asked.

"I've been put on phone call duty."

"Okay." Alex looked at Sam. "This is the whole sex thing. You don't want us going somewhere together because we'll end up pulled off on the side of the road."

"And that would be the reason." Sam smiled.

"Ally." Dean said as he held a small pouch.

Alex took it from Dean's hands and tied it onto a belt loop. "Da mihi virtutem contra hostes tuos."

"Yes." Dean smiled as he gave Alex a hug. "Keep yours eyes open." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

"I will." Alex said as she placed her cell phone in her pocket. "Let's go Sammy boy." Alex smirked.

Alex looked at Sam as they pulled up to a small building. The outside was painted yellow and had a white picket fence painted on to it. There was a large grass area to the side of the building that was fenced off and had slides and swings.

"This place is cute." Alex smiled.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Sam said as he got out of the car. "Let's do this." Sam said as he held out his hand.

Alex looked at his hand then at him. "What?"

"Give me your hand. We have to get these people to believe it." Sam smiled.

Alex sighed and took Sam's hand in hers. "I hope this works."

As they walked into the front of the building they saw a woman standing at the front desk with a smile plastered across her face. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we were wanting to know about your daycare." Alex said as she approached the desk.

"We're looking for a nice daycare for our son." Sam smiled as put his arm around Alex's waist pulling her closer to him.

The woman kept smiling. "Well we do full day, which is 6am to 5pm."

"We just need afternoon. Like noon to three." Alex said then punched Sam in the leg.

Sam removed his arm from around Alex's waist and placed his hands behind his back. Alex grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Dean's number. She held it where the woman couldn't see it, so Dean could hear the conversation.

"How long have you been working here?" Alex asked.

"Only about three days." The woman's eyes became black.

Alex backed her way to the door of the building while she watched Sam. She quickly held the phone up to her ear.

"What do I do?" Alex asked Dean as she stood watching Sam as he continued to talk to the woman they now knew was Furfur.

"Talk it out."

"Okay." Alex said as she shut her phone and put it back in her pocket. She opened the pouch that she had hooked to her belt loop and walked up beside Sam. She held the rosary up and began to talk.

"Crux sancta sit mihi lux Non draco sit mihi dux Vade retro satana Numquam suade mihi vana Sunt mala quae libas Ipse venena bibas"

Sam jumped over the counter and grabbed the woman, holding her by her arms. "Hurry Alex."

Dean stood up from his seat as he heard the door open.

Alex walked in, laying the knife and small pouch on the table and going into the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and held it up to her bottom lip.

Dean looked at Sam. "What happened to her?"

Sam sat down on the couch. "Ask her."

Dean went into the bathroom with Alex. He brushed her hair from her eyes to see a black mark just below her right eye. "Baby, what happened?"

Alex looked at Dean with a smile as she took the towel away from her lip. "It got a swing out on me."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'd worry about Sam. He was the one thrown against the wall."

Dean smiled and he gave Alex a hug. "I was worried about you. I'll go play doctor with Sam."

Alex laughed.

"So, let's see Sammy." Dean said as he came out of the bathroom with Alex behind him.

"I'm fine, I've been hit harder before." Sam said as he stood up, pulling his shirt up and showing Dean the large bruise across his back.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Sam said as he put his shirt down and sat back down on the couch.

Dean handed Alex his cell phone. "Call Bobby."

"Why?" Alex asked as she took the phone from Dean's hands.

"You're suppose to."

Alex sat down on the bed and dialed Bobby's number.

"Dean?"

"Try again."

"Al. I can't believe Dean would let someone who has never hunted before in their life go after something like you were after. How stupid is he really."

"Bobby, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The only thing that happened was I was punched twice after Sam was thrown into the wall. He's hurting more than I am."

"Well at least it wasn't bad. How'd it go?"

"Aside from that little mistake, it went great."

"Al I'm going to see you whenever you get back. I will drive by to see you and kick Dean in the ass."

"Okay Bobby."

Alex laughed as she clicked Dean's phone off and handed it back to him. "You're in trouble."

"Yeah I know." Dean said as he sat down beside Alex. "So how was she?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Uh."

"How was she with everything Sammy?"

"Oh, she was great."

"Good to hear." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Sammy do you want to get a shower before I do?" Alex asked as she stood up from the bed looking at Dean.

"Go ahead. I'm just going to lay down for a little bit." Sam said as he made his way to his bed.

Alex smiled at Dean as she went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and smiled as she turned around to see Dean standing behind her with the door shut.

"You're going to have a nice one." Dean said as he took two fingers, lightly touching the spot below Alex's eye that was already black.

Alex looked up at Dean. "Please, don't touch it."

"It hurts, huh?"

"Yeah. That hurts worse than my lip does."

Dean smiled. "Good." He said as he bent down kissing Alex's lips.

Alex took her shirt off over her head and smiled at Dean. "I'm getting a shower." She unbuttoned her jeans and dropped them to the floor.

"Me too." Dean smiled as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

Alex stepped into the shower, she stood under the water. The warm water dropped onto her body felt so good.

"You're sure you're okay?" Dean asked Alex as he stood in the shower behind her.

Alex turned to face Dean with a smile. "I'm fine." She gave Dean a kiss. "What about you?" Softly she slid her hand over Dean's penis.

"I'm great." Dean smiled as he leaned down kissing Alex.

Alex removed her hands from his penis and smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure?" Alex smirked.

"I am very sure." Dean placed a kiss on her neck.

"Well will you be okay for a little while longer?"

Dean looked at Alex. "Why?"

"I really want to go for a drive tonight."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." Alex smiled. "It sounds good."

"Glad you think so." Dean smiled.

"So I'm getting out and getting dressed then." Alex stepped out of the shower.

"Get dressed in those clothes you had on?"

Alex smiled as she wrapped a towel around herself. "No. I have to go get some."

"Sammy is out there though."

Alex smiled. "He's sleeping."

Dean stood in the shower a little while longer before he got out and got dressed. When he walked into the room he found Alex standing in the room getting dressed.

"Ally!" Dean said as he stood watching her.

"What?" Alex smirked as she put her shirt on.

Dean smiled. "You're bad."

Alex tossed her towel to Dean. "So?"

While Dean was in the bathroom picking up their piles of clothing Alex went to Sam's bed. She softly brushed a few stray hairs from his face. As she did he opened his eyes.

"You need anything?" Alex asked.

"No."

"You sure? I brought some of that stuff Dean puts on when he's thrown against a wall or two." Alex smiled.

"Okay." Sam said as he turned onto his stomach.

Alex laughed as she turned back to the bed once she got the tube of cream out of her bag. "You need to take your shirt off Sammy."

"How come he gets a massage?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed him and Alex slept in the night before.

Alex looked at Dean as she placed Sam's shirt on the floor. "Because he did something other than dial phones." Alex smirked. "Plus I thought you wanted something else massaged tonight."

Dean smiled. "Well yeah."

Alex got onto the bed, kneeling beside Sam's body as she softly began working her hands over his warm flesh.

Dean sat watching Alex, wishing it was him she was doing it to. He knew though that he was going to get something much better later on and it couldn't come soon enough.

"Thanks Alex." Sam said as he still lay on the bed, without a shirt on.

Alex smiled as she got off the bed. "You needed it Sammy." Alex walked over to Dean and smiled at him. "What do you need?" She asked as she sat down on Dean's lap.

"Hm," Dean looked at Alex's breasts. "Where do I start?"

Alex giggled as Dean placed kisses on her neck. She slipped her hand between their bodies, grabbing his penis through his jeans. "You're not going to ask me what I need?"

"Whoa, hey." Dean said as he was caught off guard at Alex's actions.

Alex put her lips to Dean's ear. "Sammy is out cold." She whispered in his ear as she slide her hands under the back of his shirt.

"Car ride." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed as she stood up.

"Sammy, we'll be back." Alex said softly as she leaned down to Sam as he lay on the bed.

"Okay." Sam said then turned his head.

"Come on." Dean said as he held the door open.

Alex laughed as she walked to the door. "In a bit of a hurry Mr. Winchester?"

"Just because of you Mrs. Winchester." Dean smirked.

Dean took the car to the same place they had been the night before.

"I feel like the perverted man that lives up the road picked me up." Alex smiled as she sat looking at Dean.

Dean leaned over to Alex and placed his hands on her thighs, lightly massaging them. "What's wrong?" Dean asked as he kissed her neck. "Is the bad man touching you?"

Alex laughed. "You're nothing I can't handle." Smiling Alex crawled into the backseat, Dean followed closely behind.

"Are you sure?" Dean pulled Alex's shirt from her body as she lay on the backseat.

"Yes." Alex smiled as she placed her fingers in a belt loop of his jeans, pulling him closer to her. "What makes you so bad anyways?" She leaned forward, giving him a hard kiss on his lips, then she tugged at his shirt until he took it off. She rubbed her hands over his well toned body with a smile.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked as he leaned down, kissing her lips.

"Yes." Alex smiled widely.

Dean unsnapped his jeans, then unsnapped hers pulling them down.

"I'd put your clothes back on." Dean looked in the front seat to see Castiel sitting, looking ahead of himself.

"Cas!" Alex screamed as she grabbed her shirt, quickly putting it on before she snapped her jeans.

"Seriously?" Dean sighed as he put his shirt back on, then felt Alex's hands at his crotch he smiled as her as he sat back in the seat.

"I just want to commend Alex on the job she did today."

Alex heard Castiel's words and leaned over the front seat. "Really?"

Castile turned his head to see Alex's face with a swollen and a black eye. "Yes. I don't see how Sam could have made it out without you."

Alex placed a kiss on Castiel's cheek. "Thanks."

Castiel blushed. "I will leave you two to whatever you were doing."

"Thank god!" Dean smiled and gave Alex a tap on the ass.

Alex sat back in the seat and smiled at Dean. "Oh so that's why you're bad?"

"Nope." Dean said as he opened the door and got out of the car, opening the trunk.

Alex laughed as she took her shirt off and lay back on the seat as she was before Castiel interrupted them.

Dean closed the trunk and smiled at Alex as he got back into the car. "I'm going to show you why I'm bad." He smiled widely as he took the piece of rope he had gotten from the trunk and tied it around Alex's wrists, then tied them together.

"Really?" Alex smiled at Dean.

"Yes." Dean said as he slid Alex's pants from her body along with her panties.

"I see how it'll be." Alex smiled as she felt Dean's hands on her waist. He quickly unsnapped his jeans and pushed them down. He placed his hands back on her waist and pushed into her hard.

"You'll like it." Dean said in a rough voice as he bit onto her earlobe.

"Don't just act bad, get into it." Alex smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Dean said as he grasp Alex's hips, hard with his hands.

Alex let out a loud moan as she felt Dean's fingers digging into her flesh.

Dean smiled at Alex as he untied her wrists. "Thank you for that." He placed a kiss on her lips.

Alex smiled at him. "Thank you too." She said as she slipped her shirt back on.

"Let's get back to Sammy." Dean smirked.

Alex moved closer to Dean's body. "Can I drive?" She placed a few kisses on his neck.

"Yes." Dean smiled.

Alex looked at the bed Sam was lying on when they left to find it empty. She turned to Dean, seeing him taking his shirt off and getting ready for bed. "Where's Sam?"

"I'll check on him." Dean said as he walked over to the bathroom door, opening it a crack and peeking his head inside. He saw Sam sitting in the bathtub that was filled with warm water.

"What?" Sam asked as he saw Dean looking in.

"Just wondering where you were."

"I'm getting some warm water on my back."

"Okay, you do that. My wife needs me I think." Dean smirked and shut the door.

"So?" Alex asked from the bed as she lay under the blanket.

Dean smiled as he walked over to the bed, taking his jeans off and getting into bed with Alex. "He's soaking in some warm water." He placed a kiss on Alex's lips, then took her hands looking at her wrists. There were faint marks from the rope around both wrists.

"Yeah, it hurt a little."

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

Alex smiled. "I liked it too much."

"Well now it looks like someone tied you up and beat you." He took his hand, brushing her hair from her black eye. "Your lip is even a little swollen."

Alex smiled at Dean. "I'll live, just as long as you protect me from everything else." She wrapped her arms around Dean's body.

"I will."


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 30**

"Sammy, you in there?" Alex softly spoke as tried to wake Sam up.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Alex. "Huh?"

"Hey, we're gathering stuff up to get ready to go. I think I got everything of yours. I put my pillow in the backseat so you can lay down."

Sam sat up on the bed with a look of pain in his eyes. "Thanks Alex. I'm going out to the car. Don't have sex."

Alex smirked at Sam.

"You got everything?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the motel room. "I already turned the key in we just have to leave."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Yes, I have everything."

Dean took Alex's right hand and looked at her wrists. "It looks worse in the daylight."

Alex gave Dean a kiss. "Well worth it."

"Don't I know it."

Sam leaned up into the front seat. "What happened to your wrists Alex?"

Alex turned to Sam with a smile. "Ask Dean."

"I'm good." Sam said as he sat back in his seat.

The ride home was much quieter than the ride there.

"I think Sammy getting his ass kicked by a chick wore him out." Dean laughed as he looked into his rearview mirror, not seeing Sam sitting there.

Alex turned to look in the backseat and smiled at Sam as he lay on the backseat. "Well you weren't there, you didn't see it."

"I'm kind of glad I wasn't." Dean smiled as Alex placed her bare feet on the dashboard and opened her book.

"Are you reading one of those girlie books again?"

"Nope. It's a book about the first year."

"The first year of what?"

Alex smiled at Dean. "The first year of your child's life."

"Well it's a Winchester, so no book is going to help." Dean smiled.

"I kind of thought that." Alex laughed. She heard her cell phone ring and took it from her pocket.

"What Bobby?"

"Hey Al. I just wanted to know when you think you guys will be home. I'm in the area and if you guys are going to be home soon then I'll just hang around."

"We shouldn't be too much longer. Why do you want to see us?"

"Al, I just want to see how you are since yesterday."

"Okay. Well we'll be home soon."

"I'll hang around and wait then Al."

"Bye."

"Bye." Alex shut her phone and stuck it back in her pocket. "Bobby will be waiting on us."

"Okay." Dean sighed.

"Hey," Alex placed a hand on Dean's thigh. "Do I have to plan our anniversary this year again?"

Dean smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Well then you need to look at a calendar."

"Ally I know, I will have everything planned out and you'll love it."

"I think tomorrow I'm going to make Sam go with me to help pick something out for you."

"You know what to get me." Dean smiled.

When they pulled up to the house Alex smiled to see Bobby sitting on the porch.

"Bobby!" Alex smiled as she walked up on the porch.

"You guys finally made it back." Bobby smiled as he gave Alex a hug.

"Yeah."

"Let me look at you." Bobby said as he stood in front of Alex looking over her face. "You have a nice black eye and a swollen lip."

"I know." Alex smiled.

"What happened to your wrists?"

Alex looked at Bobby with a smile on her face.

"Oh."

"Hey Bobby." Sam said as he slowly made it onto the porch.

"You look like you're tore up boy."

Sam smiled. "Just a little."

"Ally, come get your stuff out of the front seat." Dean said as he stood by the open passenger's side door.

"I'll be back." Alex said as she walked down to the car.

"Get your stuff." Dean smiled and gave her a tap on her ass.

Alex smirked as she bent over, getting her bag and book. She felt Dean press his crotch to her ass. "Baby."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Dean smiled at Alex as he back away from her.

"Take the bags into the house you pervert." Alex laughed.

Bobby smiled at Alex as she sat down beside him. "You did good kid."

"Thanks Bobby." Alex smiled. "Cas even visited to tell me he was proud."

"I thought he would Al." Bobby sat down in his chair. "What are you reading?" Bobby asked as he saw her holding a book.

Alex laughed. "I don't think you want to read it. It's about what to expect during the first year of your child's life."

"I don't think that book is going to help much when you have Dean as the father."

"I know, but it might help a little." As she laughed she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dean and smiled at him.

"Sam is going to lay down for a while." Dean said.

"Dean, you did a number on her wrists." Bobby told him.

"Hey, it was her idea."

"Sure it was." Bobby rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing for your anniversary?"

"Dean said he's got it all under control. Tomorrow I'm going to take Sam with me and we're going shopping."

"Well what about you?" Bobby looked at Dean.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls while she's out tomorrow with Sam. Don't worry about it." Dean smiled.

"Well I better get on the road so I can get home." Bobby said as he stood up. He gave Dean a hug. "Call me and let me know how your anniversary turns out."

"I will Bobby."

Alex hugged Bobby. "Drive safe."

"I will. You need to go relax and make Dean your maid for the day."

Alex smiled at Dean. "That sounds good to me."

"Well I'm going to go." Bobby said as he walked from the porch.

Alex turned to Dean and smiled. "Bobby had a good idea." She said as she put her arms around Dean's neck.

"Oh, he did?" Dean smiled.

"You want to be my maid?"

"I like when you're a maid, you can dress up for that." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

"Well then be my nurse. I want to relax."

"We can relax, together." Dean placed his hands on her waist.

Alex smiled as she walked into the house. She lay down on the couch and smiled as Dean walked into the room.

"Do you want anything?" Dean asked as he smiled at her.

"Nope."

"Hey," Dean smiled. "I have an idea."

"Okay."

Alex lay on the couch, watching Dean as he turned the stereo on. He then went around the room lighting the candles that were sitting around.

"Better?" Dean bent down, kissing her lips.

"Yes." Alex smiled. "I'm going to go get changed into something more comfortable." She smiled as she got up from the couch.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go get a couple drinks for us." Dean smiled.

When Alex changed and came back downstairs into the living room she smiled as she saw Dean sitting on the couch. She spotted a brown glass bottle and a wine glass sitting on the coffee table.

Dean smiled widely at Alex as she walked into the room. "You feel better?" Dean asked as she sat down on his lap.

"Yes." Alex gave Dean a kiss. She had changed into a short blue spaghetti strap nightgown.

Dean slide his hand under the fabric and rubbed his hand along her back. "You look beautiful." Dean smiled. "Even with your black eye and swollen lip."

"Glad you think so." Alex said as she got up from where she was sitting and turned the stereo up. She then took a drink from the wine glass. As she stood in front of Dean with her back to him she felt his hands press onto her ass. Smiling she turned around looking at Dean with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Dean smirked.

"What do you want me to do?" Alex smiled, then slowly began to sway her hips to the music coming from the speakers.

"I like this idea." Dean smiled as he watched Alex slowly moving her body. She smiled at Dean as she put her breasts in his face, then slowly slid down his body.

She straddled his body and sat on his lap. "Well what now?" Alex asked as she bit his neck, then began kissing him.

Dean rubbed his hands up her legs as he looked her body over he licked his lips. He took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. "Come on." Dean said as he stood up, carrying Alex with him. He took her into the kitchen, sitting her on the kitchen table.

Alex smiled as she felt Dean take her panties off. "Deano." Alex squealed as felt Dean's hands resting on her thighs.

Dean smirked. "Your idea." he began kissing her.

"I though I should get some food." Sam said as he stopped in his foot steps.

"Sam!" Alex made Dean stand in front of her, to shield her from Sam.

"Sorry. I thought it'd be safe to get something to eat." Sam began to blush.

Dean sighed. "I guess it's not safe to do anything tonight Sammy." He picked Alex's panties up from the floor and smiled at her. She wrapped her legs around Dean's body as he picked her up again.

Dean laid Alex down on the couch and smiled at her as he tossing her panties to the floor again. He removed her nightgown from her body and smiled. With his teeth he lightly bit her right nipple.

"I like that." Alex smirked.

"Hmm, me too." Dean quickly unsnapped his jeans. "Love all of this." Dean smiled as he looked down at her body.

Alex watched Dean as she lay on the couch wearing his t-shirt and her panties. She smiled at Dean as he turned to face her.

"You're being some kind of pervert?" Dean smiled as he sat down on the couch with Alex.

"I'm not." Alex said as she rested her feet on Dean's lap.

"Sure you're not. I was just turning the music off and blowing the candles out." Dean began to rub her feet. "So you like sitting in the dark?"

"With you, yes. You can protect me from the monsters."

Dean smirked. "What do you want to do for our anniversary?"

"I just want to spend time with you." Alex said as she sat up, kissing Dean.

"Good idea." Dean returned the kiss. "How about we go upstairs and get in bed?"

Alex smiled as she got up from her seat and grabbed the wine glass that sat on the coffee table.

When Dean walked into the bedroom he smiled to see Alex lying in bed. The moonlight came in through the window, giving the room its only light.

"Oh we don't have to keep the door shut now." Dean smiled as he sat the brown glass bottle down on his nightstand and got into bed with Alex.

"Not taking your jeans off?" Alex asked.

Dean smirked as he moved his hands under the blankets, working on taking his jeans off. "Better?" Dean asked as he dropped his jeans to the floor.

"Yes." Alex smiled as she moved closer to his body. "It's nice to be home."

Dean wrapped his arms around Alex. "Yes it's nice to be home and Sam not be across the hall."

"Yes it is."


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 31**

"So you're cleaning up the mess?" Alex asked as she stood in the doorway of the living room watching Dean pick up the clothing from last night that was still in the floor.

"Yeah." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Well I called Sam on his cell and he's getting ready." Alex walked up to Dean, placing her arms around his neck. "So you'll have the house to yourself while I'm out shopping for you."

"I'm going to make a couple phone calls." Dean smiled.

"Good. Well I'm going to go wait for Sammy." Alex gave Dean a kiss.

"Okay, be good." Dean smiled.

Alex got in her car and pulled it out of the garage while she was waiting on Sam.

"Sorry." Sam said as he got into the passenger's seat of the car.

"It's okay Sam."

Sam and Alex had bonded over the years but they never really spent time together.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked Alex.

"I don't know. Well there's shopping I know you don't want to be around for." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, uh. I'm not helping my sister pick out those kind of things."

"Seriously though, what do I get Dean?" Alex stood in he store looking at Sam.

"I don't know Alex." Sam scratched his head. "Is there something he's been talking about?"

"Nope." Alex sighed. "This is harder than shopping for his birthday."

"Well before you came around, I'd get him a couple magazines and he'd be happy." Sam laughed.

Oh, that gives me an idea." Alex smiled.

Do I want to know?" Sam asked as he followed Alex though the store.

Well I need a scrapbook, photo paper and printer ink." Alex smirked.

Yeah, I don't want to know."

When they got back to the house Sam went off on his own. Alex took the bag she had from the store to her office and hid it under the desk. Dean's car wasn't there so Alex thought she'd start working on the little gift for Dean.

It was always hard to shop for Dean. He's the type of person that doesn't say he wants something or would like to have something. Since it was so hard shopping for him, Alex usually ended up making him gifts. She thought he enjoyed them more anyways.

Alex heard the front door slam shut and she hurried to put stuff away. She threw her robe on and went downstairs.

Why are you so loud?" Alex asked as she found Dean in the kitchen.

"Sorry," Dean smiled as he seen her standing in her robe. "Had my hands full. More importantly what are you doing?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

Alex smiled as she walked toward the island, looking into one of the bags on the counter top. "I was thinking about getting a bubble bath." Alex pulled a bottle of wine from the bag.

"Oh, and yes that is for you." Dean smiled. "I thought I'd go shopping while you were gone."

Alex smirked. "Well you did good."

Dean stood at the refrigerator watching Alex as she reached up into a cupboard for a wine glass. He smiled as he watched the fabric of her robe move up her body to reveal more of her legs. He laughed to himself as he watched Alex trying to open the wine bottle. He walked up behind her and took the bottle from her hands, opening it for her.

Alex smiled up at Dean. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dean sat the bottle down on the counter, then softly grabbed Alex's ass.

"Nope. This is me time." Alex smiled as she poured her glass.

"Well that's not fair."

"Put all this stuff away." Alex smiled as she left the room.

Dean smiled to himself and shook his head as he began to put the groceries away.

"Is it still you time?" Dean smiled as he stood in the bathroom watching Alex as she lay in the bathtub with bubbles filling it.

Alex turned to Dean with a smile. "Yes."

"Do you need anything?"

Alex smiled. "I'm good."

"Okay, I'm going outside to do a few things."

"Okay. I'll be right here."

Alex smiled to herself as she lay in the bathtub in the warm bubbly water. A little time to herself like this is just what she wanted. Plus it'd give her a little extra time to think about the gift she's making him for their anniversary.

After she got out of the bathtub Alex put her robe back on. She went to the main window of the bedroom. She smiled as she spotted Dean sitting on the bench near the pond. As Dean sat on the bench looking out onto the pond he felt eyes watching him, he looked up at the window and smiled while he watched Alex standing there.

Alex made eye contact with Dean and waved at him. She turned her back to the window and dropped the robe from her body, looking over her shoulder she smiled and gave Dean a wink.

Dean smiled and got up from the bench and went into the house. When he walked into the bedroom he saw Alex laying in bed.

"So you're tired now?" Dean smirked.

"No, come here." Alex smiled at Dean.

Dean crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Alex's body that was covered by the blanket. "What?"

"Nothing. I love you."

Dean smiled. "I love you too. I can't wait for our anniversary."

"I know, I can't wait either. If I'm in the office tomorrow with the door shut, leave me alone."

"Why?"

"I have a lot of work to do for the bakery and I have papers to do to try to get this diner started."

"Okay. I will leave you alone to do your business work." Dean gave Alex a kiss.

Alex smiled at Dean. "What did you do outside?"

"We have mowed grass now." Dean smiled.

"Good."

"And what did you do while you were in here alone?"

"I soaked in the bathtub and relaxed."

"Yeah, until you went over to that window." Dean's smiled widened. "So what do you have on under there?" Dean asked as he took his finger, moving the blanket down her chest.

"I'm glad you looked though. If you wouldn't have looked then I would have been standing there naked for no reason."

"I'm glad I looked too. And I'm glad I looked now." Dean smiled as he looked at Alex's nude flesh he had just revealed.

"Me too." Alex said as she began kissing Dean.

Smiling, Dean took his shirt off over his head and looked at Alex. Alex smiled as she looked at Dean's body. She took her left hand and gently rested it on his chest. Dean smiled at Alex and removed her hand from his chest. He bent down kissing her.

Dean moved away from her body and looked at her with a big grin. "You know, we should save all this energy for our anniversary."

Alex looked up at Dean. "Do you really think you can?"? Alex asked as she kissed Dean.

"Well no." Dean said as he took his jeans off.

"See." Alex laughed as Dean got under the blanket with her.

"It was just an idea." Dean said.

"A bad one." Alex smirked.

Dean let his hands find Alex's breasts, massaging them both as he heard moans of enjoyment coming from her lips.

Alex moved her hands to Dean's crotch. She smiled to herself as she pushed Dean's boxers from his body. She took his member into her hand and lightly stroked it. As Dean pushed Alex onto her back he could feel her hands grasping his back. He slowly entered her body with his and felt Alex's fingernails dig into his back.

Looking over at Alex, Dean smiled. She lay on her stomach with an arm draped across his body while he lay watching TV. All those years in old dusty motels he never thought he'd have something like this, the one thing he wanted his whole life. Finally he had it and he was going to do whatever it takes to keep it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 32**

Dean smiled to himself as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. He watched Alex as she lay on her stomach on the bed with the blanket down to her waist. He loved these kind of mornings, being able to watch her sleep.

Dean went back into the bathroom, finished brushing his teeth, then went back into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand along Alex's nude back. Alex stretched her arms above her head and turned onto her back.

Smiling, Dean pulled the blanket up over Alex's body. "You're showing a lot off this morning."

Alex lay looking at Dean. "You like it."

"I never said I didn't." Dean smiled as he bent down, kissing Alex. "I'm going to get dressed and I have a couple things to do."

"Can I come with you?"

"No." Dean smiled as he got up from the bed.

"Oh, I see." Alex smiled as he eyes followed Dean around the room.

"Well you can stay here and work on your stuff and not have to worry about me bothering you." Dean smiled.

Alex sat up on the bed, holding the blanket over her body. "Do you want to meet up for lunch somewhere?"

Dean turned to Alex. "That sounds like a nice idea."

"So you want me to wear a trench coat?" Alex smirked as Dean made his way to the bed.

"Uh no, I can't enjoy that anymore. Reminds me of Cas."

Alex gave Dean a kiss. "I'm sorry you can enjoy that anymore."

"Blame Cas." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "I'm going to head out. Call me whenever you want to meet up."

"I will." Alex smiled as she slipped her robe on and stood up from the bed. "I'm going to get some clothes and do a little work."

"Good. Sam is home if you need something." Dean kiss Alex again.

"Okay. Bye." Alex smirked.

"Yeah, bye."

Alex put a t-shirt and pair of jeans on then went into her office. Her idea for the day was to get the pictures printed out that she had taken the day before.

"Anybody here?" Alex heard Sam's voice.

She got up from her seat and peeked her head out of the office and smiled. "I'm in here Sam."? She went back into the room and sat back down.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he stood in the doorway of the office.

"I'm printing some pictures off for Dean's gift." Alex smiled.

"Oh. How long you been in here?"

"Hours. Why?"

"Well Dean told me to check on you."

"Oh." Alex smirked. "Well I'm doing fine. I just have to put the pictures into the sleeves and wrap it and I'm done."

Sam leaned against the doorframe. "What are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Dean is being really quiet about it all."

Sam smirked. "You never know, that might be a good thing."

"I hope so." Alex smiled.

"What are you making Dean?"

Alex looked at Dean. "Do you really want to know?"

Sam laughed. "I figure why not."

"Well when you said you used to get him those magazines for his birthday that gave me an idea. So last night while he was still gone and I had some time to myself I set my camera up and took a few pictures. Right now I'm just printing them off and then putting them into the scrapbook I got yesterday."

"Oh."

Alex laughed. "Well I would ask you if you'd want to look through it but I know you."

"Uh yeah. I don't want to look at it."

"Do you think Dean will like it?"

"Well yeah, he'll like it."

"I just can't believe it's been four years since we got married."

"I can't believe it either Alex."

"Alex turned to the printer and took the paper from it, then shut the computer off. "Now just to put these in the book and I'm done."

"Well I'll leave you to that." Sam said.

"After I'm done I'm going to call Dean because we're supposed to meet up for lunch."

"Okay. Have fun."

Alex smiled. "Always do."

After Alex finished putting the pages into the book, she put it back under the desk and found her cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello."

"Hey, I got all my work done."

"I don't."

"Well you said to call you when I was ready for lunch."

"I can put this stuff on hold for a bit. Where do you want to go?"

"Main street."

"Okay I'll meet you there."

"I'm going to change first."

"Well that's always a good sign."

"You hope so."

"Yes I do. I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alex shut her phone off, then changed into a blue fitted button-up shirt that clung tightly against her body. She sat at the diner waiting for Dean to show up, when he finally did she stood up from the table with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey, baby." Dean said as he hugged Alex and gave her a kiss.

"Hey. Having a good day?" Alex smiled as she sat down.

"No, I'm by myself." Dean smiled as he picked up the menu.

"I know, it's hard for me too. I think it'll make tomorrow worthwhile."

"I hope so." Dean smirked at Alex.

A waitress came over to the table with a smile and took their orders.

Dean smiled at Alex as she sat across the table from him. "You have to dress up nice tomorrow."

Alex leaned her elbows on the table as she leaned closer to Dean. "Oh I do?"

"Yes." Dean smiled. "I'll be wearing your favorite thing ever."

"Oh, that black suit?" Alex said as she put the straw in her mouth a took a sip from her drink.

"Yes."

"Now you have me wishing we were doing it tonight."

Dean smiled. "I know. How about after we're done here you go buy yourself a new dress."

"That sounds like a good idea. What kind of dress are you looking for?" Alex smiled.

"Something that fits you great." Dean smiled. "And easy to take off."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you." Alex laughed.

"I'm glad you did."

After eating they each went off in their own direction. Dean went back to what he had been doing and Alex went shopping for a dress. She went to a little shop she always ended up at. Everything had great prices and they also sold more lingerie than most other clothing stores did.

"Is there anything specific you're looking for?" A woman asked Alex.

Alex smiled as she looked up at the woman. "Yes. Tomorrow is my anniversary. So I'm looking for a nice dress."

"Is there any color or length?"

"I'd like something knee length or a little higher. As far as color goes, I'm thinking black."

"I'll pull out some things you might like and you can try them on. You can look around while I'm doing that."

"Thanks." Alex smiled then went to look through the lingerie.

Alex's cell phone rang while she was paying for the purchases.  
"What do you want now?"

"Just wanted to know how long until you get home."

"Well I'm leaving the store now. Are you at home?"

"No, I just don't want you being at home alone so much."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but usually you enjoy it after I've been alone for most of the day."

"Yes, yes I do. So am I going to love tonight?"

"I don't know, I mean tomorrow is our anniversary."

"You're mean to me sometimes."

"You love it."

"I never said I didn't. What are you going to do when you get home?"

"Hide things from you. Then get comfortable and lay down and watch TV."

"Make sure you're still comfortable when I get home."

"I will. I need to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex smiled to herself. Dean was surely up to something but she couldn't figure out what it could be. He had been gone for most of the day and being secretive about what he was doing.

When Alex got home she put her dress and the other items in the back of her closet. She changed into a pair of red cotton shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Grabbing her book from her nightstand, she went downstairs to the couch and turned the TV on.

As she lay listening to the TV and reading her book, she heard the front door open and close. She didn't move, she figured it was Dean.

"Have fun at lunch?" Sam asked as he sat down in a chair.

Alex looked up from her book and smiled. "Yeah. It was nice. What have you been doing today Sammy?"

"Just went and see a couple friends."

"Any of those friends female?"

Sam smirked. "Well."

Alex closed her book with a smile. "So they are?"

"Yeah."

"Do any of them seem to be better than the past few?"

"Yes. A couple of them."

"A couple? So that runs in the Winchester blood?" Alex laughed.

"No," Sam smiled. "You guys had been telling me to just go out to have a good time and get numbers and all. That's what I've been doing."

"Good for you Sammy." Alex smiled.

"Well I figured I should have something planned for tomorrow because I will not want to be around this place."

"I can't help it." Alex smiled at Sam. "I just hope Dean gets home soon."

"Don't you ever get sick of it?"

"That's not what I meant." Alex laughed. "I just want to sit on the couch tonight with him and relax."

"Yeah I know how your relaxing works out."

Dean poked his head into the room. "Sammy boy, come here."

Alex sat up on the couch and looked at Dean. "Not even a hello?"

Dean walked into the room with a smile. "Well hello Mrs. Winchester." He bent down kissing Alex.

"You got your hair trimmed!" Alex said as she ran her fingers though Dean's hair.

"Yep."

"Looks nice."

"Glad you think so. I'll be back to you in a minute. Okay?" Dean gave Alex another kiss.

"Yes, that's okay with me."

Alex leaned back on the couch and opened her book again.

"Ally, I did get you something." Dean said as he stood in the doorway of the living room with his hands behind his back.

Smiling, Alex put her book on the coffee table and walked over to Dean.

Dean moved his hands from behind his back and smiled at Alex as he held a bouquet of white roses.

"They're beautiful." Alex said as she took them from Dean's hands and smelled them.

"I knew you'd like them." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss. "I'll put them in water, you can go back to your relaxing." Dean smiled.

"Okay." Alex raised an eyebrow then sat back down on the couch.

Dean came back into the living room and kicked his boots off. He sat down on the couch with Alex and smiled at her. "You're going to love tomorrow."

Alex looked at Dean with a smirk on her face. "You think so?"

"Yes. That's what I've been doing all day just getting ready for tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Good. Did you get something to wear?"

"I got a dress and something to wear after the dress comes off." Alex smiled as she reclined back on the couch, resting her feet on Dean's lap.

"Do I get any details for anything?" Dean asked as he began rubbing Alex's small feet.

"Nope." Alex smiled. "You just have to wait."

"I don't know if I can. And if I need to leave tomorrow, don't worry I'm coming back. I didn't forget."

"Okay." Alex smiled.

Dean slid his hands up Alex's legs, with a smile. "So far this is my favorite thing that's happened all day."

"Me too." Alex smiled as she sat up, leaning toward Dean and kissing his lips. Alex moved her body to straddle Dean's lap. "There's still time in the day to change that." She began kissing Dean's lips, slowly she slid her tongue into his mouth. As she pulled away from his lips, she smiled.

"What was that for?" Dean smiled as he asked.

"Nothing." She took Dean's hands and placed them on her back, pulled her body closer to his. "What did we do the night before our wedding?"

Dean rubbed his hands along her back. "We went to a movie, then met up with Sam for dinner."

"And after dinner?"

Dean looked into Alex's eyes. "We came back here and went right to bed."

Alex smiled. "Yes."

"You turned out to be the wild one that night." Dean smirked. "I think the excitement for the following day took over for sure."

"And that was a bad thing?" Alex asked as she began to kiss Dean. As she kissed him she slid her hands under Dean's shirt.

Dean smiled to himself as Alex continued rubbing his chest. He let his hands slip under the waistband of her shorts.

Alex stood up from her seat and smiled at Dean. She grabbed his hand and pulled on it. "Come on."

Dean got up from the couch and followed Alex upstairs into the bedroom. By the time he got to the bedroom door, Alex was waiting for him. Walking up to her, Dean gently placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

Alex smirked at Dean as she slipped her shots from her body. "I'm going to bed."

"No." Dean sighed.

Alex laughed as she got into bed. "You're not going to join me?"

"Let me get a shower."

"Baby you don't need to get a shower." Alex said as she tossed her shirt to the floor.

Dean smiled and took his jeans off. "Now you're talking Ally."

Alex smiled as she watched Dean take his shirt off.

As Dean got onto the bed, he reached to kiss Alex. Just as he did, the phone on Alex's nightstand began to ring.

Alex laughed and handed the phone to Dean. She got up and slipped her t-shirt back on before going into the bathroom.

"What?" Dean gruffly answered the phone.

"Boy, don't use that tone with me." Bobby said on the other end.

"Sorry, hi Bobby."

"That's better. I just called you two to tell ya happy anniversary."

"Let me put you on speaker phone." Dean clicked a button. "Ally, come here."

Alex came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed beside Dean. "Yes?"

"Hey Al, I called to tell both of you happy anniversary. I won't be around tomorrow so I thought I'd call ahead of time."

"Thanks Bobby." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Do you guys know what you're doing tomorrow yet?"

"I was told to buy a dress, that's all I know Bobby."

"Well maybe he has something good planed out for you two."

"I do." Dean cut in. "It's going to be a great day."

"I hope so, you both need a nice day together. I have to go, but I just wanted to call you guys before it got too much? later."

"Thanks Bobby." Alex got up from the bed and went back into the bathroom.

"Thanks Bobby. I'll call ya later." Dean said.

"Okay. Bye."

Dean shut the phone off and set it back on the nightstand. He got under the blanket and lay down in the bed. He smiled as Alex came out of the bathroom and joined him in bed.

"Tomorrow night, I'm shutting all the phones off." Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alex's body.

"Good." Alex gave Dean a quick kiss then lay down in bed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 33**

Alex rolled onto her side, looking at Dean as he lay sleeping. His head was slightly turned into his pillow and the blanket was down around his waist letting his nude torso be exposed. Smiling to herself, she got up from bed. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw another bouquet of white roses on the island in the middle of the room. An envelope sat beside the vase. Her smile grew wider as she opened the envelope and read the card to herself. "Happy Anniversary Ally. I wouldn't change the past four years for anything. I can't wait for four more." Alex took a moment to smell the roses that sat there. She laid the card beside them then grabbed something to drink and went back upstairs.

She set her drink on the nightstand and got back into bed with Dean. She kissed him on the lips and smiled as he opened his eyes.

Dean smiled. "Hi."

"Yeah hi." Alex smiled back at Dean as she noticed his hair sticking down to his head. "Happy anniversary."

Dean sat up. "Happy anniversary to you too baby." Dean kissed Alex. "I guess you went down to the kitchen."

"Yes." Alex gave Dean another kiss. "I love you."

Dean smiled. "I love you too. I'm glad you liked them."

"I love them." Alex moved her body closer to Dean's as she threw the blanket over her body.

As far as Dean thought, their anniversary was starting off great. He felt Alex's hands on his bare back. "You don't want to wait until tonight, huh?" Dean smiled to himself as he began returning kisses.

"Yes, I will." Alex smiled as she got up from the bed.

Dean looked at Alex. "Oh you're mean."

Alex turned to look at Dean as she stood in front of the bathroom door with a smile on her face. "Oh, you're not going to join me?"

"Join you in what?" Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched Alex.

"A nice warm bubble bath." Alex smirked as she dropped her panties from her body.

"Uh," Dean knew he wanted to join her, the thought of starting the day off like that made him excited to see how the rest of the day was going to go. As he looked at his alarm clock he knew he couldn't. He had to get a few last minute things in order for tonight. "You know how much I want to." Dean said as he got up from the bed, walking over to Alex and wrapping his arms around her body. "I have a few things to do before tonight baby."

Alex kissed Dean. "Well how about I tell you something before you leave?"

"Oh, what?" Dean smiled.

"I'll be thinking of you while I'm getting my bath."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know." At that point Dean would be fine not having to finish things up but he knew today meant the world to Alex and he didn't want to let her down.

Alex turned away from Dean and went into the bathroom. Dean stood watching Alex as she walked into the bathroom. He sighed to himself then got dressed.

"I'll let you use this bathroom tonight, and I'll use the one in the guestroom, so you can take your time with whatever you have to do." Dean smiled as he saw Alex laying in the bathtub. He wanted to take his clothes off and get in the bathtub with her.

"Okay." Alex smiled as she looked at Dean. "Where are you going?"

He walked closer to the bathtub. "I'm going to do something, then I'm going to come back and clean while you're getting ready for tonight."

"You're really hoping for some tonight, huh?" Alex smirked.

"Well I can't see anything in that water because of all those bubbles in there." Dean bent down to the bathtub.

"Sorry. You can see everything better tonight." Alex leaned up and kissed Dean.

"I can't wait. I'll be back later."

"Okay, have fun."

Dean wanted to make sure Alex would have the best day. She was the love of his life and he would do anything to make her happy. He knew she'd see how much she meant to him tonight.

While Alex was in the bathtub the phone rang. She wrapped a towel around herself and got the phone from the nightstand and took it into the bathroom with her before answering it. As she answered the phone she sat back down into the warm bubbly water.

"Hello."

"Happy anniversary." It was Sam.

"Thanks Sammy. I would let you talk to Dean but he just left."

"I know he did. I've already talked to him. So I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Thanks again Sam."

"Bye."

Alex smiled as she set her phone on the stand by the bathtub. She wanted to sit in the bathtub all day, but she knew she couldn't. Leaning her head back on the rim of the bathtub she looked up at the white ceiling. She couldn't believe it was already four years they had been married. It didn't feel like that long, it hardly felt like two years.

"Hey, are you alive in there?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a smile across his face.

Alex sat up and smiled. "Sorry I was thinking about things."

"I hope all good things." Dean smiled. "I'm going to clean up a bit."

"I'm going to get out." Alex got out of the bathtub and put her robe on. She gathered up the clothing that was around the bedroom floor and took them down to the laundry room where she found Dean.

"Do you have a tie?" Alex asked as she watched Dean as he stood holding his suit.

Dean turned to Alex. "Yes I do."

"Just making sure. I'm going to go get my stuff out for tonight, you can't come in the bedroom from now until we leave." Alex smiled.

"Sounds interesting. I have my shoes down here because I had to clean them a little."

"Okay." Alex smirked as she left the room.

Alex couldn't wait to see what Dean had been planning. Before she got her clothes from the closet she made the bed.? There was a knock on the bedroom door. Alex smiled to herself as she opened the door.

"Yes?" Alex smirked at Dean.

Dean looked down at Alex's body as she stood in her robe. "I just have one last thing to tell you." Dean smiled.

Alex stepped closer to Dean's body with a smile. "What would that be?"

"I love you and these past four years have been the best years of my life." Dean placed his arms around Alex's waist.

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck with a smile. "I love you too. I never thought I'd get married. I'm glad you came along and made your little brother do the dirty work."

"It was well worth it." Dean smiled as he gave Alex a kiss.

"Yes it was. Now please, get out."

Dean laughed. "I'm going to go get my shower now. So you can be all by yourself and do whatever you need to."

"Good." Alex smiled as Dean walked from the room. She shut the door behind him and heard her phone ringing from the bathroom. She ran back and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, happy anniversary to you and that freak of yours." Debbie laughed.

"Thanks Debbie."

"So what are you two doing tonight?"

"I don't know. He's getting a shower in the guest bathroom."

"Oh, not such a lovely start to the day?"

"No, no. It started off great. Last night he gave me a dozen white roses, then this morning I went downstairs to get a drink and there was another dozen white roses with a card."

"That's sweet of him."

"Yes. Then I almost had him get in the bathtub with me this morning but he had to leave to do something."

"That's a downer. I'm pretty sure you'll get that tonight."

"Oh I know I will. I went out and bought a dress for today and something else."

"Girl, he just wants you to show up naked."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"You have a point there."

"Well I need to get off here so I can get ready."

"Okay, call me tomorrow and let me know how today went."

"I will. Thanks for calling."

"Hey, it's nothing. Bye."

"Bye."

Alex smiled to herself as she hung her up phone and finished getting dressed.

Dean smiled as he looked at Alex standing on the bottom step with a smile on her face. The black fabric of her dress was tight across her body and laid just above her knee. Her dress was a low cut v-neck, showing a peek of her breasts. Her hair lay on her shoulders with a slight curl.

Alex looked at Dean in his black suit. She could feel herself getting wet just at the sight of him.

"You look…nice." Dean's smile grew wider as Alex walked toward him.

"You do too." Alex set her purse down on the coffee table. "When are we exchanging gifts?"

"Later." Dean smiled. "I have to go upstairs and get something out of the bedroom then we can finally leave."

Alex laughed as she watched Dean quickly made his way upstairs. She had put the gift she made Dean in her purse to take it with her just in case. She had also hidden the little outfit for later in her purse as well.

"Okay, I'm ready." Dean smiled as he held a blue overnight bag.

"Oh, so that's not a surprise now." Alex smiled.

"Did you really think we wouldn't go to a motel?" Dean asked as he walked up to Alex, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Well Dean, I guess I just should have known." Alex smirked.

Dean followed Alex out of the house and kept a smile across his face as he watched her body move.

"Dean, I love these too." Alex said as she opened the passenger's side door to find a dozen more white roses laying on her seat. She picked them up as she got into the car. She leaned across the seat, giving Dean a kiss.

"Good."

Dean took Alex about an hour from where they lived to a bigger town. It was the town they were married in four years ago. He pulled up to a really nice restaurant that Alex has always wanted to try but they were never dressed in the proper clothes when they were in town.

"This is great." Alex said as she sat at the table, looking around at the dimly lit room.

"I'm glad you're loving it all." Dean smiled as he seen the waiter coming to their table with the bottle of wine in his hands. "Here's another gift for you. It's your favorite."

"Oh, how did you find out they had it? We can't find that brand in the stores around home anymore." Alex smiled as she watched the red wine being poured into her glass.

"I did some calling around."

Alex picked her glass up and took a sip from it. "This is the best." Alex smiled. "I love you so much Dean."

Dean reached across the table, taking Alex's hand in his. "I love you too."

"Are we celebrating?" The waiter asked.

"Yes." Dean smiled. "We're celebrating our four-year wedding anniversary."

"Congratulations. Your meal will be out shortly."

Alex looked at Dean with a confused look on her face. "We didn't order anything."

"Don't worry about it." Dean smirked. "I pre-ordered your favorites. No worries."

Alex's smile grew across her face. "Any more surprises?"

"Maybe. Do you want to exchange gifts now?"

"No. How about when we get to the motel?"

"That works for me." Dean smiled.

It melted Alex's heart to see all the thought Dean put into the day. She wished every day could be like this.

Dean leaned across the front seat, placing kisses on Alex's neck as he slowly began to slide his hand up her thigh. He smiled to himself when his fingers weren't met with fabric between Alex's legs.

"Dean." Alex moaned as she felt Dean's fingers moving between her legs. She grabbed Dean's wrist and took his hand from between her legs. "Where's the motel?" Alex smiled.

"Why can't it be the car?" Dean asked as he leaned across the seat, kissing Alex as they still sat in the parking lot of the restaurant.

"No, no." Alex smirked as she wrapped Dean's tie around her hand, pulling Dean's lips to hers again.

"Okay." Dean smiled and gave Alex one last kiss.

Alex set her purse on the floor next to the bed and turned to see Dean watching her movements. It was the same motel they went to on their wedding night. Not the most romantic place to spend your first night as husband and wife, but it was pure Dean style and that's why Alex was happy with the idea.

"What do you want?" Alex smirked as she looked at Dean as he stood in his suit.

Dean moved closer to Alex. "I want to spend my time with you."

"Oh, really?" Alex asked as she grabbed a ball of fabric from her purse. "I need to go change first." Alex pulled Dean closer by grabbing his tie. She deeply kissed him and smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

Dean took his shoes off, then began throwing his clothes to the floor. His eyes lit up as he seen Alex framed in the doorway of the bathroom with a black sheer baby doll on, with matching panties. Dean sat down on the bed, smiling as Alex walked to him.

"I love it."

"Good." Alex pushed Dean back onto the bed and smiled at him as she straddled his body on the bed. She began kissing his neck as she felt Dean's hands lightly run over her body.

Dean rested his hands on Alex's ass and gently began to squeeze.

Alex lay on the bed, as she slipped her panties from her body and smiled at Dean as his hands removed the baby doll from her body.

"Beautiful." Dean smiled down at Alex and began to kiss her breasts. He could feel Alex's hands at the waist band of his boxers, pushing the from his body.

Alex could feel Dean's throbbing member as he slid into her body.

Smiling at Dean, Alex picked her purse up form the floor. "Want your gift now?"

Dean sat up in bed with a blanket covering him from the waist down. "I thought that was my gift."

Alex laughed. "No." She handed Dean the 4 inch by 4 inch black-and-white covered scrapbook.

"Oh, well I enjoyed it." Dean smiled as he took the book from Alex's hands. As he opened the book and began to look through it his smiled grew larger. "Round two?"

Alex laughed. "No."

"Then I might have to go get a cold shower." Dean smiled and leaned over to Alex, giving her a kiss. "I love it Ally. I'll put it in my secret spot so I can look at it when you're not home."

Alex smiled. "Good."

Dean smiled at Alex. "So do you want your gift now?"

"Yes, please." Alex gave Dean a kiss, as she let her hand slide under the blanket. She let her hand find Dean's penis and gently began to stoke him.

"You're not going to get your gift now." Dean said as he rested his head against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes as he felt Alex's hand moving over his nude flesh.

"This isn't my gift?" Alex asked as she moved the blanket from Dean's body and smiled.

"Well if that's all you really want." Dean sighed.

Smiling to herself Alex bent down, as she lightly licked the head of Dean's penis. She felt Dean grab a handful of hair and began to pull on it.

"Come here." Dean said as he pulled Alex up and began kissing her. He let his hand find her right breast.

Alex smiled as she gripped Dean's shoulders as she moved onto his lap, letting Dean side into her body with a moan from her lips.

Dean moved his hands to Alex's waist, helping her move her body. Her grip on his shoulders began tighter. He smiled to himself as Alex's lips moved to his neck and he felt light biting.

As she lay on the bed, Alex smiled as she watched Dean walk across the room wearing a pair of shorts he had gotten from the blue bag he brought.

"You want your gift now?" Dean smirked as he stood looking at the bed.

Alex smiled widely at Dean. "Yes please."

Dean found his pants where they lay on the floor and dug through the pockets. Once he found the small black box he took it with him over to the bed. He lay on the bed and smiled. "I love you."

Alex gave Dean a kiss. "I love you too."

Dean held the small box in front of Alex and opened it. Alex look the silver necklace from the box and smiled.

"It's lovely Dean." Alex said as she put it on.

"Do you know what that is?" Dean asked as he shut the box, laying it on the floor.

"A dragonfly."

"Yes, it's a sign of fertility and protection." Dean smiled.

"Who told you that?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Bobby helped a little, but it's one of a kind and I knew you'd love it."

Alex placed her fingertips under Dean's chin and smiled at him. "I love it Dean. Maybe it'll help us have a baby."

Dean smirked. "I hope so."

Alex lay back on the bed and watched Dean. "So how was your anniversary?" She asked as Dean lay back on the bed, she moved closer to him.

Dean put his arms around Alex's body. "It was the best one yet." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm glad. Sorry I only made you that book." Alex looked at Dean.

Dean smiled. "I love that book. There's nothing to be sorry about. But I got two gifts."

"What are you talking about?"

"That book and that great little outfit you had on."

"Should have guessed." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 34**

Dean felt tugging on the blanket that was wrapped around his body. Turning onto his side he saw Alex pulling at the blanket as she sat on the bed in his button up shirt from last night and nothing more. He smiled and unwrapped the blanket from his body.

"Sorry." Dean smiled at Alex.

Alex smiled widely. "It's okay. I just wanted to get blanket, I'm a little cold."

"Well come on." Dean said as he held the blanket up with a smile.

Alex got under the blanket and cuddled against Dean's body. Dean placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"I love waking up like this." Dean smiled.

"I don't, you took all the blanket so I had to put your shirt on."

"Well I don't mind that." Dean gently rubbed his hand down Alex's back.

Alex placed a kiss on Dean's bare chest with a smile. "I kind of thought you wouldn't."

Dean picked the dragonfly from where it lay on Alex's bare chest. "Do you really love it?"

"I love it." Alex smiled as she gave Dean a kiss. "I'm sorry all you got was that crappy book."

"Hey, I love that book! I love when you make things like that for me." Dean smiled. "I don't need anything other than you."

"That's sweet." Alex smiled. "This is the one time you get super romantic."

"Be happy, one day a year." Dean smirked.

Alex looked at Dean. "Don't kid yourself. You're more romantic than you think."

Dean sat up in the bed. "Honey I don't think most woman think going to a motel is romantic." Dean laughed. "Or doing a hunt." He got up from the bed and began to walk toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Alex looked at Dean with her puppy dog eyes.

Dean smiled at her, he was sure this was the one time he could resist that look. "I'll be right back." He said as he went into the bathroom.

Alex kicked the blanket from her body and lay on the bed. The white button up shirt she had on was only buttoned twice across her breasts.

Dean stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a smile across his face. "You look great." He walked toward the bed, as he got onto the bed he heard his cell phone began to ring. Sighing he got his cell phone and took it into the bathroom.

Laying on the bed, Alex sighed and turned onto her side and closed her eyes.

"I am good." Dean said as he came out of the bathroom.

Alex lay on her back, looking at Dean. "What?"

"Those stupid tests, they said everything is great. So that means we can continue our baby-making ways." Dean smiled.

"I haven't gotten my phone call yet." Alex said as Dean got onto the bed with her.

"You're fine too." Dean smiled as he leaned down to Alex, kissing her lips.

Alex playfully pushed Dean from her body with a smile.

"What?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"Just no." Alex smirked.

"And why not?" Dean asked as he watched Alex get up from the bed and dig through the blue bag.

"I want to go home." Alex turned to Dean as she began to slip the white dress shirt from her body.

"Do you need help?"

"No." Alex smiled as she stood looking at Dean as she got dressed.

Dean smiled to himself as he watched Alex getting dressed.

"So, are you going to get some clothes on?"

"I guess. I wasn't planning on going home until tonight." Dean smiled at Alex.

"I kinda figured that, but I'm sorry I want to take a shower in a clean bathroom."

Dean laughed. "So I guess that means no more hunting for you?"

"Hey, I didn't say that. I just don't want to get a shower in there with you." Alex smiled as she walked closer to Dean. "I don't think there's enough room in that bathroom to do what I have in mind." She kissed Dean deeply.

"Oh really?" Dean smiled.

"Yes. I need to thank you for last night." Alex smiled at Dean as he still lay in bed.

Dean got up from the bed and walked over to Alex and put his arms around her waist. "I don't need to be thanked for last night. If anyone needs thanking, you do." Smiling, Dean leaned down and kissed Alex.

"Really?"

"Yes. You made last night great."

"Glad you think so." Alex smiled. "Get dressed so we can get that shower."

"I am." Dean smiled.

Making her way upstairs Alex smiled to herself as she felt Dean's hand resting on her waist.

"I'm getting in the shower." Dean smiled as Alex.

"I'll be in there in a minute. Let me check and see if I have any voice mail. I forgot my phone here last night."

"Okay."

Dean went into the bathroom and got into the shower, waiting for Alex to join him. He closed his eyes as he stood under the water that was pouring over his body. Suddenly he held two hands being placed on his waist. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Alex standing in the shower with him. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I had voice mail." Alex looked at Dean.

"Who was it?" Dean asked as he began kissing her neck.

"My doctor."

Dean stopped his movements and looked at Alex. "What did she say?"

Alex looked down, then back up at Dean with a smile across her face. "The tests came back fine."

A smile formed on Dean's face. "See I told you." He began kissing Alex again. "So this means we can get back to what I was trying to do."

"Yes." Alex smiled at feel of Dean's lips on her neck.

"I knew you wouldn't fight me over that idea." Dean smirked.

They heard knocking at the bedroom door. Dean sighed as he got out of the shower.

"I guess we have to wait until tonight." Dean looked at Alex as he dried off and wrapped a towel around his body.

Dean stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking at Sam.

Sam smiled at Dean. "So you're home?"

"Yes Sam."

"Just making sure."

"Is that all you wanted?"

Sam laughed. "I'll be downstairs."

Dean rolled his eyes as he went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Who was it?" Alex asked as she stood beside Dean.

"Sam. He's downstairs."

Alex put her shirt on and smiled at Dean. "I'm going to go tell him the good news."

Dean looked at Alex with a smile. "It is good news." He kissed her forehead.

Alex pulled her jeans up and smiled.

"Sammy!" Alex smiled as she found Sam sitting on the couch.

"Well you're in a good mood." Sam said as he stood up, giving Alex a hug.

"I have good reason to be." Alex said as she sat down beside Sam on the couch.

"I don't want to know." Sam laughed

"No, it's not that." Alex giggled. "Well yeah I'm happy about last night. But anyways I forgot my phone here last night so when we got back I check to see if I had voice mail and I did. It was from my doctor. My tests came back one hundred percent normal!"

Sam smiled. "That's great to hear Alex."

"I know."

Sam noticed the silver necklace hanging from Alex's neck. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed it out.

"Isn't it pretty?" Alex asked as she leaned closer to Sam, giving him a better look at it. "It's what Dean gave me."

"It looks great Alex."

"So Alex told you the news?" Dean asked as he sat down in the chair.

"Yes." Sam smirked. "So I guess you guys are busy from now on?"

"Maybe." Dean smiled as he watched Alex get up from where she was sitting and walk over to him, taking a seat on his lap. "What did you do yesterday?" Dean asked as he felt an erection start to form in his jeans as he looked down Alex's shirt.

"Went to see a couple friends, watched a couple movies."

Alex placed her head on Dean's shoulder, smiling at him.

"So nothing too exciting?" Dean smirked.

"Nope. Bobby gave me a call."

"What's the old man doing?"

"Oh that reminds me, I'm going to go give him a call then call Debbie." Alex stood up from Dean's lap and smiled as she leaned down, giving Dean a kiss.

Alex went upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello."

"Bobby!"

"Hey Al. How was last night?"

"It was wonderful Bobby. And thanks for helping Dean come up with the dragonfly idea. The necklace is beautiful."

"Glad you like it."

"I have some other news."

"What would that be?"

"I got a voice mail from my doctor and she said the tests came back totally fine. Oh and Dean found out from his doctor that his tests came back completely normal too."

"I told you two that it'd work out fine. You guys just have to keep trying."

"We did last night."

"Okay Al."

"Well, it's the truth. I just hope everything works out soon."

"It will. It just takes time. And it doesn't help when you're both in such a hurry. You guys need to just sit back and let things happen when they're going to."

"It's just hard when you want something this bad Bobby."

"Al, I know it is. I would say you guys need to find something to keep your mind off things but no matter what you two will end up naked somewhere."

"That's not normal?"

"For the first couple months of a marriage but not four years into it. I think you both need sex rehab."

"No we don't Bobby. I know especially after a hunt Dean liked to come home to that and have that connection with me."

"So that means you're not going on the hunt?"

"What hunt?"

"I called Sam last night and told him to talk to Dean today about it. It's something easy so I figured if you wanted to do it, you'd be able to help out a lot more."

"I don't know Bobby. If I would go I'd just hang out at the motel."

"But if you go and you wanted to go help them it'd be something great to do for a new hunter."

"I'll think about it Bobby."

"Do it."

"I better go Bobby."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Alex smiled as she spotted Dean sitting on the couch looking at the TV. She walked into the living room and sat on his lap.

"Where's Sammy?" Alex asked with a smile.

"He left." Dean smiled. "So it's just me and you here. What do you want to do?"

Alex smiled as she placed her head on Dean's shoulder. "This sounds like a good thing to me."

Dean began to rub his hands over Alex's back. "It is baby. Let's go sit on the porch, it's nice outside." Dean turned the TV off with the remote and smiled at Alex.

As she stood up Alex grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him with her. Dean sat down in a chair and Alex sat down on his lap.

"Sam's trying to talk me into going on a hunt with him. I guess Bobby called him last night." Dean said as he placed his hand on Alex's back again.

"Go baby." Alex smiled as she sat looking at Dean. "You and Sammy can do it."

"You can go too."

"I don't know."

Dean smiled and kissed Alex. "Why not. We can drop Sammy at a motel and take a car ride." He kissed Alex again.

"When are you guys leaving?" Alex asked as she turned her body to straddle Dean's body.

"Sam is going to call me when he finds out details." Dean began kissing Alex.

"Hmm, hopefully he isn't going to call now."

"If he does, he can keep on calling." Dean began kissing Alex's neck as he slid his hands under Alex's shirt. As he did he felt Alex place her hands on the back of his head, forcing his lips to neck longer.

"Baby." Alex squealed as he felt Dean's hands slide up the front of her shirt and inch toward her breasts.

"Oh, I can't help it." Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex slipped her shirt off over her head and smiled at Dean. She looked at Dean as she only had a red lace trimmed bra covering her breasts. "Do you enjoy this better?"

Dean's fingertips gripped Alex's waist as he felt the excitement of seeing Alex's body in front of him. "Yes. Ally I don't know what it's been about you lately but I must say I've been attracted to you more than ever."

"Maybe it's all this baby making." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean's neck.

"Maybe." Dean smiled. "Just the sight of you in the morning and I'm hard."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I can't help it. Why do you think I've been taking my showers in the morning."

Alex slid her hand between their bodies. "Wake me up and I'll be more than happy to help." Alex said as she softly began to massage Dean through his jeans.

"You're bad." Dean smirked as he felt Alex's hands massaging his body.

"Get a room guys." Sam said as he walked onto the porch.

Alex stood up from where she was sitting. "Sammy."? Alex sighed as she put her shirt back on and sat down in a chair beside Dean.

"Sorry. I wanted to talk to Dean about that thing Bobby called me for."

"Okay well," Alex leaned down, kissing Dean. "I'm going upstairs and getting in bed. Be good boys."

"We will." Dean smirked.

Alex went upstairs to the bedroom. When she changed into a t-shirt and pair of shorts. She lay in bed with her book, but not really reading it.

She was hoping Dean would talk to her more about what has been going on lately with him.? Alex looked up from her book to see Dean walking into the bedroom.

"Reading your book?" Dean smiled as he began to get ready for bed.

"Yeah." Alex smiled as she put her book away.

"Sammy is gone." Dean said as he got into bed with Alex.

"Hey, is what you told me downstairs the real reason you've been acting weird?" Alex asked as she turned onto her side, facing Dean.

"Yes." Dean smiled. "All I can think about is you." He rested his hand on Alex's hip as he kissed her.

"I hope you think about good things when you're thinking of me."

"Oh I am Ally." Dean smiled and began kissing her again.

Alex pushed Dean onto his back and straddled his body. As she placed her hands on her shirt to take it off, Dean's cell phone began to ring. She moved her body from his and continued to take her shirt off. Dean watched her as he answered his phone.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he watched Alex lay back on the bed, spreading her legs apart and rubbing herself through the fabric of her shorts.

"Are you going?" Sam asked.

"Going where?" Dean could feel himself grow harder as he watched Alex as she lay on the bed pleasuring herself, she slipped her hand under the waistband of her shorts.

"The hunt."

"Oh, uh, when are we going to leave?"

"As soon as you get everything in the car."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Dean. Is Alex coming?"

"I think so." Dean said with a slight laugh.

"I don't mean…you guys are gross."

"Well I'll put on hold what we're doing and start getting ready."

Dean shut his phone up and walked over to the bed where Alex lay pleasuring herself with a smile splashed across her face. Leaning down, Dean began kissing her. Then he pulled away, taking her hand away from between her legs.

Alex sat up, placing her arms around Dean's neck. "You're going to help me now?"

"No, we have to get ready to leave."

"Why?"

"Hey, cheer up. Put some clothes on and pack a little bag, you're coming with." Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss. "Then we can take Sammy somewhere and drop his ass off."

Alex smiled. "You talked me into it."

"Get some clothes on then."

Alex smiled at Dean as they sat in the car waiting for Sam to come out. She leaned across the seat and began kissing Dean.

"You're the bad one tonight." Dean smirked as he felt Alex's hands working at the zipper on his jeans.

"You asked for it." Alex smiled as she pulled his member from his boxers and began licking and sucking.

Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his member. "Baby." He turned his head and opened his eyes to see Sam walking toward the car. "Stop." Softly he grabbed Alex's hand that rested on his thigh.

Alex sat up and looked at Dean. "Why?"

"Sam." Dean said as he quickly put his jeans back on.

"Damn him." Alex smiled and kissed Dean.

"Yes."

"Let's go." Sam said as he got into the backseat.

Alex and Dean sat in the car while they waited for Sam to come out of the building. He was trying to gather a little more information than what Bobby had to tell him.

Dean looked at Alex and smiled to himself as he seen her laying with her head against the door asleep. He patted her on the shoulder.

"How about you turn around and lay your head on my lap." Dean smiled.

Alex moved her body and laid her head on Dean's lap and closed her eyes again. Dean softly stroked her hair with his hand as Sam came out of the building with a few papers in his hands.

"You can look these over once we get to a motel." Sam said with a smile as he looked over the front seat and saw Alex asleep.

"I will."

Sam opened the motel room and held the door while Dean carried Alex into the room. He laid her down on the bed.

Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead, Alex smiled and turned onto her side while Dean pulled the blanket up over her body.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 35**

As he sat at the small table, researching on Sam's laptop, he looked up and saw Alex coming out of the bathroom.? "You happy you didn't wear jeans last night?" he said with a smile? Both he and Sam had been up for hours already researching and doing things. Dean thought he would let Alex sleep in for a while since she really didn't want to take part on this hunt.

She stood near the bathroom and smiled at Dean. She walked over to him, bent down, and kissed him. "Yeah."

Dean pushed his chair away from the table and patted his lap, giving Alex the signal to sit down. Alex sat down and smiled at Dean as she felt the warmth from his body. Dean continued to use the computer, looking over Alex's shoulder as she sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she turned to get a better view of the computer screen.

"Looking at a few things that Sam asked me to, while he's out checking a few things."

"Oh," Alex looked at Dean. "I'm going to lay back down."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he looked at Alex.

"I just want to go lay down for a little while." Alex smiled.

Dean gave Alex a kiss as he got up from his lap. He went back to researching on the laptop.

Sam opened the motel room door, seeing Alex still laying in bed. He looked at Dean. "She's still asleep?"

"She got up once and said she wanted to lay back down for a little while. I think she really didn't want to come on this hunt so she's trying to sleep the day away."? Dean said in a slight laugh.

"Oh." Sam laughed. "You just made her come on this little trip in hopes of getting a little something from her tonight."

Dean smiled at Sam. "And that's not a good idea?"

Sam laughed. "You two have sex way too much. They have rehabs for things like that."

"I don't think so." Dean laughed. Dean held the papers up that Sam had brought in. "So looks like we're hitting the road." He said as he stood up looking at Sam as he sat on the small yellow couch.

"You better let her know we're leaving." Sam said as he walked toward the door.

"I will." Dean smiled as he walked toward the bed. Alex was already asleep again, the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. "Hey."

Alex smiled at Dean as she opened her eyes. "What?"

"Sam and I have a few things we're going to do." Dean kissed Alex "We'll be back."

Alex put her hands under her head and smiled at Dean. "Okay."

"If you need anything call me, alright?"

"Okay." Alex smiled. "Be safe guys."

Alex lay in bed for a while then got up and put jeans on and a t-shirt. She pulled her book from the bag she brought along, sat on the small mustard yellow sofa, and began reading it. After a while she laid the book on the couch and found her cell phone, dialing Dean's number.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Dean's voice came across the phone. He knew she was lonely at the motel.

"Yeah. I got dressed and got my book out."

"You need anything?"

"Yes."

"Well what do you need, I'll get it while we're still out."

"You."

"Baby, when we get back to the motel I'll get in bed with you and hold you all night."

"That's not what I meant."

"It's not? Oh! Well we can fix that too."

"I hope so."

"I think I'll be able to help you out a little bit."

"That's why I went back to bed, I didn't want to bother you when you were doing those hunting things."

"You can bother me any time for that. Well we're coming back to the motel."

"I'll be waiting." Alex smiled to herself as she clicked her phone off.

When the door of the motel room opened Alex stood up from the couch and smiled as she saw Dean's face. To her it felt like it had been days since she seen him, even though she knew it had only been a few hours. She was never liked being alone, especially when it's in a motel.

"Hey." Dean said as he walked up to Alex and put his arms around her waist.

"Hi." Alex smiled and kissed Dean.

"So I guess you're both going out?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Dean smiled at Alex as he crawled into the backseat where Alex was waiting. He began kissing her neck as she reclined back on the seat, resting her head on Dean's jacket that lay on the backseat.

"You're sure you're okay?" Dean asked as he stopped for a moment.

"Yes." Alex smiled at Dean as she began kissing Dean, placing her hand on the back of Dean's head and bringing his lips closer to hers.

Dean slid his hands up Alex's body and under her t-shirt. Alex moved her hand from the back of Dean's head so he could slip her shirt from her body. He looked at Alex and smiled as he viewed the nude flesh of her breasts in front of him.

Softly sucking on her nipple, Dean's hands found the zipper of her jeans. He felt her hands push his shirt up his body. He removed his mouth from her breast and threw his shirt into the front seat with a smile.

"This is my favorite part." Alex said as she brushed her hands over Dean's bare chest.

"Oh, so you want me to stop?" Dean smiled as he unsnapped his jeans.

"I didn't say this is my only favorite part." Alex smiled as she leaned upward toward Dean's body and began kissing him again.

"Good." Dean's fingers found the button on Alex's jeans and started to unsnap them.

Alex pulled Dean's body down to hers and smiled as she kissed his neck. Lightly she began biting him as she felt him pulling on her jeans.

"Dean." Alex moaned as she felt Dean slide into her body with his throbbing member.

As he moved into her body Dean could feel Alex's fingernails dig deeper and deeper into his flesh.

"I guess we have to go back to Sam now." Alex sighed as she crawled into the front seat.

"You can't leave him alone too long." Dean smiled as he leaned across the seat, kissing Alex. "This hunt was worth coming out for."

"Yes," Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "This hunt was worth coming with you."

Alex laughed as she saw Sam sitting on the couch with his feet on the small coffee table, his eyes closed. She walked over to where Sam sat and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked around and sat up.

"Sammy, wake up." Dean said as he plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What took you two?" Sam asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"You really want to know?" Alex laughed as she walked over to Dean with clothing in her hands and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to get a shower."

Dean looked up at Alex and smiled. "Okay. I'm going to sit here with Sammy."

"No I really don't want to know what you guys were doing." Sam told Dean.

"How ya been Sammy?" Dean asked as he placed his arms behind his head and looked at Sam.

Sam looked at Dean. "Okay I guess."

"How's your woman hunt going?" Dean smirked.

"Alright I guess."

"How many little friends do you have?" Dean laughed.

"Three, why all of a sudden are you interested in what I'm doing?"

"You're my little brother. I just want to talk with you for a while." Dean smiled eagerly. It had been a while since they were able to have a talk like this. Dean wanted to talk with Sam about this stuff a long time ago but it was never the right time, he has always cared about what Sam was going through.

"Okay Dean."

"How many have you slept with?" Dean's smile grew larger as he waited to hear the dirty details from Sam.

"One." Sam smiled. "It was great."

Dean patted Sam on shoulder. "Good boy Sammy." He watched as the bathroom door opened and Alex walked out, she lay down on the bed and covered up with the blanket.

"Feel better Alex?" Sam asked as he looked at Alex.

"I was just feeling a little crappy this morning, that's all." Alex smiled at Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, I made her feel better." Dean smiled across the room at Alex.

"Sick, dude." Sam said as he stood up from his seat. "I'm going to get a shower, unless you want to get one now?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Go on, I'll just get one in the morning." As Dean sat on the couch he smiled across the room at Alex.

Alex sat up in bed and looked at Dean. "What?"

"Just enjoying watching you." Dean smiled as he got up from the couch and walked toward the bed. He lay down on the bed, looking at Alex.

Alex smirked at Dean. "I'm not doing anything."

"So." Dean took Alex's hand in his and kissed the top of her hand. "Four years."

Alex kissed Dean's lips. "Yes four years. Next year we'll celebrate five years and our first child."

"Yes we will." Dean smiled, he couldn't wait to be a father now. He would make sure his child would do everything he never had a chance to do, and most of all he'd be home all the time. Dean took his hand and softly rubbed it over her stomach.

Alex smiled at Dean as she leaned over and began kissing Dean. She could feel his hand slide up her side to rest on the back of her head.

As Sam walked out of the shower in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he saw Dean laying on the bed fully clothed, kissing Alex. As soon as he saw that, Sam wished he could be anywhere but in this motel room. "Wow, I'm going to bed," Sam said.

Dean lay on his back and looked at Sam. "Are you ready to be an uncle?"

Sam paused in his actions and looked at Dean. "Sure. Why?"

Sitting up on the bed Dean smiled. "Well you're going to be helping out."

Sam laughed as he got into bed, pulling the blankets up over his body. "I was hoping I'd get to help."

Alex laid her head on Dean's chest, looking at Sam. "I hope you'll be more help than your brother." Alex laughed.

"Hey, I'm going to be a lot of help." Dean smiled as he let his hand rest on her ass.

Sam and Alex both laughed at Dean.

Alex lifted her head from his chest and put her lips to his ear. "How about you go get ready for bed?" She softly whispered in his ear, then gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth.

Dean looked at Alex and smiled. "Okay."

While Dean was in the bathroom, Alex got up and shut the lights out in the room. Sam was already asleep by the time she got back into bed. Alex slid the shorts from her body and laid them on the floor next to the bed.

"I'm back." Dean said as he tossed his shirt to the floor, crawling into bed with Alex. "And ready for bed." He placed his arms around Alex's body, pulling her closer.

Alex always loved just laying in bed with Dean. It always meant a lot to her to have that time with him. It was also her favorite way to fall asleep, wrapped in Dean's arms and feeling safe and warm.

"Good." Alex said as she gave Dean a kiss. "I've been feeling weird the last few days."

"Are you getting sick?" Dean asked as he looked at Alex.

"I don't feel sick…I just feel weird."

"Weird, like there's something wrong?"

"No…just weird."

Dean softly laughed and placed a kiss on Alex's forehead. "You're fine."

Alex smiled at Dean as she took his hands from where they were resting and slid them down her body to rest on her ass that was barely covered by her blue lace panties. She watched Dean's face as his hands felt the lace fabric and nude flesh.

"You feel fine to me." Dean smirked.

Alex laughed at him. He always knew how to make her smile even if she's having the worst day of her life. All he had to do was make a funny comment and she was laughing and smiling with him. That was half the reason she was so attracted to him. His sense of humor was something rare in the small town she lived in and it was refreshing when he walked into the bakery on a cold winter day with that leather jacket on and Sam tagging behind him. He told her he wanted a piece of pie and as she looked into his eyes she felt herself melt. Alex asked him what kind of pie he was looking for and when all he could do was laugh and look her body up and down she knew he was trouble.

"So what are you doing when we get home tomorrow?" Dean asked Alex as his hands still rested on her ass.

"I don't know. If anything I'm going to the bakery to do a few things. Hopefully the stuff for the diner was finally dropped off there."

"Are you going to work in the diner?" Dean smirked. Alex knew where he was going with it.

"A couple days, why?"

"Oh, so I'll have to go pick a waitress up?"

"Yes." Alex laughed.

"Oh, the diner adds a new place we can run off to." Dean's smile widened with the thought of being able to talk Alex into having sex in the diner when it's closed.

"No Dean. It's a place of business, not a place for sex."

"So." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. "Are you going to bed now?" Dean asked with a smile as he continued kissing her, lightly squeezing her ass.

Alex smiled at Dean. "You don't want me to? Thinking about that waitress, huh?"

"Maybe. I just really don't want to be lonely." Dean whispered as he moved his lips close to her ear.

"Dean, Sam is right over there." Alex giggled as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear.

Dean smiled at Alex and began kissing her soft lips again. "Sam will be fine. You just have to keep your mouth shut." Dean said with a slight laugh as he let his hands find Alex's breasts. To Dean her breasts were one of her best physical features, only second to her eyes. She always showed every emotion through her beautiful blue eyes. Though when they were making love, Dean could care less about her eyes. He cared more about her breasts and lips.

Alex stopped suddenly as she heard a sound come from Sam's bed. She looked at Dean as he still had a hold of her breasts.

Dean smiled and kissed Alex. "Baby, he's sleeping." He gave a sly smile as he slid her panties from her body, dropping them to the floor. "You'll like it, I promise." Dean softly kissed her lips as he moved his rough hands up her body.

"Oh, you promise?" Alex smiled as she looked into his eyes.

Dean nodded his head with a smile on his face. He softly slid a hand between her legs, gently massaging her.

Alex moved Dean's hand from between her legs with a smile. "No."

With a raised eyebrow Dean looked at Alex. "Why?" He felt Alex's hand on his crotch.

"I want this." She said as he placed her lips on his neck and began kissing.

"You're bad. I like it." He said as he felt Alex move his shorts from his body.

Smiling at Dean, Alex took her nightgown off over her head. As she lay naked under the blanket, Dean smiled. He softly pushed her onto her back and began kissing her lips as he massaged her breasts.

"Today was a great day." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Yes." She moved closer to his body, letting his nude flesh press against hers.

"Is tomorrow going to be the same?"

Alex softly laughed. "I don't know. Depends on what you do."


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 36**

"Are you going to stay here by yourself?" Sam laughed as he sat on the couch, putting his boots on and seeing Alex still laying in bed with the blanket pulled around her body.

Alex looked at Sam. "I'm getting up." As she got up from the bed, she kept the blanket wrapped around her body. She picked up a bag from the floor and took it with her into the bathroom.

She cracked the door. Seeing steam coming from the shower, she smiled and went into the bathroom. She let the blanket drop to the floor as she set the bag under the sink. Quietly she stepped in the shower behind Dean, and placed her arms around his waist.

Smiling to himself Dean turned around to see Alex standing behind him. He bent down, softly kissing her lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Alex smiled.

"So you finally got out of bed, huh?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd come see what you were doing."

"Getting a shower." Dean said as he handed Alex a wash cloth. "I loved waking up to you this morning."

Alex smiled, as she took the wash cloth from Dean's hands. "Why?" She began washing her body as Dean stood, watching.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean smiled. "You looked beautiful this morning."

Alex laughed. "You're sick."

"No I'm not. Oh and I cleaned the little mess up this morning before Sam got up."

"What mess?" Alex asked as she handed the wash cloth back to Dean and turned her back to him.

He began washing her back with a smile. "The clothes from last night."

"Okay. Are you ready to get out and get clothes on?" Alex smiled to herself.

"No." Dean dropped the wash cloth and smiled at Alex as she turned to face him.

"Well you have to change that. Sam is ready to go I think." Alex smiled as she stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel from the small rack hanging from the wall.

Dean turned the water off and stood in the bathtub looking at Alex. He smiled to himself as he watched her getting dressed.

Once Alex was dressed she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Is he ready yet?" Sam asked

"He's getting dressed now." Alex laughed. "Are you going to keep Dean company today?"

"Why?"

"I'm just going to the bakery, hoping there are some sample items for the diner there. I'm not going to take too long."

"Oh. I guess I could. As far as I know I'm not doing anything when we get home."

"Let's go." Dean said as he walked out of the bathroom, holding the bag Alex had taken in.

When they arrived home, Dean stood outside with Alex.

"I'm going to make my quick run to the bakery." Alex smiled at Dean as she opened the driver's door of her car. "Be good."

Dean walked up to Alex and kissed her. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes." Alex smiled and returned a kiss. "Sammy is going to keep you company."

Dean took the bags from the car and carried them into the bedroom. He hated days when Alex had to go into town. Dean knew she loved the bakery. So it wasn't that bad because he knew she was happy going into town.

"I was told to keep you company." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

"I know." Dean said as he leaned on the island in the middle of the room, looking at Sam. "I'm thinking about making her a little surprise dinner."

"So, you want me to go get the phone book so you can call and order something?" Sam laughed.

"Hey, at least I try." Dean smiled.

"Yeah. I know it means a lot to her when you do try. And just so you know she's in love with the necklace you got her."

Dean smirked. "I kind of figured that. She hasn't taken it off since I gave it to her."

"What did she get you?" Sam looked at Dean as he pulled things out of the refrigerator.

"A nice little book with some pictures she took. The next time we go on a hunt without her, I will have it with me."

"Okay. Don't say anymore about that." Sam looked at Dean.

"Hey, I looked at those pictures and thanks to those pictures, I can't wait to get her alone every night this week." Dean smiled.

"You two really do need to find something else to do when you're alone."

"We have that covered." Dean smiled. "Right now that's all we've been doing because we're trying to get pregnant again."

"I know, but I was thinking there for a while that she's getting a little discouraged."

"I don't think she is now Sammy. I mean since we both heard back about the tests, it's changed her into some kind of freak." Dean laughed.

"I'm really hoping that you guys get pregnant soon." Sam laughed.

They heard knocking on the front door. Sam moved from his seat and opened the front door to see Alex standing with her hands full of boxes.

"Sammy, can you get a couple, please?" Alex smiled as she looked around the stack of boxes in her hands.

"Sure." Sam grabbed a couple boxes. "Where do you want them?"

"Just put them on the coffee table. I didn't think they'd send all the samples at once." Alex told Sam as she walked into the living room. "Thanks Sam." She looked at Sam as he set the boxes down on the coffee table.

"No problem."

Dean walked into the living room, smiling at Alex. "Back huh?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled at Dean as she set her purse down on the floor under the coffee table and opened one box.

"Let's eat first." Dean smiled as she took Alex's hand.

"Okay." Alex laughed.

"So I'm going to leave now." Sam laughed.

"Bye Sam." Alex smiled as Dean pulled her into the kitchen.

Alex giggled as she saw two plates of spaghetti sitting on the table. It melted her heart that Dean always tried so hard when he was doing something special. Most of the time though, when he was making dinner it always turned into spaghetti.

"I made you dinner." Dean smiled.

"Well thank you Dean."

Dean smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"What is all this?" Dean asked as he walked into the living room after he had finished washing the dishes to see the boxes sitting on the coffee table.

"Samples." Alex smiled. "Come sit down and help me pick a few things."

Dean sat down beside Alex and looked into the box on her lap. "What are these things?" Dean asked as he pulled a stack of papers from the box.

Alex set the box on the floor and moved closer to Dean's body. "These are samples of different styles of menus."

"Is this the real name of the diner?" Dean asked as he looked at the front of one of the menus.

"Yes." Alex smiled.

"So the name of the diner is going to be Lilly's Diner?" Dean asked as he opened one menu, reading over the items.

"Yeah. After my mom." Alex smiled at Dean.

Dean leaned over, placing a kiss on Alex's forehead. "Sounds great. The food sounds great too."

Alex laughed. "I figured you'd think so. There's even pie on the menu." She said as she leaned over to Dean, pointing out the pies listed on the bottom of the right page.

"Yes, but I don't see what I want." Dean looked at Alex with a smile on his face. "I want your pie."

Alex shoved Dean as she laughed. "You're not helping me at all. I like this one," She picked a menu from the pile that lay on Dean's lap. "It reminds me of a classic diner."

Dean looked at the red, white and black colored menu with a smile. "Use that one. If it's the one you want, use it. This is your diner."

"You sure it's the right one?"

"Yes, this one is the keeper." Dean smiled as he laid the menu on the coffee table and dropped the rest back into the box. "What's next?"

Alex laughed at Dean. "Paint colors?" Alex smiled as she held up a list of paint colors with samples of what they look like.

"Baby, if you're doing the menu like that then paint the inside white with black and a little red." Dean smiled.

Alex grabbed a pen from her purse and circled the colors she wanted, then handed the paper to Dean.

Dean laid the paper on the table with the menu sample.

Alex was loving the fact that Dean was willing to help her with picking things out for the diner. She thought he would be somewhat interested in the idea, but not that he would really sit down and help her.

"Done." Alex smiled at Dean as she sat back on the couch.

"Congrats Ally." Dean smiled as he leaned over, giving her a kiss. "What do you want to do now?"

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "Lay here with you." She softly pushed Dean onto his back and laid over him. She softly began kissing his lips.

"Great idea." Dean smiled as he let his hands rest on her ass.

"Glad you like my idea." Alex smiled and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Dean."

Dean smiled to himself as he moved his hands up Alex's body and wrapped them around her waist. "I love you too."

"When are we going to have our baby?" Alex asked Dean.

"Don't worry about it." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

"I'm trying not to. It's just hard."

Dean began rubbing Alex's back. "I know, trust me I know. We'll get our family."

Alex looked up at Dean. "I just can't wait to see you be a daddy." A smile formed on Alex's face.

Dean smirked. "And I can't wait to see you be a mommy."

Alex stood up from where she lay on the couch with Dean.

Dean sat up and watched Alex as she left the room. "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Good idea." Dean said as he got up from his seat and followed Alex upstairs. "Hey, I thought you were going to bed?" he asked as he watched her walk into the bathroom.

She turned and smiled at Dean as she shut the door. Dean thought that could only mean one thing, tonight was going to be great. He sat down on the foot of the bed and took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

"Nice." Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk out of the bathroom wearing a pair of red lace panties with a matching bra.

"This is one of those things I bought when I was shopping for my anniversary dress. You really like it?" Alex smiled as she turned around, showing Dean every part of the outfit.

"I love it." Dean had always loved when she went on her little shopping trips. Even if she just bought a pair of jeans, she had to try them on and show Dean. He especially loved when she bought new bras and things like that. It was always a treat to get his own personal fashion show.

Alex locked eyes with Dean as she walked up to him. She smiled as he placed his hands on her waist. "Do you like it on or off better?"

Dean could feel himself getting more excited. "Well, it depends on what you're going to do when you take it off."

Smiling, Alex put her hands on the button of his jeans and began to unsnap them. "What do you want me to do?"

Dean lay back on the bed, smiling at Alex as he felt her slide his pants from his body. "Whatever you want to do." He said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Anything?" Alex smiled as she crawled onto the bed, beside where Dean lay. She bent down, softly kissing his lips.

"Yes." Dean looked at Alex as she knelt on the bed.

Alex moved her body to straddle Dean's, smiling as she did.

Reaching up, Dean unsnapped the clasp of Alex's bra.

Smiling, Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead as she lay sleeping beside him. She always looked so peaceful and sweet as she slept. Most nights when he couldn't sleep, he'd just lay and watch her sleep. He was hoping whatever was going on with her lately would be done soon. Softly he moved his body from the bed, making sure to not wake Alex. Before he left the bedroom he slipped a pair of shorts on.

Standing in the open doorway of the nursery he flipped the light switch and the room lit up. He smiled to himself as he looked at the light blue walls, remembering the day he and Sam painted the room. It was a surprise for Alex because she was working in the bakery that day. He walked up to the wooden crib that leaned against the wall and looked into the crib to see the bedding Bobby gave them was still in the package. The bedding was bought by Bobby. Alex had been so excited when he pulled the beeding out of his car.

The small bookcase that was next to the old wooden rocking chair held a few story books and the baby book they had already started filling out. Dean sat down in the rocking chair and picked up the white covered baby book. As he opened the book pictures fell onto his lap. He picked the pictures up and began to softly weep to himself, the pictures were from the ultrasounds they had done. Each ultrasound Dean was there beside Alex, maybe even a little more excited than she was to be able to see their child. Dean wiped away tears from his face as he looked at the ultrasound that pointed out they were having a boy.

When the doctor announced in the small room that they were having a boy, the others in the waiting room could hear their excitement. In that room they told the doctor they already knew the name they were going to choose, John. Before they left the office that day Dean was already calling Sam to let him know he was going to have a nephew. Alex was calling Bobby to let him know they were having a boy.

Dean shoved the pictures back into the book and set it back where it was. He slowly rocked in the chair as he though to himself. Wondering what their life would be like now if their child would have been born. It tore Dean apart, he knew though things were headed in a better direction. He knew they were going to have a baby soon.

"Hey." Dean turned to see Alex standing in the doorway wearing her red silk robe.

"What are you doing in here?" Alex asked as she walked toward Dean.

"Just thinking." Dean gave Alex a smile, hoping to hide the fact that he had been crying.

Alex brushed her hand over Dean's cheek. "What are you crying about?"

Dean reached out, pulling Alex onto his lap. "I was looking through the baby book."

"Oh." Alex put her arms around Dean, pulling him into a hug. "Like Cas said, he's fine now."

"I know baby. I was thinking about when Sam and I painted this room too."

Alex pulled away from Dean, smiling. "I came home to see you two standing on the front porch drinking beers and covered in blue paint. I had no idea what you two had been into."

"But you loved the surprise." Dean softly rubbed Alex's back. "You loved when Bobby stopped for a visit and surprised you with the bedding for the crib too."

"Yes I did." Alex looked at Dean and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Come on back to bed."

"Well go on." Dean smiled. "I'll follow you."

Alex smiled as she moved from Dean's lap.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked as Dean lay down in bed beside her.

Dean turned to Alex and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure I'm okay." He gave Alex a kiss.

"Good." Alex smiled as she laid her head on Dean's chest.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 37**

Alex smiled as she stepped onto the porch, seeing Dean standing in front of his car with the hood opened. His hands resting on the front of the car as he leaned in, getting a good look. Waking up and seeing Dean working on his car shouldn't have been such a big surprise to her. She thought it was really kind of cute.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she stood on the porch in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"What does it look like?" Dean turned to Alex with a smirk.

"Looking at your crappy car." Alex smiled.

"Hey!" Dean pointed his finger at Alex. "This is a great car. Better than yours."

Alex laughed at Dean. "Well while you're playing I'm going to get a shower."

Dean smiled. "Okay baby." He looked at the car and sighed to himself. He had let Alex sleep in without bothering her since he woke her up late last night. Spending the morning working on his car was good way for him to get his mind off of things.

"You still working on this thing?" Alex asked as she walked toward Dean.

Dean looked at Alex seeing her in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Yes, why?"

Alex rested her arm on the car as she looked at Dean. "Just wondering."

Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss. "What are you going to do?" Dean asked as he noticed she had her purse on her shoulder and keys in her hands.

"I'm going into town for a little while."

"Be good." Dean smirked at Alex.

"I'm always good. Do you want anything brought back?"

"Nope." Dean smiled.

"You sure?" Alex asked as she stepped closer to Dean.

"I'm sure. I just need you to come home."

"I will." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean.

Dean stood and watched Alex as she pulled out of the driveway.

Maybe Alex spending the day at the bakery and him spending the day at home with his car would be a good idea.

"Hey Alex." Debbie smiled as she leaned against the counter.

"Hey Debbie." Alex said as she walked into the back of the bakery, placing her purse in her office and grabbing an apron. "I figured I'd come help out today."

Debbie looked at Alex. "You two fighting?"

Alex laughed. "No. Last night I found him sitting in the nursery crying."

"Wow. How is he this morning?"

"He's working on his car, which only means he's thinking about things." Alex smirked. "Any time he wants to think he works on his car, even if there's nothing wrong with it."

"Alex I think it's a good thing that he's finally thinking about it all. He never really dealt with it like you did. He needs to though before you find out your pregnant again."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I know you both, when you get home he'll be all hot and sweaty. You both will end up in the bedroom way too early to go to bed." Debbie laughed.

Alex looked at Debbie with a smile on her face. "Sometimes we don't make it to the bedroom."

"I can't believe you two." Debbie shook her head as she stood smiling at Alex. "That's all you've both done since you guys met."

"Not a bad thing." Alex smiled. "The other night Dean told me that he's attracted to me a lot more lately for some reason."

"That's possible?" Debbie asked as she walked into the back of the bakery, picking up a large tray of hot cookies.

"Well and he told me why he's been getting showers in the morning." Alex followed Debbie with another tray of cookies.

Debbie's eyes widened, then she began putting the cookies in the glass case. "You don't have to do anything to that boy."

"That's not a bad thing." Alex smirked as she stood helping Debbie place the cookies in their proper spots.

"I know it's not."

When Alex arrived home she found Dean sitting on the porch with a beer in his hand. As she walked onto the porch Alex smiled at Dean.

"Hey baby." Dean smiled.

"Have fun with your car?" Alex asked as she bent down and kissed Dean.

"Yes. How was the bakery?"

Alex sat down in the chair beside Dean. "Busy, my feet are killing me."

Dean looked at Alex. "Sounds like you need a foot rub."

Alex smiled. "Yes." She got up from her seat and sat on Dean's lap. "I would like my husband to join me in a nice bath."

Dean gently rubbed his hand over Alex's back. "You sure you don't want to get a bath by yourself?"

"I haven't seen you all day." Alex kissed Dean's neck. "I thought a little play time before dinner sounds great." She whispered in Dean's ear.

"You have a good point there." Dean smiled.

Alex stood up from her seat. "So you want to take me up on that offer?"

"Yes, I do." Dean smiled as he stood up from his seat. "Go upstairs and get the water ready. I'm going to get something to drink." He said as he held the empty brown glass bottle in his hands.

Alex kissed Dean. "Hurry up."

"I will."

As Alex started running water into the bathtub she felt a hand on her hip and lips pressed against her neck. She turned around, seeing Dean standing with a wine glass in his hand. "Give me your lighter."

"No. I'll light the candles." Dean said as he gave the wine glass to Alex.

"Works for me." Alex said as she took a drink from her glass, then set it on the counter of the sink. She began to undress while Dean was lighting the candles around the rim of the bathtub.

"How's that?" Dean asked as he turned back to Alex to see her standing nude. A look of surprise flashed across Dean's face, that was shortly replaced by a smile.

"Great." Alex said as she turned the water off and got into the bathtub. "You coming in?"

"Yes." Dean smiled as he began to undress.

When Dean joined Alex in the bathtub he softly began kissing her lips.

"I love coming home to you." Alex smiled at Dean.

"I love you coming home." Dean said as he slid down in the water.

"What did you do today?" Alex asked as she felt Dean begin to massage her feet.

Dean smiled. "Messed with the car mostly. Sam was gone all day."

"So you were here all alone?"

"Yeah. I was bored out of my freakin' mind. There's only so much I can do to a car that has nothing wrong with it."

"Sorry baby." Alex said as she moved her body to straddle Dean's. "You know how you feel after you come home from a long hunt?"

Dean placed his hands on her waist. "Yes."

"That's how I feel when I come home after a long day at the bakery." Alex leaned down, pressing her lips against Dean's.

"Then I'm glad I'm home too." Dean smiled.

"I'm glad you're home." Alex smirked as she softly ran her hands down Dean's chest as she continued kissing him. She softly slide her hands back up Dean's body, resting them on his shoulders.

Dean smiled at Alex as her breasts moved closer to him. He leaned down and began kissing her breasts.

"Dean." Alex moaned as she felt Dean's tongue on her nipple.

After having to spend the day alone, it was finally turning into a better day Dean thought. The thought of her going back to her normal schedule finally, didn't make Dean too happy. He had just finally got used to her being around and he was loving it. Though he knew she needed to be at the bakery and with the diner starting and everything he knew she'd be working a lot more during the day. Dean knew in his heart it was better for her to get out of the house though.

"How did you feel today after you worked?" Dean asked as he stood in the kitchen watching Alex as she cooked dinner.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I feel fine. I think it was just like a little bug or something that was making me feel funny."

"Good." Dean smiled back. "I just don't want you getting sick."

"I feel fine Dean."

"You guys have clothes on?" Sam asked as he peeked into the kitchen.

"Yes." Alex laughed.

"Good." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. "What did you guys do today, or do I not want to know?"

"I worked on the car and she went into the bakery." Dean said as he looked at Sam.

"He played with his car while I worked." Alex laughed as she looked at Dean. "Do you want to stay for dinner Sam or do you have plans?"

Sam looked at Dean. "If it's okay with you two."

"Fine with me." Dean said as he took a seat at the table.

Sam sat across from Dean at the table.

"How are things going with you Sammy?" Alex asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Alright I guess. What are you two going to do tonight?" Sam looked at Alex as he sat down in a chair.

"You see what I'm doing." Alex smiled. "Today was a rough day."

Sam laughed. "Doesn't surprise me. Are you going to start working like normal again?"

"Well not yet. I'm going to wait a little while."

"When you work, what will Dean do?" Sam laughed.

"I don't know." Alex laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked as he sat down on the couch beside Alex.

"Talking about you." Sam smiled.

"Nice guys." Dean looked at Alex.

"We still love you." Alex smiled at Dean.

"You two better." Dean rested his hand on Alex's bare leg.

"Well I'm going to go." Sam said as he stood up.

"See you later." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Bye Sam." Alex smiled at Sam.

Alex stood up from the couch, smiling at Dean.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to sit on the porch."

"Me too." Dean smiled.

"I'm going to go put some pj pants on though. So go on out and wait for me." Alex smirked as she went upstairs.

Dean walked out onto the porch and watched Sam get into his car, back into the driveway, and hit the back end of Alex's car. Dean's eyes grew large as he ran from the porch.

"Sam! What the hell!" Dean yelled as he bent down, looking at Alex's car.

Sam stood behind Dean after he got out of his car. "Sorry! I thought I was good."

Dean stood up and turned to face Sam. "You're going to fix it." He said as he pointed at the bumper.

"Dude, it was an accident! Why can't you just fix it like nothing happened. It's not like the tore the damn thing off!"

"Look at it Sam! You hit it harder than you think and I don't give a damn about your car, it was your fault!"

"It's your fault she's pregnant!" Sam looked at Dean, then he realized what had come out of his mouth.

Dean stood for a second looking at Sam. "What?" He gave Sam a confused look.

"Nothing. I wasn't suppose to say anything."

"Did you say, she's pregnant?"

"Yes, but shut up about it."

"How do you know?" Dean was hoping he was right, but wasn't sure if he should believe Sam.

"Castiel told me." Sam looked at Dean. "You can't tell Alex or anyone else. You can't even tell by a test yet that she's pregnant."

Dean broke into a giant smile and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'll forgive you for fucking up her car because you let me know."

"Good." Sam smiled. "Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Dean smirked. "Go on and get out of here."

Walking onto the porch Dean smiled at Alex as she sat on the bench. "Relaxing?"

Alex smiled as Dean sat down beside her. "Yes. What were you and Sam doing?"

"He hit your car." Dean gave Alex an odd look, hoping she wouldn't get angry.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yep." Dean smiled.

"Okay good." Alex smiled at Dean then laid her head on his shoulder.

Dean lightly rubbed his hand over Alex's stomach and smiled at Alex.

"You're corny." Alex laughed. "I'm going up and getting into bed." She gave Dean a kiss.

"I'll be with you shortly." Dean smiled.

"Hurry up." Alex smiled at Dean as she went into the house.

As Alex walked into the bedroom she took her pajama pants off and laid them on top of her dresser.

"Get into bed now." Dean smiled as he stood watching Alex as she stood wearing a thin blue t-shirt and a pair of pink panties. "You look ready." Dean said as he began stripping his clothes off.

Alex turned to Dean and smiled. "Are you sure?" She asked as she watching him taking his jeans from his body.

"Yes." Dean smiled as he lay on the bed.

Alex crawled onto the bed, looking at Dean. "Once just isn't enough, huh?"

"Why would it be, I didn't see you all day." Dean smiled widely as he watched Alex crawl under the blanket.

"Well are you going to get under these blankets with me, or what?" Alex smirked as she took her t-shirt off and handed it to Dean.

Dean smiled and dropped the shirt to the floor. "Now you don't have to ask me twice."

"Didn't think I had to." Alex smiled she reached out to Dean, pilling his body closer to hers as she began kissing his lips.

Softly Dean rested his hand on Alex's waist, as he leaned over her body. He could feel the sheer fabric of her panties under his finger tips. Slowly he slid his fingertips under the waistband of her panties and began to slide them from her body.

Dean softly bit Alex's neck as he felt her hands placed on his member. He missed the feeling of her hands on his body all day.

"You're great." Dean whispered in Alex's ear in a deep voice.

Alex smirked at Dean and stopped her motions to slide the shorts from Dean's body. Once they were tossed to the floor she helped Dean finish removing her panties from her body.

Dean's cell phone that laid on his nightstand began to ring.

"Don't get it." Alex begged as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, kissing his lips. "I have something else you can grab." She smiled as she took his hand from her waist and placed it on the breast.

Dean smiled as he left his right hand where she placed it and reached for the phone with the other.

"Hello." Dean said as he softly messaged Alex's breast and heard small moans coming from her mouth.

"I heard you were told." Castiel's unemotional voice came across the phone.

"Why couldn't you call later?" Dean sighed, giving Alex a kiss before he moved from the bed, slipping his shorts back on and leaving the room.

"I can't keep track of what you two do."

"Why did you call Cas?"

"You are to keep it to yourself."

"I am. Don't worry."

"She'll know soon enough Dean. Let her find out in her own way."

"I will. Now can I get back to what I was doing?"

"Yes Dean."

Dean smiled as he clicked his phone off. He walked back into the bedroom and tossed it onto the nightstand. Smiling at Alex he slipped his shorts from his body and got back into bed with her.

"Who was that?" Alex asked as Dean pulled her to straddle his body.

"Just Cas, making sure we were still alive." Dean smiled as he leaned up, kissing Alex.

"Okay." Alex smiled. "Back to what is more important." She said as she guided his member into her body. Alex arched her back and felt Dean's hands pressing firmly on her back.

Dean softly laughed to himself as he watched Alex. She lay on the bed, turned onto her side facing Dean, trying to fight sleep.

"If you're tired go to sleep." Dean smiled as he softly stroked Alex's hair.

"It's still early." Alex said as she closed her eyes.

Dean kissed her forehead and smiled. "Good night."

Before long Alex was sound asleep. Dean got out of bed, putting a pair of shorts on he left the room. He opened the nursery door and turned the lights on. This visit was a much happier visit than the night before.

Dean walked over to the small dresser and looked through what was in it. Alex had went shopping once for baby clothes, but that was it. He wasn't sure what they had and what they needed and he wanted an idea. He was just hoping Alex would find out soon that she was in fact pregnant again.

After doing the small amount of looking through items in the nursery Dean turned the light out and shut the door. When he walked back into the bedroom Alex was still asleep in bed. He crawled back into bed and placed his arms around Alex.


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 38**

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed.

Dean smiled at her. "I'm sitting here, watching TV." He said as he sat on the bed with her.

Alex smiled and lay back down.

"You still tired?" Dean asked as he rubbed his hand along her back.

"Yeah. I've felt tired for the last couple days but I just think that's because of everything we've been doing."

"Yeah, that's all it is." Dean smiled. "Go get a nice warm bath to wake you up."

"That sounds great, but I don't want to get a bath alone." Alex smiled at Dean.

"I thought you liked getting a bath alone because then I don't bother you."

"It's okay if you bother me this morning. You did last night just fine." Alex smiled as she reached for her shirt that laid on the floor.

"Yes, I didn't hear you complain during your bath last night. Or when you talked me into coming to bed." Dean smiled as he watched Alex walked into the bathroom in nothing more than a t-shirt. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, seeing Alex already in the bathtub as the water ran into it.

"Come on in." Alex smiled at Dean as he stood watching the water fill the bathtub.

"I am." Dean smiled back. "Are you really sure you don't want to spend some time in there alone?"

"If I didn't want you in here, I wouldn't have asked."

"I'm just making sure."

Alex smiled. "I know. What are you going to do today?" She asked as she watched Dean began to take his shorts off.

"Stay here with you." Dean smiled.

"How about fix my car?" Alex smirked.

"I could be doing that now, but you want me to get in here with you." Dean smiled as he stepped into the bathtub.

"You didn't have to." Alex smiled. "Fixing my car is more important."

"Nice try. I'm not getting out now." Dean grabbed Alex's foot and began to rub it. "I'll fix it after we've had some time together this morning."

"Yes, sounds good to me." Alex said as she lay in the bathtub, enjoying the foot rub Dean was giving her.

"What are you going to do while I fix your car?"

"Sit on the porch, watch you. I enjoy watching you."

"You always do from what I hear." Dean laughed as he began working his hands further up Alex's legs.

"Can't help it." Alex watched Dean as his hands kept moving up her legs. "You seem to like it, after you're done working on whatever."

"It's fun." Dean smiled widely.

"Sammy is right. You need a hobby." Alex laughed at Dean.

"You're my hobby." Dean said as he leaned over to Alex, lightly kissing her lips. "And when we have our baby, my whole family will be my hobby."

Alex smiled. "I love that. You're going to be one good daddy."

"I hope so." Dean gently brushed his hand over Alex's hair. "Do you want to be my assistant today?"

"You know I know nothing about fixing a car."

"So." Dean smirked. "You can still help. You just have to stand beside the car."

"Ha, no. That just means you'll never get it finished."

"You guys home?" Sam yelled as he stood in the hall.

Dean placed a kiss on Alex's lips and got out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around his body.

Alex smiled at Dean as he left the room. She lingered in the bathtub for a few more moments then let the water go down the drain. She dried off and slipped her fluffy blue robe on and walked into the hall where she last saw Dean and Sam.

"Hey Sam." Alex smiled as she stood behind Dean.

Sam smiled and gave Alex a small wave. "Hi Alex. Looks like I interrupted."

"No." Alex put her hands around Dean's waist and smiled at him. "I was getting a bath and talked him into sitting in the tub with me, that's all."

"If that's what you two say." Sam laughed.

"It's the truth." Alex smiled. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay." Dean smiled at Alex then turned back to Sam.

Alex walked into the bedroom and looked through her closet before getting dressed. As she stood in the bathroom brushing her hair she set the brush down on the counter and placed her hands on her stomach. She wished there was a way to be able to speed things up so they could be parents.

"What are you doing?" Dean smiled as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Alex as she stood with her hands placed on her stomach.

Alex turned to face Dean with a smile. "Thinking."

"About what?" Dean asked as Alex walked closer to him.

"Nothing. What did Sammy want?"

"He wanted to know what we're doing later." Dean smiled as he went to his closet.

"Why?" Alex sat down on the foot of the bed, watching Dean.

"He wanted to know if we'd go out to dinner with him and a lady friend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." Dean said as he slipped a pair of stained jeans on. "I told Sam I'd talk to you about it and have you call him."

"I'll call him. Do you want to go?"

Dean looked at Alex. "I'd have to dress up because of where he wants to go."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Then we're going."

"Pervert." Dean said as he bent down, giving Alex a kiss. "I love it."

"Good."

"I'm going to go fix your car now."

"Okay. I'm going to go wash your suit and see if I need to wash something for myself."

"Wear that red dress." Dean smiled as he walked toward the doorway. "That short one that looks like it's glued to you."

"I'll think about it." Alex smiled.

"Well if you wear that, I'll be glued to you all night." Dean gave Alex a wink before he left the room.

A nice dinner out with Dean, Sam and his new friend sounded like a great idea to Alex. It'd give them a chance to get away from the house and spend some time together. Plus if Dean had to dress up, it was well worth going.

She couldn't help it. The first time she showed up at the motel and saw him standing in the dark blue with his tie loosened around his neck, she wanted him at that moment. For some reason the suit made his thighs look so much better to her. She wasn't sure why, but always wanted to find out if they felt as good as they looked.

When she was in the laundry room putting Dean's suit in the washer she felt eyes watching her. She turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway eyeing her.

"Yes?" Alex smirked while she looked through a basket of clothes near the doorway.

"Nothing."

"Shouldn't you be working on my car?" Alex smirked as she put the clothes back in the basket, then walked up to Dean. She wrapped his arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I thought working on cars was your thing."

"I'm getting to it. I just thought you were going to help."

"Nice try mister. I am not going to help you work on the car. I have things to do in here before we go out tonight with Sammy."

"So, you can still come outside." Dean said as he bent down, kissing her lips.

"Why do you want me to go outside with you so bad?"

Dean smiled as he looked Alex's body over. "I just think some fresh air will do you some good."

"Okay, okay. But then you're helping me finish things when you're done." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss.

"It's a deal." Dean said as he lightly slapped Alex's ass.

Alex smiled and walked out of the room. When she walked out on the porch she saw Dean had pulled his car into the garage and had hers sitting in the middle of the concrete driveway. She sat down in a chair and smiled as Dean walked out of the house.

"Now this is better." Dean smiled as he walked from the porch.

Alex rolled her eyes at Dean.

As Alex sat watching Dean she realized it was nice outside. Maybe he was right and it was a good idea for her to come outside with him. Instead, she called Sam and confirmed they were going to meet him and his new friend at the restaurant. Sam made sure that Alex understood where they were going and it meant they had to look nice.

Alex laughed at Dean as he walked onto the porch. "How do you get so dirty when you weren't even working under the hood?"

Dean smiled. "I thought you'd like it because now I have to get a shower." He said as he took his shirt off.

Alex got up from her chair and walked into the house with Dean following behind. "You have to help me wash clothes. Well just your suit."

"Why bother. I hate that thing." Dean sat down on the bed, kicking his boots off.

"Oh, you hate it?" Alex smirked as she flipped through the clothes that hung in her closet. "So you hate how every night ends when you wear it?"

"I love how the nights end, I just hate having to wear it." Dean said as he took his jeans off as he walked toward the bathroom.

Alex laughed as shook her head.

Dean stepping into the shower. He turned the water on and stood under the showerhead letting the water run down his body. Dean knew Alex was looking forward to this dinner with Sam and his friend, but honestly Dean wasn't. The last thing he wanted to do was get dressed up just to meet some woman Sam is seeing. He would much rather spend the night with Alex laying in bed and watching a movie.

"Need help?" Alex asked as she peeked into the shower seeing Dean standing nude.

Dean smiled at Alex. "I'm good."

"You sure?" Alex smirked as she stood looking at Dean.

"I'm sure."

Alex smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed. As she lay on her side she watched the bathroom door waiting for Dean to come out. While she was laying there she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey." Dean smiled as he stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, softly shaking Alex's shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head."

Alex rubbed her eyes and smiled at Dean. "Sorry. I was waiting for you."

"Get up and get your clothes on."

Alex sat up. "You have to see if your suit is done."

Dean smiled. "Okay."

After Dean left the room Alex got up and took her dress from the closet. She shut the bathroom door behind her as she began to get ready. She enjoyed dressing up for Dean. The good thing was she really didn't have to do much of anything to be dressed up for him.

"Belt?" Dean asked as he popped his head into the bathroom, smiling at Alex as she stood in panties and a bra.

Alex turned to Dean. "What?"

"Where's my belt?"

"Laundry room."

"Shoes?"

"Closet." Alex laughed. "Anything else?"

"Hmm…where's your clothes? Or is this what you're wearing?" Dean asked as he walked into the bathroom, walking up to Alex and putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her body into his.

"I can wear this when we get home." Alex smiled.

"Please do." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "I guess I have to leave you alone."

"Yes. You do."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk down the staircase. The red fabric of her dress clung to her tightly.

"You look hot." Dean smiled widely.

Alex giggled as he looked over Dean's body. "You look hot too."

When Alex and Dean showed up at the restaurant Sam got up from the table, and walked over to them.

"Finally made it?" Sam laughed.

Alex looked at Sam and laughed. "Yeah. You two look like twins."

Sam looked at Dean. "Yeah, I figured we would."

Alex grabbed Dean's hand as they followed Sam to the table.

"Dean, Alex, this is Jen." Sam smiled widely as he stood behind the woman who sat at the table. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Alex." Alex said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hi. Sam talks about you a lot. He says you're his sister." Jen smiled.

"Well, I'm his sister-in-law." Alex laughed, then sat down in the chair across from her.

"I'm his brother." Dean said as he shook Jen's hand.

"He talks about you a lot too."

Dean said down beside Alex and smiled at her as he felt her hand rest on his thigh then begin to creep closer to his crotch. He could feel excitement build within his body, hoping her hand wouldn't stop.

"Where did you meet her Sammy?" Alex smiled as she took a drink from the glass of water.

"No wine Alex?" Sam asked.

"Not tonight. I don't feel like wine." Alex smiled as she waited on the answer.

"I met her at the bakery." Sam smiled at Jen. "She was there when I was getting a cup of coffee."

"It seems like your bakery is where everyone meets someone." Dean smiled at Alex.

"That's your bakery?" Jen asked with a smile.

"Yes. I started it right out of high school. The diner will open before the end of the year."

While they sat at the restaurant Alex and Dean were both surprised at this new woman for Sam. She seemed more down to earth and much more willing to meet in the middle. She might be the one for Sam.

"Is she okay?" Jen looked at Dean and Sam while Alex was away in the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"She's just been going to the bathroom a lot. I was just wondering if she's sick or something. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow, but if she's sick I won't ask." Jen looked at Sam.

"She's fine." Sam smiled then looked at Dean.

"Yeah, she's fine."

Dean smiled at Alex as she joined them at the table. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Alex smiled as she leaned over, giving Dean a kiss.

Slowly Dean slid his hand up Alex's thigh, letting it rest under the fabric of her dress.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asked Alex.

"I don't know. More than likely sitting at home with Dean."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me tomorrow. I'm just going to a few shops to get a couple new outfits." Jen smiled.

"I'd love to go." Alex smiled as she placed her hand on Dean's and slid it further up her leg. "Sam can give you directions."

"Well she's going to be staying tonight with me." Sam smirked.

"Then we can just take my car. Oh yeah, Dean fixed it too by the way."

"Yeah, sorry." Sam smiled.

Dean smiled at Alex as she got in the car. "You're naughty." He leaned over, kissing Alex's lips.

"I thought you enjoyed that kind of thing." Alex smirked.

"Wait until we get home."

Alex turned to face Dean as he stood in front of the closed front door. She smiled at him.

"Mr. FBI?" Alex smirked as she tugged on Dean's belt.

"Yes."

"Why are you at my house?" Alex asked as she backed away from Dean, kicking her shoes off.

Dean stepped toward Alex, smiling. "You've been bad."

"How have I?" Alex asked as she licked her lips.

"I was trying to eat, and all I could feel was your hand on my…" Dean stopped talking as he watching Alex take her dress off and lay it on the rail of the staircase.

Alex smirked. "What were you saying?"

"Don't remember." Dean smiled as he tossed his jacket to the floor, walking toward Alex. Dean walked up to Alex, placing his hands on her waist and kissing her lips.

Alex smiled as she untied Dean's tie and tossed it on the step. She then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're good at that." Dean smiled as he pulled the shit out of his pants and unbuckled his belt.

There was a knock on the front door. Alex sighed and sat down on the step while Dean answered the door.

"What?" Dean asked as he opened the door.

"Whoa, I was just making sure it's okay for me to get a glass of water." Sam said as he looked at his brother. "Oh, I get it. Sorry. I'll be quick."

"Better be." Dean said as he walked back up the steps, smiling at Alex as he picked her up.

Alex giggled as Dean picked her up from the step. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you with me." Dean smiled. He laid her on the bed, smiling down at her as he did.

Alex smiled at Dean as she lay on the bed and watched him as he tossed his shirt to the floor, then slipped his belt from his belt loops. Reaching behind herself Alex unsnapped her bra and tossed it at Dean with a smile.

"Baby." Dean smirked as he crawled onto the bed after he took his pants off. He let his mouth find Alex's breasts.

"Dean." Alex moaned as she felt Dean's lips on her breasts.

Alex could feel Dean's hands firmly pressed against her thighs as he held her legs open.

Dean wasn't surprised that by the time he was done in the bathroom Alex was already asleep. He got back into bed, smiling at Alex as she lay on the bed her right breast was uncovered. Dean gently pulled the blanket to cover Alex.

"It is well in motion." Dean heard Castiel's voice from near the window. He sat up looking.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see Alexandra. I also came to tell you she's fine."

Dean smiled as he lay back on the bed. "I know she's fine. Alex is right here."

"I can see that Dean." Castiel turned to face the bed. "You have to be there for her."

"I am." Dean looked back up to see Castiel was gone.


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 39**

Dean smiled as he walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex laying on top of the blankets in her red silk robe. Her eyes were closed.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Dean asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on her hip.

Alex smiled. "I am. I just wanted to lay down for a minute." She opened her eyes looking at Dean.

"Well do you need anything?" Dean asked.

"No. My clothes are in the bathroom. I just have to get dressed."

"Oh so what do you have on under here?" Dean asked as he playfully tugged on the belt of her robe.

Alex laughed and pushed his hands away. "Why would you get to see?"

Dean smiled as he leaned down to Alex's body, kissing her lips. "Last night you let me see."

"That was last night." Alex said as she leaned up to Dean, kissing him. "You can always change my mind." She smirked as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Really?" Dean smiled.

"Yes."

"Sounds like an idea to me." Dean said as he leaned down, kissing Alex. He let his hand slowly slide up Alex's legs to her ass.

"Guys?" Sam peeked into the bedroom.

Dean sighed as he got up from the bed. He walked over to the bedroom door, shutting it as he walked out into the hall. "What?"

"Jen is waiting downstairs on Alex."

"She's getting ready." Dean said with a smile. "So, how was your night?" Dean asked as he patted Sam on the shoulder.

Sam looked at Dean with a smile. "Best night I ever had. It was nice to be able to have someone in my arms last night."

"Dude, seriously?"

"What?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean. "It was nice to not be alone."

Dean shook his head. "What am I going to do with you Sammy?"

"Sorry we're not into having sex all the time like you two." Sam smirked as he walked down the stairs.

Dean turned to see Alex standing behind him. He smiled as he looked at her as she wore a tight gray t-shirt and jeans that clung to her body.

"You're leaving me." Dean sighed then placed his hands on her waist. "I don't want you to now."

Alex smiled as she kissed him. "I don't want to either. Maybe I'll pick something up."

Dean smiled. "Well that sounds good." He kissed her back.

"Baby, I have to go." Alex smiled widely at Dean.

"I know." Dean removed his hands from her waist and followed her down the stairs.

Alex picked her purse up from the coffee table and smiled at Dean. "I promise not to spend a lot." She said as she placed her arms around Dean's neck. "And I promise to find something for later."

"Can't wait." Dean said as he leaned down, kissing her lips. "Drive safe, and be good."

"I will." Alex said as she returned the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean smiled.

Alex turned to where Sam and Jen were sitting on the couch and smiled. "I'm ready."

Jen gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "I'll be back."

"While you two are gone, I think Sam and I might get into something." Dean said as he sat down in a chair.

"Okay. You two be good too." Alex smiled as she left the house.

This was the first time in a long time that Alex had another female to go out and at least go shopping with.

"How long have you and Dean been together?" Jen asked as they stood in the same shop Alex had bought the dress she wore for their anniversary.

Alex smiled to herself. "We just celebrated our 4th wedding anniversary. We were together for two years before that."

"Wow, that's a long time."

Alex looked through the lingerie. "Two days is a long time with either Winchester boy." She laughed softly.

"So then, I'm doing good?" Jen laughed. "Three weeks is like forever then?"

"Yes and yes." Alex picked up a two-tone blue sheer teddy.

"Sam said you're trying for a baby." Jen asked as she stood beside Alex, looking through the same items.

"Yes. Hopefully it happens sooner than later."

"From what Sam has been saying, he's sure you are now."

"Oh, I'm not." Alex laughed.

Alex was enjoying the time in town with Jen. She seemed to be closer to the type of girl Sam always liked.

"Sorry we're stopping here." Alex said as she parked in front of a store with black film covering the windows and a sign on the door that said must be 18 to enter. "I told Dean I would."

Jen smiled at Alex. "It's not a problem. Maybe I'll find something for Sam."

"I thought Sam wasn't into this kind of thing." Alex said as she walked into the store.

"Well he's not into the role playing for sure. I don't get why he isn't."

"I don't understand either." Alex laughed.

When they got back to the house Dean and Sam were both sitting on the porch talking.

Alex smiled at Dean as she walked onto the porch holding bags in her hands.

"How much did you spend?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Not too much. Plus I got things for you." Alex gave Dean a wink.

"Really?"

"Yes." Alex said as she set her bags down beside the chair Dean was sitting in. She sat on Dean's lap, looking at him.

"You two have fun?" Sam asked as he walked over to Jen.

Jen and Alex looked at each other. "Loads." Jen smiled.

"It was a lot of fun. What did you two do?" Alex asked.

"You're looking at it." Dean said.

"Yep." Sam added.

"Well I'm going to head in the house and find something for dinner." Alex smiled at Dean as she got up. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Alex asked Sam and Jen.

"Sure." Sam smiled. "Trust me, it's worth staying." Sam told Jen.

Dean smiled as he got up from his seat. "I'm going to go help."

Alex stood in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator to see what they had to fix. She felt two hands on her waist and a body pressed up against hers. "What do you want Dean?"

"I came to help." Dean smiled as he backed away from Alex.

"You know you're more trouble than help, right?" Alex smirked.

Dean leaned on the counter of the island and smiled at Alex. "But you like it. Plus I really don't want to see what Sam's woman got at the store. I want to see what my wife bought."

Alex shook her head as she got a knife and turned back to the island. "You have to wait baby."

"Well then what do you want me to do?" Dean asked as he walked around the island to the side Alex was standing. He gently slid his hand into her back pocket and began kissing her neck.

"Dean, I have a knife." Alex smiled.

Dean backed away from Alex. "Sorry. I can't help it though. You're the one that had to leave this morning."

Alex opened the refrigerator, pulling more items out. "You'll be happy I did."

"I hope so." Dean said as he sat down at the table, watching Alex as she cooked.

After finishing dinner the four went into the living room. Alex and Dean sat on the couch and Sam and Jen sat in the two chairs.

"Is Bobby your dad?" Jen asked as she looked at Alex.

"No. He was a very close friend to their dad. He's kind of like a father to all of us, if that makes sense." Alex said.

"Okay. I was just wondering because Sam has said things about him and from how he was talking I just thought he was your dad."

"Nope." Alex smiled and felt Dean rest his hand on her thigh.

"Any big plans tomorrow Sammy?" Dean said as he smiled at his brother.

Sam looked at Jen. "No."

"You're cleaning." Alex told Dean.

"I'll help." Dean smiled. "But, I thought maybe there would be a job or something."

"I haven't gotten any calls about anything." Sam told Dean.

"Just a thought. So then I guess I'm staying home and playing maid." Dean smirked at Alex.

"I'll help." Alex smiled.

"Sam, I'm going to go get a shower." Jen smiled at Sam as she got up from her seat. "I'll see you two soon."

"Yep."

Dean smiled at Sam as Jen left the house. "In a hurry?" Dean asked as Sam got up from his seat.

Sam gave a large smile. "For this shower, yes I am."

"Good boy Sammy!"

Alex smiled at Dean as she picked the bags up from the coffee table and went upstairs.

Dean walked into the bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed as he took his boots off.

"So, how do you like it?" Alex asked as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing the two tone sheer teddy.

Dean sat on the foot of the bed with a smile across his face as he watched her body through the sheer fabric. "Wow."

Alex smirked. "Is that good?"

"Yes." Dean let his hands find the snap of his jeans after he took his shirt off.

Alex walked over to Dean and stood in front of him, smiling as she watched him take his jeans off. "Closer look?"

Dean smiled at Alex as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her between his legs. He felt the sheer fabric under his fingertips. As he sat looking at her body, he felt himself becoming hard.

After some wonderful lovemaking, Dean slowly pulled Alex's body closer to his. "I love you." Dean said softly as Alex lay sleeping.


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 40**

"Did I ever mention, I love when you clean?" Dean smiled as he leaned against the doorframe of the master bathroom. He watched Alex as she was bent over, cleaning the bathtub. The fabric of her pants clung tightly across her ass. Her t-shirt looked to be two sizes too small.

"That's because you're some kind of pervert." Alex laughed as she continued cleaning. "Did you put all the clothes away?"

"Yep."

Alex stood up, turning to face Dean. "Swept the floors?"

"Yep." Dean smirked.

"Well then you're all done with your list." Alex smiled. "Unless you can to help me out."

"What do you need?" Dean smiled.

"Can you finish the bathtub, that's the last thing there is to do." Alex said as she took her shirt off.

"Uh, you have to get naked to do this?" Dean asked as he walked toward the bathtub.

Alex laughed. "No." Alex unsnapped her bra and removed it from her body, then slipped her shirt back on. "That feels so much better." Alex laid her bra on the counter of the sink.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked as he finished what she had been doing.

"Well I'm at home, I'm not going anywhere. So I don't need one on."

"Sounds great to me."

"I figured." Alex laughed.

All morning the one thing that had been on Alex's mind was talking to Castiel. Usually once she made that known it wasn't too long before he showed up. She just had to remember never to think about that while she's getting a bath. Thankfully that was a bubble bath, but it was just weird trying to be serious when you're naked in a bathtub and an angel is standing looking at you.

Alex walked into the nursery, looking at everything she couldn't help but smile. In her mind she was in a much better place than she was two months ago, even two weeks ago.

"Oh, been tied up in other things?" Alex asked as she walked over to the crib, seeing Castiel standing beside the dresser.

"Yes. What do you need to talk about?"

"Cas, the way I've been feeling lately," Alex walked over to him. "It's not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't how I should be feeling. I can't get enough sleep. I am in the bathroom all day it seems like. And today I can't wear a bra because my breasts are hurting so bad."

Castiel turned a light shade of pink when Alex began talking about her breasts, he looked at Alex. "It is normal."

"No it's not. I think something is seriously wrong and I'm sick of doctors, but I have to go if I keep feeling like this."

"Trust me, nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure Cas?"

"Yes." Castiel looked at the floor then up at Alex. "You're with child."

"No I'm not."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, looking at Alex. "Do you think I would lie?"

"I know you wouldn't." Alex placed her hand on Castiel's back. "I just won't want to warm up to that idea until I find out for sure."

"That's fine. I just know you are."

Alex pulled Castiel into a hug. "Thanks Cas. Hopefully you'll be around a lot more."

"I will."

Alex went back to find Dean finishing up. She sat down on the bed, thinking about what Castiel had told her. She wasn't going to tell Dean until tests were done.

"All done." Dean said with a smile as he walked out of the bathroom.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Good. Now what are you going to do?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled as she got up from the bed and stood in front of Dean. "Well, we could go sit out by the pond."

Dean couldn't help but look at her breasts as they were pressed tightly in her shirt. "We could." He looked at Alex's face and smiled.

"What?"

"You keep dressing like that, you are going to get pregnant soon." He placed a finger in the belt loop of her pants.

"Oh you want me to change?"

"What are you going to change into?" Dean smirked.

"I don't know. What do you want me to wear?"

Dean bent down, kissing Alex. "Nothing." Dean said as he backed her toward the bed.

"No outfit?" Alex smirked as she began kissing Dean.

Dean heard knocking on the front door and sighed. "I guess that's a no to both." He said as he gave Alex one last kiss and went downstairs.

"Sorry." Alex smiled.

She walked downstairs to find Bobby standing in the doorway and Dean talking to him. She ran down the stairs and pulled Bobby into a giant hug.

"Hey little miss." Bobby smiled at Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she pulled away from him.

"Just stopping by for a little bit."

"Do you want something to eat?" Alex smiled.

"Yes." Dean smiled.

"I wasn't asking you."

"You don't have to make anything Al." Bobby said.

"I want to." Alex smiled as she went into the kitchen.

Bobby and Dean went into the living room and sat down.

"She's in a good mood." Bobby said as he leaned forward in his chair, looking into the kitchen.

Dean smirked to himself. "I'm glad she is. She's had a rough past couple days. She's just been so tired and everything."

Bobby looked at Dean. "She been working a lot?"

"No. One day she went into the? bakery but she wasn't there too long. Then we all went out to dinner the other night and she was in the bathroom more than she was at the table."

Bobby smiled as he listened to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Boy are you really that blind?"

"About what?"

"It's obvious she's pregnant."

Dean smiled as he looked at Bobby. "Cas said she is, but no one is to know about it."

"I'll keep it to myself Dean."

"I'm just waiting for her to tell me." Dean looked at the floor then back at Bobby. "She was here alone when she found out last time. I was with Sam on a hunt. She took one of those home tests and took a picture, then E-mailed it to Sam while she was talking to me on the phone. She sounded excited but I didn't know why she was. She told me to check Sam's E-mail and I did, there was a picture of the test."

"After she hung up with you, she called me." Bobby smiled. "Are you hoping you'll be home to see this test?"

Dean looked at Bobby and smiled. "Yes. I'm hoping I will be."

"I think you will be Dean."

Alex walked into the living room and stood looking at Bobby and Dean. "Tomorrow we need to go grocery shopping."

Dean smiled at Alex. "Okay. Come sit down."

"I need to go back in the kitchen." Alex smiled then turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"So Sam has a woman?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. We went to dinner with them two the other night. She seems alright. Her and Ally went shopping yesterday."

"I bet Alex loved that."

"She did, she came home with bags of clothes." Dean laughed. "I still don't know what all she bought. I need to make her go through the bags tonight. They're still laying in the bedroom. I think she was just so tired when she got home she didn't want to look through the bags. She did make dinner for everyone too."

"That sounds like Al." Bobby laughed.

"Come on guys." Alex said as she peeked out from the kitchen.

After they ate, they all went back into the living room and sat down.

"What have you been up to Al?" Bobby asked as he watched her lie back on the couch, resting her feet on Dean's lap.

"Tomorrow I think I'm going to work in the bakery for a little. Other than that nothing really."

"You've been keeping busy?"

"Yeah. For once it's not related to Dean too." Alex laughed

"Well sorry, but I need to get back on the road." Bobby said. "I know it's a short visit but I'll come back soon. Or you guys could come keep this old man company."

Alex stood up from the couch, giving Bobby a hug. "I'll have to see if I can talk Dean and Sam into coming out."

"You work on that Al."

"I will." Alex smiled and sat down on the couch.

"See you later Bobby." Dean said as he waved from the couch.

When Alex heard the door shut she looked at Dean.

"Now what?" Alex asked.

"Well how about you go upstairs and show me what else you bought. You never showed me."

Alex smirked. "Okay." She leaned over, giving Dean a kiss.

Dean smiled to himself as he pulled the chair out of the corner and sat down in it.

When Alex walked out of the bathroom Dean's smile grew larger as he saw her in a low cut orange and white shirt. She also had on a new denim skirt.

"How does it look?" Alex asked Dean.

"Looks great." Dean watched Alex as she began taking the clothes off. "What are you doing?"

"Underneath is new too." Alex gave Dean a smile.

"Well, let me see." Dean slid down in his chair as he watched his wife taking clothes off.

"Look good?" Alex asked as she walked up to Dean, showing him the yellow and white bra and panty set.

"Looks great." Dean smiled as he began unsnapping his jeans.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alex smirked. "I never said a word about doing anything other than showing you what I bought."

"Oh, you're driving me nuts." Dean said as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt Alex's body sitting on his lap. He raised his head and opened his eyes to look at Alex.

"So then you want me to stop?"? Alex smirked.

"No, no. Please don't." Dean placed a hand on her bare back, feeling her hot flesh under his hand. "What else do you have to show me?"

Alex got up and brought a black bag to Dean with a smile on her face. "I got this for you."

"Hmm, really?" Dean asked as he peeked into the bag. "Oh Ally. When are you going to wear this for me?" A smirk formed across Dean's face as he pulled a leopard print nightie.

Alex bent down to Dean, smiling. "Whenever you want me to."

Dean set the bag beside his chair. "First you have to take off what you have on." He extended his arms, signaling Alex to sit down on his lap.

"Oh, I do?" Alex smirked as she softly kissed Dean's neck.

"Yes." Dean smiled to himself as he placed a hand on Alex's back and his other hand rested on her lap.

Alex moved from Dean's lap as she heard knocking on the front door. He sighed and went downstairs. Alex went into the bathroom and put her red silk robe on, then went downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Dean asked as he saw Alex standing on the bottom step of the staircase.

"He isn't out there?" Alex asked.

"Nope. Jen wants to know if we had an idea of where he's at."

Alex walked toward the door. "I have no clue where he was going. I didn't even know he left."

"He probably just went to do whatever he does." Dean laughed.

"Okay. You guys won't mind if I stop by later to see if he's back?"

"Nope." Alex smiled, then gently gave Dean a smack on the ass.

Dean's smile became wide. "It's fine with us."

"Good. I have a few things to do in town and I'll be back after I'm done."

"Alright. I'll try to give him a call." Dean said.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

"Bye."

"Bye." Dean shut the door, turning to smile at Alex. "You're bad."

"Why am I?" Alex asked as she let her robe fall from her body.

"Baby, I have to call Sammy and tell him his woman is looking for him."

Alex sat on the couch, smiling at Dean as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Sam's number. As she sat on the couch watching Dean, she unsnapped her bra and laid it on the couch. She got up from her seat and walked over to Dean while he was on the phone with Sam. Standing in front of Dean she smiled.

Dean smiled and shook his head at Alex.

"Bad." Dean said as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"No." Alex smiled as she backed Dean against the wall, making him strip his shirt from his body.

"Yes you are. I was on the phone telling him to get his ass home so his woman will leave us alone and there you are taking your clothes off." Dean smirked and began kissing Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean, placing a finger in the belt loop of his jeans. She pulled him over to the couch. Dean smiled as he watched Alex lay back on the couch. He began to unsnap his jeans.

Dean leaned over Alex's body as he let his jeans fall to the floor. "You're the naughty one today." Dean smirked and began kissing Alex.

Alex slid his shorts from his body and smiled at him as she softly wrapped her hand around his penis.

"Ally." Dean moaned as he felt Alex's hands on his body.

Alex smirked as she felt Dean's hands removing her panties from her body. She softly tugged on Dean's hair as he spread her legs slightly.

"I guess the good thing is you have pants on." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Dean leaned against the island with a drink in front of him.

"If you would have been any sooner, I would have had nothing on." Dean smirked at Sam. "Find your woman yet?"

"She's still in town." Sam noticed Alex missing from the room. "Where's yours?"

"On the couch, sleeping."

"Alex, taking a nap?" Sam raised his eyebrows, not believe when he had just heard. Alex was never the type of person to take a nap at any time during the day.

"Yep. I guess I wore her out." Dean gave Sam a wink.

"Sick man. She mentioned taking a test?"

"Not yet. She wants to go work in the bakery tomorrow then go grocery shopping."

"That's too much for her to do if she's taking a nap after…whatever you two do."

"Well I'm going to say something to her tonight. She needs to take another day and stay home. We'll do what shopping we need to but other than that tomorrow she just needs to relax for a while."

"She does. Hopefully everything is alright."

"I understand that everything is fine." Dean smiled as he seen Alex standing in the doorway of the kitchen wrapped in the blanket he had laid over her body. "Well hello."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Alex asked as she walked into the room. She stood beside Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist, while still holding onto the blanket.

"Talking." Dean said as he softly kissed the top of her head.

"Took a nap?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah. Did Jen find you?"

"Yeah. She's in town still but she's coming by."

"I'm sure she is." Dean smirked as he took a drink from his glass.

"I'm going to go get some clothes on." Alex smiled and gave Dean a kiss.

"Okay." Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk from the room.

"So I guess you're both busy tonight." Sam laughed.

"I think I'll leave her alone tonight."

"Wow, that'll be a first."

There were knocks on the front door.

"I bet that's for me." Sam smiled.

"Well go answer it. I'm going to go see if Ally needs anything." Dean smirked.

Before he went upstairs Dean gathered up the clothing from the living room and took the pile with him.

"I thought you were going to come back down." Dean smiled as he laid the clothes in the chair he had been sitting in before they went downstairs. Alex lay on the bed in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"I'm coming." Alex smiled as he looked at Dean.

"What's taking you so long then?"

"I was just taking a minute up here so you can Sam could talk." Alex smiled.

"Well his woman is here now. So basically we're on our own."

"Yippie." Alex smirked at Dean.

"I like when we're on our own." Dean smiled back.

"But we should really go downstairs."

"Come on." Dean smiled at Alex as he slipped his shirt back on.

When they walked back downstairs they found Sam and Jen sitting on the couch together.

"Hey. What took you so long Alex?" Sam asked.

"I laid down for a minute. Though I'd give you and Dean some time to talk." Alex smiled at Dean as he sat down in a chair. She sat down on his lap, placing her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam watched Alex close her eyes as she sat on Dean's lap. "Maybe you should just go to bed."

"No. I'm good." Alex smiled. "I just want Dean to hold me for a minute."

Dean kissed the top of Alex's head. "I'll hold you for however long you want." Dean smiled at Alex. "What are you two doing tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of." Sam smiled at Jen.

"I had thought about going out and getting a couple drinks." Jen looked at Sam.

"You two want to go?" Sam asked Dean and Alex.

"No drinks for me." Alex said as she sat up.

"I guess that's a no." Dean laughed.

"That's okay." Jen smiled. "Guess it's just you and me then." She turned to Sam.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go get ready." Jen said as she got up from her seat.

"Bye." Alex said

Sam smiled as Jen left the house. "Maybe I need to get ready too."

"Go on Sammy, I think we're going to go to bed." Dean smiled.

"Have fun guys."

"You too." Dean smiled.

Dean sat in the chair, holding Alex a little while longer. As he stood up from his seat he carried Alex up to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He smiled at her as he covered her body with the blanket.

He lay down beside her and turned the TV on. Dean hoped nothing was really wrong with Alex and that it was just the first signs of her pregnancy. The first time she the pregnant she wasn't as tired as she is this time. She was always in go mode, working in the bakery every day during the week, cooking dinner every night and cleaning the house on the weekends.


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 41**

Dean leaned against the doorframe of the master bathroom smiling. He had just gotten dressed after getting his shower and Alex was still in bed sleeping. There was no way he was going to let her work in the bakery today.

"Baby." Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, lightly stroking her hair.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Dean. "Hi."

"You're sleeping the day away baby." Dean smiled.

"Sorry."

"How about you get out of bed, get a shower and let's get some shopping done."

Alex sat up in bed. "I was going to go work in the bakery today."

"No you're not. You were asleep early last night and you took a nap. Then you slept in this morning."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "Let's just worry about home today."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Okay."

"I'll go start the water for your shower." Dean smiled as he got up from the bed and turned the water on in the shower for Alex.

He turned to see Alex standing behind him, taking her clothes off.

"Thanks for starting my water." Alex smiled at Dean as she stepped into the shower and slid the glass door closed.

Dean smiled to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed a pair of Alex's jeans from her closet and a t-shirt. After he grabbed a pair of panties from her dresser, he laid the clothing on the counter of the bathroom sink and headed downstairs.

Dean closed the refrigerator door and turned around to see Alex standing in the doorframe.

"Ready?" Dean asked with a big smile as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Yep." Alex smiled. "I feel better since I got a shower." She said as she walked up to Dean, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Glad to hear that." Dean smiled. "Let's get to the store before I don't want to."

Alex smiled and shook her head. "Yes let's go."

Alex smiled at Dean as she turned to him. "Will you go get some cereal? I'm going to get some soap and shampoo."

Dean leaned down, kissing Alex. "Sure."

Alex first went down the aisle with the pregnancy tests. She quickly looked and grabbed one that said on the package "know sooner." She was hoping it was true. Quickly she hid it under other items they had picked up and left the aisle.

"Where were you?" Dean asked as he walked toward Alex. "I thought you were getting shampoo and soap."

Alex smiled. "Sorry, had to pee."

"Okay." Dean laughed. "Two boxes okay?" holding up the cereal.

"Yep. How about some ice cream?" Alex smiled.

"What are you going to do with the ice cream?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to eat it, pervert." Alex laughed.

When they got home, Alex was sure to grab the bag with the pregnancy test in.

"I'll take the shampoo and soap and put it away." Alex gave Dean a kiss then went upstairs.

She put the shampoo and soap in the cabinet and hid the test under the sink in their bathroom.

"You got everything put away?" Alex smiled at Dean as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yep." Dean smiled at Alex. "You want to watch a movie?" He walked toward Alex, placing his hands on her waist.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." Alex smiled.

She went into the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch while Dean looked through the movies before picking one out.

"Move over a little. I want to lay with you." Dean smiled.

Alex made room for Dean on the couch with her.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Dean asked as he placed an arm around Alex's body.

"I don't know." Alex smirked.

As they lay on the couch together watching the movie, Alex fell asleep. Dean smirked to himself as he got up from the couch, leaving her sleeping.

Dean walked out onto the porch and sat down. He knew he shouldn't be worried about Alex, but it was hard for him not to worry about her.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he walked onto the porch.

"What does it look like Sam?"

"So Alex is busy?" Sam laughed.

"No. She's taking a nap."

"What did you two do today?"

"Just went shopping and watched a movie."

"Did she get a test?"

"As far as I know she doesn't think anything is going on other than she's been sleeping a lot."

"Well that's Alex for ya though."

"I know Sam. I'm just going to leave her alone today."

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow. Now that's a first."

Dean smirked. "I think that's the best."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to go get a few things done before I meet up with Jen for dinner."

"Have fun Sam."

"I will."

Dean got up from his seat and went back into the house.

"Alex." Dean said as he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

She sat up on the couch and smiled at Dean. "What?"

"Go up to bed."

"Why?"

"Well you're sleeping."

"Sorry." Alex told Dean.

Dean smiled and sat beside Alex on the couch. "It's okay. I'm not mad. I just want you to be comfortable."

Alex leaned against his body. "I couldn't get any more comfortable."

Dean smiled to himself as he picked her up from the couch and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and gently kissed her lips. "There's more room up here for me." Dean smiled as he lay in bed beside Alex.

"That sounds great." Alex smiled as she closed her eyes.

Dean looked at Alex.? Seeing she was asleep, he turned the TV on and rolled onto side.

Suddenly he felt a hand rubbing his back. He smiled, turning to face Alex. "What do you want?"

Alex smiled and kissed Dean. She let her hands find the button on his jeans.

Dean kissed Alex on the neck as he helped Alex to slide his jeans from his body. He then quickly helped Alex to do the same.

Smiling, Alex slipped Dean's shirt on and went to the bathroom.

"You're ready for bed now?" Dean smiled as Alex got back into bed.

"Yes." Alex gave Dean a soft kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 42**

Alex sat on the rim of the bathtub, looking at the clock. Slowly she stood up, walking toward the counter of the sink, afraid of what she'd see. A smile broke across her face as she saw a positive sign in the small window of the white stick. She placed her hands over her mouth and she began to cry. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and began getting ready for the day ahead of her.

She knew Castiel told her that she was pregnant, but she didn't want to get excited until after she seen a test for herself. She had always been like that, and Castiel knew it. So it wasn't a surprise to him. She quickly threw the test away before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey." Alex bent down to the bed, kissing Dean.

Dean turned his head to the side and laid there. Then he finally opened his eyes, smiling at Alex.

"Morning." Dean smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Alex stood looking at Dean. "How do I look?" Alex asked Dean as she did a little turn, showing him her whole outfit.

Dean smiled as he see her wearing a tight pinstripe pencil skirt, and a tight white button down shirt. "You look amazing. What's up?"

"I got a phone call early this morning. I have an important meeting with some people, then I'm going to the bakery."

"So I'm going to be alone today?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah, sorry." Alex kissed Dean. "How about you call me and we'll have lunch." Alex smirked.

"Will there be anything to go along with lunch?"

"Maybe." Alex smiled. "I really need to go now."

"Okay, if you must." Dean kissed Alex.

"I love you." Alex smiled as she walked out of the room.

Dean lay on the bed, and sighed before getting out of bed, he would have been much happier if Alex didn't have to go into work. He walked into the bathroom, smiling as he saw his T-shirt that she ended up sleeping in last night.

Being alone wasn't really what Dean wanted to do at all. There was never anything for him to do. And since Sam found a new woman, he's always busy with her.

He got dressed and sat on the porch, wishing he had something to do like everyone else seemed to.

"Dean." Alex giggled to herself as she stood holding a paper bag. "Fall asleep?"

Dean stood up, looking at Alex. "I guess. Sorry."

Alex laughed as she walked into the house. "Are you hungry?"

Dean smiled as he walked into the house behind Alex. "Not really."

"Well then I'll put it in the refrigerator." Alex smiled at Dean.

"How did your meeting go?" Dean asked as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Great." Alex smiled as she walked toward Dean.

"Glad to hear." Dean said as he placed his arms around Alex's waist. He bent down, kissing her lips. "You look great."

"Well." Alex smiled as she began to unbutton her shirt. "I'm not going to the bakery today. I changed my mind."

"Really?" Dean asked as he removed his arms from her waist and smiled as he watched her slip her shirt from her body and hand it to him.

"Yes." Alex said as she slipped her shoes off. "I thought my husband might need me to do a little work at home."

"Yes I do." Dean smiled as he followed her upstairs to the bedroom.

Alex stood in the bedroom, smiling at Dean as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Dean smiled as he watched her crawl onto the bed and lay back, waiting for him. He quickly stripped his clothes from his body and got onto the bed with her. He quickly kissed her.

She smiled at him as she unsnapped her bra.

"So, when you go back to working like you used to, we're always going to have lunch right?" Dean smirked at Alex as she laid on the bed wrapped in a blanket.

"If you want me to." Alex smiled at Dean as she watched him as he got back into bed with her.

"Oh, I want you to. Trust me." Dean smiled and gave Alex a kiss.

"Why were you sleeping on the porch?" Alex smirked as she rested her head on Dean's bare chest.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's boring around here without you. I was kinda hoping to see Sam at some point, but he never came around."

"It was kinda cute to come home to." Alex smiled.

"Glad you think so." 


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 43**

"Wake up, Daddy." Alex was on the bed on her stomach, looking at Dean with a smile spread across her face.

Dean rubbed his hands over his face and looked at Alex. "Huh?"

"Come here." Alex gave Dean a quick kiss and pulled on his hand to get him out of bed.

Dean sighed as he got up from the bed, following Alex into the bathroom. "Ally, it's a little early to be getting freaky." Dean told Alex.

"Sit down."

Dean sat down on the rim of the bathtub, smiling at Alex. "I get a show, this early?"

"No." Alex said as she sat down on his left knee. She kissed Dean's lips.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. "You have me all excited." Dean smiled as he returned the kiss.

Alex held up a white stick, smiling widely at Dean. "Good morning Daddy."

"Ally." Dean pulled Alex into a hug. He could hear Alex softly sobbing to herself. He pulled away from her body, smiling. "Why are you crying?"

Alex placed this second test down on the rim of the bathtub and smiled. "I'm happy."

Dean softly wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I am too Ally." He kissed her lips with a smile. He softly placed his hand on her stomach. "Hey you in there, be nice to mommy."

Alex giggled at Dean. "I love you."

"I love you both." Dean hugged Alex again.

"Are we going to go visit Bobby?"

"You feel like it?"

"I feel fine Dean." Alex smiled. "Call him and see if it's okay and I'll get a shower."

"Okay Mama." Dean smiled and kissed Alex.

Dean was glad to see she took a test and Castiel had been right the whole time. They were finally getting the chance to start their family like they had wanted for so long.

"Yeah?" Bobby sounded like he had just woken up.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. It's a little early if you can believe that."

"Sorry. Ally wanted me to call and see if this is a good time for us to come visit."

"Sure. I'd love to see you guys."

"Well we're going to leave after she's done in the shower."

"I'll be waiting for you guys."

"Okay see you soon."

"Bye."

Dean pulled a duffel bag out of his closet and began stuffing clothes into it.

"We're going?" Alex asked as she began getting dressed.

"Yep." Dean smiled. "You need anything special packed?"

"Nope." Alex smiled and walked toward Dean. "You're going to be a daddy."

Dean smiled at how excited Alex was. "And you're going to be a mommy." He bent down, kissing her lips.

"Are we ready?"

"Yep."

While Dean was putting bags in his car Alex spotted Sam walking out to his car. She quickly ran over to him.

"Uncle Sammy." Alex smiled.

"What?" Sam looked at Alex.

"I took a test this morning."

Sam smiled. "Congratulations Alex." Sam said as he hugged Alex.

"Thanks. We're going to visit Bobby for a day or two."

"Okay. Have fun."

"We will."

Dean smiled at Alex as she got in the car.

"I told Uncle Sammy." Alex smiled as she leaned over, kissing Dean.

"Good." Dean smiled.

The car ride to Bobby's, Dean couldn't help but think about the fact that he was really going to be a father now.

"Do I have to wait for you?" Alex asked as they pulled into Bobby's driveway.

"It'd be nice." Dean laughed. "I did help a little."

Alex leaned over, kissing Dean. "You helped a lot."

"I enjoyed all of it."

Alex walked onto the porch of Bobby's house and knocked on the door. She smiled as Bobby opened the door.

"Hey Al." Bobby smiled.

"Hi Bobby." Alex said as she walked into the house, carrying a bag.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said as he walked in the house behind Alex.

"You two are here. Where's Sam?" Bobby asked.

"With his new lady friend." Dean smiled.

"Okay. You're in the same room."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said as he walked up the stairs.

Alex followed Dean as she carried her bag. She sat it down on the bed and smiled at Dean. "We going to tell him now?"

"Whenever you want."

"Okay, now." Alex smiled and kissed Dean. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her.

They found Bobby sitting in his study behind his desk. He looked up from a book to see Alex standing with a giant smile on her face, and Dean's arms around her.

"Do I look funny or something?" Bobby asked.

"No, Grandpa." Alex smiled.

"Al, Dean has really been a bad influence on you." He said as he went back to his book.

Alex walked closer and leaned on the desk. "So you don't want to be Grandpa?"

Bobby laid his book on the desk and looked at Alex and Dean. "You're serious?"

Dean smiled. "She took a test this morning."

Bobby smiled. "Congratulations guys. I told you it wouldn't be too long." Bobby stood up and walked around the desk, pulled Alex into a hug. "That baby is going to be loved by so many people."

"We know." Dean smiled as Bobby gave him a hug.

"So is that the reason you two wanted to come see me?" Bobby smirked.

"I thought it'd be a great idea to tell you in person." Alex smiled. "Plus, a little get away from the house sounded good."

"You guys are always welcome here and I want you to bring the little one here too."

"We will." Alex placed her arms around Dean's waist.

"Al, you're so excited. It makes this old man's heart happy to see your light back in your eyes."

"I'm glad for it too Bobby." Dean smiled at Alex.

"I'm going to unpack." Alex smiled as she left the room.

Upstairs, she unzipped the bag she carried into the house and put the clothes into the dresser. She smiled to herself as she felt two arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he placed kisses on her neck.

"Putting stuff in the dresser. Why?"

"You're a sexy mama." Dean let his hands slide to Alex's legs.

Alex smirked as she turned, facing Dean. "You're trouble."

"But the kind of trouble you love." Dean smiled then began kissing Alex. He backed her against the dresser.

"Dean! Leave the poor girl alone. I need your help downstairs." Bobby stood in the doorway of the room watching Dean.

"Okay." Dean gave Alex one last kiss. "Later?" Dean smirked.

"Maybe. Go help Bobby."

"I'm going."

Alex smiled to herself and finished unpacking. She then went downstairs and sat on the porch.

"You're going to be a mom." Bobby smiled at Alex as he walked onto the porch.

"Yeah." Alex smiled at Bobby.

"I can't wait to see your little one Al. Let's just hope there's more of you than Dean."

"I'm already praying that's true." Alex laughed.

"Good." Bobby smiled. "Dean will be out in a minute." Bobby said as he walked into the house.

Alex smiled as she sat on the porch enjoying the nice weather.

"I'm back Mama." Dean smiled as he bent down, kissing Alex.

"Good." Alex smiled as Dean sat down in the chair beside her. "What did you have to do?"

"Nothing." Dean smiled. "You get everything put away?"

"Yeah. I took two tests."

"Why did you only show me one?"

"I took the other one yesterday morning. I got it while we were at the store. Then yesterday while I was out I bought another one, and Cas told me."

Dean smiled. "He told Sam too."

"So you already knew." Alex laughed.

"But I wanted to hear it from your lips." Dean smiled.

"I know. I wanted to make sure I took a test before you had to go on a hunt or something."

"I'm glad you did." Dean smiled. "Come here." Dean said as he patted his lap.

Alex got up from her seat and sat on Dean's lap.

Dean lightly rubbed his hand over Alex's stomach and smiled as he did. "Our little one is in there."

Alex smiled at Dean. "You're already loving it, huh?"

Dean looked at Alex. "Why wouldn't I? We're starting our family."

Alex kissed Dean's lips. "I'm still going to work like normal."

"Depending on how you feel." Dean smiled.

Alex got up from Dean's lap.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make something to eat." Alex smiled.

"Need my help?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Alex smirked at Dean as she walked into the house.

Dean sighed as he went into the house, looking for Bobby.

"Where's your little lady at?" Bobby asked as he looked up from a book.

"Cooking."

"Yeah, that's Al. She's going to do what she wants up until she has that baby."

Dean sat down in a chair that was empty. "I know she is. I can't help that either."

Bobby laughed. "That's why you love her though."

"Yes." Dean smiled. "She's going to be sexier this time around."

"Dean, don't talk about her like that to me." Bobby shook his head.

"I can't help it. When she was pregnant she just became so much sexier for some reason. Last time she was pregnant, she wanted sex more than I did. I'm hoping it goes that way this time."

"Dean!" Bobby looked at Dean.

Dean gave a sly smile. "Sorry Bobby. I can't believe she's pregnant again. I'm going to be a dad."

Bobby closed his book and looked at Dean. "You're as excited as she is about it."

Dean smiled widely. "I can't help it Bobby. Our child is going to have the best childhood ever."

"You just mean better than yours." Bobby rested his elbows on the desk.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Dean looked at the floor then at Bobby. "I don't want to put a child through that."

"I know you don't Dean and you won't have to. You and Alex are going to be at your house all the time. I do want you guys to try and make a trip up here to see me when the little one is born."

Dean smiled. "We will. You have to make the trip to see us too."

"I want you to be there for the birth." Alex said as she walked into the room.

Bobby looked at Alex with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Well when I was pregnant the last time, I was going to ask you if you'd be there, when it got closer to time to give birth." Alex took a seat on Dean's lap.

"You were?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Alex smiled at Dean, then looked back at Bobby. "You're like a father to all of us anyways."

"It'll be my honor." Bobby smiled widely.

"Plus it'll give Sam someone to sit with in the waiting room. You guys can be in the room up until I have to push. After that you guys are kicked out." Alex laughed then stood up from where she was sitting. "Go get some food guys."

Bobby sat down on the couch, looking at Alex as she sat in a chair reading the book she had brought along.

"Other than all this excitement, how are you feeling?" Bobby sat his coffee cup down on the small brown stand beside the couch.

Alex closed her book and smiled at Bobby. "I feel great. Now I know why I've been feeling so tired lately."

"I'm just glad it was nothing bad."

"Me too Bobby." Alex smiled as Dean sat down on the couch beside Bobby.

"What did I miss?" Dean asked as he looked at Alex then at Bobby.

"Nothing." Alex smiled. "Enjoy washing the dishes?"

Bobby laughed.

"I guess. Not as much fun as I thought it'd be." Dean smirked.

"It never is boy." Bobby laughed as he picked the coffee cup up from the small table.

Alex got up from her seat and smiled at Dean. She walked over to Bobby and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

Bobby smiled at Alex. "I figured you'd be in bed before long."

"Well you're right." Alex laughed.

She leaned down to Dean, giving him a kiss. "Keep Bobby company."

Dean smiled. "I will."

Alex slipped into a pair of panties and a baggy t-shirt before crawling under the covers. She flipped on the lamp that was on the stand next to bed and opened her book up, continuing to read.

She lay on the bed reading her book, still smiling to herself about finally knowing one hundred percent that she is pregnant. The only thing she wasn't already liking about this pregnancy was what it was doing to her sex drive. She wasn't sure if Dean was liking it or not, she was hoping he was loving it.

"What's Mama doing?" Dean smiled to himself as he laid on the bed, facing Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Reading, why?" She closed her book as she smiled.

"Just asking." He leaned over, kissing Alex. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll be right back."

"Do you have to leave?" Alex smirked as she ran her hands through his hair. "I don't want you to."

"Well, I don't have to." Dean smiled as he took the book Alex had been reading and placed it on the floor. "Why do you want me to stay?"

Alex kissed Dean again as she took his hands and placed them on her ass.

"Oh, I like it." Dean began kissing Alex's lips. "You're hot."

Alex smirked. "Glad you think so baby." She let her hands find the snap on Dean's jeans.

"In a hurry?" Dean began kissing Alex's neck.

"No. You're just slow." Alex smirked.

Dean lightly pushed Alex onto her back with a smile.? He quickly took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. "I'll show you a hurry." Dean smiled as he leaned down, kissing Alex.

"I'm waiting." Alex smirked as she stripped the shirt from her body.

"If you're like this for the next few months, you're going to end up killing me." Dean smiled as he lay under the old quilt with Alex beside him.

"Can't help it." Alex placed a kiss on Dean's bare chest. "You're great." Alex smiled.

"I love you, Ally." Dean smiled.

"I love you too, Dean-o." Alex smirked.

Dean laughed. "And I love you in there," he said as he lightly rubbed his hand over Alex's bare stomach.

"Our little Peanut." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled at Alex and kissed her. "Yep. Our little Peanut." 


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 44**

Laying awake in bed, Dean smiled at Alex. He had been awake for hours but didn't want to move. At some point during the night Alex had gotten as close as she could to him. There was enough room on the now for Bobby to lay.

He softly wrapped his arms around Alex's body and kissed her on the forehead. Dean was beyond happy with the news. He couldn't wait to find out the due date and see the first ultrasound.

Alex stretched her arms above her head and opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw Dean's hazel eyes looking back at her. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well good morning." Dean smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Alex smiled. But then she quickly moved away from Dean's body as she picked clothing up from the floor and put it on.

Dean sat up and watched Alex as she exited the room.

A little bit later, Alex returned and shut the door behind her. "Dean."

"What?" Dean smiled as he watched her get back into bed.

"I got sick." She laid her head on Dean's chest as she moved closer to his body.

Dean lightly rubbed his hand over Alex's back. "Do you want to stay in bed today?"

Alex sat up. "No. I'm going to get clothes on and go see what Bobby is doing."

Dean smiled at Alex. "Okay." He kissed her.

Dean watched Alex as she slipped into a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. "Why aren't you wearing jeans?"

"They're a little tight."

Dean smiled. "Tight is good."

"Not all the time Dean. I want to be comfy today." Alex smirked as she left the room.

Downstairs, Bobby looked up, from his desk, as he heard feet hitting the floor. He smiled as he saw Alex standing looking at him.

"Finally awake Al."

"Yeah. Not a great start to the morning." Alex said as she sat down in a chair that was in front of the desk.

"Why not?"

"Morning sickness. I've felt sick the last few days but that's it, just the feeling. This morning it was more than a feeling."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I bet Dean is just loving what you have on."

"Well, I want to be comfy today. My jeans aren't fitting like they should."

Bobby laughed. "When you showed up yesterday it looked to me like you had gained a little weight."

"Really?"

"Yes Al."

"I thought Dean would say something about that."

"No he wouldn't Al."

"What's going to be going on today?" Dean asked as he walked into the study, smiling at Alex.

"You're looking at what I'm doing." Alex smiled up at Dean.

"I thought I'd hang out here today, unless you two want some time to yourselves." Bobby smiled.

"Well I was thinking about taking a little drive down to the lake for a few." Dean said as he leaned against the doorframe of the room.

"By yourself?" Alex smirked.

"I thought it'd be nice for you to come with me." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Go with him Al." Bobby looked at Alex. "It'll do you some good to get some fresh air after the morning you had."

"Okay boys. I'll go get shoes."

Dean smiled at Bobby as Alex left the room.

"Do you have plans for her?"

Dean smiled. "Well, not right now. I just wanted to take her to the lake, for a little walk."

"I'm ready." Alex smiled as she stood in the doorway of the room.

"You changed." Dean smiled as he saw Alex standing in a brown short sleeve, knee length dress.

"Yeah. I figured I would since we're not just laying around here today." Alex smiled.

"Have fun guys." Bobby smiled.

"We will." Dean smiled as he followed Alex from the house.

Smiling, Dean took Alex's hand in his as they stood in front of the car.

"This reminds me of the first time we visited Bobby." Alex smiled at Dean as they walked around the edge of the lake.

"It should." Dean smiled. "We dropped Sam off at Bobby's because they were doing something. And I told you I was going to take you to my favorite spot around here."

"Late that night we came back." Alex laughed.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't we not come back? That night was great!"

"I feel bad for leaving Bobby at the house." Alex told Dean.

"He'll be fine and he'll still be there when we get back." Dean smiled.

"I know, but we did kinda come to see him."

"But we still need to have some time alone Ally." Dean kissed Alex's hand. "And you need to call your doctor."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Yeah I do. We'll find out the due date."

"I can't wait to find out if we're going to have a girl or boy."

"Just like last time, huh?" Alex laughed.

"Can't help it. Then we have to get the room ready again."

"Sorry for almost killing you too." Alex laughed. "I think you need to get used to it." She took her free hand and lightly tapped him on the butt.

"So now, you're going to be like me?" Dean laughed.

"I can't help it. Plus I don't think you'll have much of a problem with it."

"Well, you're right."

"You just have to leave my breasts alone a little bit." Alex smirked.

"Why?"

"They just hurt a little, that's all."

Dean smiled. "Well I can deal with that." Dean opened the passenger's side door for Alex and smiled at her. He lightly placed a hand on her stomach before she got into the car. "Our little one is already growing in there. You can tell." Dean smiled.

"Really?" Alex looked at Dean.

"Just a little. Well I can anyways but I get to see you naked every day."

"You're sick Dean."

"You like it." Dean gave Alex a kiss as she got into the car. He shut the door and went around to the driver's side and got in.

When they got back to Bobby's house, he was sitting on the front porch.

"Are you going to be coming to our house for Christmas this year?" Alex asked Bobby as she walked onto the porch.

"Won't you two be busy with getting the room together and everything for the baby?" Bobby looked at Alex.

"You're going to come stay with us for Christmas. That's that." Dean said as he walked up behind Alex, placing his arms around her waist.

"Please Bobby." Alex smiled as she placed her hands on Dean's hands. "If you're not there it won't be like Christmas. Families are suppose to be together."

Bobby smiled. "Okay, you two talked me into it."

"Good." Alex smiled. "I'm going to go lay down for a little bit. That walk wore me out." Alex turned to Dean and kissed him. "Keep Bobby company."

Dean smiled at Alex as she walked into the house.

"You two have fun?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Yeah. I think she enjoyed the walk."

"I thought she would. So what are you two off to do after you get home?"

Dean smiled as he shoved his hands into her pockets. "I'm going to spend some time getting the nursery cleaned up good and finish getting things put together."

"What about her?"

"I know she really wants to go to the bakery and work, and go to the diner and help get things finished up there."

Bobby looked at Dean. "Well Dean as long as she's not sick there's no reason why she can't go and work. Plus it'll do her some good to get out of the house because you never know if she'll be forced to bed rest later on."

"I know Bobby, I just want to be there with her."

"When your mom got pregnant with you, your dad was the same way. The only way you'd get him away from your mom was if there was a hunt to be done. And then even sometimes he'd make her go with him."

Dean smiled. "She's not going on hunts though. You can come baby sit her."

"Boy, she doesn't need a babysitter. She'll be fine on her own."

"I hope so."

"She will be Dean."

"I'm going to go check on her." Dean smiled.

Bobby laughed. "I didn't think you being down here would last too long."

Dean smiled to himself as he quietly opened the door of the guest room and stepped into the room. He shut the door behind himself and stood at the foot of the bed, smiling as he watched Alex sleeping on the bed.

He softly sat down on the bed, rubbing his hand over Alex's back.

"Hey baby." Alex smiled as she opened her eyes, smiling at Dean.

"So you're taking a nap?"

"Sorry." Alex laid on her back, smiling at Dean. "Why aren't you keeping Bobby company?"

"I was." Dean leaned down, kissing Alex. "But now I came up to keep my wife company."

"Oh really?" Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

Dean kissed Alex again. "Yes."

Alex felt Dean's hands on her waist as she lay on the bed. "I like when you keep me company."

"I do too." Dean smiled as he slid his hands down her body. "Before I start, how are you feeling?"

Alex smiled as she leaned up, kissing Dean's lips. "How is that for an answer?" She laid back on the bed, holding onto Dean's shirt and pulling him with her.

"That's a great answer." Dean smiled then continued kissing Alex's lips. Slowly he moved his lips to her neck.

There was knocking on the door of the guest room. Dean sighed as he got up from the bed.

"Bobby, what is it?" Dean asked as he opened the door.

"Boy, this is my house."

"Sorry," Dean gave Bobby a sly smile. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you two needed anything. I'm heading out for a little bit and just thought I'd ask."

Dean turned to the bed. "We need anything from the store Ally?"

"Nope." Alex smiled at Dean.

"We don't need anything Bobby." Dean said.

"Alright."

Dean shut the door and smiled at Alex. "Now where were we?"

Alex smiled as she stood up from the bed, walking toward Dean. She walked up to him, backing him against the door with a smirk.

"Well I don't remember this being part of what we were doing before." Dean smiled at Alex as she unbuttoned his jeans. "I'm not complaining though." Dean softly began kissing Alex's neck.

Bobby stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking at Dean as he sat at the kitchen table. "What are you doing down here?" Bobby placed the plastic bag he had in his hand in the refrigerator.

Dean smiled at Bobby as he took a drink from his cup that sat in front of him. "I don't want to wake Ally up."

Bobby sat down at the table across from Dean. "She's already sleeping?"

"Yeah." Dean smirked at Bobby. "What am I suppose to do when she's sleeping like she has been?"

"Get a hobby."

"Well I know hunting will not be my hobby."

"You're done hunting?"

"I promised her I'd be home and I'm going to keep that promise. The only time I won't be is when it's something big that people need my help with. I don't want to leave her at the house by herself when she's pregnant Bobby."

"Dean, you have to give her time to herself too."

"I know. I'm trying to."

"You and Sam need to find a few things you two can go off and do together. Once the baby comes, I don't think you'll be able to do things with Sam."

"I know I won't Bobby, I just. I don't know. Am I going to know how to be a father?" Dean looked at Bobby with unsure eyes.

"Dean you'll know."

"Hey I thought you were sleeping." Dean smiled as he seen Alex walked into the kitchen.

Alex sat down on Dean's lap. "I was. My belly isn't too happy."

Dean softly rubbed his hand over Alex's stomach that was covered with the thin fabric of her t-shirt. "Go back up and get in bed. I'll bring you some water up and get in bed with you." He softly placed a kiss on Alex's forehead.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "Okay."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex leave the room.

"Go on to bed Dean." Bobby smiled at Dean.

"I'm going." Dean laughed as he got up from his chair. He filled his cup with water then walked out of the room. "Night Bobby."

Alex smiled as she saw Dean come into the room and shut the door behind himself.

"Here's some water." Dean said as he sat the cup on the night stand beside the bed. He then got into bed, removing the t-shirt he had thrown on before going to the kitchen.

Alex moved her body close to Dean's as they lay under the blanket together.

Dean smiled to himself as he softly rubbed her stomach. "Do you feel any better?"

Alex smiled up at Dean. "A little."

"Good. Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah. Why do I feel like this?"

Dean kissed the top of Alex's head and smiled. "Our Peanut is getting used to the new home."

"I just hope I get over these feelings soon."

"You will baby."


	45. Chapter 45

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 45**

Alex looked through the clothes that were in the dresser. She stood wearing a towel around her body.

"Still looking for clothes?" Dean smiled as he sat on the floor of the bed.

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "Do we really have to go home?"

Dean laughed as he put his boots on. "Yes we have to."

Alex laid her clothes on the top of the dresser and turned to Dean as she softly put her hands on her stomach. "Hopefully today won't be as bad as last night."

Dean got up from the foot of the bed and smiled at Alex. "I'm sure today will be a good day." He softly kissed her lips.

"I hope so. If it's not, the car ride home is going to be so bad." Alex placed her arms around Dean and pulled him into a hug.

Dean smiled as he put his arms around Alex, hugging her. "It'll be fine. I'll stop whenever you need to."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dean kissed Alex's forehead. "Get your clothes on."

"I'm getting there."

Alex smiled at Bobby as she walked onto the porch.

"Are you ready to go?" Bobby asked Alex.

"Nope." Alex smiled as she gave Bobby a hug.

"You never want to leave."

"Can't help it. If you lived closer." Alex smiled as she pulled away from Bobby.

"I know Al." Bobby laughed. "Have a good trip home."

"I'll try."

Alex smiled at Dean as she got in the car.

"Ready?" Dean smiled as he leaned over, giving her a soft kiss.

"Yeah."

When they got home Dean took the bags upstairs while Alex got comfortable on the couch.

"So this is what your big plans are for today?" Dean asked as he leaned down, kissing Alex before he sat down beside her.

"Yes." Alex said as she leaned against Dean, feeling him put an arm around her.

"You know what sounds good?"

Dean laughed and looked at Alex. "What?"

"Cookies." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Alex smiled as Dean got up from the couch, picking up his car keys from the coffee table.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Alex smiled.

Dean leaned down to the couch, kissing Alex. "I'll be back in a few."

"Thank you" Alex kissed Dean.

"It's my duty to get whatever you need." Dean smiled.

Dean walked into the house with a bakery bag in his hand.

"Ally you didn't say what kind you wanted so I got a few of everything." Dean laughed to himself. As he stood in the doorway of the living room, he saw Alex on the floor.

Dean dropped the bag as he ran into the living room. He knelt on the floor next to Alex's body and looked her body over.

There was a long scratch mark along her neck, and several rips through her shirt. The tears in her shirt revealed more open wounds.

"Baby, what happened?" Dean kissed Alex's forehead. "Come on tell me." But Alex was unconscious on the floor.

Dean began to weep to himself as he held Alex against his body as he sat on the floor.

Suddenly he got up from where he had been sitting on the floor. He ran upstairs to the bedroom. He went to his dresser and grabbed his gun from it. As he ran downstairs he took his phone from his pocket and called Sam.

"What do you want, I'm busy."

"Sam! Sam! Get your ass over here. You have to take Alex to the hospital!"

Dean didn't give Sam a chance to answer or ask a question before he clicked his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

"Bastard! You want to fuck with someone you fuck with me! You leave my wife and child alone!" Dean began looking room to room with his gun raised.

He heard the door bust open and went running toward the door, still holding the gun up as he ran.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean.

Dean dropped his gun and looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. "I don't know. I went to get cookies for her and I came back to find her on the floor." Dean said as he walked into the living room. He knelt beside Alex and carefully pulled her body onto his lap.

Dean looked up at Sam as he slowly rocked as he held Alex's limp, bloody body in his arms.

"Dean get her to the hospital." Sam said as he walked closer to Dean

"No, you take her." Dean began crying. "I'm going to kill whatever is in this damn house."

"Dean take her and I'll deal with the house." Sam said as he walked toward the door, opening it. "She needs you with her, not me."

Dean picked Alex's body up and ran to the car.

Dean sat beside the bed in the white hospital room with his head in his hands, crying.

"Ally, come on. Wake up."

"Mr. Winchester?" A man in a white coat, holding a clipboard walked into the small room.

Dean stood up, looking at him. "Yeah."

"Your wife should wake up any time. All the tests came back everything is normal. Did you know she's pregnant?"

"Yes." Dean cracked a smile. "We just found out."

"Well your wife will be fine. We got her cleaned up. She did need three stitches on her back."

"Okay."

When the doctor left the room Dean sat back down in the chair beside the bed. He softly took her left hand in his hands and kissed it. He thought he was done with these parts in his life with people he loved behind hurt and almost taken away from him.

"How is she?" Sam stood in the doorway of the room looking at Dean as he sat holding onto Alex's hand.

Dean looked up at Sam. "The doctor said everything is fine."

"Who has been in your house that normally isn't?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

"The only new person is your little friend. Why?"

Sam pulled a small bag out of his pocket and tossed it to Dean. "That's why."

Dean sat, holding the small brown bag looking it over. "Seriously?"

"Yes Dean. I found it in her purse."

"Alex would never carry something around like that Sam."

"I know. And I know she has a bad habit of leaving it wherever and most of the time it's downstairs in the living room."

Dean tossed the bag back to Sam. "I can't deal with this right now Sam."

"I know. I already have Bobby on the way out. I brought a few things from the house for you and Alex." Sam sat a duffle back down beside the door of the room.

Dean stood up from his chair, pulling Sam into a hug. "Thanks Sammy."

"Hey, I know you don't have the time or energy to deal with this right now like needs to be done." Sam pulled away from Dean's body. "I'm going to go check a few things out. I'll send Bobby in when he gets here."

"Okay." Dean said.

After Sam left Dean took his seat beside the bed. Looking at Alex, he heard a voice say, "She is fine."

Dean looked up to see Castiel standing beside the bed. "Really? How can you tell?"

Castiel placed two fingers on her forehead.

Alex quickly sat up, gasping and looking around.

"Ally." Dean stood up from his chair as Alex was pulling him into a hug. "You're okay. The baby is fine. I'm sorry I left you."

Alex softly cried to herself. "What happened?"

"Sammy is on it." Dean said as he kissed Alex's forehead. "Bobby is on his way to help out because I'm not leaving you."

Alex laid back in bed, looking at Dean. "Peanut is okay?" She asked as she placed her hands on her stomach.

Dean smiled at Alex as he held onto her hand. "Peanut is fine."

"Good." Alex gave Dean a smile.

"I was so afraid when I got home and found you lying there."

"I'm sorry."

Dean gently brushed his hand across Alex's cheek. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left you."

Alex felt a hand on hers and she opened her eyes to see Bobby standing at the side of the bed.

"Hey, I guess you should have really stayed another night, huh?" Bobby smiled.

"Yeah." Alex looked to see Dean slumped far down in his chair, sleeping.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. The baby is fine."

Bobby smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. What about sleeping beauty over there?"

Alex reached over, gently shaking Dean's arm. "Dean, Bobby's here."

Dean sat up in his chair and looked at Bobby.

"Looks like you've had a hard day." Bobby said as he looked at Dean's eyes that were still red from crying.

Dean wiped his hands over his face. "Yeah."

"Sam said he knew a little."

"Yeah. Uh looks like he needs a new girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Here's your lunch." A nurse walked into the room holding a plastic tray with a smile on her face. "You're lucky." The nurse told Alex as she pulled the bed tray over to the bed. "Some people don't even get their husband to stay with them and you have your husband and your dad here." The nurse smiled at Bobby as she exited the room.

Alex laughed. "Hi Dad." She smiled at Bobby.

"Need any help?" Dean asked Alex.

"No." Alex smiled as she sat up, trying to figure out what was on the tray in front of her.

"So it's Sam's girlfriend?" Bobby asked.

The nurse slid another chair into the room. "I found another chair for you, Dad."

"Thanks." Alex smiled. Bobby moved the chair to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Well she's the only new person that's been to the house, and they did go shopping together that one day. She's been the only one who could get to Ally's purse."

"What did Sam find?"

"A lovely care package from hell." Dean told Bobby as he watched Alex sitting in the hospital bed, looking out the window. "Baby you need to eat for Peanut."

Alex turned her head looking at Dean, then sat up looking back at the tray of food. She picked her fork up and slowly began eating.

"Well I'm going to get out of here. I'm meeting Sam at the house." Bobby said as he stood up. "You listen to the doctors." Bobby told Alex as he leaned over the bed, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Alex smiled at Bobby. "I will."

Dean stood up from his seat and walked around the bed. "Thanks for coming to help Bobby. I just can't leave her." Dean said as he pulled Bobby into a hug.

"Hey, I'd do anything for you guys. You just make sure she rests and does everything the doctor tells her to."

"I'm on it." Dean smirked as he pulled away from Bobby.

Dean sat back down in his chair and smiled at Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's see what Sammy brought us." Dean smiled as he got up from his chair and picked up the duffle from the floor. He placed it on the bed beside Alex and smiled as he unzipped it. "Got you some clothes. Some clothes for me. He even threw in stuff so I can shave."

"That's a good thing." Alex smiled at Dean. "I need to get a hold of my doctor so we can go in."

Dean smiled as he sat the duffle bag on the floor. "Don't worry about that right now."

"I want to make sure the baby is okay and find out the due date and sex." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled as he leaned over the bed. "The little Peanut is fine. They did all the tests to make sure." He softly kissed Alex's lips. "The other stuff, don't worry about it."

"Okay." Alex turned onto her side, watching Dean as he sat down in the chair he had been sitting in all day. "You know you can go home, right?"

"I'm not going home. I'm staying right here." Dean smiled.

A nurse came into the room and got the lunch tray from the table.

"Hey, at some point can an extra blanket and pillow be brought in?" Dean asked.

"I'll have someone do that as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Dean looked back at Alex then heard his phone ring he smiled at Alex as he answered it.

Alex felt bad for putting Dean through everything he had been through during that day. She knew it wasn't her fault and it wasn't Dean's fault, but she just wished it wouldn't have happened anyways. The one thing that made her happy was that the baby wasn't hurt.

"That was Bobby. Sammy did have him a real bitch."

Looking at Dean, Alex laughed. "You mean Sammy had him a witch."

"Yeah, but she was a real bitch to mess with my family." Dean gave Alex a sly smile. "Other than that everything is back to normal now."

The man Dean had seen earlier in the white coat with a clipboard walked into the room.

"Well, you're free to go home. We've been keeping an eye on you and everything is fine." The doctor gave Alex a smile. "When you get home I want you to go straight to bed."

"I will." Alex smiled.

"I just need you to sign these and you can go." The doctor handed Alex the clipboard.

While Alex was signing the papers Dean picked the duffle bag up from the floor and pulled the clothing out that Sam had shoved in the bag for Alex.

Once the doctor left the room Dean smiled at Alex then took the clothing into the small bathroom in the room. He walked over to the bed.

"You need my help?" Dean asked as he pulled the blanket down.

"I don't know. I'm hurting." Alex said as she let Dean take her hand and help her up from the bed. "My back is killing me Dean."

"I'm right here." Dean said as he walked behind Alex with his hands on her hips.

"Where's the undies?" Alex smirked at Dean.

"Oh, he didn't pack those."

"Yeah I didn't have any on." Alex laughed. "Oh well, we're going home anyways."

"Yes we are."

Dean picked Alex up from the passengers seat of the car, after he had placed the duffle bag on his shoulder. When Dean laid Alex down on the bed he smiled at her. "You want pjs?"

"I'll get them." Alex smiled at Dean. "Call Bobby and Sam and let them know we're home."

Dean sat down on the bed while he called Bobby and Sam. He watched Alex as she took her time changing out of the t-shirt and jeans and into a baggy t-shirt of his. She then went into the bathroom.

While Alex was in the bathroom Dean pulled the blankets from the bed as he held his phone to his ear. He smiled at Alex as she came out of the bathroom and laid on the bed. Slowly he pulled the blankets up over Alex's body, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Bobby's going to stay with us for a few to help around here." Dean said as he put his cell phone back in his pocket, then sat on the edge of the bed next to where Alex laid.

"He doesn't have to." Alex smiled then gently rubbing her hand over Dean's thigh.

"He told me he doesn't care what we have to say about it." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, that's Bobby."

"Do you need anything?" Dean smiled.

"I'm fine." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Well," Dean stood up from the bed. "I'm going to get a cold shower."

Alex laughed at Dean as he began undressing. "You really are hopeless, huh?"

"Can't help it." Dean leaned over the bed, kissing Alex.

"Leave her alone and put your clothes on." Bobby and Sam stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

Alex laughed.

"Hey, I'm going to get a shower." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"My back is killing me." Alex looked at Sam with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you guys had to go through this because of me."

Alex smiled at Sam. "It's okay."

Bobby walked into the room and sat down in the only chair in the room. Almost immediately, he jumped up and moved the cushion,

"Al?" Bobby said as he raised his eyebrows, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

Dean opened the bathroom door and walked out in only a towel. He saw Bobby with handcuffs in his hands and smirked. "Those would be mine." Dean said as he took them from Bobby and tossed them into the box that was in the bottom of Alex's closet. "Those are for when I play FBI." Dean smiled at Alex.

Bobby sat back down in the chair.

"We never use handcuffs when we're pretending to be FBI agents." Sam said as he leaned against the cream colored wall.

"Sammy, then you're not doing it right." Dean gave Sam a giant smile.

"Oh! You're both sick."

"Anyways," Bobby looked at Sam then Dean. "Do you need anything Al?"

"Guys, I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep."

"Well then I'm going to go downstairs." Sam said and gave Alex a smile.

"Okay. Good night Sam."

"Good night Alex."

Dean gathered up his pajamas and took them into the bathroom with him.

Bobby got up from the chair and walked over to the bed. "Go to bed Al. Send Dean downstairs after he gets clothes on." He said as he leaned down, softly giving Alex a hug.

"I will."

"Well you need your rest now." Bobby smiled.

"And thanks for staying."

"It's not a problem."

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked out of the bathroom. "Need something?"

"No." Alex smiled as she turned onto her side. "Go downstairs with the guys. I'm going to sleep."

Dean bent down, kissing Alex. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean." Alex answered as she closed her eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 46**

Alex turned onto her side to see Dean asleep beside her. She smiled to herself as she kissed his lips. Softly she rubbed her hand over his bare chest as he lay with no shirt on and the blanket pulled down to his waist.

"Hmm…" Dean let out a small moan as he licked his lips. He turned his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes. "What a way to wake up."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Alex smiled as she laid on her right side, watching Dean.

Dean leaned over to Alex, kissing her. "Well it's okay with me."

"Will you be really nice?"

"What do you need?"

"Painkillers." Alex smiled.

"Let me get some clothes on and I'll get you something."

Alex looked at Dean. "Why are you naked?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean smiled.

"You're weird."

"Well I already feel a cold shower coming on thanks to you." Dean smirked as he left the room.

Alex smiled as Bobby walked into the room.

"How are you feeling today?" Bobby asked as he stood beside the bed.

"Sore. Dean is getting me something to take."

"Well I'm not surprised though."

"I know, I'm not either." She gingerly sat up in bed. "Poor Dean is going to explode before long."

Bobby laughed. "Well this is a good run though for him to find something else to do. I'm sure there's going to be a few days while you're carrying that baby you won't want him to touch you."

"I know, but I feel bad about it."

Dean smiled at Alex as he walked back into the bedroom holding a glass in one hand and a pill in the other. "This is fine to take when you're pregnant. I read the bottle." Dean said as he handed Alex the glass and pill.

"Thanks Dean."

"Is it safe to sit in this chair again?" Bobby looked at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said as he went back to sitting on the bed with Alex.

"If you think you can handle everything around here for today, I think I'm going to spend a little time with Sam." Bobby looked at Alex and Dean. "He's just so damn heartbroken over the whole thing he doesn't know what to do."

"Go on Bobby. I can cover everything." Dean said.

"I feel bad for Sam. He was so happy." Alex said.

"That's why I'm going to get him away from here for today."

"If I end up needing anything, I'll call." Dean said as he looked at Alex.

"Well I'm going to go hunt him down and get him away from here." Bobby said as he got up from the chair. "You leave her alone and let her rest." Bobby told Dean as he pointed his index finger at Dean.

"I'll be good." Dean smiled. "Have fun Bobby."

"Take care of Al." Bobby said as he exited the room.

Alex smiled as she leaned against Dean's body.

"You feeling a little better?" Dean asked as he placed an arm around her body.

"I'm just sore."

"How sore?" Dean smirked.

Alex sat up, looking at Dean. "Seriously?"

"Can't help it." Dean smiled. "I'm happy because you're okay," Dean softly laid his hand on Alex's stomach. "Peanut is okay." He leaned over, kissing Alex's lips.

Alex smiled as she placed her hand on Dean's that laid on her stomach. "I'm glad too. I have to go to the bathroom."

Dean smiled as he took his hand away from her body. "Do you need help?"

"No. I think I can make it." Alex smiled as she slowly got out of bed.

Dean sat on the bed watching, noticing she didn't have shorts on. He smiled to himself.

While Alex was in the bathroom he got up and put a pair of jeans on and a t-shirt. Once he was dressed he walked into the bathroom to see Alex standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Brushing my hair, why?"

"The only place you're going is back to bed or downstairs to the couch."

Alex turned to face Dean as she placed the brush on the counter. "I can't look good for my husband?"

Dean smiled as he walked up to Alex. "Baby, you look great."

Alex took a slow step toward Dean. "I'm glad you think so." She turned to view herself in the mirror. "I look like shit."

"Hey, no you don't. You just had a rough day yesterday." Smiling, Dean softly kissed Alex's lips.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I'm hating having to rest as much as you are."

"Are you sure about that?" He gently placed his hands on her waist.

"Yes." Alex kissed Dean.

"You better stop now." Dean smiled. "You should put some shorts on and go downstairs."

"Well first why should I stop?" Alex smirked.

"I think you know why." Dean smiled. "Plus I don't want to make you feel any worse than you do already."

"Don't worry about it." Alex sighed. "I'll put some shorts on and go downstairs. I might need your help though." Alex smiled as she walked out of the bathroom.

Dean followed Alex. "Help doing what?"

"Getting downstairs." Alex smirked as she slipped her pair of shorts on.

Dean walked over to Alex and picked her up in his arms. "Like this?"

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck and began kissing him. "Yes."

As Dean laid Alex down on the couch, she pulled him back down as she kept kissing him.

"Ally." Dean smiled as he pulled away from her body. "You need to rest."

"I don't want to." Alex smiled.

"Oh, trust me I don't want you to rest either but you have to think about Peanut." Dean smiled as he stood beside the couch.

"Am I being a bad mom?" Alex looked at Dean with tears in her eyes.

Dean knelt beside the couch. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that." He softly brushed the piece of stray hair from her eyes. "You're being a great mommy. Just after the day you had yesterday, you need to rest."

"Okay."

Dean smiled at her. "How about after you're rested up and your back is feeling better I take you out for one of those fancy dinners you enjoy so much." He softly kissed her lips.

Alex smiled. "Okay."

Dean sat down on the end of the couch and laid Alex's feet on his lap. "What part of your back is hurting?"

"Just where they had to put the stitches." Alex smiled. "So you won't hurt me."

Dean laughed. "The doctor said you need to rest."

Alex threw her arms up over her head and sighed. "I hate this though. I had to do this for two months."

Dean knelt on the couch, putting a knee between Alex's legs and the other between her leg and the back of the couch. He bent down, softly kissing her lips.

"Boy get off of her!" Bobby stood in the doorway of the living room.

Dean stood up and smiled at Bobby. "Well she said she's okay."

With a resigned sigh, Bobby turned to Alex. "How are you really?"

Alex sat up on the couch. "It's just sore where they put the stitches."

"That's good." Bobby smiled. "I just wanted to let you two know that Sam and I are going to go out tonight. I think it'll cheer him up."

"I think that'll work." Alex smiled, then laid back down.

Dean looked at Alex as Bobby walked out the front door. He moved his body back into the position he was in before Bobby interrupted.

"You still feeling okay?" Dean smirked. He didn't want to force her to do anything if she wasn't feeling fine.

Alex grabbed Dean's t-shirt and pulled him down to her. She began kissing him.

"Wow." Dean smiled then began kissing Alex's neck.

"You can make me feel better." Alex whispered in Dean's ear then softly bit his earlobe.

Dean bit down on Alex's neck as he felt her hand between his legs, groping him through the denim of his jeans.

"How about we go upstairs? I can get more comfortable on the bed." Alex said as she pulled her hand away from Dean.

Dean smiled and looked at Alex. "Hey, that's all you had to say baby." He picked her up from the couch and carried her upstairs.

Softly Dean laid Alex on the bed and began kissing her as he knelt on the bed. "Need any help getting those clothes off?" Dean smirked as he took his shirt off over his head.

Alex reached her hands up and ran her fingernails over Dean's stomach and chest. "Yes."

"Well I am here to help." Dean smiled as he gently slid Alex's shirt from her body. He looked at her and saw the three scars across her stomach.

"What about these?" Alex asked as she tugged on Dean's belt.

"Getting there." Dean softly kissed her. "You're in a hurry."

"No, I'm not." Alex leaned up as she kissed Dean, letting her hands work at his belt.

Dean smiled as he pushed Alex's fingers away from his zipper. "I can do it."

"Are you sure?" Alex smirked.

Dean smiled at Alex as he took his jeans off, throwing them toward the bathroom door. "Now let me get back to helping you." He slid her shorts down her legs with a smile.

"Yes, come help me." Alex smiled as Dean leaned down and began kissing her again.

Dean picked the brown bottle up from the coffee table as he sat on the couch watching the TV in front of him.

"Where's Al?" Bobby asked as he walked into the living room, sitting down in the empty chair.

"In bed." Dean said as he put his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh, she's still catching up on sleep?"

Dean smirked. "Well kinda."

"Dean! You better have left that girl alone."

"Her idea." Dean smiled. "Why don't you ask her." He said as he got up from the couch and walked over to the bottom step of the staircase and walked over to the couch with Alex.

"Finally back?" Alex asked Bobby as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. Sam is in his bed sound asleep."

"How's he feeling about it all?" Dean asked as he placed his hands on Alex's stomach, then softly placed a kiss on her stomach.

Bobby smiled. "He's feeling better than I thought he would be."

"That's good to hear." Alex said.

"How are you feeling Al?" Bobby asked.

"Not as bad as I was feeling this morning for sure." Alex said as she lay down, placing her head on Dean's lap.

Dean smiled down at her and softly brushed his hand over her head.

"Well I'm going to get to bed." Bobby said as he got up from his chair.

"I would give you a hug, but I had a fun enough time coming downstairs." Alex smiled.

"That's okay Al." Bobby smiled. "You just lie there and make Dean be your slave for the night so you can get back to work."

Alex smiled. "I will."

"Good night you two." Bobby laughed as he left the room.

"How is my Peanut tonight?" Dean smiled as he rubbed his hand over Alex's stomach.

Alex smiled up at Dean as he placed her hand over his. "I've been able to eat, so great."

"That's great." Dean smiled then kissed her on the forehead. "How's Mama been?"

"Well, I can't wait to go back to work tomorrow." Alex smiled.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"I think it'd be okay if I don't work in the front. If I work in the back I can sit down and everything."

"If you even feel a little close to how you did this morning, you're staying home baby."

Alex smiled. "You have a deal. Will you have to help me out again?"

"Well maybe." Dean smirked as he pressed the power button on the remote and looked down at Alex. "How about we go get in bed."

"Okay." Alex said as she stood up from the couch.

Dean smiled at Alex as she lay in bed. He took his shirt off and got into bed with her.

"I feel bad for Sam." Alex said as she laid her head on Dean's chest. "Seems like he's always losing out on the chance of having something like we have."

Dean smiled as he rubbed his hand over Alex's arm. "I don't think Sammy is ready."

"How can you say that?"

"It's the truth. I just don't think he's ready. He never really got his wild side out."

"I guess you're right." Alex looked up at Dean. "Every time we're alone, that's when I let my wild side out." Alex smiled.

"Oh, I know you do."


	47. Chapter 47

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 47**

"Need help?" Dean asked as Alex walked out of the bathroom wearing a leopard print skirt with a white lace bra covering her breasts.

Alex laughed at Dean as he sat on the bed, putting his boots on. "No. I'm fine." Alex pulled a black blouse from her closet.

She walked over in front of Dean and smiled.

Dean looked up at Alex with a grin splashed across his face. "You look great Ally. Do you really have to waste looking that good by going to work?"

"I will come home." Alex smiled as Dean stood up. She placed her arms around Dean's neck.

"Good." Dean said as he began kissing Alex's lips. "Are we going to do lunch?"

"How about this, I'll call you and we can meet." Alex smiled.

"Works for me." Dean kissed Alex.

"I have to go now." Alex smiled.

"Okay."

As Alex opened the door of the bakery she was greeted by a smell she normally loved, fresh baked cookies. But now, she could feel her stomach become uneasy as she approached the back of the bakery where Debbie was standing by an oven. Alex smiled at her then rushed into the bathroom.

Debbie stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Alex. She picked Alex's purse up from the floor.

Alex stood up, looking at Debbie with a slight smile on her face. "Hi."

"Yeah, hi to you too. If you're feeling sick go home Hon."

"I'm not sick." Alex said as she washed her hands, then took her purse from Debbie. She dug through it until she found a mint. "It was nice to not have to do with that the past couple days."

"Oh." Debbie smile widely. "I get it." She said as she followed Alex to the office where she sat her purse. "Dean-o finally got it right."

Alex smiled at Debbie. "Yes he did. I haven't been to the doctor yet, but I'm going within the next couple days for sure."

Debbie could tell how excited Alex was over the news. "I'm glad for you two."

"Thanks. Now what do I need to do?" Alex asked as she followed Debbie into the back again.

"Well you can be in charge of icing cupcakes."

"Yes, that will give me a chance to sit down." Alex laughed. "Dean doesn't want me to do anything too involved."

Debbie laughed. "Well that's Dean."

Alex heard the door of the bakery open. "I'll go wait on whoever just came in and then I'll get moving on the cupcakes."

"Okay." Debbie said as she took pies from the oven.

Alex walked to the front and smiled as she saw Bobby, Sam and Dean standing in front of the counter. "What are you guys doing?" Alex asked as Dean leaned over the counter, giving her a kiss. She smiled at them all.

"I thought I'd kidnap the boys for a day since you're here." Bobby said.

"Well that sounds like a good idea." Alex smiled. "What can I get you guys?" She asked as she threw on her apron.

"Coffee." Dean smiled.

"That's all?" Alex asked as she turned to fill the cups.

"Yeah." Bobby said as he hit Dean on the shoulder who was leaning over the counter trying to get a better view of Alex's backside.

Alex turned, setting the cups on the counter. "It's on the house." She smiled at the three men.

Dean walked around the counter and smiled at Alex. He put his arms around her waist and smiled at her. "Have a good day." He gave her a kiss. "And I love you."

Alex smiled. "I love you too. Be good." Alex said as she pulled Dean into a hug.

"I will." Dean smiled and gave her one last kiss.

Debbie smiled at Alex as she walked into the back, sitting down on the stool

"Who was that?" Debbie asked.

"Dean, Bobby and Sam. They're all going to spend the day together."

"That should be fun for them."

Alex kicked her black heels off as she sat on the stool. "It'll be good for all of them. They don't really get to see Bobby as much as they'd like."

"And he is their father figure. I should get up front before the mad house starts." Debbie laughed. "You sure you're okay with doing those?"

Alex smiled. "Yes. I enjoy it."

Alex spent most of her time in the back baking and finishing up items.

After a while, Alex slipped her shoes on and walked to the front to see Debbie counting what was in the glass case.

"Do you want to take your lunch break first or me?" Alex asked.

Debbie smiled at Alex. "I brought a little something for my lunch so I can grab it whenever we're not busy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Debbie said as she went back to counting pastries.

"Okay, I'm going to call Dean."

"Some afternoon love?" Debbie laughed.

"That's what he's hoping." Alex laughed as she went into the office and grabbed her cell phone from her purse.

"Hey baby."

"Hi, are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well Peanut and I are."

"Then I am. Do you want me to pick you up or what?"

"Come pick me up, please."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Alex dropped her phone into her purse as she picked it up. She sat it on the front counter as she took her apron off and hung it up.

"I won't take too long of a lunch." Alex told Debbie.

"Take however long you need." Debbie smiled. "You need to make sure that baby in there gets enough food."

Alex smiled. "I know. Dean and Bobby both said I look a little bigger."

"Hun, I think they were talking about your boobs." Debbie laughed. "They're bigger since the last time I saw you."

"I guess you're right though. My bra's have been fitting a little tighter. I guess the good thing is I don't need to wear a bra to make them look bigger now." Alex laughed.

"I bet Dean is loving it." Debbie smiled. "What is he going to do when sex just gets uncomfortable for you?"

"Take a lot of cold showers I guess."

As Dean walked into the front door of the bakery he saw Alex leaning against the counter talking to Debbie. He smiled as he approached her. She looked so good to him today, he didn't want her to go back to work after lunch.

"I'll take her." Dean pointed to Alex.

The two women turned and looked at Dean.

"That'll cost you." Debbie laughed.

Alex leaned across the counter, kissing Dean. "It'll cost you a nice lunch."

"I think I can handle that." Dean smiled.

Alex walked out from behind the counter and smiled. "I'll be back Debbie."

"Take your time."

Alex got in Dean's car and smiled at him. Dean placed his hand on Alex's stomach and smiled. "How's Peanut?"

"When I got here earlier not so good, but now hungry."

Dean smiled and kissed Alex. "How's Mama?"

"Hungry and horny." Alex smiled at Dean as she leaned across the seat placing her lips on his neck.

Dean eyes lit up when he heard her speak. "Well both of your problems can be fixed." Dean smiled.

"No just one, I have to get back to help Debbie."

"I have a problem too." Dean smirked. "I've had this problem since you left this morning."

Alex laughed. "That's horrible."

"Hey boys." Alex smiled as she walked onto the porch where Sam and Bobby were sitting.

"How was your day Al?" Bobby asked.

"Great."

"You feeling okay?" Sam asked.

"I feel so much better now. Where's Dean?"

"In the house."

Alex walked into the house and went upstairs. She wanted to change into comfortable clothes before she even looking for Dean.

As she threw her shirt on the bed she felt two hands wrap around her waist, then a set of lips press against her neck. She could feel the excitement spread through her body.

"Glad to see you're home." Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

"Where were you?" Alex asked as she turned to face Dean, she smiled at him.

"Moving stuff and cleaning in the nursery." Dean smiled. "I called your doctor and they let me set up and appointment for you tomorrow."

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck. "Oh, well thank you for doing that for me." She said as she kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome Mama." Dean looked down at Alex's body. "You need a bubble bath, don't you?"

"Are you offering to get it ready for me?" Alex kissed Dean's lips.

"I will get it ready since you worked. Mama needs to relax tonight." Dean rested his hands on Alex's ass with a smile.

"You go start the water and I'll find something comfy to change into."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said as he kissed Alex's lips.

Dean walked into the master bathroom and put the plug in the bathtub. He turned the water on and turned to see Alex standing behind him. Smiling, he grabbed the bottle of bubble bath from where it sat on the bathroom counter. After pouring a bit into the bathtub, he sat it back and stood looking at Alex as she slowly began to unzip her skirt with a smile on her face.

"Need help?" Dean asked as he walked toward Alex.

Alex gave Dean a smile as she stepped out of her skirt and turned her back to Dean. "Can you unsnap me?"

"I think I can." Dean placed his fingers on the clasp of her bra and unsnapped it. He then placed his lips on her shoulder and began kissing. "Do you need help from your panties?" Dean whispered in Alex's ear as he slowly slid his hands down her body.

"I think I can handle that." Alex smiled to herself.

Dean kissed her neck. "I am more than willing to help you."

Alex giggled. "Go keep Sam and Bobby company. I want to relax this time."

Dean removed his hands from Alex's body, she turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"Let me relax." Alex kissed Dean. "I'll let you help me take off more than just a bra then."

Dean smiled and kissed her back. "Sounds like a deal."

"Where's Alex?" Sam asked as he watched Dean walk onto the porch alone.

Dean smiled as he leaned against the banister of the porch. "Getting a bubble bath."

"I'm glad she kicked you out of the bathroom." Bobby said. "She needs to relax."

"Yeah that's the reason she told me to leave." Dean smirked. "How are you doing Sam? I mean with everything that's happened."

Sam looked at his brother. "I'm fine." Sam gave Dean a quick smile.

"You better be." Bobby told Sam.

"I am. Don't worry about me."

"We're going to no matter what Sam." Bobby looked at Sam.

Dean smiled as Alex stood in the doorway of the house wearing a tight t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Alex walked over to him.

"Look, you can already see Peanut." Dean smiled at Bobby and Sam as he rested his hand on Alex's stomach showing the other two men the small growth of her stomach.

Bobby smiled. "You can really tell."

"You look great Alex." Sam said.

Alex smiled at Sam. "Thanks. The real reason I came out here is to see if anyone had any ideas for dinner."

"Whatever you make I'll eat." Dean smirked.

"Alex, you shouldn't be cooking." Bobby said.

"I'm fine and we're both hungry." Alex said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"If you say so." Bobby said.

"So that means no one has any ideas?" Alex laughed.

The three men looked at each other.

"Okay." Alex laughed as she walked back into the house.

Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk back into the house.

"How can I resist that?" Dean smiled at Sam and Bobby.

"Dean, a friend of mine in town is looking for some help." Bobby looked at Dean.

"Oh, what kind of help?" Dean asked.

"Well he owns a garage and he's just looking for another person to work there a couple days a week."

"Hm, well I want to be home though with Alex."

"I'll call him. I'm sure he'll let you work the days she works so you'll both be home together the other days."

Dean shrugged. "Sounds like fun to me."

"I'm going to go talk to Alex." Sam said as he walked into the house.

Alex looked up from the cutting board and smiled at Sam as he walked into the kitchen.? "Hey Sam."

Sam stood across the island from Alex. "Yeah. I'm sorry about everything that happened."

Alex laid her knife on the cutting board and smiled at Sam. "It's not your fault Sam. Don't worry about it."

"But you were hurt."

Alex wiped her hands off on a towel that laid on the counter of the island. She walked around to the side Sam was standing and smiled at him. "Listen, don't worry about it. I am fine and your niece or nephew is fine." Alex rested her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I feel bad about it though."

"Don't worry Sam." Alex smiled.

"I can't help it."

Alex patted Sam's shoulder. "Well, how about you help me with dinner and we'll call it good, okay?"

Sam smirked at Alex. "What do you need me to do?" Sam asked as she watched Alex walk back around the counter.

"How about you cut and I'll start cooking?" Alex smirked.

"Okay."

"So, how are you feeling about finally being an uncle?" Alex smiled.

"I'm excited for you guys. You're going to be a great mom. Dean is going to turn out to be a great dad."

"But what about you Sam?"

"I can't wait to babysit for the first time."

"Well you're the first one on our list of babysitters." Alex laughed.

"Good."

Alex walked onto the porch smiling at Bobby and Dean. "Come and eat. Sam helped."

"I was wondering where he went off to." Bobby said as he got up from his seat.

"Well we talked."

"Ah, that's good then."

Alex stood on the porch looking at Dean as Bobby walked into the house. Dean walked up to Alex and put his hands on her waist.

"I'm not allowed to help you in the kitchen?" Dean smirked.

"I would have let you today." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "But you know we'd never have dinner."

Dean smirked. "You're right."

"I know I am." Alex kissed Dean. "We're going to eat." Alex smiled.

"I'll follow you Mama." Dean smiled.

Alex stood in the kitchen washing the dishes after they had eaten.

"You and Sam had a good talk?" Dean asked as he sat the plates up in the cupboard.

Alex smiled as she stood looking at Dean. "Yeah. It's not that often we get to talk like we did."

Dean smiled at Alex then placed his hands on her hips. "Well now let's have a good time of our own."

"So you're going to help me out with taking these clothes off?" Alex smiled at Dean.

"Oh, yes."

Alex giggled as Dean slid his hands under her shirt. "You can't wait, huh?"

"Why do you think I could? You look hot." Dean asked as he began kissing Alex's neck.

"Can't you two get a room?" Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"We're going!" Alex gave Dean a smile as she walked out of the room. Dean followed behind her and lightly tapped her ass with his hand.

Alex giggled as Dean backed Alex against the closed door of the master bedroom. "Baby." She felt Dean's hands under the waistband of her pants.

"Just wait." Dean said as he kissed Alex's neck. "You're the one that made me wait."

Alex pushed Dean away from her and smiled at him. "Hopefully it'll be worth the wait." Alex smirked as she took her shirt from her body.

"Oh, it will be." Dean smirked.

Alex walked toward Dean with a smirk on her face. She pushed Dean's shirt from his body and began working her hands at Dean's belt. "When are you going to help me get the rest of these clothes off?"

Softly Dean pushed her hands away from his belt and backed her toward the bed. As she lay down, he slid his hands down her body to the waistband of her pants. Softly he pushed the fabric of her pants from her body, then laid her back on the bed. He began kissing her as he lay on her back.

Alex bit down on Dean's neck as she felt his fingertips slide between her legs.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Dean smiled at Alex as he sat up in bed.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Yes. It'll be the first time we hear anything about Peanut."

Dean placed a kiss on Alex's forehead. "I can't wait either."


	48. Chapter 48

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 48**

Leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, Dean smiled at Alex as she stood putting her hair up. She had on a pair of black stretch dress pants and a baggy red blouse. Dean walked up behind Alex and began kissing her neck. "You look so good." He rested his hands on her waist as she stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

"Dean," Alex laughed. "I'm trying to get ready. So we can get out of here."

"I can't help it." Dean smiled.

"Go get the car."

"Uh, okay."

Alex laughed as Dean left the room. She finished her hair then grabbed her purse and walked downstairs. She found Sam and Bobby sitting on the porch.

"Where are you two off to?" Bobby asked.

"The doctor." Alex smiled widely.

"This is the first time I've seen you be excited over going to the doctor." Sam laughed.

"We'll find everything out today."

"Good luck." Sam said.

"I want a report when you get home." Bobby told Alex.

"I'll tell you." Alex smiled as she walked off the porch.

As they sat in the small white room, Dean stood up from his chair and placed a kiss on Alex's lips. She grabbed his hand as she lay on the table with her stomach exposed.

"Are we ready?" The doctor smiled at them both as she held a small device in her hands.

"Yes." Alex smiled as she looked at Dean.

The doctor placed an item that looked like a microphone to Alex's stomach. The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a thumping noise. "There's your baby's heartbeat."

Dean kissed Alex's forehead and smiled.

"Our little Peanut." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Yep."

Dean smiled to himself as they sat in the car in the parking lot of the doctor's office. "Our Peanut is just fine. You're healthy and are going to have no problems."

"Let's go tell Sam and Bobby the great news." Alex smiled as she leaned across the seat, kissing Dean.

Alex walked onto the porch where Sam and Bobby still sat. She smiled at them both and sat down on the bench placing her purse on the wooden floor of the porch.

"Well what's the news?" Bobby asked.

"Tell them." Dean smiled as he stood on the porch.

"We're right on schedule." Alex smiled widely. "We're both in great health and I shouldn't have any problems."

"That's great to hear Al." Bobby patted Alex on the shoulder.

"And we got to hear the heart beat." Tears began to form in Alex's eyes. "We still have a few weeks before we can find out what we're having."

"She's further along than we thought." Dean smiled at Alex. "I'm just glad we don't have to go clothes shopping this time."

"Me too." Alex smiled. "I'm going to go upstairs and change into something comfy, then dig out that box of clothes."

Dean smiled at Alex. "I'll be up in a couple minutes to get that box out. You don't need to try to dig it out by yourself."

"Okay." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Before you go up there Dean," Bobby said. "I called my friend. He said you just have to show up tomorrow and it'll work out."

"I don't know if she's working tomorrow." Dean looked at Bobby.

"I'll still be here so I'll keep an eye on her if she doesn't." Bobby told Dean. "It'll be good for you to have something like that to do and it'll be some extra money for your baby."

"Okay." Dean smirked. "I'll get up in the morning and head there."

"Good."

Alex sat on the bed wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and Dean's old faded AC/DC shirt. She smiled as Dean walked into the room.

"I'll be glad when I get this box out, maybe then I'll get my clothes back." Dean laughed as he went to Alex's closet and dug around. He pulled a large box from the bottom of the closet and set it on the bed next to Alex.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Alex smiled.

Dean opened the box and started handing Alex the clothing. "Oh, You need to wear this all the time." He said as he held up a leopard print nightgown.

"I was wondering where that went to." Alex said as she knelt on the bed, facing Dean. "This wasn't to go in the box." She smiled as she took it from his hands.

"Oh, it wasn't?" Dean smirked as he leaned down, kissing Alex.

"No Dean." Alex giggled as she tipped back on the bed with Dean leaning over her body.

He took the nightgown from Alex's hands and tossed it to the floor. "Your body isn't telling me no." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex's neck.

"Dean!" Bobby stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

Dean looked up at Bobby. "What?"

"You're coming with me boy. Let her go through all that herself."

Leaning down, Dean playfully bit Alex's neck. "I'll be back." He told Alex then kissed her lips.

"Where are you guys going?" Alex asked as she sat up on the bed.

"We're going to go pick some food up so you don't have to cook tonight." Bobby said.

Alex smiled. "That works for me."

"I'll be back." Dean smiled as he followed Bobby.

Alex emptied the box of clothes onto the bed. She was starting to have doubts about their decision to go ahead and try to get pregnant so soon after losing baby John. Neither of them had been to the small plot of their first child since the day of the funeral.

Alex reached for the last item in the box and realized it was the blanket that the doctors had wrapped around the lifeless body of baby John after forcing Alex to go into labor. Dean had snatched the blanket from the hospital.

Sitting on the bed, Alex held the blanket in her hands looking at the blood stains on it. She began to cry as she held it.

Dean walked into the bedroom and saw Alex on the bed crying. He approached her and noticed the blanket

Alex looked up at Dean. "This was Johnny's."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know it was." He placed his arms around Alex. "Give it to me let me put it in the trash."

Alex pushed Dean away from her. "What?"

"Let me throw it away. I think it needs to be done. We're moving on with our lives." Dean said.

Alex pulled Dean's body back to hers and began crying into his chest. "I don't want to forget Johnny."

Dean softly rubbed his hand over Alex's back. "You won't. I won't let you forget him."

"Are you sure?"

"You've held onto that thing long enough." Dean told Alex.

Alex tossed the blanket to the floor and rubbed her hands over her face, wiping the tears away. She looked at Dean as he stood up.

"You're sure you're okay with me doing this, right?" Dean asked as he picked the blanket up from the floor.

"Yeah." Alex said as she got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Dean walked into the kitchen with small blanket balled up in his first.

"Where's Al?" Bobby asked as he sat at the kitchen table with Sam.

"She'll be down in a couple minutes." Dean said as he walked over to the trashcan.

"What do you have there?" Sam asked Dean.

"Uh," Dean paused while he threw the blanket into the trash. "It's the blanket from the hospital. Ally found it in the bottom of the box with her clothes."

Bobby turned around in his chair looking at Dean. "How is she boy?"

"We talked about it." Dean said as he looked at the doorway of the kitchen and saw Alex standing, smiling.

"Come and eat Alex." Sam told Alex.

"Aw, you guys made me a plate." Alex smiled as she sat down across the table from Sam.

"Well we knew you'd want something to eat." Bobby smiled.

Dean sat down beside Alex. "Are you two hungry?" He slipped his hand under Alex's shirt and let it rest on her stomach.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "Yes." She gave Dean a quick kiss.

Bobby sat down on the couch beside Alex. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." Alex looked at Bobby.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Alex sighed. "Do you think it's the right time to be having a baby? We haven't even been to the plot of Johnny's."

"Al, if it wasn't the right time it wouldn't be happening to you guys. And as far as not going to Johnny's plot, we all know he isn't really there."

"I know he's not Bobby, but it's just the fact of going there."

"It took Dean years to go to his mom's after he was an adult."

"Maybe I need to talk to him." Alex told Bobby.

"Do that Al."

Alex leaned over to Bobby and gave him a hug. "I'm going to go see if he's ready for bed."

"Good night."

"Good night to you too." Alex placed a kiss on Bobby's cheek. "I'm going to go in the kitchen and tell Sam I'm going to bed too."

Alex smiled as she saw Sam standing in front of the sink. "You know you didn't have to wash the dishes, right?"

Sam turned to look at Alex. "It's okay." Sam smiled.

"Thanks for doing it. I'm going to go ahead go to bed." Alex placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Okay. Good night Alex."

"Night Sam."

Alex smiled to herself as she walked into the bathroom, seeing Dean sitting in the bathtub. "What are you doing?"

Dean sat up and smiled at Alex. "I'm trying out this whole relaxing thing you do in here."

"Oh, you liking it?" Alex asked

"It'd be so much better if you'd get in here too."

Alex walked over to the bathtub and bent down, kissing Dean on the lips. "Sorry, not tonight."

Dean grabbed Alex's hand and put it into the water. "I've had this all day."? He said as he placed her hand on his erection.

"You've got hands." Alex said as she wrapped her hand around his erection and softly began to stroke him.

"Please get in here with me Ally."

"I'm tired." Alex smirked as she took her hand from the water. "Peanut and I had a long day. Then tonight when I was going through that box."

Dean smiled at Alex and kissed her. "Go to bed. I think I can handle this." He smirked.

"You're making me feel bad."

Dean sat up in the bathtub. "No, I don't mean it like that Ally."

Alex stood looking at Dean. "Are you sure?"

Dean smiled. "Yes I'm sure. Go get in bed and I'll get out and we can watch some TV."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Okay."

Alex was lying in bed watching the TV when Dean walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts.

"Mama had a rough day, huh?" Dean kissed Alex as he put his arms around her.

"A little." Alex smiled as she laid, looking into Dean's eyes. "But we got to hear our Peanut's heartbeat."

"Yep. Are you ready for our Peanut?"

Alex looked at Dean. "Are we ever going to go see Johnny's headstone?"

Dean looked at Alex. "Do you want to?"

"We haven't been there since the funeral. It'd be nice to at least take flowers."

Dean kissed Alex's forehead. "We can do it tomorrow."

Alex smiled. "Okay."


	49. Chapter 49

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 49**

Alex turned onto her side seeing a piece of paper laying on Dean's pillow. She picked it up and read it. "Went to a garage for a little job. I'll be back soon. Sam and Bobby are together. If you need something call one of us. I love you." Alex smiled to herself. Maybe it was a good thing after all that they were having a child. Dean is changing for the better.

"I guess I shouldn't have written that note." Dean laughed as he walked toward the bed where Alex still resting

Alex smiled at Dean as he leaned down, kissing her lips. "Sorry."

"Hey you and Peanut need all the sleep you can get. Plus I have a little job to earn Peanut some extra money." Dean smiled.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Dean smiled. "Are you ready to go to the cemetery?"

"Let me get dressed." Alex said as she got out of bed.

"Need any help?" Dean smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No." Alex smiled.

Alex looked at Dean as they sat in the black Impala at the cemetery. Dean reached to the backseat and handed Alex a small bouquet of mini white roses.

"I picked these up this morning." Dean said then kissed Alex.

"Thanks for doing that."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Dean grasped onto Alex's left hand as they walked toward the large oak tree that the small gray headstone was under. Alex bent down and placed the roses against the headstone. It had been suggested to them that they didn't put a headstone anywhere, but Alex and Dean both wanted it. Johnny would have survived the birth if it wasn't for the car accident.

Alex stood, looking at the small gray stone. "Jonathan Robert Winchester." Alex said then looked at Dean. "Peanut, this is your big brother."

Dean slipped his jacket off and placed it around Alex's shoulders with a smile. "Johnny would have been a great big brother."

"Yeah." Alex turned to Dean. "But instead of already having a little one and getting ready for our second, we're just getting ready for our first one."

Dean pulled Alex into a hug. "I love you and Peanut is going to have a great life just like Johnny would have."

Alex laid her head on Dean's chest, against the blue plaid flannel shirt he had on over a black short sleeve t-shirt. "I know this isn't the right place or time, but you smell so good."

Dean smirked to himself. "Pregnancy is a great thing."

Alex walked toward the car as she pulled Dean's jacket around her body. "At least I got to see his headstone."

"Yeah." Dean got in the car and looked at Alex as she sat with his leather wrapped around her body. "Let's spend the day at home, huh?"

"Sounds good to me."

Dean smiled at Alex as they sat at a stop light. "Did I ever mention how great you look in that jacket?"

Alex giggled. "You're just remembering the one motel stay with you and Sam. You talked Sam into going and getting a couple drinks so we could have the motel and I came out of the bathroom in your jacket."

"How could I forget that?" Dean smirked. "I thought you at least had underwear on."

"I wanted to surprise you." Alex smiled.

"Oh you did."

When they got home Bobby was standing in outside by his car. "I'm going to head home." Bobby told Alex and Dean as they walked toward him. "I want you to keep an eye on Sam." Bobby said as he pulled Dean into a hug. "And keep and eye on your wife."

"I will Bobby."

"And you, " Bobby pulled Alex into a hug. "Don't work too hard and make sure the two boys are keeping safe."

Alex smiled at Bobby. "I always do." She placed a kiss on Bobby's rough cheek.

"Have a safe drive Bobby." Dean said.

"I will. Call me if you guys need anything."

"We will." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled at Alex, who was lying on the couch watching his movements. He strolled over to the couch and lay on the edge, facing Alex. "How are you feeling after the trip this morning?"

Alex smiled. "I feel fine Dean. It was a good thing to go there." She snuggled her face into Dean's chest. "And you still smell so damn good."

Dean smiled to himself as he put his arms around her body. "I haven't changed anything I do."

"I know." Alex kissed Dean's lips. "I can't help it."

Dean smirked. "I'm not complaining at all." He said then began kissing Alex.

"I wish I could dress up for you." Alex looked at Dean.

"Why can't you?"

"I don't feel sexy enough to do that."

Dean began kissing Alex's neck. "You're still so sexy to me."

"Sorry to put a little stop to your plans." Sam said as he stood in the doorway of the living room watching Alex and Dean as they lay on the couch.

Dean looked up at Sam as Alex began kissing his neck. "What?"

"I know you said you didn't want to hunt while she's pregnant but I could really use your help on this one. It won't take too long to wrap up and you'll be home tonight."

Dean kissed Alex as he got up from the couch. He looked at Sam and saw that he had his black suit on. "You're kidding, right?"

"No Dean."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Go on. You'll be back tonight and I'm just going to relax."

"Let me go get dressed."

Alex sat on the couch smiling at Sam as he stood waiting for Dean. "You can borrow Dean as long as you bring him back tonight."

Sam laughed. "I will. Just need a little help from him. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great." She slid her shirt up her body, showing Sam her stomach. "Want to feel what it's like right now?"

"Um." Sam was taken off guard by the question.

Alex giggled at Sam. "It's okay, just come here. It feels different than when you felt Johnny in there."

"Okay." Sam said as he walked toward the couch. He softly placed his hand on Alex's stomach and looked at her. "That does feel different."

"That's because it's still small." Alex smiled at Sam as he took his hand away from her body.

"When are you going to let us all know when you're due?" Sam smiled.

"You'll know when I want you to." Alex laughed. "And don't even ask Dean because I already told him he'd be sharing a bed with you if he spilled the beans!"

Sam laughed. "So you're hoping he can keep a secret this time?"

"Yes." Alex smiled at Sam as she pulled her shirt back over her stomach. She watched Dean walk down the steps and into the kitchen. He came out of the kitchen with a glass in his hand and sat it on the coffee table.

"There, the only reason you need to get us is to go to the bathroom or to go up to bed." Dean smiled as he leaned down to Alex, kissing her.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Okay. I don't want you to leave now." Alex smirked as he looked at Dean as he stood wearing his black suit.

"I kind of figured you wouldn't." Dean said as he kissed Alex then stood up, looking at Sam. "Come on Sammy boy, before I change my mind."

Alex sat on the couch watching TV while Dean and Sam were off doing their little hunt. It was her time to just relax without Dean being around and she was enjoying it.

There was a knock at the door and Alex sighed as she got up from the couch to answer the door. The last thing she wanted to deal with was someone wanting to talk to Sam or Dean.

Alex smiled widely as she saw Dean standing on the porch in his suit. "Yes?" Alex giggled.

Dean brought a slim black wallet out of his jacket pocket and flipped it open. "I'm FBI, Agent Perry. I'm here to investigate what you have on under your clothing." Dean smiled and bent down kissing Alex as he walked into the house, shutting the door behind himself.

"Why would you have to do that?" Alex asked as she stood against the wall next to the staircase.

Dean gave Alex a smile, it was the smile that always made her melt. He walked up to her, pinning her against the wall. "Because I've been forced to wait all day for this."

Alex grabbed his tie, pulling his face to hers. "That doesn't sound like a good enough reason for me Agent Perry."

"How about this?" Dean asked as he took Alex's free hand and pressed it against his crotch. "Is that a good enough reason?"

Alex smirked at Dean. "Maybe."

"I am a Federal agent, Mrs. Winchester."

"What if my husband comes home to see you doing your investigation?" Alex kissed Dean.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind." Dean softly bit Alex's bottom lip. "So where is this investigation going to take place Mrs. Winchester?"

Alex slid the black jacket from Dean's body and smiled as it hit the floor. "Where are you more comfortable?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Dean whispered in Alex's ear then began kissing her neck. He could feel Alex's fingers on his belt.

Alex pulled Dean's belt from his pants and dropped it to the floor.

Dean smiled at Alex and slipped her shirt from her body. "Can I play with them?" Dean asked as he stood looking at Alex's swollen breasts.

"Sorry Agent, they're off limits." Alex pressed her hand against Dean's crotch. "Can I play with this?"

"Please do." Dean said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his wife's hand pressing against his erection.

Alex smiled then pulled the tie form Dean's body with a smile, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean pushed Alex's hands away from the last few buttons and took his shirt off, snapping the button from the fabric. He then picked Alex up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Oh baby." Alex squealed as she felt Dean's tongue between her legs after he stripped her pants from her body.

Standing up from the bed, Dean smiled at Alex as he kicked his shoes off and stood in only the black slacks. He slid them from his body and got back onto the bed, kissing Alex's lips.

"Mrs. Winchester, you won't be facing any charges. I am happy with the information I gathered during my investigation." Dean said as he lay on his back, starring at the ceiling.

Alex giggled as she tossed the blanket over Dean's nude body. "Well I'm glad to find that out." She leaned over Dean's body, kissing his lips.

"Pregnancy is going to be a wonderful time." Dean smirked at Alex as he watched her get up from the bed, slipping on a pair of panties then going into the bathroom.

"Are you going to stay home with me tomorrow?" Alex asked as she grabbed a shirt from her dresser and put it on before she crawled back into bed with Dean.

"I was thinking about taking you out for that nice little dinner." Dean smiled as he placed his arm around Alex's body.

"Well that sounds nice." Alex smiled.

"Just you and me at a nice little dinner." Dean smiled. "I want you to dress up too."

Alex kissed Dean. "Don't worry, I will."


	50. Chapter 50

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 50**

Alex turned over onto her right side and shook Dean as she heard someone knocking on the bedroom door. She didn't want to get out of bed because she had a rough time getting comfortable last night and she was finally comfortable.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he put an arm over Alex's body.

"Answer the door. It's just Sam, but I finally got comfy." Alex said as she closed her eyes to fall back asleep.

Dean sighed as he got up, putting a pair of shorts on and opened the door to see Sam standing looking at him.

"What?" Dean asked as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Well I tried calling you, I tried calling Alex, I tried calling the house and no one answered."

"And?" Dean looked at Sam as he hung onto the door.

"I just wanted to tell you two that I'm going to take a drive and go visit Bobby for a couple days."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Dean. I just want to take a little road trip on my own. Just to think things through."

"Well have fun."

"I do have something to ask you."

"What?"

"What the hell happened downstairs last night?"

Dean smirked at Sam. "Agent Perry had to do an investigation of Mrs. Winchester."

"Dude, sick." Sam said as he walked toward the staircase.

"Well if you'd learn to do things like that you'd be getting laid." Dean shut the door and crawled back into bed with Alex. As he lay on his stomach with his eyes closed, he felt Alex's hand began to slowly rub across his back. "I thought you were going back to sleep?"

"I'm trying, I thought maybe doing this would make you and me go back to sleep."

"It might help you, but not me." Dean smirked to himself.

"Sorry, I'll quit." Alex pulled her hand away from Dean's body.

Dean turned onto his back and sat up, smiling at Alex. He pulled the blanket over her body. He got up from the bed and got in the shower.

When she heard the water running, Alex sighed and she went into the bathroom. Leaning against the bathroom counter, as she watched Dean through the glass doors She watched him as he pressed his left hand against the wall in front of him with his right hand wrapped around his thick shaft. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see Alex looking at him. He gave her a sly smile as he kept his hand moving.

Smiling to herself Alex went back into the bedroom and lay down on the bed.

"Sorry." Dean said as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Alex smiled at Dean. "It's okay. You just gave me a little more time to relax."

"That was the idea." Dean smiled.

After Dean got dressed he sat down on the edge of the bed, softly stroking Alex's hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great." Alex smiled at Dean.

Dean leaned down, kissing Alex. "I'm glad to hear that." He slowly moved Alex's shirt up her body and smiled as he looked at her stomach. He softly placed his hand on her stomach. "How's Peanut?"

"Very happy." Alex smiled. "Do you have any names picked out?"

"No, do you?" Dean smiled.

"I though you'd already have some picked out."

"Well I don't Mama." Dean kissed Alex. "Are you going to try to squeeze into your red dress?"

"No. I was thinking about something else. Something not so tight, but something you'll still love."

"Just as long as you and Peanut are comfy that's all that matters." Dean smiled. "Are you going to get out of bed?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah. But I'm not getting dressed until I have to."

"Put some pants on and do whatever." Dean kissed Alex. "I'm going to go clean up downstairs."

"I'll be down in a little bit."

Alex slipped a pair of pajama pants on and went downstairs to the laundry room.

"Need any help?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the room, smiling.

Alex placed some clothes in the washer. "Nope," she said as she turned to look at Dean.

"Well," Dean said as he approached Alex. "Remember that place we went to about a year ago? The one with the dance floor?" He softly placed his hands on her hips.

Alex smiled. "Yes."

"That's where we're going tonight."

"I can't wait." Alex kissed Dean. "Do you have another suit clean?"

"I have the dark blue one. Will that work?" Dean smirked.

"Yep. I have a blue dress I can wear."

"Good." Dean smiled. "Do you think you can be here by yourself for a few minutes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Dean kissed Alex's lips. "You don't need to know. I'll be back as fast as I can. If you need something call me."

"I will baby." Alex smiled at Dean as he left the room.

When Dean came back from his short trip he found Alex lounging on the couch, reading.

"I'm back." Dean said as he leaned down, kissing Alex's forehead.

Alex smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Hey, I thought you were washing clothes."

"I am. I'm waiting for them to dry." She smirked.

"Do you need help getting a shower for tonight?"

Alex laid her book on the coffee table. "No." She smiled.

"I'm just checking."

Alex sat up on the couch. "I'm sure you are." She smirked. "Peanut and I are going to go get a shower now. Since you're home you can get the clothes out of the dryer and take care of them, right?"

"Yes. Go take your shower and I'll deal with the clothes."

Alex stood in the shower. She couldn't wait for a nice dinner with Dean. She was just hoping that she would fit into the dress she was hoping to wear. Her stomach hadn't grown much, just enough to tell she's pregnant but she didn't feel like having a clingy dress on all night.

"I put everything away." Dean told Alex as she walked out of the bathroom. He stood by the bed where he had laid his suit out.

"Good." Alex smirked as she went to her closet. When she turned back to the bed she saw Dean sitting on the bed. Alex walked over to Dean and stood in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Dean smiled at Alex and placed his hands on her waist. "Nothing is wrong. How could anything be wrong?"

"Just checking." Alex said as she leaned down and kissed Dean's lips.

Dean pulled Alex's body closer to his as they continued kissing. He smiled to himself as he felt Alex's hands remove the t-shirt from his body.

"Ah, you're helping me get dressed?" Dean smiled at Alex as he felt her lips begin kissing his neck.

"You're right, we need to get dressed." Alex smiled as she moved away from Dean's body.

"Hey now, that's no fair."

"Well, wait for tonight." Alex smirked as she picked her dress up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Dean laughed to himself as he began to get ready. He walked over to his dresser, picking up a black box and placing the silver watch around his wrist. It was a Christmas gift from Alex and he only wore it when they went out. Once he was dressed he went downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for Alex.

"I don't look fat do I?" Alex asked as she stood on the staircase smiling at Dean. Her blue strapless dress was tight across her breasts but slightly loose over the rest of her body. The fabric of the dress stopped above her knees.

Dean stood up from the couch and smiled at Alex. "You don't look fat. You look hot."

"Glad you think so." Alex smirked.

Dean took Alex by the hand and pulled her to him. "Are you ready for a great little date night since Sammy isn't around?"

"Yes." Alex smiled and kissed Dean.

When they got out to the car Dean reached to the backseat and handed Alex a bouquet of daisies.

"Thank you." Alex leaned across the seat and kissed Dean. "You're really hoping for something good tonight, huh?" Alex smirked.

"Why wouldn't I when you look like that?" Dean smiled as he placed his hand on her thigh.

At the restaurant Dean sat looking at Alex with a smile on his face. He stood up and extended his hand to Alex.

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Winchester?"

Alex smiled as she gave Dean her hand and stood up. "Yes I would, Mr. Winchester."

They walked onto the dance floor and Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck, smiling at him. Dean slipped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled her body into his.

"This is great." Alex smiled as she rested her head on Dean's chest as they swayed to the music.

When it came to dancing Dean wasn't great, but he tried. The one other time they went to this restaurant Sam had found out and kept poking fun at Dean for weeks after that. Dean knew this kind of thing is what Alex loved doing with him and he would do anything to make her happy.

"Once Peanut is here, Uncle Sammy is going to babysit so we can do things like this." Dean placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

Alex pulled her head away from his chest and smiled up at him. "Yes, he will."

Dean leaned down, kissing Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean and put her lips to his ear. "I don't have any panties on." She whispered.

Pulling away from her body, Dean smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Alex smiled.

"So you don't want to eat, right?" Dean smirked.

Alex giggled. "No I want to eat."

Dean smiled at Alex as she walked toward the table they had been sitting at.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" Dean asked with a smile as he sat down across from Alex.

"I love you." Alex smiled.

"I love you too."

Dean smiled at Alex as he took his suit jacket off and placed it over Alex's shoulders before they exited the restaurant.

"Do you want your jacket back now?" Alex asked as she sat in the car.

"Nope. Keep it on."

When they got home Dean smiled at Alex as he opened the front door, letting Alex walk into the house first.

"How about you go upstairs and get your pjs on and I'll get a fire going." Dean smiled at Alex as he shut the door behind himself.

Alex turned and kissed Dean. "Okay." She handed Dean her flowers. "Put them in water, please."

"Will do." Dean smiled. He went into the kitchen and put the flowers into a vase of water then went back to the living room where he began to work on a fire.

"You want your jacket back now?" Alex asked with a smile as she stood in the doorway of the living room.

Dean looked at Alex wearing his jacket and stood up from the fireplace. "Should I say yes?" he smirked as he walked toward Alex.

"Yes you should."

"Okay then, yes I do want my jacket." Dean smiled as he untucked his shirt from his pants.

"Okay." Alex smiled as she dropped his jacket to the floor.

Dean's smile grew wider as he viewed his wife standing nude in front of him. "Baby." He smirked as he walked up to Alex, placing his arms around her waist and kissing her lips.

"You're so bad." Dean smirked at Alex and gave her a kiss as he slipped his shorts back on.

"You like it." Alex smiled as she wrapped herself up in the blanket from the back of the couch.

"I know I do." He poked at the fire and smiled at Alex. "Should I put this out?"

"I don't know, should you?" She smirked as she lay back on the couch watching Dean.

"Okay I'll leave it alone." He walked back to the couch and bent over Alex's body, kissing her lips. "I love Sammy not being around." Dean smirked.

Sam had always been around in one way or another. The short time Sam had been gone was the longest that they hadn't talked in years. They were always there for each other because that's all the family they had. Even when Alex came into the picture, they always stood close to each other.

"Me too." Alex smiled. "How about we go to bed now, huh? I'm tired."

"You feeling okay?" Dean asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah. I just want to get some sleep that's all." Alex smiled as he stood up from the couch, taking the blanket with her.

Alex slipped into a shirt of Dean's and a pair of panties before she crawled into bed. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 51**

Alex sat up on the bed, stretching her arms above her head. She smiled to herself when she heard water running in the bathroom. When she walked into the bathroom Dean was stepping out of the shower.

"Good morning." Dean smiled at Alex as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Good morning to you too." Alex smiled.

Dean gave Alex a kiss as he walked past her.

Alex smiled as she walked into the bedroom and saw Dean getting dressed. She sat on the bed, watching as Dean pulled his jeans up and turned smiling at her as he zipped them.

"What's Mama and Peanut going to do today?" Dean asked as he slipped his t-shirt over his head.

"I'm going to get some clothes on," Alex said as she got up from the bed and went to her dresser, "and go through a few things in Peanut's room."

Dean smiled. "Need some help?"

Alex took her shirt off and smiled at Dean. "Well it'd be nice for you to go in there with me."

"Well I will." Dean went into the nursery waiting on Alex.

When Alex walked into the nursery she smiled as she saw Dean sitting on the floor, pulling books from the small bookcase.

"What are you doing?" Alex smirked at Dean as she sat down on the floor beside Dean.

"Looking to see what books we have."

"Oh, you're going to buy some books for Peanut?"

"Yes." Dean smiled and kissed Alex.

"Good." Alex said as she stood up. She went over to the dresser and began going through it.

"Baby." Alex smiled widely at Dean as she held up a little black t-shirt that had an AC/DC logo. "Remember when you brought this home?"

Dean smiled. "Yes. Sammy and I were doing a hunt and I made him stop on the way home because I wanted to bring you and Johnny something. I brought you some flowers."

"They were beautiful flowers." Alex smiled as she began to pile clothing on the floor.

"I'm glad you liked them." Dean smirked as he put the books back into the bookcase "Should we take this out of the package?" He asked as he held up the bedding that lay in the crib.

"Well we don't know what we're having. I'm just hoping this room won't need to be painted again."

Dean smirked. "It'll be fine." He opened the package and pulled the items out one by one. "How does all this stuff go?"

Alex laughed. "I'm pretty sure you can figure it out if you look at everything." Alex stood up as she heard the house phone ring. "I'll be back."

Dean stood in the nursery trying to make sense of what he had just taken out of a bag. After a bit, he gave up on it and went looking for Alex. He found her talking on the phone at her desk in the home office. Dean leaned against the desk and smiled at Alex. She hung the phone up and looked at Dean as she turned the computer off.

"What do you want?" She asked as she stood up from her chair, standing in front of Dean.

"I just came to see what's going on." He smiled as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Well nothing major. Just an ordering error, it's fixed now." She smiled and placed her arms around his neck.

Glad to hear." Dean smirked as he leaned down, kissing her.

"I thought we were busy." Alex smiled as he picked her up, and sat her on the desk.

"I thought we were done for now." Dean said as he began kissing Alex's neck.

"Oh, you wish." Alex said as she pushed his body from hers.

"Come on." Dean smiled. "The room doesn't have to be finished for a while yet."

Alex felt Dean's hands resting on her thighs as he began kissing her neck again. "Come on, stop." She pushed him away from her again. "How about you wait until after I get a shower?" Alex kissed Dean.

"I don't want to wait." Dean lightly rubbed his hands over Alex's thighs.

Alex smiled at Dean. "How about instead of going out for a nice dinner, I cook you a nice home dinner tonight?" She kissed Dean. "Then we can do whatever you want."

"Well, that sounds like a great idea to me." Dean smiled.

"What do you want for dessert?"

"Oh, you know what I want."

"Chocolate cake?" Alex laughed.

"No, I was thinking more like a nice piece of your pie." Dean smirked at Alex.

Alex laughed at Dean. "You're so goofy."

"I'm not goofy."

Alex placed her hands on Dean's cheeks and kissed his lips. "You're cute." She hopped down from the desk. "I'm going to go see what we have in the kitchen."

Dean sighed. "What can I do?"

"Stay out of the kitchen." Alex smiled.

"No fun." Dean smirked. "Maybe I'll call Sammy."

"You do that." Alex smiled as she left the room.

Dean sat down in the chair and smiled to himself as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"What Dean?"

"Hey. I just wanted to see what you've been doing."

"Clearing my head. What do you want?"

"Alex won't let me in the kitchen."

"Oh, so you have nothing to do."

"Right. You having a good trip?"

"Yes. How has Alex been?"

"She's been great. She's been doing everything like normal. Last night we went out for a great little dinner. We figured out that you're going to babysit so we can still have dates."

"I thought I would be doing that."

"Alex will just love the dates even more."

"Or she'll want to stay home."

"I hope not."

"Well I think she is going to be one of those moms that'll want to be there for everything. And I think once you have that baby in your arms you'll going to be the same way."

"I don't know man. We still have a while."

"Dean, as soon as you can feel the baby kick you'll change your mind. You did this last time."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. I was there."

"Well Sammy, I'm not going to fight with you. My wife said she needs me."

"Good. Bye Dean."

"Bye."

Dean slipped his phone back into his pocket and spun the chair around, facing the doorway of the office and smiled because Alex was actually standing there. "What do you need?"

"Nothing." Alex smirked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Well come here." Dean said as he patted his lap.

Alex smiled as she walked into the room and sat down on Dean's lap. "What?"

Dean smiled. "Sam said that when our Peanut is born, I'll turn into one of those dads that'll want to stay home all the time."

"I agree with Sam."

"You both are wrong."

Alex smiled as she placed her arms around Dean's neck. "You'll have to be home all the time to try to teach our little one something, and to make sure we're both okay."

"Well I will want to make sure you're both okay, but I know you're both going to be fine."

Alex laughed. "So was that last hunt, your last hunt?"

"Depends, do you want to go on a few?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but I think now Sammy will make us get our own room." Alex smirked.

"Good." Dean smiled. "I'll give Bobby a call and tell him to keep an ear open for anything."

"When are you really going to stop?"

"When I can tell you're pregnant." Dean smiled as gave Alex a kiss.

"So you only have about a week." Alex laughed.

"You know what I mean." Dean smirked. "When are we going to eat?"

"You still have a while." Alex said as she got up from Dean's lap. "I better get back to working on dinner if you want to eat."

"We're both going to need the energy." Dean smiled.

"You hope so anyways." Alex smirked.

Alex went back into the kitchen and heard someone knock on the door. She peeked out of the kitchen to see Dean answer the door. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Dean at the door.

"Ally!"

"What?" Alex asked as she walked up behind Dean.

"This is James." Dean said as Alex stood beside him, seeing a man the same height as Dean with shaggy blonde hair. "He helped me and Sam out about a year ago in Jefferson."

"Hi." Alex gave the man a smile. "I would talk longer but I have dinner cooking." She took her right hand and lightly rubbed it across her lower back.

"Your back hurting?" Dean asked Alex with a concerned look on his face.

"I just think I did something to it that's all." Alex smiled then went back into the kitchen.

Dean invited James into the house and sat down in the living room.

"I've heard from a few hunters that your wife is pregnant again."

"Yep." Dean smiled.

"Another Winchester hunter?"

"I don't know about that." Dean laughed.

"I heard too that you let your wife do a hunt with Sam."

"Yeah. I was there too. She had been trying to talk Bobby and Sam into getting me to let her do it. So I did. She did great."

"That's what I heard."

"Here I thought you two could use these." Alex said as she walked into the kitchen with two brown glass bottles.

"Thank you." James said as he took he bottle from Alex.

"Thanks Baby." Dean smirked as he watched Alex walked back into the kitchen.

James looked at Dean. "Where's your brother?"

"He's off on his own little trip."

"So from the last time I see you, anything changed? Other than your accident."

"Uh." Dean sighed. "Nothing really."

"Wild boy Dean has settled down." James cracked a smile. "A lot of the hunters don't believe it."

"I haven't settled down, I just have one woman." Dean smiled. "Still go to motels every so often. She might even be a little wilder then I am."

"That's a little hard to believe."

"Ask Sam." Dean smirked.

"Dinner's ready." Alex said as she walked into the living room. "You can stay if you want." Alex told James.

James stood up from the couch. "I'd better not. I need to be getting on the road. It was nice to meet you and I'll get a hold of you later Dean."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you." Dean said.

Dean walked into the kitchen with the two bottles in his hands. As he put them in the trash he felt Alex's arms around his waist. "What do you want?" He smirked.

Alex moved her arms and smiled as Dean turned to face her. "Hmm, what do I want?"

"Yes what do you want?" Dean smiled.

"I want you to enjoy the dinner I made for you." Alex smiled.

"I will." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "Leave the dishes, I'll do them in the morning."

Smiling, Dean picked Alex up from couch and took her upstairs to the bedroom. After they had dinner they went into the living room to relax and watch a movie. Alex fell asleep.

Dean laid Alex down on the bed and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead as he covered her body with the blanket.


	52. Chapter 52

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 52**

"Are you excited about today?" Alex asked Dean as she walked into the bathroom. Dean was standing in front of the sink.

Dean turned to Alex with a smile. Within the last two weeks her stomach had grown to twice the size it was. "Why wouldn't I be excited?"

Alex stood beside Dean, looking into the mirror as he finished shaving. "Well you have two things to be happy about, Sammy is home and we get to find out what our Peanut is."

"You're right." Dean said as he turned to Alex and gave her a kiss. He lightly placed his hand on her stomach and looked at her. "Want to place bets?"

Alex laughed. "We're not placing bets on what sex our baby is."

"Sounded like an idea to me." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, go get some clothes on." Alex gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Alex had been up since early in the morning because she was excited to find out the sex of the baby. She had waited long enough and didn't want to wait any longer.

"Is Sammy coming with us?" Dean asked Alex as he threw a t-shirt on.

"I didn't figure he'd come."

"You never know with Sam." Dean smirked.

"I'll go find out."

Alex walked onto the porch, finding Sam sitting in a chair.

"You guys leaving soon?" Sam asked.

"As soon as Dean gets some clothes on." Alex smiled at Sam as she sat down on the bench. "Are you going with us?"

Sam looked at Alex confused. "No, why would I?"

"I don't know. It was Dean's idea."

"I'll be here when you guys get back so you can tell me all the excitement then."

"Sounds good to me."

"I can't believe how big you've gotten in such a short amount of time." Sam instantly realized that what he had said didn't sound the nicest. "I mean, how much the baby has grown."

Alex laughed. "I know what you mean Sam. I can't believe it either. One day I can still fit into my jeans and the next day I'm wearing maternity clothes."

"Well Dean still can't get enough of you, if that counts for anything. And you've only gone up like two sizes, you've told me that yourself."

"When you're used to being such a small size and you have to go up two sizes, it feels like maternity clothes. And Dean not being able to get enough, that counts for a lot Sam." Alex smiled. "It means a lot when I feel like a fat cow and he still wants to spend time with me."

"That's Dean." Sam gave Alex a smile.

"So are you going or not?" Dean asked as he walked onto the porch.

"I'll be here when you two get back." Sam smiled.

"Okay Sammy." Dean walked over to Alex as she stood up from the bench by Sam. "You ready Baby?" Dean smiled.

"Yes." Alex smiled back. "Let's go see what names we need to look at."

"Yes."

Alex leaned across the front seat of the car and gave Dean a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're being a great daddy," Alex smirked. "Some women can't get their guy to go to one doctor's appointment, let alone all of them."

"Well that's the deal." Dean smiled.

Sitting in the parking lot of the doctor's office Dean couldn't help but sit and smile at Alex.

"So what should we call you now Peanut?" Dean said as he placed his hand on Alex's stomach.

Alex smiled at Dean. "How about just Junior for now?"

"You don't have any names in that head of yours?"

"Not right now Dean." Alex smiled.

Dean kissed Alex. "So we better get back so we can tell Sammy he's going to have a nephew that's going to beat him up."

"So, what's the news?" Sam asked Alex as she walked up the steps and sat down on the bench.

Alex looked at Dean and smiled. "Well Sammy, do you have any name ideas for your nephew?"

Sam smiled at Alex. "You're having a boy. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks Sam."

Dean placed his arms around Alex and kissed her. "You're going to be outnumbered around here." Dean laughed.

"Oh, I think I can manage." Alex smiled.

"Oh and someone is going to take you guys out for dinner." Sam smiled.

"You?" Alex asked.

"Nope, stand up and turn around." Sam told Alex.

Alex stood up, turned around, and saw Bobby's car pull up the drive way. She turned back to Sam and Dean. "Did you two know he was coming?"

"I did." Sam smiled.

Alex walked off the porch, meeting Bobby at his car.

"Hey, Al." Bobby smiled and gave her a hug. He looked down at her stomach. "Looks like the baby is eating just fine."

"Yep." Alex smiled.

Alex walked with Bobby onto the porch and sat down beside Dean again.

"So what's the news?" Bobby asked Dean and Alex.

Dean looked at Alex. "Tell him."

Alex looked at Dean, smiling. "We're having another Winchester boy around here."

"No names picked out?"

"Not yet." Alex smiled.

"Well since the baby has grown so much in the last few weeks, do you have anything nice that you can fit into?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to take all of you out to dinner to celebrate another boy being around here."

"Bobby, you don't have to do that." Alex said.

"Yes I do." Bobby smiled. "Is it okay if I go in and get cleaned up?"

"Sure." Dean smiled at Bobby. "Wait does this mean dressing up?"

"Yes Dean." Bobby laughed. "I'm going to go get my bag from the car and go up and get ready."

"Okay Bobby. I'll go get ready in a minute." Alex smiled. "I just don't want to get up yet."

Dean smiled at Alex. "Do you need help getting ready?"

"Actually, I think I might." Alex said as she stood up from the bench, looking at Dean. "My dress has a zipper in the back, and there's no way I'm reaching for it today." She laughed and smiled at Sam.

"Just don't touch anything other than the zipper, Dean." Sam laughed at Dean.

"Can't help it," Dean smiled. "I can't help the fact that she's so hot."

"You're bad." Alex laughed and walked into the house.

"You better get ready too." Dean told Sam. "You're going to come too and celebrate your nephew."

"I really don't want to go." Sam looked up at Dean.

"Come on, go for Alex man."

Sam sighed. He knew Dean was right. "Okay. I'll go get ready."

"Good." Dean smiled and went into the house.

Dean smiled as he saw Alex standing at her closet, flipping through clothes. "So you really don't know what you're wearing, Mama?"

She turned to Dean and smiled. "I feel like a blob today."

Dean laughed as he stepped closer to her, placing his arms around her waist. "You don't look like a blob to me." He softly kissed her lips.

"Thanks Dean."

"You're going to look great in whatever you wear." Dean smiled. "You going to wear panties tonight?" Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

"Hmm, do you want me to?" Alex smirked.

Dean smiled widely at Alex. "Well, no."

"Then I won't."

"Sounds great to me." Dean smiled.

"I figured." Alex laughed. "I am going to find something to wear. So you better do the same."

"Hey, I already know what I'm wearing because it's already been picked out for me.

"But you love the nights you wear it." Alex said as she turned back to her closet.

"That, you're right about." Dean smiled at Alex.

The past two weeks had been the best of Dean's life, or at least that's what he thought. He had worked at the garage three days each week, thankfully Sam had come back and spent time with Alex while Dean was gone. Dean was loving everything that was happening.

"Black or green?" Alex asked Dean as she stood holding up two dresses.

Dean laid his suit on the bed and walked over to Alex. "Well, how about the black one." He smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Alex gave Dean a kiss.

Dean sat down on the foot of the bed, looking at the floor while Alex was in the bathroom getting ready. He turned and smiled as he saw the bathroom door open and Alex standing in the doorway in the black dress. The dress clung tightly to her swollen breasts and her slightly protruding stomach.

"You look great." Dean smiled.

Alex looked down at herself. "Are you sure?"

Dean stood up and walked over to Alex, kissing her lips. "Yes I'm sure."

Alex smiled. "Thanks. Why aren't you ready? Do you need help?"

"Maybe." Dean smiled at Alex as she sat down on the bed. "I was thinking." He took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor, then moved his hands to the button on his jeans.

"About what?" Alex laughed.

"Not what you're thinking." Dean smirked as he let his jeans fall to the floor. "Names."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Well, let me hear your ideas."

"Robert or Joshua." Dean looked at Alex with a smile.

"Those are cute." Alex stood up from where she sat and put her shoes on.

Dean stood in front of Alex with his tie draped around his neck. "Want to help?" He smiled.

"Sure." Alex smiled as she fixed his tie. "The last time you had me help was when we were getting ready for our engagement dinner." She said as she kissed Dean. "Looks good."

"Not as good as you." Dean smiled as he picked his jacket up from the bed and put it on. "Where's your coat?"

"Downstairs." Alex smiled. "Where's yours?"

"I don't need it." Dean smirked as he opened the bedroom door.

"Wow, you look uncomfortable." Dean laughed at Sam as he sat on the couch.

"I am." Sam sighed. "Where's Alex?"

Dean picked Alex's black jacket up from the back of the couch. "She's coming."

"Sam isn't the only one who's uncomfortable." Bobby said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Dean laughed at Bobby. "Sorry guys, tell her."

"She can take as long as she wants." Bobby said.

Dean stood looking at the staircase and smiled when he saw Alex walking down the stairs.

"Come on boys, I'm hungry." Alex smiled at Dean.

Alex walked up to Dean, letting him help her with her jacket.

"Sammy is going to be our babysitter." Dean smiled across the table at Sam.

"I'm going to enjoy it." Sam smiled.

"You two haven't thought of names at all?" Bobby asked.

"Dean came up with a few while we were getting ready tonight." Alex smiled and felt Dean's hand on her bare thigh.

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"Joshua or Robert." Alex smiled at Dean. "We still have a while before we have to really be set on a name."

"But it's a good idea to come up with a few ideas." Bobby told Alex.

"We're thinking." Alex smiled. "Thank you for taking us out for dinner Bobby."

"Hey, it's a must." Bobby smiled. "We're all a family and have to stick together." Bobby looked at Sam.

"You're right." Alex added.

When they got back to the house Sam and Bobby went off on their own.

"I put your leftovers in the refrigerator." Dean smiled at Alex as he saw her lying on the bed.

"Thanks." Alex smiled as she lay on her side, rubbing her stomach. She had kicked her shoes off and they were laying haphazardly on the floor beside the bed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he moved Alex's feet and sat down on the bed. He lightly rubbed his hand along Alex's back.

"Feels like butterflies in my belly." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled. "I'll go start some bath water."

Alex sat up on the bed, kissing Dean. "You going to join us?" She grabbed Dean's tie and began to untie it.

"Yes." Dean smiled as Alex slipped the tie from around his neck. "I'll go get that water started." He stood up, tossing his jacket to the floor.

"I'm coming."

"Take your time." Dean smiled at Alex as he went into the bathroom.

Dean started the water in the bathtub then began to undress in the bathroom, waiting for Alex. He turned to the open door to see Alex walk into the bathroom, still in her dress.

"Do you need help?" Dean asked as he laid his belt on the counter of the sink.

"Nope." Alex smiled as she slipped her dress from her body.

"You look amazing." Dean said as his eyes were glued to her breasts.

Alex laughed, knowing Dean too well. "Can you stop eyeing my chest and help me in the tub so I don't fall again?"

Dean took his pants off and walked over to the bathtub, holding on Alex's hands as she stepped into the warm water, and sat down. "I don't want you to fall again." Dean said as he tossed his shorts to the floor. "That scared me when I heard you hit the floor." He sat in the water with Alex, leaning over and kissing her lips.

"Well I tripped over your damn jeans." Alex looked at Dean.

"I know," Dean kissed Alex's lips again. "I'm sorry, but hey, you caught yourself with your hands and you didn't hurt Junior." He smiled.

"I'm glad I was awake enough to put my hands out." Alex smiled at Dean, knowing what he was up to.

"Hmm, me too." He moved his lips to Alex's neck and kept kissing.

"Not in here." Alex said as she pushed Dean away from her body. She picked her wash cloth up from the rim of the bathtub and smiled at Dean.

"Okay, I get it." Dean said as he leaned back in the bathtub, watching Alex as she ran the wash cloth over her breasts.

Alex looked at Dean with a smirk on her face as she noticed him watching her. She began to move her hands slower across her breasts.

"So, uh, they're feeling better?" Dean asked as he licked his lips, watching Alex.

"They're not as tender as they were. You just can't be rough."

"I promise not to be." Dean smiled.

Alex smirked. "Sure."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"I'll go tell them to leave." Dean smiled as he gave Alex a kiss before getting out of the bathtub.

He placed a towel around his waist and opened the bedroom door, looking at Bobby.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"I just wanted to let you and Alex know I'm leaving." Bobby said.

"Why don't you just stay in the guest room for the night and leave in the morning."

"Wish I could. Where's Al so I can tell her bye."

"She's in the bathtub, I'll go get her." Dean said as he walked away from the door.

He went into the bathroom. "Come on." Dean said as he grabbed a towel and held it in his hands.

"What?"

"Bobby is leaving."

"Okay." Alex said as she stood up, letting Dean wrap the towel around her body and pick her up from the tub, setting her feet on the floor of the bathroom. He softly kissed her lips.

Alex dried off and grabbed her blue fluffy robe from the wall hook, wrapping it tightly around herself.

"I'm going to head out." Bobby said as he hugged Alex.

"Thanks for coming Bobby."

"Hey, I wouldn't miss finding out what you're having for anything." Bobby smiled.

"Well if macho dad in there would let me, we'd come see you. He says long car rides aren't a good idea for the baby." Alex laughed.

"That's Dean." Bobby laughed. "Call me and let me know when your next big appointment is and I'll be here."

"Okay, be waiting for my phone call."

"I will Al. You take care of yourself and the little one in there."

"I will."

"And keep an eye on the boys."

"I always do."

Alex closed the door and turned to the bed, seeing Dean sitting on the foot of the bed with the white towel wrapped around his waist. He stood up from the bed and walked over to Alex, softly kissing her lips.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Dean smirked as he untied Alex's robe.

Alex smiled. "However you want."

Dean pushed Alex's robe from her body and lightly placed his hands on her breasts, softly squeezing. He felt her hands move the towel from around his waist, then felt her hands lightly rub his penis.

Dean started backing Alex against the bed as he kissed her.

"Show me your tattoo." Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex smiled as she turned her back to Dean and bent over.

Smiling, Dean placed a hand on Alex's stomach as they lay under the blankets together. "I really don't like this working a job thing."

Alex smiled at Dean. "I know you don't. You can quit. There's no reason you need a job."

"Our little one needs a few extra things, I can't quit." Dean smiled.

"I have to go to the diner tomorrow anyway. Check things out so we can open. I don't care what anyone thinks either. I'm wearing comfy clothes and sneakers." Alex smiled at Dean.

"You do that." Dean kissed Alex. Dean felt a light motion under his hand and looked at Alex. "What's that?"

"That's the butterflies."

"That's Junior starting to move around in there?"

"Yes." Alex felt tears start to form in her eyes. "It's just going to keep getting stronger. Today has been the first day you can feel it with your hand."

Dean placed his left hand on the top of Alex's head, lightly stroking her hair. "Don't cry. It's a great thing to feel." Dean smiled as he kissed her.

Alex smiled. "He's already acting like a Winchester boy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I mean like his daddy."

Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at Alex.

"Won't leave me alone." Alex laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Dean smiled and kissed Alex.


	53. Chapter 53

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 53**

Alex stood at the counter of the island in the kitchen, smiling at Dean as she watched him eating at the kitchen table. For the first time in a long time they had fallen back into the lives they had before the accident. The new part of it all was Dean was working.

The days Dean had to work Alex enjoyed getting up in the morning and making breakfast. She was finally feeling like a wife. In her heart she knew the enjoyment wouldn't last too much longer and Dean would be itching to do something different.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Dean smiled at Alex as he sat his plate and coffee cup in the sink.

Alex turned to Dean. "You're welcome."

"Well I hate this part, but I have to go." Dean said as he placed his arms around Alex, hugging her. "Leave the dishes and I'll do them after dinner tonight."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Alex smiled up at Dean. "I'm going to be leaving soon anyway."

"Well you and Junior have a good day." Dean said as he leaned down, kissing Alex.

"You have a good day too." Alex smiled.

Alex shut the car door and smiled as she saw Debbie standing in front of the window of the diner. "The windows look good."

"Hey Alex." Debbie smiled. "I think you're getting bigger by the day. You can finally tell you're pregnant!"

Alex looked down at her stomach. "Really?"

"Yes." Debbie said as she opened the door, letting Alex walk in.

"So do you want to talk about this place first, or talk about the appointment yesterday?"

Debbie smiled. "Oh yes, your appointment. Please share!"

Alex sat down on a chair. "Everything is going great."

"Well, what are you guys having?" Debbie couldn't wait any longer.

"A boy." Alex smiled widely at Debbie.

"Oh, congratulations!" Debbie said as she gave Alex a hug. "Names?"

"Dean came up with Robert and Joshua." Alex smiled. "We haven't really talked about it."

"There's still time." Debbie smiled.

"And last night Dean felt the butterflies."

Debbie looked at Alex. "Butterflies?"

"Right now when he moves around it feels like light butterflies."

"Hopefully it wasn't during your sex." Debbie laughed.

Alex laughed. "It wasn't." She stood up from the chair and walked around the diner.

Alex stood in the kitchen and heard Dean's car pull up the driveway. She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to see him. She placed a bowl on the table then went to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer and walking out onto the porch.

"Have a good day?" Alex asked as she smiled, standing with the beer in her hand.

Dean smiled as he walked onto the porch. "My day just got a little better." He said as he kissed Alex and took the beer from her hand. "Get in the house, it's too cold for you to be out here with no shoes on and no coat."

Alex walked into the house. "Ready for dinner?"

Dean took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. As he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, he smiled to himself as he watched Alex sit down at the kitchen table. He never thought he'd have a life like this. Go to a job during the day and come home to someone who loved him.

"Looks good." Dean said with a smile on his face as he sat down across from Alex.

"I'm glad you think so." Alex smiled.

Alex moved Dean's jacket from the couch and sat down. After dinner she went upstairs and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She turned the TV on and waited for Dean to finish with the dishes. She heard the front door open and turned to see who it was.

"Where's Dean?" Sam smiled as he saw Alex sitting on the couch.

"Doing the dishes."

"Okay."

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Dean standing in front of the sink. "Well Mr. Mom, do you still hunt?"

Dean turned looking at Sam. "What?"

"Just an honest question, do you still hunt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I got a call. It'll take the both of us." Sam said as he leaned on the counter of the island.

Dean looked at Sam. "Alex will be going."

"She can. I don't see where her sitting in a motel room would hurt anything."

"Well let me finish these dishes and I'll go talk to her about it."

"Alright. I'm going to go get a few things ready. Call me when you figure it out." Sam said as he left the room.

"What did Sam want?" Alex asked Dean as he sat down on the couch.

"He wanted to know if I could help him out." Dean said as he lightly rubbed Alex's feet.

"Are you?"

"I wanted to talk to you and see if you're up for the car ride." Dean smiled.

"So I'm guessing it's not a long car ride, well not as long as going to visit Bobby?"

"Nope."

"So are you going to pack?" Alex smirked.

"As long as Mama comes upstairs with me," Dean said as he stood up from the couch.

Alex smiled as she reached her arms up, after she shut the TV off. "Please?"

Dean smiled as he picked Alex up from the couch.

Alex smiled at Dean as she lay on the bed, watching Dean shoving clothes into a bag.

"Anything you need?"

"You grabbed my comfy clothes. That's all I need." Alex smiled. "Don't forget to grab the stuff from the bathroom."

"I won't." Dean smiled.

"When are you getting a shower?" Alex asked Dean as he walked out of the bathroom, stuffing the small bag into the larger bag.

"I'll get one at the motel." Dean smiled as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "You ready?"

Alex stood up from the bed, grabbing her pillow. "I'm ready."

Dean laughed as he dialed Sam's cell phone number.

"I'll be downstairs." Alex told Dean then gave him a kiss.

Alex laid her pillow on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"You're hungry?" Dean asked with a smile.

"No, but I thought I should take some snacks." Alex said as she turned to Dean, with a bag of popcorn in her hands.

Dean laughed. "You're going to turn into popcorn."

"So?" Alex said as she walked up to Dean, kissing him. "Are we leaving?"

"Yep." Dean smiled as he put his leather jacket on. "Where's your coat?"

"In the chair." Alex smiled as she walked into the living room, slipping her shoes on.

Dean picked the jacket up from the chair and helped Alex into it. He picked the bag up from the floor.

Alex picked her pillow up from the couch and followed Dean out to the car.

"Popcorn?" Sam smiled at Alex.

"Want some?" Alex smiled at Sam as him and Dean were moving things in the trunk.

"No, I'm good Alex." Sam laughed.

Alex opened the back door and got in the car.

"You sure you want to sit back here, all by yourself?" Dean asked as he leaned down to Alex.

"I'm sure. You guys can talk about whatever this is about." Alex kissed Dean. "Junior and I will be enjoying our popcorn and view."

Dean smiled. "If you say so." He kissed Alex.

When they got to the motel Alex went into the bathroom.

"Let's get some sleep and start fresh in the morning." Sam looked at Dean.

"Yes." Dean said as he set his bag down by the bed.

"Sorry you have to sleep on the couch Sam." Alex said as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Sam smiled. "It's okay. Won't be the first time I had to sleep on a couch."

"Well depending on how the bed is, you might be sharing the bed with your brother." Alex laughed as she sat down on the bed.

"No way, I am not sharing a bed with him." Dean looked at Alex.

"I feel the same way." Sam said.

Alex laughed. "I didn't say you two had to."

"Keep it that way." Dean smiled at Alex as he opened the bag he brought into the motel room. "I'm going to get my shower."

"I need to get a shower too." Alex said as she stood up from the bed. "Sam do you need to get a shower?"

"No." Sam smiled at Alex as he sat at the small table with his laptop out.

"Okay, then I'm going to get in the shower when Dean gets in."

"Go on." Sam laughed. "I'm going to look a few things up and get a hold of Bobby."

"You coming?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at Alex.

"You get my pjs?"

"Everything is in here." Dean smiled.

"Okay then." Alex smiled as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself.

She watched Dean as he bent over the bathtub, turning the water on for the shower. Alex walked up behind him and lightly smacked his ass.

Dean stood up, smiling at Alex. "What was that for?"

"Just a hello," Alex smirked at Dean as she took her shirt off.

"I think I'm going to be in the hospital by the time you give birth." Dean said as he took his jeans off.

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked Dean as she slipped her pajama pants from her body.

"You're going to break me." Dean smiled as he walked up to her, kissing her lips.

"You like it though." Alex smiled.

Dean sighed to himself as he stepped into the bathtub. He grabbed Alex's hands as she got in. "Good day?"

"Yes." Alex said as she lightly ran her fingernails down Dean's chest.

Dean smiled. "You know when you get in the shower with me, I never get clean."

Alex kissed Dean's chest and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I don't." Dean smiled as he lightly brushed his fingertips over Alex's breasts.

"This time though, I do want to get clean." Alex smiled at Dean.

Picking the washcloth up from where he lay it on the side of the bathtub Dean smiled at Alex. "That's fine with me. You did a lot today." He said as Alex turned her back to Dean, letting him rub the washcloth over her back. "You made me breakfast, went to the diner then you came home and made dinner."

"I enjoyed the day though."

"I'm glad to hear that." Dean said as he handed the washcloth back to Alex, letting her finish the job.

When Alex was done, she turned back to Dean, smiling, and handed the washcloth to him.

"You want to get out now?" Dean asked.

"I'll wait until you're done." Alex smiled.

"Get out and go relax." Dean smiled at Alex, then kissed her.

"Well, just wait for Sammy to be asleep." Alex smiled as she stepped out of the bathtub.

She got into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. As she walked into the motel room she smiled at Sam as he sat on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table. She walked over and sat down beside him, looking at the screen of his laptop.

"Having fun?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Sam laughed.

Alex rested her hand on her stomach and smiled at Sam. "Who's going to be the one doing a run?"

"For what?" Sam asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"Some juice."

"Well you know it's going to be Dean." Sam laughed and looked at Alex, noticing she was rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Something wrong?"

Alex smiled. "No. All I've felt all day are butterflies."

"What butterflies?"

Alex took Sam's right hand and placed it on her stomach, smiling at him.

"What is that?" Sam asked as he lightly moved his hand around her stomach.

"That would be the little Winchester that acts just like his daddy. He won't leave me alone." Alex laughed.

"That's weird." Sam said as he pulled his hand away from her stomach.

"I know." Alex laughed.

Dean walked out of the bathroom looking at Sam and Alex as they sat on the couch together. "You helping?"

"No. Are you going to find Junior and I a little juice?" Alex smiled.

Dean smiled. "I'll put my jeans on, get your shoes on."

"I don't want to go." Alex looked at Dean.

"Don't want to keep me company on the little drive?" Dean asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"I'm helping Sam, remember?" Alex laughed.

Dean walked out of the bathroom zipping his jeans with a smile on his face. "Okay you help him." He put his jacket on. "Any special juice?"

"Anything but apple." Alex smiled.

Dean walked over to the couch and bent down. "Anything else?"

Alex kissed Dean. "Nope."

"Are you sure?"

Alex kissed Dean again and smiled. "I'm sure."

"You need anything Sammy?"

"Nope."

Alex leaned her head back on the couch, looking at the cracked dirty ceiling.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he closed his laptop, setting it on the coffee table where his feet had been.

Alex raised her head, looking at Sam. "Huh?"

"I've been around you enough the last few years to know when something is wrong."

Alex looked at Sam. "I just haven't been sleeping that well at night." She gave Sam a smile.

"Have you talked to your doctor about it?"

"No, I don't think my doctor can help."

"I'm sure there's something she can do."

"So she'll drug Dean up?" Alex laughed.

"Oh." Sam smirked. "What's he doing this time?"

"He just won't lay still. That's why I said you might be sleeping with him." Alex smiled.

"Well, that's Dean." Sam laughed.

Alex stood up from the couch. "I'm going to lie down while he's not here." She said as she bent down, kissing Sam on the cheek.

"Do that." Sam smiled as he watched Alex.

Dean opened the door of the motel room and walked in, seeing the couch empty and Alex lying on the bed.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked as he handed Alex a small bottle of juice.

Alex sat up on the bed, smiling. "I guess he's getting a shower." She opened the bottle, taking a drink then setting it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Dean smiled as he unzipped his jeans, putting them on the floor. "Sammy loves his showers." He said as he crawled onto the bed, kissing Alex.

"Not as much as you do." Alex smiled as returned the kiss.

"Yes, I love my showers because you always are in a helping mood." Dean groped Alex's breasts through the fabric of her t-shirt. "I'm in a helping mood tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm. Really?" Alex smirked

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"Uh, well I'm going to bed now." Sam said as he walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Dean stopped his movements and sat up on the bed. "I guess I am too." He slid his body under the blanket.

Alex lay smiling at Dean.

"Sorry." Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

"For what?" Alex kissed Dean as she turned onto her side.

"Mr. Mood killer." Dean softly laughed.

Alex sat up on the bed. "Sam, can you shut the light off?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled then shut the light off.

Alex led her hand to Dean's crotch and began massaging.

Dean's eyes widened at the feeling of her hands. "That's nice." He kissed Alex as he slid his hands under Alex's shirt softly massaging her breasts.

Alex smiled as she took her hands from Dean's penis and slipped her pants from her body, then removed Dean's shorts from his body.

Dean forced Alex's shirt from her body, then let his lips softly rest on her right nipple. He felt Alex tugging on his shirt. Smiling he stopped what he was doing and tossed his shirt to the floor.

"Better." Alex said as she gripped the bare skin of Dean's back as she felt his fingers between her legs.

Dean smiled to himself as he watched Alex close her eyes, trying hard not to make a sound. As Dean removed his shorts from his body he softly pushed Alex onto her back, slowly entering her body.

Alex gripped Dean's thighs as he kissed her.

"I hope you stay pregnant for a long time." Dean smiled.


	54. Chapter 54

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 54**

Lying on the bed Alex smiled as she watched Dean standing looking down at a coffee table full of papers as Sam sat on the couch. Dean picked up a paper and glanced over at Alex, giving her a wink before he sat down on the couch with Sam while they talked. Alex sighed as she turned onto her side and pulled the blanket up over her body.

Sam and Dean had been up for a few hours before Alex woke up. Sam wanted to get an early start on the day and try to get everything wrapped up before too long. They did take a short break when they realized Alex was awake to go pick breakfast up and eat. Dean wanted to make sure Alex was taken care of even if they had a job in front of them to do.

"Hey, I have my cell." Dean said as he gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you guys heading out?"

Dean smiled. "Yes. I want you to relax."

"I can do that." Alex smiled as she sat up on the bed. "I might go for a little walk though. I saw a nice little park on the way in."

"Well just make sure you keep an eye out."

"I always do." Alex said as she leaned forward, kissing Dean's lips.

"Make sure you take your phone with you and keep it on." Dean said as he got up from the bed.

"I will. You two be safe."

"We will." Dean smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too." Alex smiled at Dean.

After Sam and Dean left the motel room Alex lay on the bed for a few more minutes then got up and put on a pair of yoga pants and her shoes. She dug through her purse and slipped her cell phone into her jacket pocket before leaving the motel room.

When she made it to the park she sat on a bench under a large tree. The park was full of young kids playing, with their mothers and fathers looking on. She smiled as she watched them all.

"I've never seen you outside the house in this unkempt manner before."

Alex turned and looked at Castiel as he sat beside her on the bench. "I don't feel like it Cas."

"Why not?" Castiel rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned over, looking at the children that played in front of him.

"I feel bad for Dean. I just feel like I've taken a part of him away by not wanting him to do a lot of hunts while I'm pregnant and I know him and Sam don't like me coming along all the time."

"Dean is happy with the way things are. He tells you that all the time."

"But hunting runs through their blood. He doesn't have to be home all the time. I just want him there some of the time."

"Tell him that."

"Do you really think Dean will go along with that?" Alex laughed. "I could tell by the look on his face this morning when I told him I wanted to go for a walk that he wanted me to stay in the motel room until they got back."

"Dean wants to protect both of you from everything."

"I know he does Cas, maybe it's just my hormones."

"I think you're right."

"Well Cas, you're a lot of help." Alex laughed.

Castiel turned to Alex. "I'm here to help"

Alex looked behind Castiel and saw the black Impala drive past. She smiled and waved at Sam and Dean.

"I'm going to go back to the motel." Alex said as she stood up from the bench.

Castiel stood up and looked at Alex. "I'll walk with you."

Alex smiled. She did love Castiel's company. She always had. Dean was sometimes short with Castiel but he knew Alex enjoyed him being around and having someone else to talk to.

"You are going to stop growing for a little while."

Alex shoved her hands in her pockets and smiled at Castiel. "Thank god." She laughed. "I'm already too big for how far along I am."

"You and your child are healthy though. Be happy for that."

"Oh, I am Cas. Dean isn't going to enjoy having to take cold showers this early on if I would keep growing."

"The growth will slow down, everything will still be on schedule and healthy."

Alone, Alex slid the key into the doorknob of the motel room door and then felt two hands on her waist.

"I should have picked you up when I saw you in the park." Dean whispered in Alex's ear, then lightly kissed her neck.

"I was talking to Cas." Alex smiled as she unlocked the door, pushing the door open.

"I know. That's why I didn't." Dean said as he removed his hands from Alex's waist.

"Where's Sammy?" Alex asked as she walked into the motel room and sat down on the couch.

"Getting food." Dean said as she shut the door behind him. "I told him we had to take a little break so that Mama and Junior could get some food."

"Sounds like an idea to me." Alex smiled at Dean as he sat down beside her. "I think you need a shower." Alex looked at Dean's dirt stained jeans and dirty hands.

"I'll get one once we're done for the day." He smiled at Alex. "How was your day?" Dean asked Alex as he rested his dirty hands on Alex's stomach.

Alex smiled. "First, get your nasty hands off me."

"Sorry." Dean said as he got up from the couch.

"My day was great." Alex smiled at Dean as he went into the bathroom, washing his hands.

"Why was your day great?" Dean asked as he sat back down beside Alex.

"Well lets see, waking up beside you this morning. Oh and you were naked." Alex smiled. "Breakfast in bed, then I went for a little walk. Had a nice talk with Cas."

"That's good to hear." Dean kissed Alex. "How about Junior?"

"He has been good today," Alex smiled. "Well until now." She placed her hands on her stomach.

Dean placed his hands on her stomach with hers. "He knows Daddy is here." He gave Alex a kiss.

"Or he's wanting food." Alex laughed. "I think that's the right answer."

The motel room door opened and Sam walked in with two white paper bags.

"I'm not asking." Sam said as he sat a bag on the coffee table.

"He started moving around." Alex smiled at Sam. "He had been good all day until now."

"And just think, you have how much longer of that?" Sam smirked. "And it's going to get so much stronger."

"Thanks for that Sammy." Alex looked at Sam. "Now I'm not looking forward to these next months."

Dean looked at Alex. "I am." He leaned over kissing her lips.

"That's just because all I want to do is fuck you." Alex whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean smiled widely at Alex. "You're bad." He leaned forward, digging through the bag Sam had sat down on the coffee table.

"It's the truth though." Alex smiled as she took the small bag of French fries from Dean's hands. "How many bodies have you dug up today Sam?"

Sam turned to the couch. "None yet. I think by the time we're done eating we can get into where we need without a problem."

"I'll just be happy when this one is over." Dean said and looked at Sam. "I already need my nurse."

"What?" Alex asked.

"It's just a couple nice bruises." Dean smiled at Alex.

"You going to tell her where they're at?" Sam laughed.

"On my legs." Dean smiled. "I tripped."

Alex laughed at Dean. "That's what you get for leaving your jeans in the bathroom."

"That's what I told him." Sam laughed.

After they had finished eating Sam pulled out a couple papers form his jacket pocket and sat looking them over.

"I'm going to soak in the bathtub while you two are gone." Alex said as she stood up from the couch, grabbing pajama's from their overnight bag.

"Okay." Sam said.

Dean watched Alex walk into the bathroom. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't hurt herself while she's getting in."

"Well that's all. We need to leave." Sam said as he stood up from the chair.

"I know." Dean said as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Alex stood up from the bathtub, seeing Dean. "Shouldn't you leave?"

"I wanted to make sure you got in fine." Dean smiled as he watched Alex take her shirt off. "Need help yet?"

"Dean, I think you'd better leave or you're never going to." She smiled as she slipped out of her pants.

Dean sighed as he watched Alex drop her panties to the floor. "Help now?"

Alex laughed as she began to step into the bathtub. She placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled at him. As she removed her hand, she sat down in the water.

Dean leaned down, kissing Alex. "Are you still going to be in here when we get back?"

"Maybe. If you leave now, I might be."

"Okay. We're leaving." Dan smiled and gave Alex another kiss before leaving the room.

All Alex wanted to do tonight was soak in the warm water. She knew though when Dean came back, he would want to do more than just lie around. As Alex lay in the bathtub she closed her eyes.

"You didn't talk to Dean." Castiel's voice broke the silence in the bathroom.

Alex quickly opened her eyes and sat up in the water, seeing Castiel standing, facing the door. She pulled the shower curtain and peeked out from behind it.

"It wasn't the right time."

Castiel turned, facing Alex. "Don't forget it."

"I won't Cas. Why aren't you bothering Sam and Dean?"

Castiel leaned against the counter of the sink. Alex knew the look on his face too well.

"Oh, so they're the ones sending you to check up on me?"

"To keep you company. They both want to make sure you're safe."

"What could happen? I'm lying in the bathtub."

"Alex, you've seen what could happen."

"I know Cas." Alex said as she slipped back down into the warm water and closed her eyes. "I'm just relaxing."

"I'll still be here."

"I know you are Cas. How long are Dean and Sam going to be gone?"

"Not too much longer."

"I think Dean was hoping I'd still be in here whenever they got done."

"Dean is always hoping that."

Alex laughed. "That's why I love him. Even if I feel that I look like crap, he's always there telling me I'm not."

"Isn't that what he's supposed to do?"

"When I first met him Cas, I never thought he would. I thought it was going to turn into a couple dates then he'd leave town."

"Well he didn't."

"I'm glad he didn't." Alex peeked out from behind the curtain, seeing the room empty. She sighed and lay back in the bathtub, then she heard the door open.

Dean smirked as he saw Alex lying in the bathtub as he pulled the curtain back. "Oh, for me?"

Alex smiled as she opened her eyes, looking up at Dean. "Maybe."

"Well move over, I need it."

"Need what?" Alex asked as she sat up in the bathtub.

"A bath." Dean smiled as he stripped his dirty shirt from his body, tossing it to the floor.

Alex picked up the washcloth from the side of the bathtub and dunked it into the water and rang it out. "I'll help." She smiled at Dean as she held the washcloth in her hands.

"That's what I was hoping for." Dean smiled as he quickly stripped his jeans and shorts off.

Alex watched Dean as he got into the bathtub and sat facing her with a smile on his face. "Rough day?"

"Just a little." Dean leaned forward, kissing Alex's lips.

Alex smiled as she took the wet washcloth and softly rubbed it around Dean's neck, then began sliding it down Dean's chest. "You want to talk about it?" She asked as she leaned forward, kissing Dean's lips.

"Let's talk later." Dean smirked as he felt Alex drop the washcloth and begin running her hands over his chest. Dean continued kissed her as he felt her fingernails begin to dig into his chest.

"How about we get out and let Sammy get his cold shower." Alex smiled. "That means we'll be all alone."

"Sounds great to me."

Alex got out of the bathtub and dried off, putting her pajama's on and smiling at Dean as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I didn't bring any clothes in." Dean smiled at Alex and kissed her.

"Not a surprise to me." Alex laughed.

Alex walked out into the motel room and smiled at Sam as he sat on the couch. "Rough day?" She asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Just a little." Sam said as he stood up from the couch, taking his bag with him. He saw Dean walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "I'm not going to ask why you're naked."

"I got a bath." Dean said as he picked up the overnight bag and dug through it. "I'll get the clothes out of there after you're done."

"Okay." Sam said as he shut the bathroom door.

Alex got up from the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets back. Lying down on the bed, she watched Dean put on a pair of shorts. He got onto the bed and smiled at Alex as he began kissing her.

"Can we just cuddle tonight?"

Dean stopped kissing her and smiled. He moved from her body and lay down on his side of the bed. Alex turned to face Dean and smiled.

"We can do whatever you want." Dean smiled, kissing her forehead.

Alex pulled the blankets up as she felt Dean's hands rest on her stomach. "Cas said that I'll stop growing for a little bit."

"Well, that's not good."

"Yes it is. I don't want to be as big as a house."

Dean laughed. "You aren't."

"Dean, you know you can go hunting and leave me at home, right?"

"I know." Dean said as he softly rubbed his hand over her stomach. "I just don't want you home by yourself. What if something would happen?"

"Cas is always around." Alex smiled at Dean.

"I just need to think about it." Dean said. "How was Junior after I left?"

Alex kissed Dean. "He stopped."

"See, I told you it was because he knew his daddy was here." Dean smiled.

"You like that, don't you?" Alex asked as she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"It was just funny that he had been still all morning, and when I came in to have something to eat with you he started moving around."

"Well, I missed Daddy too when he was gone." Alex said as he kissed Dean's lips.  
Dean slid his hand from Alex's stomach to her back, pulled her body closer to his. "That's good to know. I missed both of you."

"I'm going to bed." Sam said as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the light out in the room.

Alex laughed. "We're not doing anything."

"I'll give it a half hour." Sam smiled at Alex.

"Just go to bed Sam." Dean said as he looked at Alex and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex smiled back. She felt Dean's hands move down her back to her ass.

Dean smiled and kissed Alex's lips. "I think Sam was right." Dean whispered in Alex's ear.

"You're bad." Alex smirked as she began kissing his lips.

"You started it." Dean said as he slipped his hands under the waistband of Alex's pants.

"How did I?" She asked as she tossed her shirt to the floor.

"You're the one that had to start kissing me." Dean smiled.

"Wow, you're horrible." Alex softly laughed.

"Can't help it." Dean said as he began kissing Alex.

Alex removed Dean's hands from under the waistband of her pants and placed them on her breasts.

"What's this?" Alex whispered in Dean's ear as her hand rested on the erection that was hidden in his shorts.

Dean let out a quiet moan as he felt her hands on his hard member. "You should know, you did it."

"Sammy was really right." Alex laughed as she laid her head on Dean's bare chest.

"Well I can't help that he was right for once."


	55. Chapter 55

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 55**

Alex sat up on the bed, seeing Sam sitting on the couch. "Where's Dean?"

"He said something about having to go get something." Sam said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." She said then lay back down. "What are you going to do when we get home?"

"I don't know." Sam looked at Alex. "I was already told I have to keep an eye on you when he goes to the garage tomorrow."

"Then what do you want to do tomorrow?" Alex laughed.

"I have some money saved up since you were pregnant the first time. I want to take you to buy some baby clothes or whatever else you guys need."

"Sammy, spend that money on yourself."

"Alex, Dean already knows about it and he seemed excited about it."

"Well if that's what you want to do. Better make sure I can leave the house." Alex laughed.

"Hey, he's getting a little better. He let you go for a walk by yourself yesterday."

The motel room door opened and Dean stood smiling at Alex. "Good morning."

"Yeah." Alex laughed. "Where were you?"

"I went to get something. You'll find out what it is when we get home." Dean smiled as he walked over to the bed. "You need to get out of bed so that we can get ready to go."

"I'm going to take my stuff out to the car." Sam said as he got up from the couch.

"Here's the keys." Dean said as he tossed his keys to his brother. He then sat down on the bed, giving Alex a kiss. "You need to get dressed."

"I can't." Alex smiled. "I'm a little naked under here."

Dean picked the overnight bag up from the floor and set it on the bed beside Alex. "Does that help?"

"A little." Alex began digging through the bag. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Dean smiled. "How is Junior this morning?"

"Well last night for once you weren't the reason I couldn't sleep." Alex laughed as she slipped a shirt on. "I had a bellyache all night."

"Maybe we should call your doctor when we get home." Dean said as he got up from the bed.

Alex laughed as she slipped a pair of panties on. "We don't need to call the doctor Dean. Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure." Alex said as she got up from the bed. Standing in front of Dean in just a t-shirt and panties, she kissed him. "If I thought there was something wrong I would have woken you up last night and we would have gone to the ER."

Dean smiled. "Okay Ally."

Alex placed her arms around Dean's neck and smiled as she began kissing him.

"Ally, you might want to put some pants on." Dean said as he rested his hands on her ass and gently squeezed.

"I can't." Alex said as she moved her hands down Dean's stomach, stopping at the button on his jeans.

"Why can't you?" Dean kissed her neck.

"Your hands are in the way."

Dean laughed as he backed away from Alex's body. "Better?"

Alex giggled. "Well I feel better. What about you?"

Dean sighed as he watched Alex put a pair of jeans on. "I'm okay." Dean smiled.

"Did you get everything out of the bathroom?"

"Yep." Dean said as he zipped the bag up. "Get your pillow and let's head home."

Sam stood leaning against the front of the car. "Do you want to ride in front?" he asked Alex.

"It doesn't matter to me." Alex said.

"Then ride in front." Sam smiled.

Alex smiled at Dean as he got into the car.

"Oh, Sam doesn't want to sit with me?" Dean smiled.

"I thought it'd be nice for Alex to be able to stretch her legs out."

"You thought right Sammy." Alex smiled as she took her shoes off.

Tossing the overnight bag to the floor, Dean smiled as he watching Alex slip her jeans from her body. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his. Softly he began kissing her neck.

"Want to continue what we started?" He slowly slid his hands down Alex's body to her thighs.

Alex giggled and took her right hand, softly pressing it again Dean's leg. "I thought we would just relax."

"Baby, I can't relax right now." He gently bit Alex's ear.

"All I was trying to do was change into comfy pants." Alex laughed.

"So, what you have on looks comfy." Dean removed his left arm from Alex's body and put it in his pocket, pulling out a box and showing it to her. "You could put this on too."

Alex took the box from Dean's hand and turned to face him. She looked at him smiling widely. She opened the small and gasp with excitement. "This looks like the engagement ring you gave me." Alex said as she looked at the silver ring with three stones on it.

"It's just like your engagement ring. The only difference is that you won't lose this one." Dean laughed as he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Alex's finger. "So that means, don't put your hands in any dough." He laughed.

"I won't." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean. "Are you asking me to marry you again?"

Dean smiled. "Well would you say yes?"

"Yes I would." Alex kissed Dean again. "How could I not want to marry you again?"

"I don't know." Dean smirked.

"Well you made me a mommy." Alex smiled.

"Yes, finally you're going to be a mommy." Dean smiled at Alex. "You're going to be a great mommy."

"I hope so." Alex placed her hands on her stomach and looked down. "Do you think I can really do it?"

"You're going to be one of the best mommies there is. Trust me. Plus you have me. I'll be here whenever you need me."

Alex smiled at Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Now, what are you going to do?"

Dean smiled as he picked her up, walked over to the bed, and set her down. "I think you know." he said as he began kissing her.

Alex laid back on the bed and smiled as Dean began pushing her shirt up her body. "You're being bad." Alex giggled as she felt Dean's hands resting on her tights.

"You started it." Dean smiled then heard a knock on the front door."I don't want to answer it." He said as he began kissing her neck.

"You never know who it could be." Alex smiled at Dean.

Dean looked at Alex. "Trust me, it isn't more important than what I'm doing now."

Alex felt Dean's fingers between her legs, pressing against the fabric of her panties. He slowly began to move his fingers up and down. Alex grasped the blanket on the bed. "Dean," she moaned.

"That feel good?" Dean asked Alex as he bent down to her body, slowly sliding his hand from her crotch up to her breasts.

"Yes."

"Dean, I need to talk to you." Sam stood in the hall.

"Give me a minute." Dean sighed as he looked down at Alex.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck again and sat up, kissing his lips. "I guess he didn't get the hint."

"I wish he would have." Dean sighed and kissed Alex. "I'll make it quick."

"Okay." Alex smiled at Dean as he walked toward the bedroom door.

Dean opened the door and glared at his brother. "Sammy, I was having fun with my wife. What do you want?" Dean turned and smiled at Alex then shut the bedroom door behind him as he walked out into the hall.

Alex smiled as she got up from the bed, finally putting the pajama pants on that she went into the bedroom to put on in the first place. She picked the overnight bag up from the floor and took it with her as she walked out of the room, finding Dean and Sam standing in the hall.

"Why don't you guys go in the living room? There's chairs to sit in." Alex laughed.

"We're getting there." Dean smiled at Alex.

As Alex walked past Dean she felt a light tap on her ass.

She took the overnight bag into the laundry room and emptied the clothes into the washer. She then walked into the living room to see Dean and Sam sitting in there.

"Can I get you two a drink?" Alex asked as she leaned against the chair that Dean sat in.

Dean smiled at Alex. "If you want."

"Fine with me." Alex smiled as she went into the kitchen.

Sam looked at Dean. "You two need a hobby."

"She started it and I'm not fighting her." Dean smiled.

"Here Sammy." Alex said as she handed him a brown glass bottle.

"Thanks Alex." He said as he took the bottle from her hands.

Alex walked over to Dean and handed him a brown glass bottle and smiled at him. "Here Daddy." She bent down, kissing him.

"Thank you." Dean smiled. He watched Alex as she walked out of the room.

"What is she going to do now?" Sam asked as he leaned back on the couch, taking a drink from the bottle.

"I have no clue." Dean smiled.

Alex walked back into the living room and turned to Dean."Baby, can you listen for the washer to be finished?"

Dean looked at Alex. "Sure. Do I go find you then?"

"Well, then could you put the clothes in the dryer?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make sure he does it," Sam told Alex.

Alex smiled at Sam. "Maybe I should have just asked you in the first place." She laughed. "I'm going to go get a bath, keep him down here."

"I will."

"Why can't I come up there with you?" Dean smiled.

"You said yourself, when we get in a shower together we never get clean. I want to get clean." Alex smiled.

"Well just no fun tonight." Dean smirked.

"Remember that." Alex gave Dean a kiss then went upstairs.

"How do you really feel about being a dad?" Sam looked at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled. "I can't wait."

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious? I can't wait to hold our little guy in my arms."

"You know your sex schedule is going to change, right?" Sam laughed.

"That's what we have Uncle Sammy for." Dean smiled. "You said you'd babysit."

"Yeah, I'm not going to babysit all the time."

"Sammy, I was thinking about talking Alex into the name Jonathan Samuel." Dean smiled.

Sam sat the brown glass bottle down on the coffee table and looked at Dean. "Sounds good to me."

"You think she'll agree to it?"

"I think she will." Sam smirked. "I think your washer is done."

"Yeah," Dean said as he got up from his seat.

After Dean switched the wet clothes from the washer to the dryer, he went back into the living room and sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in and looked at Sam.

"What all do you guys still need for the baby?"

"Major things are a car seat and a high chair."

"Okay. I told Alex I was going to take her shopping for some stuff tomorrow since you'll be working."

Dean leaned back in his seat. "I don't want to go to work."

Sam smiled. "I know you don't Dean."

"Let me guess, the clothes aren't dry yet?" Alex asked Dean as she stood in the doorway of the living room wearing her red silk robe.

"You have other clothes." Dean said

Alex walked over to Dean and sat down on his lap. "I know I do. I want those one pants though."

"Oh, okay." Dean said as he rested his hand on her back.

"You two having fun?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "I figured out what we should name Junior."

"What?"

"Jonathan Samuel.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I love it." She kissed Dean.

"You do?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

Dean smiled at Alex. "So is that his name?"

"Yes, that's his name, Jonathan Samuel Winchester." Alex got up from Dean's lap, smiling at Dean as she left the room.

"That was easy enough." Dean smiled at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam smiled as he stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go ahead and leave. I'll come over in the morning."

"Okay." Dean said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex smiled as she turned to see Dean standing in the laundry room, watching her.

Dean walked toward Alex. "So, Mama, what do you have on under this?" Dean asked as he rubbed his hands over Alex's back.

"So you really want to see?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yes." Dean began kissing Alex's neck.

"Hey," Alex pushed Dean's body away from hers. "How about we continue where we left off?"

Dean smiled. "Okay, I'll shut the lights off in the living room."

Alex smiled and kissed Dean. "I'll be waiting." She said as she picked the clothing up from the top of the washer and took it with her.

Dean smiled at Alex as she lay on the bed. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He tossed his shirt to the floor then unsnapped his jeans, leaving them by the door.

"So, do you want to see what I have on under this now?" Alex smirked.

"Yes." Dean said as he stood at the foot of the bed, watching Alex as she slowly opened her robe to show Dean she was nude. "Very nice." He said as he crawled onto the bed and began kissing Alex as he let his fingers rest between her legs.

"I want you to use something other than your fingers." Alex smiled as she kissed Dean's neck.

"You have things you can use besides me, right?" Dean laughed as he lay on the bed, watching Alex as she lay beside him.

"What's wrong?" Alex smiled and kissed Dean. "Would you rather me use something other than you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at Alex. "Depends on what I have to do the next day." He smiled.

"You're bad." Alex kissed Dean again. "You always seem up to it though."


	56. Chapter 56

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 57**

"Ally." Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Alex as he held a tray in his hands.

"What?" She asked as she turned onto her side.

"I made you breakfast in bed since you had a bad night last night." Dean smiled as Alex opened her eyes, looking at him.

Alex sat up on the bed and smiled at Dean. "Thanks." She leaned over kissing him.

Dean set the tray across Alex's lap and got up from the bed. "Need anything else?" He smiled.

"Nope. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be cleaning downstairs while you're eating. You need to relax." Dean smiled as he left the room.

Dean stopped sweeping the kitchen floor as he saw Alex carrying the tray into the kitchen. He leaned the broom against the island. "Baby, I told you to relax." Smiling he took the tray from Alex.

"Well I thought I could at least bring this down to you." She kissed Dean.

Dean smiled, he couldn't be mad at her. "Your shirt looks a little tight."

"It's my normal size." Alex looked down, then looked back at Dean, smiling. "Now I'll be in the living room doing what every mother-to-be hopes to do."

"What?"

"Lay on the couch and watch TV." Alex smiled as she walked out of the room.

Dean laughed as he went back to sweeping the floor. As long as she was relaxing, that's all that mattered to Dean. Last night scared him. When she woke him up like she did, he thought for a minute that he was losing his son and he couldn't go through that again.

"Dean!"

Dean dropped the broom on the floor and ran to Alex. He found her standing in front of the door, looking at the rug that lay in front of the door. "What's wrong?"

"The rug needs to be fixed."

Dean smiled at Alex. "What's wrong with it?"

Alex pointed to show him a peek of black spray paint. "I don't want Sammy seeing it."

Dean bent down, moving the rug over the paint. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Alex smiled at Dean.

Dean stood up and placed his arms around her waist. "Since you ate, how are you feeling?"

"I feel okay." Alex laid her head on Dean's chest. "I just couldn't sleep that well."

Dean moved his hands up Alex's body and gently rubbed her back. "If you want to take a nap, take one."

"I'm just going to relax for the day. Are you going to relax with me at some point?"

Dean smiled to himself. "I'm going to finish cleaning the kitchen, and I'll come sit with you while I fold the clothes from the dryer."

Alex looked up at Dean. "Junior and I would love for you to come sit with us."

"I'll sit with you two while I'm folding the clothes, then I'll go put them away and clean the living room. Okay?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"Sounds good to me." Alex kissed Dean. "I'm going to lie down."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk into the living room and lie down on the couch. He went back into the kitchen and finished sweeping the floor. When he was done he went into the laundry room and placed the clothes from the dryer into a basket and carried it to the living room. He sat down on the end of the couch while Alex lay watching TV.

"You know I can help you." Alex said as she looked at Dean.

Dean smiled at Alex. "I know, but you don't need to." He set the shirt he had just folded on the arm of the couch and leaned over to Alex. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "You two need to rest after last night."

Alex placed her hand on Dean's. "He's been good today."

"That's good." Dean smiled as he removed his hand from her stomach and went back to folding clothes. "How do I fold these?" He asked as he held up a pair of Alex's panties.

"Okay, maybe I'll come back later." Sam said as he stood looking at Dean who was holding the panties from his finger.

Dean smiled at Sam. "I'm just folding clothes."

"Are you sure?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah, come on Sam."

Sam sat down in a chair and looked at Dean.

"Just lay them there. I deal with them later." Alex told Dean. "What are you doing today Sam?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd come see you two for a while." Sam smiled at Alex. "Are you taking a nap?"

"Just relaxing. I might end up taking a nap."

"Bad night?"

"Junior kept her up." Dean told Sam as he picked the basket up and carried it upstairs.

"How did he do that?" Sam asked.

"His movements aren't like butterflies now." Alex laughed.

Sam laughed. "Other than that, how are you doing?"

Alex smiled at Sam as she moved onto her back and moved her shirt up her body. "Dean said I'm bigger. What do you think?"

"He's right."

Alex put her shirt back down and turned onto her side. "It feels like it's taking forever."

"It's not Alex. You just want him out already."

Alex smirked. "Well I'm not lying. I've waited long enough for this little guy." She placed her hands on her stomach and smiled. "Daddy has waited long enough too, and Uncle Sammy."

"Sam you showed up just in time," Dean said as he walked into the living room.

"For what?" Sam asked as he watched Dean standing in the room.

"I want your help."

"Doing what?"

"Grab the basket of clothes in the laundry room. It's the only basket in there." Dean said as he turned around and went into the kitchen.

"I'll go get it Sam." Alex told him.

"No, I'll go get it. It's not a problem." Sam smiled as he got up from his seat.

"Here's a drink for you." Dean said as he sat a cup down on the coffee table in front of Alex. He then bent down and kissed her.

"Thank you." Alex smiled then laid her hand on her stomach. "Uh, he's starting again."

Dean sat down on the end of the couch and placed her feet on his lap. "That's because Daddy's here." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed at Dean.

"Bring it over here Sammy." Dean told Sam.

Sam sat the basket down beside Dean's feet then sat back down in the chair.

"While you were sleeping, I got the clothes from the nursery and washed them all." Dean smiled at Alex as he held up a small shirt and folded it.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I was going to do that."

"Well I thought I'd go ahead and get it finished. It'll be less you have to worry about."

"Are you going to feel like going out to dinner tonight?" Sam asked Alex.

Alex looked at Sam. "Why?"

"A friend of mine wants to go out and I thought it'd be good for you to go out for dinner." Sam smiled at Alex.

"What do you think?" Alex asked Dean.

Dean turned, smiling at Alex. "Whatever you want to do."

"Then I'm going to get a bath." Alex smiled as she got up from the couch and gave Dean a kiss.

Sam sat looking at Dean as he sat folding the clothes from the basket.

"Are you really going to be a Mr. Mom?" Sam smirked.

Dean stopped folding clothes and looked at Sam. "I'm just helping Ally out. I know she wanted to do this, but I thought I'd just get it out of the way."

"Okay." Sam smiled.

"So who is this friend?" Dean smiled.

"It's not like that Dean. I've known her for a couple years since we both started living around here."

"And it was her idea for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"She wants you Sammy." Dean smiled. "What's the dress code for tonight?"

"Slacks and a nice shirt."

"Oh yes, she wants you." Dean laughed as he got up from the couch. "You can hang out here. I'm going to take this up and set it in the nursery and go help Alex."

"Look, don't touch Dean."

"I'll try." Dean smirked as he picked the basket up from the floor and carried it upstairs.

Smiling, Dean walked into the room as he saw Alex sitting on the bed, with a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was still damp. "I already missed the fun?" He smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. I need to get something out to wear."

"Well the dress code sucks." Dean said as he went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black dress slacks, tossing them to the bed. "It's all because this chick wants Sam's dick."

"Dean!" Alex placed her hands on her stomach. "He can hear you!"

Dean smirked at Alex. "Sorry. I mean she wants Sam's body." He laughed.

"Well I guess that's a little better." Alex sighed. "You want to be really nice?"

"What do you need?"

"I need something to wear."

Dean smiled as he went over to Alex's closet. "How about this?" Dean asked as he held up a black strapless dress.

"Sure." Alex smiled. "I need undies."

"Now, it would be my pleasure to pick those out." Dean smirked as he turned to Alex's dresser.

"I figured you'd like that." Alex laughed.

Dean handed Alex the dress and leopard print panties.

Dean sat on the bed, smiling as Alex walked out of the bathroom wearing the black strapless dress. It was a bit tighter than it should be, and her breasts were practically busting out from it.

"Too small?" Alex asked Dean.

"No." Dean grinned. "It looks great to me." He stood up from the bed wearing black slacks and a long sleeve white button up shirt.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Alex smiled as she slipped her shoes on.

"Well I'm not wearing a tie." Dean said.

"That's fine with me." As Alex picked up her black purse from the top of her dresser, she felt Dean's arms wrap around her waist.

"You are a hot mama." Dean said as he kissed her neck.

"Thanks Dean." Alex smirked. "You sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?"

Dean placed his hands on her stomach. "It doesn't make you look fat. It makes you look like a hot mama."

Alex giggled at Dean. "Let's go see if Sammy is ready."

"If you say so."

Alex smiled as she spotted Sam standing by the front door. "You're driving yourself, right?" She asked.

Sam turned to face Alex and swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'm going to go now."

"Hey, wait. Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"The place on 5th street."

Alex grabbed her coat from where it hung behind the door and put it on. She smiled at Dean as he put on his old worn out leather jacket. "I think I know what to get you for Christmas." Alex smirked.

"What?" He asked as he opened the front door.

"A new coat."

Dean spotted Sam sitting at a table with a red headed woman. He grabbed Alex's hand and walked over to the table. "We're here." Dean smiled.

"This is April." Sam smiled. "April, this is Dean, my brother, and his wife Alex."

The woman looked at Alex. "Sam said you're pregnant. You look like it."

Alex looked at Sam. "I feel like it too." She sat down across the table from the woman.

"You're still hot." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean and placed her left hand on Dean's right thigh, digging her fingernails into his thigh.

Dean's smile became wider as he placed his hand on Alex's, forcing her to let go.

"Look at what you did." Dean said as she stood in a pair of shorts, showing Alex the three marks she left on his thigh.

Alex smiled as she lay in bed. "You want me to massage it and make it feel better?"

Dean smiled at Alex. "I'm good." He lay on the bed, beside Alex. "You look tired." Softly he ran his finger over Alex's cheek.

"I am. I think everything is just catching up with me." Alex smiled.

Dean leaned over, kissing Alex. "It sounds like it to me, you need to relax tonight." He softly slid his arms around her body.

"I am going to relax, just as long as you stay here with me." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled at Alex as he placed his hand on her stomach and began to softly rub. He then felt a light movement under his hand. He looked at Alex's stomach and smiled. "Johnny Boy, you're getting stronger."

"Yeah and he was being good until you started doing that," Alex smiled. She could tell how much he loved feeling their son move in her stomach.

As he kissed Alex, Dean smiled. "He wanted to say hi to Daddy."

"Well when he says hi to Daddy, Mommy can't fall asleep."

Dean smiled and moved his hand from her stomach. He placed it on her back and lightly rubbed. "How about that?"

Alex smiled as she closed her eyes. "Better."

"Other than that, you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Alex opened her eyes and looked at Dean with a smile. "It's just hard to get comfy."

"Do I need to do anything to help you get comfy?"

"Just stay in bed with me," Alex said as she snuggled her face into Dean's chest with a smile on her face.


	57. Chapter 57

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 57**

"Ally." Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Alex as he held a tray in his hands.

"What?" She asked as she turned onto her side.

"I made you breakfast in bed since you had a bad night last night." Dean smiled as Alex opened her eyes, looking at him.

Alex sat up on the bed and smiled at Dean. "Thanks." She leaned over kissing him.

Dean set the tray across Alex's lap and got up from the bed. "Need anything else?" He smiled.

"Nope. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be cleaning downstairs while you're eating. You need to relax." Dean smiled as he left the room.

Dean stopped sweeping the kitchen floor as he saw Alex carrying the tray into the kitchen. He leaned the broom against the island. "Baby, I told you to relax." Smiling he took the tray from Alex.

"Well I thought I could at least bring this down to you." She kissed Dean.

Dean smiled, he couldn't be mad at her. "Your shirt looks a little tight."

"It's my normal size." Alex looked down, then looked back at Dean, smiling. "Now I'll be in the living room doing what every mother-to-be hopes to do."

"What?"

"Lay on the couch and watch TV." Alex smiled as she walked out of the room.

Dean laughed as he went back to sweeping the floor. As long as she was relaxing, that's all that mattered to Dean. Last night scared him. When she woke him up like she did, he thought for a minute that he was losing his son and he couldn't go through that again.

"Dean!"

Dean dropped the broom on the floor and ran to Alex. He found her standing in front of the door, looking at the rug that lay in front of the door. "What's wrong?"

"The rug needs to be fixed."

Dean smiled at Alex. "What's wrong with it?"

Alex pointed to show him a peek of black spray paint. "I don't want Sammy seeing it."

Dean bent down, moving the rug over the paint. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Alex smiled at Dean.

Dean stood up and placed his arms around her waist. "Since you ate, how are you feeling?"

"I feel okay." Alex laid her head on Dean's chest. "I just couldn't sleep that well."

Dean moved his hands up Alex's body and gently rubbed her back. "If you want to take a nap, take one."

"I'm just going to relax for the day. Are you going to relax with me at some point?"

Dean smiled to himself. "I'm going to finish cleaning the kitchen, and I'll come sit with you while I fold the clothes from the dryer."

Alex looked up at Dean. "Junior and I would love for you to come sit with us."

"I'll sit with you two while I'm folding the clothes, then I'll go put them away and clean the living room. Okay?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"Sounds good to me." Alex kissed Dean. "I'm going to lie down."

Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk into the living room and lie down on the couch. He went back into the kitchen and finished sweeping the floor. When he was done he went into the laundry room and placed the clothes from the dryer into a basket and carried it to the living room. He sat down on the end of the couch while Alex lay watching TV.

"You know I can help you." Alex said as she looked at Dean.

Dean smiled at Alex. "I know, but you don't need to." He set the shirt he had just folded on the arm of the couch and leaned over to Alex. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. "You two need to rest after last night."

Alex placed her hand on Dean's. "He's been good today."

"That's good." Dean smiled as he removed his hand from her stomach and went back to folding clothes. "How do I fold these?" He asked as he held up a pair of Alex's panties.

"Okay, maybe I'll come back later." Sam said as he stood looking at Dean who was holding the panties from his finger.

Dean smiled at Sam. "I'm just folding clothes."

"Are you sure?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah, come on Sam."

Sam sat down in a chair and looked at Dean.

"Just lay them there. I deal with them later." Alex told Dean. "What are you doing today Sam?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd come see you two for a while." Sam smiled at Alex. "Are you taking a nap?"

"Just relaxing. I might end up taking a nap."

"Bad night?"

"Junior kept her up." Dean told Sam as he picked the basket up and carried it upstairs.

"How did he do that?" Sam asked.

"His movements aren't like butterflies now." Alex laughed.

Sam laughed. "Other than that, how are you doing?"

Alex smiled at Sam as she moved onto her back and moved her shirt up her body. "Dean said I'm bigger. What do you think?"

"He's right."

Alex put her shirt back down and turned onto her side. "It feels like it's taking forever."

"It's not Alex. You just want him out already."

Alex smirked. "Well I'm not lying. I've waited long enough for this little guy." She placed her hands on her stomach and smiled. "Daddy has waited long enough too, and Uncle Sammy."

"Sam you showed up just in time," Dean said as he walked into the living room.

"For what?" Sam asked as he watched Dean standing in the room.

"I want your help."

"Doing what?"

"Grab the basket of clothes in the laundry room. It's the only basket in there." Dean said as he turned around and went into the kitchen.

"I'll go get it Sam." Alex told him.

"No, I'll go get it. It's not a problem." Sam smiled as he got up from his seat.

"Here's a drink for you." Dean said as he sat a cup down on the coffee table in front of Alex. He then bent down and kissed her.

"Thank you." Alex smiled then laid her hand on her stomach. "Uh, he's starting again."

Dean sat down on the end of the couch and placed her feet on his lap. "That's because Daddy's here." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed at Dean.

"Bring it over here Sammy." Dean told Sam.

Sam sat the basket down beside Dean's feet then sat back down in the chair.

"While you were sleeping, I got the clothes from the nursery and washed them all." Dean smiled at Alex as he held up a small shirt and folded it.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I was going to do that."

"Well I thought I'd go ahead and get it finished. It'll be less you have to worry about."

"Are you going to feel like going out to dinner tonight?" Sam asked Alex.

Alex looked at Sam. "Why?"

"A friend of mine wants to go out and I thought it'd be good for you to go out for dinner." Sam smiled at Alex.

"What do you think?" Alex asked Dean.

Dean turned, smiling at Alex. "Whatever you want to do."

"Then I'm going to get a bath." Alex smiled as she got up from the couch and gave Dean a kiss.

Sam sat looking at Dean as he sat folding the clothes from the basket.

"Are you really going to be a Mr. Mom?" Sam smirked.

Dean stopped folding clothes and looked at Sam. "I'm just helping Ally out. I know she wanted to do this, but I thought I'd just get it out of the way."

"Okay." Sam smiled.

"So who is this friend?" Dean smiled.

"It's not like that Dean. I've known her for a couple years since we both started living around here."

"And it was her idea for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"She wants you Sammy." Dean smiled. "What's the dress code for tonight?"

"Slacks and a nice shirt."

"Oh yes, she wants you." Dean laughed as he got up from the couch. "You can hang out here. I'm going to take this up and set it in the nursery and go help Alex."

"Look, don't touch Dean."

"I'll try." Dean smirked as he picked the basket up from the floor and carried it upstairs.

Smiling, Dean walked into the room as he saw Alex sitting on the bed, with a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was still damp. "I already missed the fun?" He smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. I need to get something out to wear."

"Well the dress code sucks." Dean said as he went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black dress slacks, tossing them to the bed. "It's all because this chick wants Sam's dick."

"Dean!" Alex placed her hands on her stomach. "He can hear you!"

Dean smirked at Alex. "Sorry. I mean she wants Sam's body." He laughed.

"Well I guess that's a little better." Alex sighed. "You want to be really nice?"

"What do you need?"

"I need something to wear."

Dean smiled as he went over to Alex's closet. "How about this?" Dean asked as he held up a black strapless dress.

"Sure." Alex smiled. "I need undies."

"Now, it would be my pleasure to pick those out." Dean smirked as he turned to Alex's dresser.

"I figured you'd like that." Alex laughed.

Dean handed Alex the dress and leopard print panties.

Dean sat on the bed, smiling as Alex walked out of the bathroom wearing the black strapless dress. It was a bit tighter than it should be, and her breasts were practically busting out from it.

"Too small?" Alex asked Dean.

"No." Dean grinned. "It looks great to me." He stood up from the bed wearing black slacks and a long sleeve white button up shirt.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Alex smiled as she slipped her shoes on.

"Well I'm not wearing a tie." Dean said.

"That's fine with me." As Alex picked up her black purse from the top of her dresser, she felt Dean's arms wrap around her waist.

"You are a hot mama." Dean said as he kissed her neck.

"Thanks Dean." Alex smirked. "You sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?"

Dean placed his hands on her stomach. "It doesn't make you look fat. It makes you look like a hot mama."

Alex giggled at Dean. "Let's go see if Sammy is ready."

"If you say so."

Alex smiled as she spotted Sam standing by the front door. "You're driving yourself, right?" She asked.

Sam turned to face Alex and swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'm going to go now."

"Hey, wait. Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"The place on 5th street."

Alex grabbed her coat from where it hung behind the door and put it on. She smiled at Dean as he put on his old worn out leather jacket. "I think I know what to get you for Christmas." Alex smirked.

"What?" He asked as he opened the front door.

"A new coat."

Dean spotted Sam sitting at a table with a red headed woman. He grabbed Alex's hand and walked over to the table. "We're here." Dean smiled.

"This is April." Sam smiled. "April, this is Dean, my brother, and his wife Alex."

The woman looked at Alex. "Sam said you're pregnant. You look like it."

Alex looked at Sam. "I feel like it too." She sat down across the table from the woman.

"You're still hot." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex.

Alex smiled at Dean and placed her left hand on Dean's right thigh, digging her fingernails into his thigh.

Dean's smile became wider as he placed his hand on Alex's, forcing her to let go.

"Look at what you did." Dean said as she stood in a pair of shorts, showing Alex the three marks she left on his thigh.

Alex smiled as she lay in bed. "You want me to massage it and make it feel better?"

Dean smiled at Alex. "I'm good." He lay on the bed, beside Alex. "You look tired." Softly he ran his finger over Alex's cheek.

"I am. I think everything is just catching up with me." Alex smiled.

Dean leaned over, kissing Alex. "It sounds like it to me, you need to relax tonight." He softly slid his arms around her body.

"I am going to relax, just as long as you stay here with me." Alex smiled.

Dean smiled at Alex as he placed his hand on her stomach and began to softly rub. He then felt a light movement under his hand. He looked at Alex's stomach and smiled. "Johnny Boy, you're getting stronger."

"Yeah and he was being good until you started doing that," Alex smiled. She could tell how much he loved feeling their son move in her stomach.

As he kissed Alex, Dean smiled. "He wanted to say hi to Daddy."

"Well when he says hi to Daddy, Mommy can't fall asleep."

Dean smiled and moved his hand from her stomach. He placed it on her back and lightly rubbed. "How about that?"

Alex smiled as she closed her eyes. "Better."

"Other than that, you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Alex opened her eyes and looked at Dean with a smile. "It's just hard to get comfy."

"Do I need to do anything to help you get comfy?"

"Just stay in bed with me," Alex said as she snuggled her face into Dean's chest with a smile on her face.


	58. Chapter 58

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 58**

Dean sighed to himself as he wrapped his hand around his thick shaft. He stood in the shower as the warm water poured over his body. Slowly he began to stroke himself. He closed his eyes as he pictured his wife being the one doing it.

Alex walked into the bathroom, brushing her hair while Dean was in the shower. As she did, she watched Dean's reflection in the mirror as he stroked himself. She smiled to herself and went back into the bedroom, throwing the blankets back onto the bed.

"Have a good shower?" Alex smiled at Dean as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"It was just a shower." Dean said as he went to his dresser.

Alex slipped her shoes on and walked up behind Dean, wrapping her arms around him. "I saw you in there. If you would have asked me, I would have been more then happy to help." Alex removed her arms from Dean's waist.

Dean turned and smiled at Alex. "I didn't want to ask you since you have a big day today."

Alex kissed Dean. "I'm always willing to help you."

"I'll remember that." Dean said as he kissed Alex. "You look nice." He smiled as he looked Alex's body over. She had on black dress pants that were tight across her ass and thighs. Her teal shirt was tight across her breasts and hung loosely over her now large stomach.

"Thanks." Alex smiled then sat on the bed. "It's the opening of the diner. You sure you want to go?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Dean smiled as he put a blue t-shirt on.

"I'm ready." Alex smiled. "Debbie has the name tags and aprons. She and the cook are going to already be there before we get there."

"Is she going to be working at the diner now?"

"She's the manager of the bakery now. She's hiring two more girls. She's going to work at the diner a few times a week."

Dean smiled at Alex as he slipped on a long sleeve brown button down shirt. "Let's go."

The day before Alex had spent most of the time on the phone talking to Debbie and getting everything totally in order before the opening day.

Now, Alex walked into the diner, smiling at Debbie as she stood behind the counter. "I made it." Alex laughed as she put her purse under the counter, covering it with her jacket.

Debbie looked up from a handful of papers. "Glad you're here." Debbie smiled.

Dean sat down on one of the stools at the counter and smiled at Alex as she put her name tag on her shirt. "Hey! Hot pregnant waitress!"

Alex leaned on the counter, looking at Dean. "What?"

"I want a cup of coffee and your phone number." Dean smiled.

Debbie laughed. "Dream on."

Alex filled one of the new white coffee cups and set it on the counter in front of Dean.

"Thanks."

Alex laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Dean, I'm surprised to see you here." Debbie said as she sat the papers on the back counter.

"I know today means a lot to Ally. Where did she go?"

"To talk to the cook."

Dean smiled. "I hope she has a good day."

"Did she have a bad night after we finished talking last night?"

"Kinda. The baby has just been kicking a lot during the night. She woke up once and had me get her something to drink, but then she fell back asleep."

"Well at least she got some sleep."

"Yeah," Dean picked the coffee cup up, taking a drink. "I guess the baby is just kicking a lot harder now or something."

"The baby still doesn't have a name?"

"Jonathan Samuel."

"That's cute." Debbie said as she watched two older men walk into the diner. "Alex, come help with the counter."

Alex came from the kitchen and smiled at Dean. "Need a refill?" She asked.

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "When do you want your tip?"

"Later tonight." Alex smiled.

"Our first order!" Debbie told Alex as she took it back to the kitchen. "Get two coffees please Alex."

Alex grabbed two cups and filled them, then took them over to the table. As she was walking back behind the counter, she heard the door open and smiled to see it was Sam.

"Sammy Boy, you came for the big day!" Dean said as Sam sat beside him.

"Yep." Sam smiled.

Alex walked over to Sam. "What can I get you?"

"A coffee," Sam smiled. "What did you two do after I left yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Relaxed. She was worn out after seeing the doctor yesterday morning then she was on the phone most of the night with Debbie. She did wake me up once last night."

"What happened?"

"The baby had been kicking a lot during the night. Well she said she woke me up to get her something to drink but I don't believe that. She did finally go back to sleep though after I got her something to drink."

"At least she was able to sleep."

"Yeah." Dean smiled at Alex as she grabbed the coffee pot. "Sam, that waitress won't give me her phone number."

"Well you said you'd give me a tip." Alex smirked at Dean.

Sam shook his head. "You're both made for each other."

"Well now I get to take a waitress home." Dean smiled at Sam. "Hey and I want to say thanks for coming and helping put the Christmas tree up. It did mean a lot to Alex even though she couldn't really help."

Sam smiled. "I know it meant a lot to her. Can't believe Christmas is so soon," he said as he looked out through the large glass windows on the front of the building. There was already a light dusting of snow on the ground.

"I can't either man. I just hope someone doesn't make a guest appearance before Christmas." Dean laughed.

"I think you still have a while before he comes." Sam smirked.

Dean watched Alex as she stood behind the counter, placing both of her hands on her back, lightly rubbing.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Alex turned to Dean, smiling. "Yeah. I just think I need to sit down."

"Well come sit down by me. I'm sure Debbie won't mind if you take a break."

Alex smiled as she made her way around the counter and sat down on the stool beside Dean.

"You're really okay?" Sam asked as he watched Alex sitting on the stool.

"I'm fine guys. Your back would hurt a little too if you had a baby inside you." Alex laughed.

Debbie smiled at Alex as she came out from the kitchen, taking a tray of food to the table. Then she stood behind the counter, looking at Alex "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just needed to sit down for a minute."

"Hey, take as many breaks as you need. You have to make sure that baby is okay."

"Well the doctor is really happy with how things are going." Dean said as he placed his hand on Alex's stomach.

"How much longer?" Debbie asked.

"Four weeks." Alex smiled at Dean and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, a January baby." Debbie smiled.

"Just like his daddy." Alex smiled.

Alex stood up as she heard the door of the diner open.

"You just sit there." Debbie told her.

Alex sat back down and looked at Dean. "I thought I could be more help."

"You're doing more than enough." Dean smiled. "You need to save your energy for Christmas and all the cooking you'll be doing for us and Bobby."

Alex laughed. "I think someone is going to be helping me for sure."

"How about you finish wrapping gifts and I'll cook?" Dean smiled.

Alex and Sam looked at Dean and laughed. "How about I help you wrap gifts and Sam and Bobby cook?"

"Hey that works out better." Dean smiled.

Dean stood in the doorway of the living room and smiled as Alex stood in front of the Christmas tree. "You can't open anything yet." He placed a kiss on Alex's forehead.

Alex smiled at Dean. "I know. Next year there's going to be toys under the tree."

"Yes." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Alex. "You still look like a hot mama to me."

"Glad you think so since I'm all fat."

Dean smiled. "You're always going to be a hot mama to me."

"Just so you know I'm already planning your birthday."

Dean removed his arms from Alex's body. "Really?" He asked as Alex sat down on the couch.

"Yes." Alex smiled. "If everything goes well enough, Sammy is going to babysit Johnny and we're going to have a nice time to ourselves."

"I can't wait." Dean smiled as he sat down beside Alex.

"For what?" Alex laughed.

"To see Johnny Boy." Dean smiled and kissed Alex.

"I can't wait either." Alex stood up from the couch. "I'm going to bed."

"Go on, I'm right behind you." Dean smiled as he watched Alex walk up the stairs.

He stood in the doorway watching Alex as she slipped into a nightgown and got into bed. "Mama had a good day?"

Alex smiled as she fixed her pillows. "Yes."

"I'm glad you did."


	59. Chapter 59

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 59**

"What are you doing?" Alex stood in the doorway of the kitchen, still rubbing her eyes. She smiled to herself as she saw Dean standing in front of the stove.

Dean turned, smiling at Alex as she stood wearing a blue nightgown, far less sexy than what she normally wore. Her red silk robe couldn't be tied any longer. "Making Mama breakfast."

Alex walked up to Dean and gave him a kiss. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I do." Dean turned away from the stove and placed his hand on Alex's stomach. "You and Johnny Boy need to eat."

"And I can't wait for him to get out," Alex looked down at her stomach. "Do I even have feet anymore?"

Dean laughed, placing a kiss on Alex's forehead. "You still have feet and you're still a hot mama to me."

Alex looked up at Dean and sighed. "I'm totally uncomfortable no matter what I do, Dean." She began to cry. "I don't want to sound ungrateful but I hate this. If I sit too long I hurt, I toss and turn all night. I learned after yesterday I can't work."

Dean wrapped his arms around Alex. "Hey, you're doing great. Just think about all the great times we're going to have with Johnny Boy once he's here. How about after you, eat you go get a nice long bubble bath?"

Alex looked up at Dean as she wiped the tears from her face. "I need to get ready to go to the diner."

Dean turned back to the stove. "No you don't. I called Debbie this morning while you were still in bed. She agreed with me and she's hiring another girl today."

"Then what am I going to do today?" Alex asked Dean as she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She watched Dean as he went to the refrigerator with a glass.

"You can finish wrapping Christmas gifts. I'll bring everything to the living room and set a card table up for you." Dean smiled as he sat a glass of orange juice in front of her.

Alex smiled as Dean leaned down, kissing her. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to stay nearby, just in case you need anything." Dean walked back to the stove. "I'm thinking about figuring that high chair out."

Alex laughed at Dean. "So you're going to do that before I start wrapping gifts, right? I know I'll end up doing it."

"Ha ha." Dean sat a plate in front of Alex. He sat down across the table from Alex and smiled. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

Alex looked up from her plate. "Nothing."

"Come on Ally, tell me."

"I haven't had a chance to get you anything." Alex smirked.

"Well, how about I get a hold of Sam and he can go with you so you're not going by yourself." Dean smiled.

Alex smiled at Dean. "Okay, but we're taking my car."

"I'll go get my phone and call him now. When you're done eating just leave the plate on the table, and I'll get it when I come back down." Dean kissed Alex's forehead before he left the room.

Alex was surprised by Dean's sudden interest in how she was doing and wanting to keep her home. She knew she shouldn't really be working at the diner but she felt bad because she couldn't. That was the one place she really wanted to be. Dean was right, she just needed to stay home and relax for a while. The diner will still be there after Jonathan is born.

Dean smiled as Alex walked into the bedroom. Even though he was still on the phone with Sam, he went into the bathroom and started bathwater for Alex.

"Sammy said tomorrow some time." Dean smiled at Alex as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Alex stepped into the bathwater and smiled at Dean. "Works for me." She slid down in the water and closed her eyes.

"You need anything?" Dean slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm good Dean."

"Okay, I'm going to go set up the card table and get everything you need down there."

"Okay."

He wasn't sure if he should be worried with how Alex had acted yesterday while they were at the diner. He just knew he didn't want her to go and work today.

"Dean!" When Dean heard Alex's voice, he dropped the bag of gifts on the floor in the living room and ran upstairs to the bathroom. He laughed as he saw Alex standing with her blue robe wrapped as far around her as it would go. A peek of flesh came through the middle where it didn't meet.

"It's not funny!" Alex looked at Dean. "I need comfy clothes, please."

"I'll find you something." Dean smiled to himself. He thought it was funny that neither robe fit her anymore, and she had turned into mainly wearing his t-shirts and pajama pants. Dean walked back into the bathroom, laying the clothes on the counter of the sink. "There." He gave Alex a kiss.

Dean went back downstairs to finish putting stuff in the living room for Alex. Once he was done he got the high chair from the nursery and set the box in front of his chair. He opened his box and smiled when he looked up and saw Alex walk into the living room.

"So I shouldn't start until you finish?" Alex laughed as she sat down on the couch behind the card table Dean had set up with wrapping paper on it and bags of gifts beside it.

"Go on and start." Dean looked at Alex as he opened the box with the high chair in it.

Alex began wrapping the gifts Dean had brought down. They were all things they had gotten for Bobby.

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked as he stood in the doorway of the living room.

Alex smiled and turned to Sam. "I'm wrapping gifts and Dean is trying to put the high chair together." She laughed as she glanced at Dean.

Sam laughed as he sat down on the couch with Alex watching Dean. "Need help?"

Dean looked up from the white paper he held in his hands as he sat on the floor. "No, I'm good."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Alex said as she pushed the card table away.

"Need help?" Sam asked as he watched Alex taking her time standing up from the couch.

"Nope." Alex said as she finally stood up smiling at Sam.

Sam sat watching Dean as he read over the papers. "How she doing today?"

"She had a moment this morning, aside from that she's been great." Dean smiled as he looked at Sam. "Sammy Boy, I'm going to be a daddy."

Sam laughed at Dean. "Yes, you're going to be a dad. I can't believe it. My brother, the man-whore, is a dad."

"What can I say," Dean said as he began putting the high chair together. "I'm excited to see my little guy."

"I think everyone is." Sam smiled. "Do you really need any help?"

"Figure out what this thing is." Dean said as he held the paper up he had been looking at.

Sam slipped his keys in his pocket and walked over to where Dean was sitting on the floor.

"So you don't want me helping, but it's okay for Sammy?" Alex laughed as she walked back into the living room.

"Well, I thought you'd enjoy watching." Dean smiled as he watched Alex sit down on the couch where Sam had been sitting.

As she sat on the couch she was enjoying watching Sam and Dean work together to get the high chair figured out. She loved seeing them together doing things like they used to. It was also a big surprise to her how happy and excited Sam was for the baby to come. She had a feeling that when it came down to it Jonathan was going to have two father figures in his life.

"You're looking happy just sitting there." Sam smirked at Alex.

"Oh Sammy, I am." Alex smiled.

"There." Dean said as he stood up, smiling at Alex. "Johnny Boy has a high chair."

Alex smiled as Dean and Sam stood beside each other, showing Alex what they had been working on. "Looks great guys." She got up from the couch. "One of you two can grab it and bring it into the kitchen." Alex said as she left the room.

Dean smiled as he carried the high chair into the kitchen and set it down.

Alex walked over to the high chair and moved it to the end of the table. She stood smiling as she looked at the kitchen table, with four chairs and now a high chair.

"It looks great." Dean said as he lightly wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck. "Can't wait to see Johnny Boy sitting there waiting for mama to feed him."

"I can't wait either." Alex smiled. "I'm going back into the living room to sit down."

Dean smiled. "Okay."

Alex sat back down on the couch and smiled at Sam as he sat on the other end of the couch. "I have a big decision to make."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Should I breast feed?" Alex laughed as she saw Sam's face begin to turn red.

"That isn't a question you should be asking me."

"I know." Alex laughed as she patted Sam's leg. "I just really am not sure at all and I have to figure out soon."

"You better talk to Dean about that."

"Sammy, I want this baby out." Alex told him as she lightly ran her hands over her stomach.

Sam smiled at Alex. "You'll survive."

"I don't know how much longer I can stand it." Alex laughed.

"You'll make it Alex. It'll be all worth it in the end, you'll see." Sam smiled as he stood up from the couch. "I'm going to leave. I'll be by tomorrow so we can go shopping."

"Okay Sam. I would give you a hug but I just sat down."

Sam turned to Alex and bent down, giving her a hug.

"Bye Sam."

"Bye."

Dean walked into the living room holding the car seat box with a smile on his face. "Now let's go put this in the car."

Alex laughed at Dean. "Which car?"

"Well the family car. My car." He smirked at Alex as he opened the box.

"Oh so you're going to let us put that in your precious Impala?"

"Yes."

Alex got up, slipping her shoes on that were by the front door. When she tossed her coat on, she began to cry.

Dean walked over to Alex and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong baby?"

The edges of her jacket were as close as she could get them. "My coat won't zip."

Dean smirked to himself. "It's okay." He pulled away from Alex's body. "It'll zip again once Johnny Boy is here." He gave Alex a kiss.

"It just sucks."

"I know." Dean said as he picked up the car seat and Alex followed him into the kitchen. Dean opened the door to the garage and smiled as Alex flipped the garage light on.

Dean opened the back door behind the passenger's seat.

Alex stood beside Dean, watching him as he put the car seat in the backseat. She could tell how excited and happy he was for everything that was happening.

"Daddy has your car seat all ready for you." Alex said softly as she rubbed her hands over her stomach.

Dean turned and smiled at Alex. "The car seat is just missing the passenger."

"Come here Dean."

Dean walked over to Alex and smiled as she took his hand and placed it under her shirt on her stomach. "What's that?"

"That would be a foot." Alex laughed.

"That's Johnny Boy's foot?" Dean smiled. He couldn't believe he was feeling the foot of his unborn child. It was a great feeling to know he was in there and almost ready to come out.

"Yes." Alex gave Dean a kiss. "I think we're ready to go lie down."

"Okay, go get ready for bed, I'll turn out the lights and bring you something to drink."

Alex changed into a nightgown and got into bed, pulling the blanket up around her body and turning onto her side, facing Dean's side of the bed.

"Here's your water." Dean said as he sat a cup on Alex's nightstand.

"Thanks." She said as she shifted her body on the bed to fix the blanket.

Dean tossed his shirt to the floor and unsnapped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He crawled into bed and smiled at Alex as she lay looking at him. He leaned over, softly kissing her lips. Then he placed a kiss on the blanket that covered Alex's stomach.

"I love both of you."

"We both love you Daddy." Alex smiled and watched Dean as he lightly rubbed her stomach and softly began to hum to it. "What are you doing?"

"Having some father-son time." Dean smiled up at Alex.

"You're humming rock songs to our unborn son as father-son time?" Alex laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Dean smiled as he kissed Alex. "He loves it."

Alex rolled her eyes as she moved closer to Dean's body. "And I love this."

Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around her body. "Me too."


	60. Chapter 60

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 60**

"Sorry for not making you something to eat this morning." Alex sat on the couch in the living room watching Dean as he pulled his boots on.

Dean looked up at Alex and smiled. "Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it." He stood up, walked over to Alex, and gave her a kiss. "Just go have some fun with Sammy."

"I'm just worried about him driving my car." Alex smiled..

"Oh, I know that feeling, trust me." Dean sat down on the couch beside Alex. "And another thing."

"What?" Alex smirked at Dean.

"Hey guys." Sam stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Thanks for what you did this morning. You are a hot mama." Dean whispered in her ear then gently bit her earlobe.

"I enjoyed it." Alex gave Dean a kiss, then turned to Sam. "Hi Sammy." She smiled.

"Hey. You look ready to leave." Sam smiled as he looked at Alex sitting on the couch in black stretch pants and a black and red plaid button up shirt. "Hm, and I've seen that shirt somewhere before." He let out a small laugh.

Alex laughed. "Dean is letting me be him today."

Dean smiled as he stood up from the couch. "I'll go get your purse so you don't have to go upstairs again." He gave Alex a kiss on the forehead. "Sammy Boy, come with me I need to talk to you."

Sam followed Dean upstairs into the master bedroom. "What?" He watched Dean pick up Alex's red purse from the top of her dresser.

"If she looks like she's not feeling good or says something hurts, you either stop and come home or call me."

"Dean, she's fine. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"Well I'm putting it on your shoulders to watch out for her while you're out today."

Dean smiled as he handed Alex her purse and held his leather jacket in his hands. "This will zip for you." He smiled as Alex stood up and he slipped his jacket on her.

"Are you sure?" Alex looked at the leather jacket she had on and could remember the first time she saw him standing outside of the bakery watching her. He looked so good.

Dean kissed Alex. "I'm sure, I'll just wear that coat Bobby gave me."

"Okay." Alex gave Dean a kiss back. "What are you going to do?"

"Go do some garage work, then come back and wait for mama." He smiled as he placed his arms around Alex.

"I do wish you could come." Alex said as she began kissing his lips.

Dean smiled to himself.

"Guys!" Sam said as he stood watching them.

"Ally, stop." Dean smiled. "I'm enjoying all of it, really, but you guys should go."

Alex sighed. "Okay." She looking in her purse and tossed her keys to Sam. "Watch how you drive, I'll be sitting there watching."

"You sound like Dean."

Alex sighed as she stepped into the store.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he stood beside her.

"What do I get him?"

Sam laughed. "You've had a huge problem with buying him gifts this year."

"I know." Alex smirked.

"Still have a car?" Dean smiled at Alex as he saw her walk in the garage door.

"Yes." Alex smiled and gave him a kiss, then kept walking.

"No problems?" Dean asked Sam as he shut the door.

"Nope." Sam laid the keys on the kitchen table. "She had a moment, but she's great."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked Sam as he pulled a pan from the oven.

"One of her crying moments." Sam raised his eyebrow while he watched Dean. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I found one of those books Ally has."

Sam cracked a smile. "A cookbook?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Mr. Mom, I'm going to head out."

"Bye Sammy."

Sam walked into the living room. Alex was taking the already wrapped gifts from the plastic bag and laying them under the Christmas tree.

"Alex, I'm going to leave."

Alex turned around, looking at Sam. "Okay." She smiled as she gave Sam a hug. "Don't forget, Bobby is going to be coming in tomorrow."

"I'll be here."

Alex placed a kiss on Sam's cheek and smiled. "If you're not, I'm going to be calling you."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be here."

Alex smiled. "Bye Sam."

"Bye."

Alex went back to the kitchen and smiled as she watched Dean set two plates down on the kitchen table. "Wow, this is a far cry from you ordering food."

Dean smiled at Alex. "I wanted to do something for you since you were shopping all day."

Alex sat down at the table and smiled at Dean. "Well, I love it."

Dean leaned down, kissing Alex. "I'm glad."

"You know Bobby is going to be here tomorrow. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"If he knows of a hunt, you guys should go."

"No Ally, I want to but I'm not leaving you since you're so close to giving birth."

"It won't hurt, I'll be fine. By the time you guys would get back, I'll be asleep in bed." Alex smiled.

"I still say no."

Alex sighed to herself as she stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at her large stomach. She slipped her nightgown on and turned to see Dean standing in the doorway.

Dean smiled as he moved from the doorway. "Your water is on your nightstand, and the bed is ready for you to crawl in."

Alex smiled at Dean and gave him a kiss. "Thanks. Go find something to do."

Dean stood watching Alex as she got into bed. "I'm good, I'm ready for bed."

As Alex lay in bed she smiled as she watched Dean get in bed beside her wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Dean wrapped his arm around Alex and smiled at her. "How you feeling Mama?"

"Fine." Alex said as she looked at Dean. "I think I have a foot in my liver though."

Dean laughed. "Not too much longer Baby."

"I know." Alex smiled as she closed her eyes.

As Alex lay in bed with her eyes closed she began feeling cramps. She didn't want to scare Dean or get him too excited over it. So, she just closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	61. Chapter 61

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 61**

Alex sat down at the kitchen table, smiling at Dean. "I can't wait to see Bobby."

"I know you can't." Dean smiled at her. "This is going to be the first time he gets to see your big belly."

"I hope he doesn't mind take out though because I don't feel like cooking at all today," she said as she ran her hand over her stomach with a slight look of pain on her face.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he got up from his seat, walking over to Alex.

"I'm fine." Alex closed her eyes.

"You sure don't look fine." Dean said as he ran into the living room, quickly putting his boots on. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Sam's number. As he was on the phone with Sam, he found Alex's shoes and took them to her in the kitchen.

Alex slipped her shoes on and stood up, slowly making it into the living room to get her coat.

Dean handed Alex her coat as he put his own on. "Need help?" He asked as he opened the front door.

"No." Alex made it to the porch just as Sam was running up the steps. "What are you doing Sammy?"

"Dean called me and told me you guys are headed to the hospital. I'm coming with," Sam said. "I called Bobby and he's just going to go straight to the hospital when he gets in."

Dean tossed his keys to Sam. "Get the car." He walked up beside Alex and put an arm around her as they walked from the porch. "How you feeling?"

Alex stopped in her steps and looked at Dean. "How do you think I feel?"

Dean smiled. "I shouldn't have asked."

Sam pulled the black Impala from the garage. He quickly hopped out of the car and opened the passenger's side door. He helped Dean get Alex into the seat.

"I'm driving." Dean told Sam. "You drive like a grandma."

Sitting in the passenger's seat, Alex began to cry as they sat at a stop light. After not being able to sleep last night she knew what was going on. She was scared as she felt the pain. Alex was trying to hide some emotion so she wouldn't scare Dean and Sam but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You're going to be fine." Dean said as he rubbed Alex's leg.

"I don't feel like it."

As Dean stopped the car outside of the emergency entrance, Sam go out of the back of the car and ran into the entrance. Shortly after he went into the hospital he came back out with two nurses and a wheel chair.

Dean got out of the car and helped the nurses get Alex into the wheel chair. "Sammy, take the car and park it then come find us."

Dean peeked into the white hospital room with the lights shut out, smiling to himself as he saw Alex laying in bed sleeping. When they got her into the room Dean found out that she hadn't slept last night because of light contractions she had started having. When they found that out they had given her enough pain killers so she would fall asleep.

"Look who I found." Sam said as he walked up to the room with Bobby beside him.

Dean gave Bobby a hug. "Bobby, sorry our Christmas week has started off like this."

Bobby smiled. "Boy, it's nothing to be sorry about. We're all going to be together for Christmas with a new little addition to the family. How is she?"

"They gave her stuff for the pain. She's sleeping now." Dean smiled. "I guess she didn't sleep last night so her sleeping now is the best thing."

"Good to hear." Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're going to be a dad in a few hours." Bobby then turned to Sam. "And you're going to be an uncle."

"I can't believe it." Dean looked at Bobby. "I thought I still had time."

"You can never be sure with something like this." Bobby told Dean.

"Can I go see her?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah, go on Sammy. I don't know if she's awake or not." Dean told Sam.

Sam walked into the hospital room and smiled as he saw Alex laying in the bed. He moved the chair Dean had been sitting in away from the bed and sat down in it.

Alex opened her eyes as she heard the chair slide across the floor. "Hey Sammy."

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Sam smiled.

"It's okay." Alex smiled. "Where's Dean?"

"In the hall talking with Bobby. Do you need me to get him?"

"No. Bobby finally made it?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to see him." Alex grimaced slightly. "I would much rather feel my little guy kicking than these contractions."

Sam laughed. "Sounds like you're having fun."

Dean walked into the room with Alex's doctor standing beside him. "Sammy, the doctor is going to check her again."

"Okay, I'll go keep Bobby company," Sam said as he walked out into the hall.

Dean bent down, kissing Alex. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes." Alex smiled. "The contractions are starting to feel bad again." She sighed as she lay on her back, placing her feet on the bed.

"Everything is going along smoothly," The doctor said. "I'll be back shortly with another nurse." The doctor smiled as she exited the room.

"You want to see Bobby real quick?" Dean asked as he pushed her hair from her face.

"Yes." Alex said as she firmly grasped the bedrail.

"Al, you doing okay?" Bobby smiled at Alex.

"Yeah. Just a little pain that's all." Alex smiled.

"This room is going to have to clear out." The doctor said as she walked into the room with two other people.

Bobby leaned down, kissing Alex's forehead. "I'll be out in the hall with Sam."

"Okay." Alex smiled.

The doctor shut the door and smiled at Dean and Alex. "Are we ready?"

"No." Alex said and looked at Dean.

"You're going to be fine." Dean smiled as he stood next to the bed. He took Alex's hand as he kissed her.

As Alex began to push, Dean watched her eyes fill with tears. She soon began to cry as she pushed. Dean felt his heart drop as he watched Alex crying. He stood up and placed a kiss on Alex's forehead. "You're doing great. Johnny is almost here."

Suddenly the sound of a child crying filled the room.

Dean kissed Alex. "You did it." He began to cry as he watched one of the people that came in with the doctor clean their son up.

"Here's your healthy baby boy." They laid the baby on Alex's chest.

Alex kissed the baby on the forehead. "Look at him." Alex began crying as she looked at the baby they had just given her. He looked so much like Dean.

Dean smiled at Alex. "Hello Johnny Boy." He lightly rubbed his finger over his son's cheek.

"He looks just like you." Alex looked at Dean. "Take him to see Bobby and Sam." She kissed Dean on the lips.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled.

Dean softly cradled the baby in his arms as he opened the door and walked into the hall, finding Bobby and Sam sitting in chairs.

"Here's Jonathan Samuel Winchester." Dean smiled widely at both men as he stood holding his son.

They both stood up from their chairs and smiled at Dean.

"Well, he looks just like you." Bobby smiled as he looked at the baby with small features matching Dean's.

"He does," Sam laughed. "How is Alex?"

"I think she wanted me out of there while they cleaned things up, if you know what I mean." Dean said as he gently rocked his son in his arms.

"Makes sense." Bobby said.

"Here, hold him." Dean told Bobby.

"I better not." Bobby said. "You and Alex need to spend time with him right now."

"Okay, then I'm going back into the room with Alex." Dean smiled as he looked down at his son.

He walked back into the room and Alex's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Johnny Boy wants his mommy." Dean smiled as he handed him over to Alex as she sat up on the bed. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. "He's beautiful." Dean smiled.

"He is." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Buddy, you're a little early." Dean smiled.

"I don't mind." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Oh, I don't mind either. Trust me." Dean said as he got up from his seat, opening the door of the room. "You guys can come in," he told Bobby and Sam.

Alex smiled at Sam. "You seen your nephew, Sam?"

"Yes." Sam smiled. "I never thought Dean could make something like that." He laughed.

"I don't believe it either." Alex smiled at Dean as she leaned over, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean smiled. "And I love you." He kissed John on the forehead.

"You guys ready for this little guy to come home?" Bobby asked.

"I am." Alex smiled. "I've waited too long."

"We need to take him to the nursery." The nurse smiled at Alex. "Mommy needs to rest."

Alex gave Jonathan a kiss on the forehead and handed him to Dean.

Smiling, Alex looked at Dean as they took Jonathan from the room. "Merry Christmas." She laughed.

"So is that a great early Christmas gift?" Bobby asked as he walked over to the bed where Alex sat and kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you kid."

"Yes, a great gift." Alex smiled.

"I'm going to have to send someone home to get a bag for you and Johnny." Dean said as he leaned over, kissing Alex. "We didn't get a bag together yet."

"I know, we have no clothes here. I'm sure Bobby and Sam will stay here with me if you want to go throw some things in a bag." Alex smiled. "I just don't want you leaving yet."

"We're going to go down to the nursery and check things out," Bobby said as he grabbed Sam by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him from the room.

Dean smiled at Alex. "Well how does it feel to be a mama?"

Alex turned to Dean and smiled. "I'm loving it." She laid back down in the bed, pulling the thin white blanket up her body.

Dean softly stroked Alex's hair. "Johnny Boy wore you out?"

"Yes."

Dean kissed Alex's forehead. "It's okay if you take a nap. I'm here and so are Bobby and Sam." He smiled at Alex. "How about you take a nap and I'll go visit Johnny Boy in the nursery."

Alex smiled at Dean. "Okay."

Dean bent down, kissing Alex's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Before Dean left the room he looked back at Alex and smiled at her. He shut the door behind himself as he walked out of the room.

As Dean walked down to the nursery a smile formed on his face, he was a dad. After losing their first baby and never thinking they would have a child of their own, it finally happened. He stood in front of the large glass window to the nursery as he spotted the card attached to the box-like bassinet that said Winchester. His smile grew larger as he watched his son, bundled up and sleeping.

"Here." Dean heard Sam's voice as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you could use a cup of coffee."

Dean turned to Sam, his smile not leaving his face. "Thanks." He took the cup from Sam. "Well Uncle Sammy, there's your little nephew."

"He's beautiful Dean," Sam patted Dean's shoulder. "How's Alex doing?"

"I talked her into taking a nap." Dean took a sip from the cup. "So this Christmas is our first Christmas for five."

"Yeah, I talked to Bobby. He said he'd cook. He doesn't want to see Alex or you in the kitchen."

"I will be spending time with Johnny Boy and Ally." Dean looked around the hall. "Where is Bobby?"

"He went to the house to get a little bag with an outfit for Alex and something to put on John. He's going to get some clothes for you too because we don't see you coming home until they do." Sam smiled.

"You're right Sammy." Dean smiled.

"Go in here and hold him." Sam could tell by the way Dean had been standing and watching that he wanted to hold the newborn Winchester.

Sam stood, holding Dean's cup of coffee as Dean picked up his son.

"Come here Buddy." Dean softly grasped his son in his hands as he brought his small body up to his chest then cradled him in his arms. "You're early believe it or not." He smiled down at his son as he softly rocked him in his arms. "We're all fine with that though. Mommy is excited to get you home." Dean looked up and saw that Sam was giving him an odd look. "What?"

"You are Mr. Mom." Sam smiled.

"Funny, man. I mean really." Dean rolled his eyes and looked back down at his son's small face. "I love you Buddy." Dean stepped closer to Sam. "And this is Uncle Sammy."

Sam set the coffee cup down on a small table that had clipboards and papers on it. "What do I do?" Sam asked as Dean handed the baby over to him.

"Just like I was doing." Dean smiled. "You need to figure it out. You are going to be babysitting."

"I know." Sam cradled Jonathan in his arms as Dean had. He cracked a smile as he watched Johnny open his eyes. "He does look like you, but he has Alex's eyes."

Dean smiled. "I know. He's going to be Mommy's little man."

"I think he's going to be more like Daddy's." Sam laughed.

"I thought I'd check in on John before I went to the room. I didn't know I'd find you two in here." Bobby stood between the two men.

"I wanted to come see Johnny Boy while Alex is taking a nap." Dean smiled as Sam handed his son back to him. "Johnny says he want to see Bobby." Dean looked at Bobby.

"No, I better not."

Dean forced John into Bobby's hands and smiled. "See, not so bad."

Bobby stood, looking down at the baby cradled in his arms. "This little guy is already getting a lot of love."

"I didn't expect to see you here." Dean said as he walked into the room and saw Debbie sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Debbie stood up from the chair and gave Dean a hug. "She called me while you were out of the room." She smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "Ally, Bobby went to the house and got us some clothes." He said as he sat the bag down next to the bathroom door.

"Okay." Alex smiled. "Where did you go?"

Dean walked around to the other side of the bed, leaning down he kissed Alex. "I went to see how Johnny is doing."

"How is the little guy?" Debbie asked.

"Great." Dean smiled. "You want some food Mama?"

"I'm good." Alex smiled.

"I'm going to go find some food, I'm hungry." Dean kissed Alex. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex smiled as she watched Dean walk out of the room with Sam and Bobby.

Debbie smiled at Alex. "He been like that all day?"

"Yeah." Alex laughed. "He's in love with Johnny already."

"That's a great thing. How about you?"

"He's perfect." Alex smiled. "I want to go see him." She got up from the hospital bed and dug through the bag Dean had set by the bathroom door. She pulled out her blue fluffy robe and smiled as she put it on. "Bobby asked me if I wanted anything special. This thing is all I wanted." Alex laughed.

"It looks comfy."

"Oh it is." Alex smiled as she dug a pair of flip flops from the bag.

Debbie laughed as she watched Alex. "No slippers?"

"I hate slippers."

"Okay."

Alex walked into the nursery and found John. She picked him up and smiled down at him. "You're my little man." She softly ran her finger over his cheek and smiled. "See? He looks like Dean."

Debbie looked at the baby and smiled. "You're right. He's a mini Dean, but he has your eyes."

"Ready to bottle feed?" A nurse walked up to Alex and Debbie.

"I kind of want Dean to do it first. It'll mean a lot to him." Alex looked at Debbie.

Debbie pointed out in the hall, showing Alex that Dean was watching through the door. "How about I get out of here? I'll come back tomorrow to visit you guys."

"You don't have to."

"I need to stop by the shops anyway." Debbie smiled. "I'll tell Dean to get his butt in here."

"Okay."

Dean smiled at the sight of his wife holding their child. "What do you need?" He asked as he kissed the top of Alex's head.

"See that rocking chair?"

Dean looked over to a corner of the room. "Yeah."

"Go sit down." Alex smiled.

Dean raised his eyebrows but didn't ask any questions. He sat down then Alex handed Jonathan to him.

A nurse walked over with a small bottle, not even filled up all the way and handed it to Dean.

"You're going to be the first one to feed Johnny." Alex smiled.

"What am I doing?" Dean asked and looked at Alex.

Alex laughed as she helped Dean position Jonathan in his arms.

"Oh, look at that." Dean smiled down at John as he began to suck on the nipple of the bottle.

"He's just like his daddy." Alex smiled.

As Alex stood watching Dean feed Jonathan, she saw Sam and Bobby waving as they stood in the hall. Alex walked into the hall and smiled at both of them. She walked up to Bobby, giving him a hug.

"Congratulations Al." Bobby smiled at Alex.

"Thanks Bobby."

She walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. "Thanks for helping out this morning."

"Hey, it's nothing." Sam smiled.

"So what's Dean doing in there?" Bobby asked.

"Feeding Johnny." Alex smiled. "You should have seen the look on his face when Johnny started sucking on the bottle." She began to feel tears running down her face.

"Hey, Alex, don't cry." Sam said as he pulled Alex into another hug.

"I'm not sad Sam. I'm happy." She smiled. "Dean was so excited over seeing that."

"Al, I think he wants you." Bobby said as he saw Dean standing up from the chair, motioning for Alex to come back.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Alex asked as Dean handed Jonathan to her.

Dean smiled and kissed Alex. "Nothing, I just thought you'd want to hold him before they kick us out."

Alex softly rocked Jonathan in her arms as she walked toward the bassinet As she stood she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. "I don't want to leave him in here."

Dean rested his chin on Alex's shoulder. "I know you don't, but you need to rest and so does he."

Alex softly laid Jonathan back down and turned to Dean, giving him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Ally. Let's go back to your room." Dean smiled.

Alex lay back on the bed, looking at the three men that stood in the room. "You two can head out."

"I think that's what we're going to do." Bobby said as he walked toward the bed. He placed a kiss on Alex's forehead and smiled at her. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks Bobby."

Sam looked at Alex and smiled. "Congratulations Alex."

"Thanks Sam."

Dean sat in the chair beside the bed and smiled at Alex.

"Why don't you crawl into this bed with me?" Alex smiled back at him.

"There's not room Ally."

Alex moved over in the bed and smiled at Dean. "Come on."

Dean smirked at Alex as he took his boots off, then crawled into the small bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "I love this."

"I do too." Alex smiled as she closed her eyes.


	62. Chapter 62

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 62**

Dean smiled as he watched Alex rocking Jonathan after they had changed him into the blue and white outfit Bobby had brought from the house.

"You ready to see your room, Baby Boy?" Alex smiled at him. "Daddy and Uncle Sammy fixed it up just for you."

Dean sat the car seat on the bed beside where Alex was standing. He helped her as she placed him in the car seat.

"Look who's home." Alex said as she walked into the house holding Jonathan in her arms.

"John is home." Bobby smiled as he saw how happy Alex was. "Is he a good baby?"

"He's as good as he can be with the last name Winchester." Alex smiled as she sat down on the couch.

Bobby laughed.

"You two need anything?" Dean asked.

"No." Alex smiled. "We're good."

"Well Al, how is being a mom treating you?" Bobby asked as he sat in the chair Dean usually sat in.

"Great." Alex smiled as she laid a blanket out on the couch and laid Jonathan down. "I fed him this morning."

Bobby smiled. "Do you have formula?"

"Yeah. Dean went and got some this morning."

"If you guys need something, let me know and I'll go get it."

"Where's your daddy? He's taking a long time." Alex said as she picked Jonathan's hands up and smiled at him.

"How's Johnny Boy?" Dean asked as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Alex. Looking down, he smiled at Jonathan.

"Boy, that smile hasn't left your face since we were at the hospital." Bobby smiled at Dean.

"I can't help it Bobby," Dean said as he picked Jonathan up. "My little guy is here."

Alex stood up from the couch. "Do you two think you guys can handle baby duty for a few?"

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to get a quick shower." Alex bent down, giving Dean a kiss.

"Go on Al." Bobby smiled.

Dean sat on the couch, holding Jonathan in his arms.

Dean smirked as Jonathan started crying. "Well he was a good guy before Mommy left."

"Check to see if he's wet." Bobby gave a slight chuckle, seeing a look on concern on Dean's face.

"He's hungry." Dean said as he looked up at Bobby.

"I'll go fix a bottle." Bobby smiled as he went into the kitchen.

Dean stood up, rocking Jonathan as he walked around the room. "Buddy, you're going to get food."

Alex could hear Jonathan crying while she was in the shower. It made her laugh that he was great until she wanted to get a shower. She knew it was a good thing though. It gave Dean the chance to figure things out.

"What did you two do to my little angel?" Alex asked as she saw Dean holding a bottle up to Jonathan's lips.

"Seems like John eats like his dad." Bobby smiled as he got back up from the chair. "I'm going to bring in what I still have out in the car."

"Okay." Alex smiled as she stood behind the couch, looking down at Jonathan. She ran her hand through Dean's hair and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're a great daddy."

"You're a hot mama." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed. "No Dean."

"I know, I love you Ally."

"I love you too." Alex said as she walked around to the front of the couch and moved the blanket she had laid down. She sat down beside Dean, laying her head on his shoulder. Lightly she brushed a finger over Jonathan's cheek.

Dean leaned forward, setting the bottle on the coffee table. "You want to burp him?"

"Yeah," Alex took the white cloth from Dean's lap and placed it over her shoulder. "Then I'm going to put him down for his first nap in his bed." She smiled as she held Jonathan up to her shoulder and lightly rubbed his back.

"I still have stuff out there." Bobby said as he walked into the house with three bags full of wrapped gifts.

"I'll come out and help you in a minute." Dean smiled as he got up from the couch. "We're going to go put him down for a nap."

"Go on, I can handle it." Bobby smiled.

Dean walked into the nursery with a smile on his face as he watched Alex lay Jonathan down in his crib. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He softly placed a kiss on her neck.

"Look at him." Alex smiled.

"Hey guys." Sam softly spoke as he walked into the room.

Alex peeked around Dean's body, she smiled at Sam. "Come on Sam, we just put him down."

"Any problems yet?" Sam asked as he looked in the crib.

"Ask Dean." Alex laughed as she turned the baby monitors on.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "He was hungry."

Alex smiled at Bobby as she stood watching him lay gifts under the Christmas tree.

"I never thought we'd have a baby in the house this Christmas."

Bobby smiled at Alex. "I never thought that either. Dean has turned out to be a great dad, and you're the best mom I've seen in a long time." He sat down on beside Alex on the couch. "You remind me of Karen so much right now."

"Thanks Bobby." Alex smiled. "Believe it or not, but I was trying to get Dean to do a hunt with you and Sam this week." Alex laughed. "I had him talked into it too."

"Well he's not leaving the house now."

"I know. I just don't want him to stop hunting. He loves doing it and there's no reason for him to stop."

"Al, he just doesn't want to turn into his dad."

"I won't let him." Alex said. "This is our house and we're staying here. Cas is only a thought away. I know everything I need to know to protect the house. He has nothing to worry about."

"You just need to give him some time. You know Dean. He'll start itching for a hunt."

"I just don't want him to feel like I'm making him stay here."

"Al, he would have been gone a long time ago if he felt like that."

"Johnny is sound asleep." Dean smiled at Alex.

There was a knock on the door. Sam walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sam!" Debbie pulled Sam into a hug. "How's the proud uncle?" She firmly squeezed Sam's ass.

"Uh, I'm good." Sam said as he backed away from Debbie.

"Debbie!" Alex got up from the couch and walked over to Debbie.

"There's the proud mommy." She smiled as she hugged Alex. "Where's Little Johnny?"

"Come with me. We just put him down for a nap." Alex smiled as she walked up the stairs.

Dean sat down in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Dean, you look like you need a nap too." Sam said.

"You try sleeping in a hospital." Dean looked at Sam.

"Those chairs aren't comfortable even when you're just sitting in them." Bobby said.

"I squeezed into the bed with her." Dean smiled.

"That's not a surprise." Sam laughed.

Bobby smiled. "You still in love with that boy as much as much as you were last night?"

"More." Dean smiled.

"Is everything ready for Christmas?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean said. "I think Alex really wants to cook this year."

"No." Bobby said. "I want you and her to be spending time with your son."

Dean laughed. "You try to keep Ally out of her kitchen."

"I will." Bobby said as he saw Alex come down the stairs.

"I had to change him." Alex smiled.

"And she did great." Debbie smiled at Alex. "I'm going to head out." She said as she hugged Alex. "I just wanted to stop by and see the happy family."

"Thanks for coming by." Alex told her.

"Bye guys." Debbie said as she walked out of the front door.

Alex sat down on Dean's lap and gave him a kiss. "Did I miss anything?" She asked as she looked at the other two men.

"Nope." Sam said with a smile. "I should really be leaving though."

Alex got up from Dean's lap and gave Sam a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You can come over whenever you want Sammy."

"I know. I just think you guys need a little alone time with John."

"Okay Sammy." Alex smiled.

"I'll be around tomorrow." Sam said as he left the house.

Alex sat back down on Dean's lap and smiled at him. "This mama is tired." She laid her head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arms around Alex's body. "I thought you would be."

"I'm going to go up to bed, leave you two alone for a while." Bobby smiled at them.

"Okay Bobby." Dean smiled.

"You need to go get some Pjs on and get in bed." Dean told Alex as he lightly rubbed her back.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Alex smiled as she gave Dean a kiss, then stood up from Dean's lap. As she stood up they heard crying from the baby monitor. "I bet he's hungry again." Alex laughed.

"Go get him, and I'll get a bottle ready." Dean smiled.

Alex walked into the nursery, picking Jonathan up. "Little Piggy, Daddy is getting it." She sat down in the rocking chair that sat in the room and slowly rocked while she held him.

"Here Ally." Dean said as he handed Alex the bottle. "Mama is going to feed you this time buddy."

"And then Daddy is going to change you so I can go lie down." Alex smirked at Dean as she sat in the rocking chair feeding John.

"Yep," Dean kissed the top of Alex's head. "Mama needs her sleep."

"I just hope he doesn't wake Bobby up tonight."

"I'm sure Bobby won't mind." Dean smiled. "Are you going to make a list of what you want for Christmas dinner so we can go get it?"

Alex looked at Dean. "I want to go shopping and get stuff, plus our little surprise Christmas gift needs few things too."

Dean smiled. "I'm not going to fight you on it. I just don't want you or him to get sick."

"We're not going to get sick." Alex smiled.

"Okay Ally." Dean smirked.

"Here's Daddy." Alex said as she stood up and handed Jonathan to Dean. "I'll be back before you put him to bed." She kissed Dean.

"Johnny Boy, I hope you liked your first day at home." Dean said as he laid Jonathan on the changing table. "You're fitting in around here just fine." He began to change Jonathan, smiling as he wiggled around on the table making small sounds.

"You're a great daddy." Alex said as she stood in the doorway watching Dean.

Dean turned and looked at Alex, smiling. "Glad you think so." Dean picked Jonathan up.

Alex walked over to Dean and rubbed his back with her hand as she looked at Jonathan. "I hope you have sweet dreams tonight Johnny." Alex softly kissed his forehead. "You're more then I could ever ask for. You're my little angel."

"Mama and I love you." Dean said as he gave Jonathan a kiss before laying him in the crib.

"The monitor is in the bedroom." Alex smiled. "He's going to be fine tonight." She softly stroked the few brown hairs on his head.

"I know he is." Dean turned to Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about you go get in bed, I'll get ready for bed and join you." He softly kissed Alex's lips.

"Sounds good to me." She leaned over the crib and smiled down at Jonathan. "Good night, Angel."

Alex lay in bed, waiting for Dean to come in the bedroom. She was so happy with how things were going. Jonathan was such a good baby already.

"He's asleep, just like Bobby." Dean laughed. "They kind of look the same when they're sleeping too." He took his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor.

"I'll wash clothes tomorrow." She said as she watched Dean strip down to his shorts.

"No, I'll do it." He smiled as he crawled into bed, kissing Alex on her lips.

Alex smiled. "Okay. You're being a great daddy." She slipped her arms around Dean's body and pulled him closer.

"Well, you're a great mama. Every time I look into Johnny's eyes I see you." Dean smiled.

"Other than that, is it like looking in a mirror?" Alex smirked.

"Yes." Dean felt Alex's body relax as she fell asleep. He gently moved her arms from his body and got up from the bed. As he walked from the room, he moved as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake Alex.

Slowly he walked into the nursery, just to check on Jonathan. Looking down at the child that lay in the crib, he couldn't believe he had part in making what he was looking at. As he stood watching Jonathan, he noticed he was awake.

"Buddy, Mama and I put you down for bedtime." Softly Dean picked him up from the crib and held him close to his chest. Dean noticed the diaper was wet. "Ah, I caught you before you could cry." Dean smirked to himself, feeling as if he had caught a demon before it could get to anyone.

Dean was enjoying being a father more than he ever thought he would. If you would have asked him ten years ago if he was going to have children, he would have thought you were nuts just for asking. He never wanted children until Alex came into his life. When he met her, he was ready for a family and ready to give a child what he never had.

"How about some late night TV, Buddy?" Dean smiled as he picked his son up from the changing table and grabbed a blanket from the crib.

When Dean walked into the living room, he laid Jonathan on the couch. "Stay right there. Don't go anywhere." Dean told him then went into the kitchen, quickly making a bottle and getting himself something to drink. He sat the bottle and his glass down on the table and smiled, picking Jonathan up as he turned the TV on.

Dean rested his feet on the coffee table and laid Jonathan on his legs. "So, what do you think Johnny? You've seen Uncle Sammy and Bobby. That's the only other family you have. Sammy is a bitch sometimes, but he'll take care of you. And well Bobby is going to be like grandpa to you. I'm sure you'll get along with him." Lightly Dean rubbed his hand over Jonathan's stomach and smiled. "Mama is a great cook. You'll love it, trust me. I met her and thought I'd never see her again, but I was wrong. So we got married and stayed here. You should have a big brother, but it wasn't supposed to happen I guess. Your mama is the love of my life, Johnny. I wouldn't change it for anything." Dean leaned forward, grabbing his glass from the coffee table and taking a drink before sitting it back down.

Jonathan started to cry, moving his arms in front of his face and looking at Dean.

Dean smiled as he picked the bottle up from the table. "I figured you'd want something to eat Buddy." As Dean sat on the couch feeding Jonathan, he watched the TV in front of him. Usually when Dean was up in the middle of the night, either Alex was up as well or him and Sam were out doing a hunt.

"There's my two guys." Alex said as she walked toward the couch, smiling as she saw Dean sitting on the couch with Jonathan in his arms. "Thought you'd show him the finer points of late night TV?" She laughed as she sat down beside Dean.

Dean turned to Alex, giving her a kiss. "It's never too early."

"I heard him crying so I got up to check on him and didn't find him or you upstairs, so I came down here." Alex leaned into Dean's body, smiling down at Jonathan.

"I have it under control, go back up and go to bed. You need your sleep." He kissed her. "I know you haven't slept much within the last week."

"I don't want to leave you guys."

Dean smiled. "Go on. If we need anything I'll come get you. You need your sleep to take care of him in the morning."

"If you say so." Alex softly kissed Dean's lips. "I love you." She kissed his lips once more.

"I love you too."

"And I love you Little Man." Alex softly touched Jonathan's cheek. "Mama is going back to bed. Be good for Daddy."


	63. Chapter 63

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 63**

"Come on, Johnny. Stop crying for Mommy." Alex said with frustration in her voice as she stood in the living room softly rocking him in her arms.

"Here, Ally." Dean said as he handed Alex a bottle. "See if this helps."

Alex looked at Dean and took the small blue bottle from his hands and held it up to Jonathan's lips. "Well I tried everything. Giving him a bath just made him cry more." Alex said as she began to cry.

"How about you give him to me?" Dean smiled.

"I'm okay." Alex smiled at Dean as she sat down on the couch. "How about you go get a bag for him ready and everything else we need so we can get to the store."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Alex smiled. "Bobby and Sam are out for most of the day anyways."

Dean leaned down, giving Alex a soft kiss. "Do you need anything from upstairs?"

"No."

Alex sat on the couch, looking down at Jonathan as she fed him.? She couldn't believe, after everything she and Dean had been through, that they finally had Jonathan. As far as she was concerned he was the best baby. He just was perfect.

"So this is what it's like to shop with a baby?" Dean smirked at Alex as he put the car seat in the cart. He smiled to see Jonathan was sound asleep.

"Yes." Alex smiled at Dean.

"And he's just like his mommy, car rides put him to sleep." ?

Alex stood in the check out line, rocking and trying to get Jonathan to quiet down.

"Who is this little guy?" The woman behind the register asked. She had worked at the store since Alex could remember and she was always working when she and Dean went into the store to get something.

"This is Jonathan Samuel." Alex smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"He's cute you two. You just have him right? The last time I saw you in here, you looked like you were miserable." The woman gave a slight laugh as she pushed items through the check out.

"This is his first full day here." Alex looked at Dean. "He's really a great little guy, I just think he wants to be home."

"Well, that's where we're going." Dean smiled at Alex. "Home so Bobby can figure out how to cook and so you can relax."

Alex walked down the stairs without Jonathan in her arms. "He's changed and lying down." She walked into the kitchen to find Dean putting away the groceries.

"Now what is Mama going to do?" Dean smiled at Alex.

"No Dean." Alex walked around to the opposite side of the island, smiling at Dean.

"No what?" Dean smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about. I can see it in your eyes."

"Okay then, how about Mama just helps me out a little?"

Alex laughed. "Your son is a day old and that's what you're thinking about?"

"I can't help it, I'm a guy."

Alex shook her head as she smiled at Dean. "You're just horrible aren't you?"

"Hey, Johnny is lying down, Bobby and Sam aren't around." He walked around the island and placed his hands on her hips. "I'm not asking for anything really. You know what I want."

Alex placed her arms around his neck. "Well, how about we get Bobby to watch Johnny a little later tonight and we can get a shower?"

Dean smiled widely. "I love the way you think."

"But, there is one rule."

"I hate rules."

"You just can't try anything with me." Alex smirked. "Well you know what I mean, I'm not ready. You need to give me time."

"I know." Dean kissed Alex. "Just let me know when you are."

"Thanks for being so great." Alex smiled. "You're a great husband and you're a great daddy."

"Well you're a damn good mama." Dean smiled. "And you're a great wife, trust me."

Alex laughed. "Johnny being here hasn't changed you at all."

"That's a good thing though." Dean smiled.

"If you say so." Alex gave Dean a kiss, letting her lips linger on his for a minute before she backed away from his body. "I'm going to go get the clothes out of the dryer." She smirked as she left the kitchen.

Dean sighed as he watched Alex walk out of the kitchen.

"Where's your wife?" Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen, taking off his old stained brown jacket.

"Laundry room."

"What's wrong with you, Boy?"

"Can you watch Johnny for about an hour tonight?"

Bobby looked at Dean, realizing what he was asking. "It's a little soon, isn't it?"

Dean laughed. "It's just for me not her. I can't help it Bobby."

"I'll watch the little guy. Everything doesn't stop working just because you have a kid."

Dean looked up to see Alex standing with Jonathan in her arms. "When did you go get him?"

"After I saw the clothes weren't dry." Alex smiled down at Jonathan as he had a hold of her hair, pulling and twisting it. "You like Mommy's hair."

"Hey, Bobby is going to watch him for about an hour tonight." Dean smiled.

Alex laughed as she looked at Dean."So moms get you hot?"

"You're the only mama that gets me hot."

"Guys, not in front of the kid." Bobby turned to Jonathan, still in Alex's arms. "They're already trying to corrupt you."

Alex laughed. "Just his dad."

"Why is that not a surprise to me?" Bobby laughed and took Jonathan from Alex. "You do look like your daddy. Let's just hope you don't act like him." Bobby looked at Dean. "Well you two go on and do whatever you're going to do." Bobby told Alex and Dean.

"Thank you." Dean smiled as he gave Alex a kiss.

Alex laughed at Dean as she ran up the stairs.

"So," Alex lightly wrapped her hand around Dean's thick shaft. "You like this?"

Dean closed his eyes as the water poured from the showerhead. "Yes." He moaned as he felt Alex's hand moving on his body.

"Thank you." Dean told Alex as he kissed her.

Alex giggled and returned the kiss. "I'm going to let Bobby get back to whatever he wants to do."

Alex smiled at Bobby as he sat on the couch with Jonathan in his arms. "Was he good?"

"I had to feed him." Bobby handed Jonathan to Alex.

"Well, he's Mommy's Little Piggy." Alex smiled. "I'm surprised Sam hasn't been here today."

"He had a few things he wanted to do with his new woman."

"Oh, that's a good thing though."

"Yes it is." Bobby watched Alex sit down in the old brown chair.

"I called and ordered a pizza." Dean said as he walked into the living room.

Jonathan started crying, the loudest he had ever cried.

"Baby Boy, stop crying for Mama." Alex rocked Jonathan.

"Give him his pacifier." Bobby handed it to Dean.

"Now that's a word I never thought I would hear Bobby say." Dean laughed as he gave the pacifier to Alex.

"Johnny, how about a bath? You want a bath?" Alex looked down at Jonathan. "Mommy and Daddy will give you a bath and you'll feel better." Alex stood up from the chair. "I'll take him up."

Alex giggled as she watched Dean holding Jonathan as she bathed him.

"Sounds like he's having a better time." Dean smiled at Alex.

"Yeah." Alex laughed. "You're doing a great job, Daddy."

"Good to know," Dean said as he wrapped Jonathan in a towel.

Standing in the doorway of the nursery Alex began to laugh as she watched Dean making faces at Jonathan. "You both look the same when you stick your tongue out."

"He's my buddy."

"So you're going to have help working on the car?"

"Yep, my little buddy is going to help me work on the car, help Mama in the kitchen, beat Sammy up, and learn things from Bobby."

"I thought he wasn't a hunter?"

Dean looked at Alex. "When he's old enough, he can figure it out for himself."

"If you say so," Alex smirked. "I'm going to go get pajama's on and tell Bobby good night."

"We'll be right here." Dean smiled.

Alex stood looking at Bobby as he sat on the couch with a few books laying on the coffee table. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm beat."

Bobby looked up from his books and smiled at Alex. "Okay. Good night Al."

"Night Bobby."

"Hopefully Mama won't come in and wake you up." Dean softly spoke as he looked into the crib, seeing Jonathan asleep.

"Where's my little guy?" Alex asked Dean.

"Sleeping." Dean smiled as he looked at her. She stood wearing her red silk robe and her short leopard print nightgown. His smile grew as he watched Alex walk into the room, standing beside him at the crib.

"You were wrong." Alex said as she felt Dean's arm wrap around her waist.

"About what?"

"When you said he looks like Bobby when he's sleep." Alex laughed as she felt Dean's body move closer to hers. "He looks like you when I wake up early and you're still asleep. I can't believe how much he looks like you and already acts like you." She softly began to cry. "Dean, I never thought we'd get to this point."

Dean hugged Alex. "Well we made it. Go get in bed and I'll come in there and we can watch some TV."

"Okay." Alex smiled at Dean and gave him a kiss.

As Alex walked into the master bedroom she smiled, it was great to her how Dean was being with the newborn. She never thought he was going to be that great.

Alex lay down in the bed, pulling the blanket up around her body.

"He's sound asleep," Dean walked over to his dresser, pulling a pair of pajama pants out. "Bobby is still downstairs."

"Okay." Alex smiled as she watched Dean change into nothing more then a pair of pajama pants.

Dean slid into bed, under the blanket with Alex. He wrapped his arms around her body and smiled at her. "I'll get up with the little guy tonight." Softly he kissed her lips.

"I'll get up with him Dean, you need to sleep too." Alex softly brushed her hand over Dean's cheek. "You're looking worn out."

"I'm good." Dean smirked.


	64. Chapter 64

**Title: Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear  
Main Character: Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Categories: Romance**

**

* * *

**

**Trail Of Honey: All Becoming Clear**  
** Chapter 64**

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." Alex whispered in Dean's ear as she lay on the bed, Jonathan lying on the bed in front of her. She lightly kissed Dean's cheek as she pulled away from him.

Dean turned his head as he opened his eyes to see Jonathan. He sat up, giving Alex a kiss. "Merry Christmas to you too." Softly he rubbed his hand over Jonathan's stomach. "This is your first Christmas, dude." Dean got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Alex knelt on the bed, over Jonathan's small body, smiling at him. "Mama loves you."

Jonathan grabbed a hold of Alex's hair that was laying on him. He moved his hands to his mouth.

"Don't put that in your mouth." Alex said as she moved her hair from his first, as she did he grasp her finger tightly. "You can put that in your mouth." Alex smiled.

"I'm enjoying watching this," Dean smiled as he got back on the bed beside Alex. "You look great being a mommy." He said as he kissed the top of Alex's head.

"Now you know how I feel when I watch you with baby boy." Alex sat up. "I need to put a pair of pants on and a t-shirt before Sam gets here."

"Go on." Dean smiled as he lay on his stomach, grasping Jonathan's hands lightly. "Mama has to get changed because Uncle Sammy is a pervert."

"Dean!" Alex said as she slipped a pair of pajama pants.

"It's the truth." Dean smiled. "Today we get to spend the day together with Uncle Sammy and Bobby. Bobby is cooking and we're going to make Uncle Sammy hold you." Dean smiled at Jonathan.

"I'm not going to get dressed until after we're done with gifts." Alex smiled at Dean.

"Fine with me," Dean said as he picked Jonathan up from the bed. "I guess I have to put a shirt on."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I enjoy no shirt, but I don't know about the other two. Give me Johnny and I'll get him downstairs."

Dean gave Jonathan a kiss on the forehead. "Buddy, you should really wear a hat. You're having some serious hair issues today."

Alex laughed and gave Dean a kiss. "He's just got hair like his daddy." She smiled.

Alex carried Jonathan downstairs into the living room. She took him to the large window and stood looking outside. There was a fresh light coating of snow on the ground.

"Johnny Boy, I see Uncle Sammy." Alex smiled at Jonathan as she sat down on the couch.

"Merry Christmas guys." Sam said as he walked into the living room, placing two bags next to the Christmas tree.

Alex stood up from the couch and walked over to Sam. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Sam looked down at Jonathan as he lay sleeping in Alex's arms. "You're being a great mom." Sam smiled.

"Thanks Sammy." Alex said as she sat down on the couch. "Bobby is in the kitchen. The only way I'm allowed in the kitchen is to get Johnny a bottle."

Sam laughed. "Well he wants to do the cooking. Where's Dean?"

"He should be coming down soon."

"Okay." Sam sat down in Dean's chair, watching Alex.

"Sammy, you're here." Dean said as he sat down on the couch next to Alex.

"Yeah, I went to April's this morning and then came straight here."

"So, how are things going with her?" Alex smirked.

Sam looked at Alex and smiled. "Right now, considering I just became an uncle, things couldn't be any better."

"I'm glad to hear that." Alex smiled.

"Are we ready for this?" Bobby asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yes."

Bobby sat on the couch with Jonathan in his arms.

"Open this." Dean said as he handed Alex a small box. "I had Sammy pick it up the other day."

Alex smiled at Dean as she took the small box from Dean's hands. She looked into the box with a silver necklace laid in it with a small silver bootie hanging from the chain. "Oh! I love it! It's Johnny's birthstone." Alex felt herself start to tear up.

"I thought you'd love it." Dean said as he helped her put it on. "It matches your dragonfly great." He said as he kissed Alex.

"That was worth waiting for." Alex smiled. He stood up, taking Jonathan from Bobby. "I'm going to lay him down."

"Go help her, Boy." Bobby told Dean.

Dean smiled as he got up from the couch and followed Alex up the stairs. He went into the master bedroom while Alex was in the nursery.

"I thought you were going to help me." Alex said as she walked into the bedroom, seeing Dean sitting on the foot of the bed. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"I came in here to get something."

"What?" Alex smirked as she placed a kiss on Dean's neck.

"Well now," Dean smiled to himself. "I like what you have in mind, but this isn't why I came in here."

"Why did you really come in here then?" Alex looked at Dean.

"Get up. I have something else for you."

?"Oh you do?" Alex smirked as she slid her hand between their bodies, softly grabbing Dean through his pajama pants.

"Not that." Dean laughed.

Alex moved off of Dean's lap and watched him as he went to his closet, pulling out a gift bag. "You're still into giving naughty gifts?" She smiled as she sat down on the foot of the bed where Dean had been sitting.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked as he handed Alex the bag.

Alex looked into the bag and smiled up at Dean. "Well, I can't wait for our first time again." She saw Sam standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I'm not bothering you guys, am I?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "No Sammy."

"I just wanted to know if I could go see John."

Alex smiled at Sam. "Just don't wake him up."

"I won't." Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, then left the room.

"Like I was saying." Alex sat the bag on the bed and stood up, walking closer to Dean and placing her arms around his neck. "When we're together for the first time, I'll wear one of my Christmas gifts. We'll have lots of fun." Alex kissed Dean. "I'll do whatever you want." Alex smirked.

"Now?" Dean smiled.

Alex laughed. "You wish. I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay." Dean gave Alex a kiss. "I'm going to get dressed too."

Alex stood in the nursery where Jonathan lay sleeping. She held her camera up to her eye and snapped a picture. As she reviewed it she smiled to herself; Jonathan's first picture on his first Christmas.

"Everyone is going to love your first picture little guy." She walked out of the room to find Dean standing in the hall. "Dressed finally?" She softly kissed his lips.

"Yes, and already taking pictures of my son?" Dean smiled.

"How can I resist taking pictures of that cute little thing you made?" Alex smiled at Dean.

"You going to take pictures of me too then? I'm cute as hell."

"How about, I take some pictures the first night Sammy babysits." Alex smirked as she walked downstairs.

"Ah, already have the camera out on that little boy?" Bobby smiled at Alex.

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "Will you take a picture of us?"

"You, Dean and John?" Bobby smiled as he stood looking at Alex. He had watched her grow up in front of his eyes. When he first met her she was just like Dean, out for a good time and didn't care what happened afterwards. Now she's a wife and mother, not to mention a damn good hunter in her own right.

"Yeah."

"You go get Dean and John."

Alex handed Bobby the camera she held. "Thanks. Where's Sam?"

"Kitchen."

"Well he better get ready for our big picture. We take it every year and we're not going to skip it."

Alex walked up behind Dean as he stood in the doorway of the nursery listening to the silence in the room. "We're going to take our picture."

Dean looked at Alex. "You have everything down there for it?'

"You grab the tripod from the office and I'll grab our little guy."

Dean leaned down, giving Alex a soft kiss. "Okay."

Alex looked up at Dean as they stood in front of the Christmas tree, Alex holding Jonathan. She smiled as she looked at Dean and see how happy he was. Dean softly placed his left arm around Alex's waist.

They heard a soft click sound and a flash lit up the room.

"Dean, you're going to have to get the tripod set up." Alex spoke over the sound of Jonathan crying. "I'm going to get Piggy a bottle."

Dean smiled at Alex. "Okay, Bobby, give me a hand."

Alex walked into the kitchen to see Sam looking in the oven. "Sammy, can you get John a bottle, please?"

Sam smiled as he looked at Alex. "Sure. Rough day?"

"I guess it could be worse, Sam."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I slept a little. Dean got up with John every time he cried. But even though I knew Dean was getting up with him I still woke up."

"How often does he wake up?" Sam handed Alex the freshly made bottle.

"Every few hours. He eats more than anything." Alex laughed.

"Well he's Dean's kid surely." Sam laughed as he watched Alex.

"I know." Alex laughed. "After Piggy eats, we're going to be taking our family picture." She said as she walked out of the kitchen, looking at Dean and Bobby as they still worked on setting the tripod up. "Guys, it's not that hard." She laughed.

"Yes it is." Dean smiled at Alex. "He has to eat before the picture?"

"Yep." She sat down in the old brown chair.

"Well," Dean stood looking at the tripod as it sat in front of him. "He has a good idea."

"You're not eating until it's time for all of us to eat." Bobby looked at Dean.

"He gets to eat." Dean pointed at Alex as she sat in the chair holding Jonathan as she fed him.

"Dean!" Alex looked at Dean. "He's your son. He needs to eat."

"I do too." Dean smirked.

After the family picture was taken, Alex took Jonathan upstairs to change him. She smiled at him as she picked him up, laying his head on her chest and softly placing a hand on the back of his head. "You're the best Christmas gift I could ask for." Softly she spoke as she walked around the small room. "Daddy and I thought you'd never come."

"He did." Alex turned to see Castiel standing by to the crib.

"I've been wondering where you've been." She walked closer to him.

Castiel looked at the child Alex held in her arms. "You're happy with your child?"

"Yes." Alex smiled. "He's perfect."

"Your light is back." Castiel rested his hand on her shoulder, slightly cocking his head to the side.

"I know it's back, Cas." Alex smiled widely. "Little guy here brought it with him."

"Your light is going to help you be a great mother."

Alex looked down at Jonathan as he quietly slept against her chest, when she looked back up Castiel was gone.

"Ready to eat?" Dean smiled as he walked into the nursery.

"Yeah, let me put him down." Alex smiled as he laid Jonathan down in the crib.

Alex picked up the gifts from the coffee table and felt two arms around her waist as she was bent over. "Dean, I'm trying to clean up a little."

"Don't worry about cleaning up. It's Christmas. Just relax." Dean smiled as he removed his arms from her body and sat down on the couch. He grabbed a box from the coffee table and pulled a knife from the box. The blade of the knife reflected the light as he looked it over. "I love this knife."

Looking at Dean she smiled. "Not every wife would get their husband a knife like that for Christmas." She laughed and sat down on the couch beside him.

"I'm glad you're not like other women." He leaned over, softly kissing her lips. "What else do we have?" He said as he looked through the pile of gifts that were Alex's. Picking a book up, he held it in his hands and smirked. "A book?"

"Yes," She took it from Dean. "It's from Bobby. It's supposed to be really helpful."

"Helpful with what?"

Alex looked at Dean. "What you and your brother do."

"So you're really into the idea of hunting, huh?"

"Well not now, I want to be home with Johnny. But I'd like to be able to help you guys."

Dean smiled, then sat back on the couch. "Having a little helper other then Bobby sounds like a good idea."

Alex sat the book back on the coffee table and smiled at Dean. "I knew you'd think so. I wish they'd let us help them clean the kitchen up."

"They don't need your help." He gave Alex a kiss. "Go get a bath, then we can give Johnny his. You both have doctor appointments tomorrow anyway."

Alex stood up from the couch and smiled at Dean. "Want to come with me?"

"I would love that." Dean smiled. "Go up and I'll go let them two know we're getting a bath."

"No, a shower." Alex smirked as she left the room.

Dean smiled as he walked into the master bathroom and saw the large mirror steamed up from the warm shower water Alex was standing under. "They're going to get Johnny if he needs something." He said as he stepped into the shower, smiling at Alex as he viewed her nude body in front of him.

"Okay." Alex said as she stopped washing her hair, looked at Dean. "When I got in here, I realized how fat I am."

"Hey." Dean bent down, kissing Alex's lips. "Don't talk like that. You just had Johnny and I know you, you'll be taking him for walks in the stroller before long. Honestly though, I don't see anything wrong with you." He gave Alex a smile.

Alex smirked at Dean as she finished washing her hair. "You always make me feel better."

"I'm supposed to." Dean smiled.

"I'm glad you do it." She smiled.

"You're my sexy little mama. What little weight you gained, you'll lose and you know that."

"You're right. I'll lose the weight so I can look hot for you again." She smirked. "I'll do it in time for your birthday."

"Hey, take your time. Hopefully my birthday will be as great this year as it was last."

"It will be, trust me."

Dean walked into the master bedroom holding Jonathan as Alex lay on the bed sleeping. It was the middle of the night and Jonathan's crying had woken Dean up. He sat down on the bed, holding his son against his body, softly bouncing him. "Well Buddy, at least you're finally home."

Within the last few months Dean realized everything had happened for a reason. Now he was happy it all happened the way it did. Happy endings never happen for a hunter. A hunter never gets a chance to have a family. Dean was hoping he was the one exception to the rule. He was sure with the relationship he has with Alex, he'll be able to hunt and still be a husband and father.

It all comes down to faith. Dean has the faith that he will be the best father and husband he can be.


End file.
